


Children Of The Wild

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если жизнь устраивает сюрпризы вроде мёртвых оленей под окнами, новых смертей от когтей "горных львов" и пробежек по ночному лесу? Стоит ли Стайлзу позволить себе просто плыть по течению, когда какой-то неизвестный ему оборотень выбирает его своей парой, в город заявляется стая оборотней-кочевников, а с Лидией творится какая-то чертовщина?<br/>Этот фик об альфе, который не может найти свою пару, школьнике, который влез в дела оборотней и теперь не рад этому и кое-чём, что эти двое упустили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дары

**Author's Note:**

> большая благодарность Empatik, Reenga, Kuro Sinji и ~Madame~, которые помогали, поддерживали и принимали участие в написании этой главы. Так же вся моя любовь моей замечательной бетам - fiery., которая всё это время была рядом и прошла со мной через весь этот фик, и Altaire, за её огромный труд и за то, что она такой отличный человек))) Лучи любви всем читателям, которые вдохновляли своими отзывами и поддержкой, открывали глаза на ошибки, просто читали и ждали так долго. Я ВАС ВСЕХ ЛЮБЛЮ! СПАСИБО!!!

Стайлз, напевая под нос «Common baby one more time…», вытащил из холодильника молоко, чтобы залить хлопья. День был просто чудесным: было воскресенье, отец уже уехал на дежурство, Стайлз, наконец, выспался, солнце светило, птицы пели. Впервые за долгое время всё было в порядке и не грозило окончиться чьим-то летальным исходом. В это полнолуние Дерек всё-таки вспомнил, что он вожак стаи, и озаботился тем, чтобы увезти всех своих волчат подальше от города. Так что этой ночью Стилински спал, как младенец, а не следил за тем, чтобы Скотт не набросился на него, выпутавшись из цепей, или того хуже – не бегал по лесу, спасаясь от какого-нибудь сбрендившего охотника, которых в последнее время уж слишком много развелось в округе.  
В общем, Стайлз был доволен жизнью настолько, насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что в одном городе с ним жили вервольфы и охотники на них, а ещё над ним висела обязанность постричь лужайку на заднем дворе. Так как Стайлз всё ещё хотел пользоваться интернетом в этом доме, то проблему с лужайкой нужно было решать уже сейчас, иначе отец всё-таки сдержит своё обещание и лишит своего забывчивого сына коннекта с всемирной паутиной. А, учитывая, что у младшего Стилински не было ни девушки, ни домашней зверюги, то интернет был единственной отдушиной в этом бренном мире.  
Вздохнув, Стайлз поставил тарелку в мойку и направился к задней двери. Парень открыл её, закрыл, затем снова открыл, прокричался, закрыл и кинулся к себе в комнату, где остался его мобильный.  
– Ну же, ну же, ну же!!!! – Стилински метался от окна к двери и обратно, пытаясь дозвониться до друга, но у Скотта упорно продолжала срабатывать голосовая почта.  
Остановившись у окна, Стайлз выглянул наружу и резко отпрянул, заодно задёрнув шторы.  
– Чёрт, но почему хотя бы один день не может быть нормальным?! – парень уже был готов швырнуть мобильный, когда тот зазвонил. – Да?  
– Стайлз? – раздался запыхавшийся голос Скотта.  
– Почему ты так долго не брал трубку?!  
– Были кое-какие проблемы, что случилось?  
– Рудольфа убили…  
– Стайлз, что за…?  
– Я говорю, у меня на лужайке на заднем дворе лежит дохлый олень, – рявкнул Стилински.  
– А Рудольф-то тут причё… Дохлый олень?! – Скотт замолк, даже остановился, потому что в трубке больше не было слышно его шагов.  
– Да, огромная рогатая тварь прямо перед ступеньками. Я не знаю, насколько он дохлый, но всё то время, что я пытался до тебя дозвониться, он так и не убрался в родные леса, а пойти и пощупать у него пульс или сделать искусственное дыхание мне пока как-то не горит, – Стилински продолжал мерить шагами комнату.  
– Я рядом с твоим домом, так что скоро буду, – МакКол отключил связь.  
Стайлз сел на кровать, сжимая в пальцах телефон. Ждать Скотта долго не пришлось, уже через пять минут он позвонил в дверь.  
– И где он? – с порога спросил оборотень.  
– Там, – Стилински кивнул в сторону входа с кухни.  
Друг уверенным шагом направился в указанном направлении и распахнул дверь: олень всё так же лежал практически у самого порога.  
– Ну что? – спросил Стайлз у топчущегося у туши Скотта.  
– Он действительно дохлый – ему разорвали глотку и…  
– Даже знать не хочу, – Стилински старался поменьше смотреть в ту сторону.  
– Твой отец знает?  
– Нет, думаю, он бы поинтересовался у меня, откуда у нас на заднем дворе мёртвый Бэмби. Я бы и сам его не заметил, если бы не нужно было стричь газон, ну, или пока бы он не завонял. Это просто какой-то вселенский пиздец! – Стайлз со злости ударил кулаком по косяку, о чём сразу же пожалел и принялся массировать ушибленную руку.  
– Ты в порядке? – оборотень, аккуратно положил ладонь на плечо Стилински.  
– Нет. Однозначно не в порядке. Одно дело, когда что-то происходит в лесу, или в доме Хэйлов, или даже в школе, но сейчас огромная рогатая туша лежит у самого порога моего дома. Это уже просто ни в какие ворота, чувак. Про «мой дом – моя крепость» слышал? Так вот, теперь я точно ночью не засну без тесака под подушкой, – Стайлз ушёл в гостиную и там с разгона плюхнулся на диван.  
– Эээ, Стайлз, слушай, тут такое дело… В общем, мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать о вчерашнем полнолунии, – МакКол уселся рядом с другом.  
– Ну, валяй.  
– Дерек собрал всю стаю не просто так. Короче, у Луны есть цикл, и каждый год, плюс-минус месяц, у оборотней происходит гон. Это… это нужно эм…, для кхм, спаривания, чтобы молодые оборотни нашли свою пару. В общем, Дерек сказал, что мы, как и волки, однолюбы, ну в смысле… Эээ… монохромны… – Скотт от смущения был красный, как варёный рак.  
– Моногамны, – исправил его Стайлз.  
– Точно. Так вот, когда у Луны наступает этот самый цикл, в оборотнях просыпается зверь, который каким-то там своим способом определяет, кто является нашей парой.  
– Это просто замечательно, Скотт, но я смотрел Энимал Плэнет, так что можешь дальше не рассказывать, как ты пошёл к Эллисон, – Стайлз устало потёр переносицу. – Я уж как-нибудь проживу без животрепещущих подробностей вашего с ней брачного периода.  
– Это да, – согласно протянул Скотт, однако упрямо продолжил говорить, – но ты не дослушал. Короче, прежде чем идти к своей паре, оборотень загоняет какую-нибудь добычу, чтобы принести её в дар. Ну, это как подарок с целью задобрить свою пару, чтобы она приняла тебя.  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты принёс Эллисон какое-то мёртвое животное вместо нормального букета цветов, как это делают нормальные люди? – Стилински даже сел поудобнее, намереваясь не пропустить ни слова. У него, конечно, было много поводов, чтобы подтрунивать над Скотом, но сейчас друг сам вкладывал ему в руки основу для колких шуточек. – Я вот всё голову ломал, чего это её родители не разрешают вам встречаться, а оказывается им просто уже некуда ставить чучела из твоих сувениров для их любимой дочери.  
– Очень смешно, – МакКол зло глянул на Стайлза. – Представь, как смеялся её отец, когда на него свалился мёртвый кролик прямо с крыши его собственного дома. А я прямо ухохатывался, петляя целых пять миль по лесу, пока мистер Арджент пускал в меня стрелы с взрывающимися наконечниками.  
– Так ты поэтому трубку не снимал? – Стилински уже довольно улыбался, но потом улыбка резко сползла с его лица. – То есть олень…  
– Ага.  
– Хорошо, если рассуждать логически, то… то, это Эрика, – Стайлз скривился от такой перспективы.  
– Это не она, – оборотень покачал головой.  
– Уверен?  
– Да, когда мы пошли на охоту, она сразу ушла с Айзеком, так что…  
– Хм, ладно. Слушай, а что на счёт Лидии? Может это она? – Стилински приободрился.  
– Тоже нет, Бойд и Дерек следили за ней, но Хэйл сказал, что в ней нет зверя – она не оборотень.  
Стайлз задумчиво скривил нос, потом пожевал нижнюю губу, потом спал с лица.  
– То есть оленяшку мне в подарок завалил кто-то из трёх оставшихся парней из твоей стаи? – Стилински резко вскочил на ноги. – Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Нет и нет!  
– Стайлз…  
– Скажи, что это не потому, что я нравлюсь какому-то оборотню, у меня на заднем дворе лежит оленья туша, – Стилински за секунду оказался на коленях перед МакКолом. – Пожалуйста, друг.  
Скотт молчал.  
– Это просто… Просто охуеть! – Стайлз сел на пол, обхватив колени руками. – Ну, и кто это был?  
– Я не знаю, меня-то тут не было, – Скотт задумчиво почесал затылок. – А ты сам-то чего не посмотрел кто это?  
Стилински всем своим видом показал, что он вообще не понимает о чём речь.  
– Кто-то убил оленя и притащил его к тебе прямо под окно не просто так. Добычу приносят для того, чтобы ты заметил и оценил оборотня, поэтому он не мог его так бросить и уйти. Может, ты слышал скулёж или лай ночью?  
– Я слушал музыку и уснул в наушниках, так что твой мохнатый собрат мог хоть в бубен бить, я всё равно не услышал бы.  
Повисла тишина: Скотт молча наблюдал, как Стайлз беззвучно долбился головой о собственные колени.  
– Слушай, а то, что кто-то выбрал меня своей парой, действительно предполагает спаривание или можно как-то…? – спросил Стилински, потирая покрасневший лоб  
– Ну, это предполагает, что вы будете встречаться, ходить на свидания, целоваться и да, это предполагает секс, много-много-много секса, – с довольной улыбкой сообщил МакКол.  
– Фууу, фууууууу, фу-фу-фу-фу-фу! – Стайлз скривился. – Спасибо, чувак, утешил. Где блин вообще твоё сострадание к ближнему, а?  
Скотт лишь пожал плечами, судя по его выражению лица, думал он сейчас как раз о сексе с Эллисон, к которому его просто обязывало нынешнее положение. Стилински фыркнул, бросив взгляд на друга, поднялся на ноги и стал ходить вокруг дивана.  
– Значит, Дерек, Бойд и Джексон. Иууу, Джексон вообще отврат, – Стайлз изобразил, как его тошнит. – Зашибись. Дорогие Боженька, Санта и капитан Базз, когда я вас просил сделать так, чтобы я хоть с кем-то начал встречаться, под «хоть кем-то» я имел в виду красивую рыжеволосую и ясноглазую девушку по имени Лидия! – Стилински возвёл к потолку глаза. – А что вы мне подсунули, а? Парня! Парня превращающегося в лохматую хищную тварь с клыками и когтями в наборе. Вот почему вы никогда меня не слушаете? Стайлза вообще кто-нибудь слушает? Скотт?  
МакКол увлечённо набирал СМС Эллисон, по-видимому, рассказывая о своих утренних приключениях с её отцом. Стилински устало потёр переносицу наконец успокоившись.  
– Скотт! – снова позвал он.  
Оборотень никак не отреагировал, и Стайлз, ничуть не жалея, сильно пнул его по ноге.  
– Ай! Чёрт! Что?! – подскочил МакКол, зло раздувая ноздри.  
– Нужно убрать оленя с газона. Отец вряд ли будет в восторге от такого дополнения к ландшафтному дизайну. Пошли – поможешь.  
Кое-как затащив тушу в гараж, Скотт и Стайлз погрузили её в багажник джипа Стилински и вывезли в лес.  
МакКол тащил мёртвого оленя по земле глубже в чащу, чтобы его не было видно с дороги.  
– Да этот олень не меньше центнера весит, как его вообще можно было на себе дотащить до твоего дома? Знаешь, у этого оборотня большие планы на тебя, если он поймал такую огромную добычу и оставил её под твоим окном, – хмыкнул Скотт.  
Стайлз, молча шедший следом и загребающий опавшие листья, чтоб не было так заметно, что что-то куда-то волокли, остановился.  
– Чувак, мы с тобой давно дружим, но сейчас у меня возникает непреодолимое желание переехать тебя своим джипом.  
– Прости.  
Стилински лишь пожал плечами.  
Наконец, туша была сброшена в овраг.  
– Отказаться можно? – на обратной дороге к джипу спросил Стайлз.  
– А?  
– Я говорю, можно просто подойти к оборотню и сказать: знаешь, приятель, ты, конечно, ничего, особенно твоя улыбка с клыками, но мы друг другу не подходим?  
– Ну, – Скотт снова принялся чесать затылок, отражая этим работу мысли. – По идее ты можешь отказаться.  
– По идее? – Стилински сел на водительское сидение.  
– По идее, – МакКол уселся на место по соседству. – Просто вчера, когда я пришёл к Эллисон, я не мог просто так подойти к ней. Хмм… как бы объяснить… В общем, она должна была согласиться стать моей парой, поэтому я ждал, пока она меня не позвала. Если бы она отказалась, я бы ушёл. Но знаешь, внутри прям всё ноет, потому что ты видишь свою пару, ты буквально её чувствуешь и… Короче, дело было не в том, что я знал, что мы с Эллисон встречаемся, а в том, что я чувствовал, что она моя пара. Ммм… Это сложно словами выразить. Поэтому, даже если бы Эллисон вчера мне сказала «нет», я бы пошёл к ней сегодня и завтра, и послезавтра.  
– Смысл я понял, – кивнул Стайлз. – То есть мне ждать своего мохнатого воздыхателя сегодня?  
– Наверное.  
Стилински подвёз друга до дома и поехал к себе – лужайку за домом необходимо было подстричь. Даже целое оленье стадо, разложенное на ней, не смогло бы отменить уговора с отцом, порой шериф проявлял железную волю не только в участке, но и дома. Тем более что разговор о газоне вёлся вторую неделю, и шериф Стилински уже был доведён до состояния, когда шутить с ним становилось опасно для сохранности интернета.  
Загнав машину в гараж, Стайлз скептически оглядел следы крови, которые начинались под задним бампером его джипа и тянулись по бетону прямо к выходу на задний двор.  
– Ну, и кто это когда-то жаловался на скучную жизнь? Развлекайся, Стилински, – заявил Стайлз своему отражению в стекле багажника и поплёлся искать ведро и тряпку.

Утром МакКола встретил очень хмурый Стилински.  
– Ну что? Приходил? – первым делом спросил Скотт, садясь на пассажирское сиденье джипа.  
– Нет, слава Богу, – буркнул Стайлз, и машина тронулась с места.  
– Тогда что случилось?  
– Ты когда-нибудь мыл бетон?  
По взлетевшим в удивлении вверх бровям оборотня стало понятно, что такая мысль никогда даже не приходила в его голову.  
– А я вот мыл. А ещё мне пришлось мыть садовую плитку и даже траву, чтобы отец не заподозрил в доме следы страшного убийства, а у меня наклонности маньяка. Его и так постоянно терзают смутные сомнения на счёт моих скрытых способностей. Про подарки из мёртвых оленей ему знать не обязательно.  
МакКол согласно кивнул.  
В школе настроение Стилински стремительно поползло к отметке «ватерлиния», успешно миновав «плинтус» – первым уроком стояла химия. Скотт, как всегда, ушёл переброситься с Эллисон парой слов, но так, чтобы никто другой об этом не догадался, и уж тем более это не смогли записать камеры. Поэтому Стайлз восседал за партой в гордом одиночестве, сверля недружелюбным взглядом стену. Перед самым звонком в дверях показался МакКол, но он не успел дойти, как на его место спешно сел Дени.  
– Сегодня я с тобой посижу, – сообщил парень.  
Стайлз обменялся со Скоттом удивлёнными взглядами, и оборотень сел за соседнюю парту.  
– Стилински, свалил отсюда по-быстрому, – раздался рядом практически рычащий голос Джексона.  
– Я сижу здесь! – Стайлза и…  
– Он сидит здесь! – …Дени и Скотта раздалось практически одновременно.  
– Стилински, – с нажимом повторил Джексон, его глаза начали желтеть.  
Скотт уже начал подниматься с места, когда в ситуацию вмешался мистер Харрис.  
– Мистер Уиттмор, если вам так нравится место мистера Стилински, то дайте мне ещё один повод, и оно будет вашим с часу до половины третьего сегодня после уроков, а теперь сядьте уже куда-нибудь.  
Низко рыкнув, Джексон сел рядом со Скоттом, и урок пошёл своим чередом.  
Как только раздался звонок, место со Стайлзом сразу же опустело.  
– Дени, подожди! – по проходу вслед за одноклассником пронёсся Джексон.  
– Это то, что я думаю? – МакКол проводил взглядом обоих парней.  
– Пошли, посмотрим, – Стилински резко подорвался с места.  
Этих двоих Стайлз и Скотт нашли не сразу и не двоих. Дени было видно издалека – он сидел на трибунах на поле, а вот Джексона рядом не оказалось.  
– Я, наверное, один пойду, если что скажи тренеру, что я в медпункте, – Стилински поправил сумку на плече и пошёл к трибунам.  
Дени слабо улыбнулся, увидев приближающегося Стайлза.  
– Всё в порядке? – Стилински сел на скамью.  
– Да.  
Разговор не завязывался. Стайлз посидел с минуту, потом ещё немного помялся – Дени как будто его совсем не замечал, думая о своём.  
– Ох, и не выспался же я в эти выходные, – Стилински потянулся, изображая зевок. – А ты? Удалось поспать?  
Макилани бросил не него удивлённый взгляд и пожал плечами. Снова повисла тишина.  
– Знаешь, это так странно, когда тебе кажется, что ты знаешь человека, а потом всё так резко меняется, причём в худшую сторону. Мне просто страшно, – наконец признался Дени.  
– Ну, знаешь, я тоже неслабо струхнул, когда всё это увидел в первый раз, – Стайлз похлопал одноклассника по плечу.  
Тот медленно повернул голову в его сторону:  
– Ты… ты знаешь, что…  
– …твой приятель обзавёлся клыками и когтями. Да, я в курсе – мой тоже.  
– МакКол? И давно?  
– Хмм, Скотта первым обратили. Это случилось перед началом учебного года. Кажется, так давно это было, а на самом деле всего пару месяцев прошло, – Стилински взъерошил короткий ёжик на голове.  
У Дени нервно дёрнулась щека.  
– Он вчера ночью залез ко мне в комнату с какой-то птицей прямо в зубах и… его лицо… Чёрт, я вчера не закричал только потому, что вдохнуть от шока не мог, – парень закрыл глаза рукой.  
– К такому не сразу привыкаешь, – Стайлз сам вздрогнул, вспомнив, как выглядел Питер Хэйл в облике альфы. – Что, прям в комнату влез?  
Макилани кивнул.  
– Ну, Джексон никогда особым тактом не отличался, не удивительно, что он не стал заморачиваться в полнолуние, – хмыкнул Стилински. – А ты что сделал?  
– Сбежал. Я сегодня дома не ночевал. Хорошо, что родители сейчас к родственником уехали…  
– В общем, не беспокойся. Джексон вчера вроде как с добрыми намерениями пришёл. Ты типа его пара, вот он тебе и принёс подарочек в виде дичи. Так что ты с ним поговори, что ли. Я сам обо всей этой их оборотнической романтике только сегодня узнал.  
– А тебе Скотт вчера тоже…? – Дени всё ещё был в шоке, но соображал он неплохо.  
– Неее, он Эллисон пошёл осчастливливать, – Стайлз поднялся. – Ладно, ты как хочешь, а я на тренировку.  
У раздевалки Стилински перехватил МакКол.  
– Ну что?  
– Джексон вчера заявился к Дени прямо в комнату. С «подарком». У нашего Дени крепкие нервы – от такого и поседеть не долго, – Стайлз скептически посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, успеет ли переодеться, потом покосился на дверь раздевалки. – Что насчёт Джексона?  
– Он в раздевалке.  
Стилински молчал, ожидая продолжения, но Скотт смотрел на стену за его плечом, задумавшись о своём.  
– Земля вызывает орбитальную станцию МакКол. МакКол, доложите обстановку, – Стайлз помахал рукой перед лицом друга.  
– А? Да всё в порядке, Джексон расстроен, но ни к кому не цепляется.  
– Это какой-то феномен: Джексон расстроен, но ни к кому не цепляется, – усмехнулся Стилински.  
– Угум, – промычал Скотт, снова гипнотизируя взглядом стену.  
– Скотт!  
– Что?  
– А ты в порядке? Ты уже не первый день выпадаешь из реальности во время разговора, – Стайлз с тревогой осматривал друга.  
– Я в норме, просто Дерек звонил: он собирает стаю в доме Хэйлов и, кто может, приходит с парой. Эллисон в курсе, но она не сможет поехать сразу после занятий, поэтому, может, ты подкинешь меня? – МакКол сделал свой фирменный щенячий взгляд.  
– Плохая идея.  
– Ты можешь у Дерека спросить на счёт того оленя.  
– Очень плохая идея.  
– Слушай, я сам от него не в восторге, но позавчера он очень много нам рассказал. Он знает об оборотнях всё, да и больше не у кого спрашивать, – привёл весомый довод Скотт.  
– Схожу на чай к Арджентам, – отмахнулся Стайлз, проходя мимо друга в раздевалку.  
– Стилински, где тебя черти носят? Тренировка практически началась, а ты даже не в форме, – тренер как будто поджидал его у входа.  
– Я? Я был в медпункте. У меня болят глаза. Вот, посмотрите, какие они красные, – Стайлз оттянул нижнее веко и принялся тыкать пальцем в белок.  
Финстока сразу же перекосило.  
– Ладно, ты сегодня не усердствуй на поле, только переодевайся живее, – тренер прокричал это уже у дверей своего кабинета.  
– Спасибо, тренер, – громко ответил в закрывающуюся дверь Стилински.  
Стайлз остановился у своего шкафчика, заметив Джексона. Уиттмор выглядел отвратительно. Нет, внешне это был всё тот же холёный сукин сын, но вот его выражение лица – побитая бездомная собака и та выглядела бы лучше. На Стилински Джексон посмотрел без интереса, как и на всё происходящее вокруг, но через секунду он напрягся, даже, кажется, принюхался, уставившись на входную дверь.  
Дени вошёл сразу после того, как Уиттмор отвернулся обратно к своему шкафчику.  
– Ну, а ты где был? – тренер снова выглянул из кабинета.  
– В медпункте, – Дени подтянул лямку сумки, сползшую с плеча.  
– Что, тоже глаза болят?  
– Нет, сэр, давление.  
– Боже мой, команда инвалидов! Такими темпами мы скоро сможем выиграть только у сборной коматозников. Кто-нибудь ещё хочет пожаловаться на здоровье? Нет? Тогда все марш на поле. А вы двое, – тренер ткнул пальцем в Стайлза и Дени, – сегодня покидаете мяч в сторонке. Так всё, девочки, живо выдвигаемся на свежий воздух.  
Стилински, перехватив взгляд Макилани, кивнул ему на Джексона, который доставал из шкафчика своё снаряжение. Парень отрицательно покачал головой. Стайлз снова кивнул на Уиттмора и показал Дени целую пантомиму о том, что он сделает с ним, если тот не поговорит с Джексоном.  
– Давай, – беззвучно, но весьма выразительно, потребовал Стилински.  
Дени так же беззвучно послал его, но всё же успел окликнуть уже выходящего из раздевалки Уиттмора.  
– Джексон!  
Тот развернулся мгновенно, уставившись на Макилани цепким не совсем человеческим взглядом.  
– Мы можем поговорить после тренировки? – парню от этого взгляда было явно не по себе.  
– Да, – кивнул Уиттмор, широко улыбнувшись.  
Настолько широко и радостно, что Стайлз решил, что он галлюцинирует, ну или кто-то подсыпает Джексону наркотики в еду.  
«Ну, или оборотень так рад общению с его парой», – Стилински прижался лбом к прохладной двери шкафчика.  
Даже не смотря на то, что Стайлз всю тренировку по-скромному разминался с Дени в сторонке, ему раза три съездили мячом по шлему.  
– Стилински! – Финсток поймал его прямо за забрало. – Ты что тут с закрытыми глазами тренируешься?  
– Нет, тренер.  
– Тогда прекращай ловить ворон и оглядывайся хоть иногда по сторонам. Сотрясение мозга тебе не грозит, тебе там сотрясать нечего, но вот шлем точно помнут, – мужчина снова отправил Стайлза к краю поля.  
Стилински безбожно пропускал мяч за мячом, правда, и Дени особо не старался – оба были в раздумьях.  
Если уж Джексон, у которого из чувств, по мнению Стайлза, были развиты только гордость и себялюбие, мог так переживать по поводу собственной пары, то Стилински серьёзно начинал волноваться на счёт того, кто подпортил ему вид из окна оленем.  
– Я тебя подвезу, – после тренировки Стайлз перехватил Скотта у душа.  
– О, чувак, ты…  
– Подвезу – значит, доставлю до дома Хэйлов, а не пойду общаться с твоим альфой, играющим мышцами и гормональным фоном.  
– Но ты…  
– Стайлза не кантовать – у Стайлза депрессия на почве дерьмовости его личной жизни, – Стилински отвернулся от собирающегося что-то сказать МакКола и пошёл к своему шкафчику.

Стайлз затормозил так резко, что Скотт не встретился своим носом с бардачком только благодаря отменной реакции.  
– Какого чёрта, Стайлз?  
– Бойд, – севшим голосом ответил Стилински, указывая на приближающуюся к дому Хэйлов пару, – и Лиза.  
МакКол довольно часто выдел эту девушку в коридорах, она была из его со Стайлзом потока, но он за всё время перебросился с ней всего парой слов и даже не помнил её имени, а вот Стилински вроде бы вместе с ней ходил на французский, и они даже поддерживали дружеские отношения.  
– Значит, Дерек, – Стайлз упёрся лбом в руль.  
Стилински захотелось резко сдать назад, развернуться, уехать домой, и закрыться там как минимум на неделю. Если честно, то перспектива быть парой Бойда его тоже совсем не устраивала, но ещё пять минут назад у него была хоть какая-то иллюзия альтернативы. Дерек не нравился ему ни в каком виде, даже спящим зубами к стенке. Нет, конечно, когда было необходимо, Стайлз, не задумываясь, бросался на помощь Хэйлу и был уверен, что Дерек, каким бы он не был придурком, тоже выручит Стилински в передряге. Ну, по крайней мере, в той передряге, которую сам же не устроит. Но мирно сосуществовать у них никогда не получалось, они просто на дух друг друга не переносили, даже молчание у них превращалось в холодную войну. И, кстати, Стайлз до сих пор не простил ему тот удар лицом о руль.  
Стоит признать, что Стилински бы смалодушничал и просто бы сбежал, оставив Скотта одного на подъездной дорожке, но весь хаос из чувств и переживаний, накопившийся за эти полтора дня, наконец, дошёл до точки кипения и выплеснулся в пока ещё контролируемую злобу.  
Припарковавшись у самого дома, Стайлз вылез из джипа, громко хлопнув дверью. МакКол, обойдя капот машины, встал рядом.  
– Вы только посмотрите, – на пороге нарисовалась Эрика с Айзеком и Бойд с Лизой, – наша сладкая парочка Стайлз и Скотт. МакКол, а Эллисон в курсе, что ты теперь по мальчикам? Зато как Стайлзу-то свезло. Парни, а вы уже «того» или Стилински всё ещё в девках ходит, а? – блондинка-оборотень заливалась соловьём, глядя, как лицо Стайлза покрывается красными пятнами.  
Вот только, если она приняла этот румянец за смущение, то сильно просчиталась: Стилински был в бешенстве, и смутить его чем-то было очень сложно.  
– Как знать, Эрика, возможно залежалый товар будет получше б/у, – выдал Стайлз ровным голосом, глядя девушке прямо в глаза.  
Эрика, зарычав и выпустив когти, прыгнула на Стилински прямо с крыльца, но через мгновение её отбросило обратно прямо на Айзека, а Стайлза наоборот рвануло назад за ворот рубашки.  
Весь обзор Стайлзу закрыла широкая спина в чёрной кожаной куртке.  
– В дом. Быстро! – скомандовал Дерек, и все, даже Скотт, немедленно скрылись за обшарпанной бардовой дверью полуразваленного особняка Хэйлов.  
– Если ты решил покончить жизнь самоубийством, то выбери в следующий раз какой-нибудь менее экзотичный способ, чем быть разорванным одним из моих взбесившихся щенков. Мне и без того хватает проблем, – альфа обернулся к Стилински.  
Стайлзу нестерпимо захотелось вцепиться Дереку в глотку, кажется, этим Хэйл так любил его запугивать, но вот внешний вид альфы к подобному как-то не располагал: он был уставшим, а если точнее, совершенно измотанным. И вроде как собачиться с ним было бы сродни пинания лежачего, да и сам Дерек наезжал на Стайлза скорее по привычке, чем действительно злясь, так что Стилински промолчал, только поджал губы и сузил глаза.  
– Езжай домой, Стайлз, – Хэйл уже развернулся, чтобы уйти в дом, но на ступеньках, не оборачиваясь, бросил. – Тебе здесь делать нечего.  
Стайлз от такой наглости даже не нашёлся, что сказать. Вот как под машину полуживым бросаться – это да, как от полиции у него в комнате прятаться, тоже нормально, а чтоб руку Дереку отхреначить так вообще – Стилински первый в списке. Зато если всё нормально, то Стайлзу «здесь делать нечего».  
– Чёртова псина, – буркнул парень, глядя на облупившуюся дверь и надеясь, что Хэйл его слышит.  
Позади раздалось мерное урчание мотора, и рядом с синим джипом припарковалось серебристое Порше.  
– Ни черта себе, – Дени явно был не в восторге от того места, куда его привёз Джексон.  
Из дома показался Дерек, кивнув этим двоим, чтобы заходили, явственно проигнорировав взглядом Стилински.  
– Мигель? – Макилани удивлённо вздёрнул брови.  
– О нет, Дени. Это Дерек Хэйл – альфа местной стаи. А что такое альфа, с чем его едят, и какие после этого бывают запоры в личной жизни, тебе Джексон расскажет, – в этот раз Стайлз говорил достаточно громко, чтоб и Хэйл, и его стая смогли всё отчётливо расслышать.  
Стилински сел в машину, снова хлопнув дверцей, и поехал домой.

– Стайлз, – раздалось от окна, и Стилински чуть не свалился со стула.  
– Скотт? Чёрт, чувак, с каких пор ты презираешь двери и лазишь через окна? – Стайлз уже пришёл в себя.  
– Я на пару слов, мы с Эллисон… - МакКол запнулся, встретившись взглядом со Стилински. – В общем, ты не пара Дерека. Эрика сказала, что она как-то пыталась к нему подкатить, но он сказал, что у него уже кто-то есть, так что…  
– Я понял, значит всё в порядке, – Стайлз отвернулся к компьютеру.  
– А что на счёт оленя?  
– Шшшш! Да не ори ты, – зашипел Стилински. – Отец мне голову оторвёт, если про него узнает, а ему не обязательно быть в курсе ваших брачных игрищ. Будем считать это случайностью, договорились. Раз сегодня тоже никто не объявился, то может вообще и не объявится.  
Скотт не сдавался:  
– А если…  
– А если случится «а если…», то обещаю, что буду орать как резаный и звать тебя на помощь, замётано?  
МакКол открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Стайлз опять его оборвал.  
– Ты к Элисон вроде спешил, а я как раз собирался доделать реферат по экономике. Ещё раз давить себе глазное яблоко перед Финстоком я не собираюсь, уж прости, друг. Увидимся, Скотт, – Стилински снова отвернулся.  
МакКол лишь покачал головой и, ничего не сказав, спрыгнул с крыши.

Дерек смотрел на Луну, идущую на убыль, и думал о том, что в этом году стае повезло: все щенки нашли свои пары, и те приняли их, тем более что от Айзека и Эрики в будущем можно было ожидать чистокровных щенков, а это всегда делало стаю только сильнее. И всё же Хэйл не любил гон. Каждый раз он чувствовал себя раздавленным после этой ночи. Его волк как будто бы нашёл свою пару, но кто это был, Дерек не знал. То, что происходило в ночь гона, он помнил очень смутно, оставалось лишь ощущение потерянности и усталости. Зверь внутри него знал, что его пара где-то есть, и метался по лесу, пытаясь найти её, выл, звал, но так никого и не находил. Это убивало волка и ранило человека. Вчерашняя ночь не стала исключением, и Дерек Хэйл официально признавал перед Луной, что ненавидит гон. 


	2. Сны и благодарности

Такое иногда случается: ты не помнишь, где был и что делал ещё секунду назад, а потом – раз! – открываешь глаза и оказываешься в том месте, в котором меньше всего ожидал оказаться. Вот так и Стайлз: моргнул, и вот он уже посреди леса, причём в самой глухой его части, куда, судя по непроглядному бурелому, не заглядывали даже лесники. Стилински похлопал себя по карманам, но ни телефона, ни чего-либо ещё в них не нашёл. Взъерошив пальцами волосы, парень сложил руки в замок на затылке и закрутился на месте, оглядываясь и пытаясь понять, в какой стороне, хотя бы предположительно, находится его дом.  
– Чёрт, как я вообще залунатил так далеко в лес. Омойбог! – Стайлз даже отпрыгнул назад, уперевшись взглядом в огромного пса, сидящего между двух деревьев.  
Псина, ничуть не смущаясь, склонила голову на бок, разглядывая Стилински.  
– Х-хороший пёсик, – Стайлз начал медленно отступать назад.  
Туча отползла в сторону, открывая Луну, и глаза животного отразили её мутное свечение. Стилински подавился воздухом: перед ним сидел чёрный волк, причём довольно большой. И нельзя сказать, что интерес в его бликующих от света Луны глазах был научный, скорее уж гастрономический.  
Животное поднялось и медленно начало приближаться к Стайлзу.  
– Фууу, – задушено выдавил тот, стараясь не шевелиться и судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, что нужно делать, если вдруг ночью посреди леса наткнулся на волка. – Не ешь Стайлза, будь хорошим волком.  
Зверь то ли рыкнул, то ли чихнул, и затряс головой. Стилински за эти несколько секунд не только успел вспомнить какую-то молитву, но и пролепетать её про себя. Тут его наконец-то настигло озарение: волки боятся огня и не лазят по деревьям. Что ж, Стайлз был не настолько напуган, чтоб изрыгнуть пламя, но вот взобраться на дерево адреналина ему бы хватило. Только вряд ли у парня был шанс обогнать зверюгу, что бродила вокруг него.  
Волк тем временем перестал кружить, остановившись перед Стилински, сел на задние лапы и снова принялся разглядывать парня. Стайлз боялся даже дышать, а хищник думал о чём-то своём, наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, то вообще отворачивая морду к чащобе. Наконец зверю всё это надоело, и он потрусил в лес, но, не пройдя и пяти метров, обернулся.  
Стилински беззвучно читал свою мантру «уходи-уходи-уходи-уходи…», но волк вернулся, ткнулся носом парню под колени, как будто предлагая идти вперёд. Видимо поняв, что Стайлз уже дошёл до состояния соляного столба, хищник дёрнул его за штанину зубами.  
– Идти за тобой? – прошептал Стайлз. – Хорошо.  
Стилински неуверенно сделал шаг, волк довольный результатом снова потрусил впереди. Парень не знал, как долго они шли, но лес постепенно становился реже, поваленные деревья попадались не так часто, коряг под ногами становилось меньше, и зверю уже практически не приходилось ждать, пока Стайлз сможет продолжить свой путь, споткнувшись об очередной камень или корень.  
– Обалдеть, собственный пёсий навигатор, – фыркнул себе под нос Стилински.  
Хищник, обернулся, недовольно рыкнув.  
– Прости-прости, волчий навигатор, – Стайлз замер, ожидая реакции зверя, но тот, качнув головой, пошёл дальше. – Знаешь, ты слишком умный для лесной зверушки.  
Это заявление хищник проигнорировал, петляя между деревьями.  
Вскоре вдалеке стал заметен свет, волк ускорил шаг, и Стилински последовал его примеру. Наконец, оба вышли на опушку, но Стайлз попятился обратно в лес.  
– Нет, это же…  
Стилински стоял перед своим старым домом, в котором он жил до того, как его мать умерла. Он зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать жгущие глаза слёзы, а заодно и видение дома, с которым было связано слишком много воспоминаний. Но, когда Стайлз открыл глаза, дом всё так же стоял, украшенный голубой гирляндой, как в последнее Рождество, которое его семья здесь отмечала.  
Волк прижал голову к ноге Стилински, как будто успокаивая.  
– Мама купила эти огоньки на распродаже, ей понравился цвет, – не зная зачем, сказал Стайлз зверю. – На следующее Рождество после того, как она… отец так и не смог их зажечь. Он сказал, что там где-то перетёрлась проводка, а как по мне, так без мамы Рождество уже не будет таким, как… – парень замолчал, стараясь сморгнуть с ресниц выступившие слёзы. – Папа так и не выбросил эти огоньки.  
– Хэй, что случилось? – раздался до боли знакомый голос.  
Перед парнем стояла женщина чуть старше тридцати такая красивая в своём любимом свитере с пингвинами и заправленными за уши каштановыми прядями, выбившимися из хвоста, и доброй улыбкой, которая играла не только на губах, но и в ярких карих глазах. Тёплые ладони легли на плечи Стилински, и он почувствовал едва уловимый аромат малины – так всегда пахло от его матери.  
– Неужели идея выйти на след эльфов Санты провалилась? – с деланной тревогой спросила миссис Стилински.  
Позади раздался смех, и женщина перевела свой взгляд на кого-то за плечом своего сына, улыбнувшись ещё шире. В другой бы раз парень непременно обернулся, чтобы увидеть, кто стоит за его спиной, но сейчас он просто не мог наглядеться на женщину, дороже которой у него никого в жизни не было.  
– Стайлз, милый, что случилось? – миссис Стилински обняла сына, поцеловав его в лоб.  
– Всё хорошо, мам, – севшим голосом ответил тот.  
– Тогда пора за стол, кто-то же должен помочь твоему папе резать индейку.  
Стилински кивнул и, сделав шаг, упал, хорошенько приложившись копчиком о пол в собственной спальне. Над головой, на тумбочке, надрывался будильник, и солист The Subways под рёв гитары и барабаны просил Стайлза быть его маленькой королевой Рок-н-ролла.  
– Ну, здравствуй, пол, – Стилински потёр затылок, которому тоже досталось от падения, и принялся выпутываться из одеяла.  
В душе он смыл с себя остатки странного сна и зарёкся смотреть на ночь хорроры, и вполне пришедший в себя поплёлся на до странности съедобный запах бекона и яичницы, доносящийся с кухни.  
– Нас атаковал Марс или объявили Третью мировую? – Стайлз разглядывал яичницу на своей тарелке так, будто она могла дать ответы на все тайны Грааля.  
– Знаешь, сын, я не всегда с первого раза понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, – шериф возился со сковородой, к которой что-то пригорело.  
– Я спрашиваю, что случилось, потому что ты сегодня не только приготовил завтрак, но ты приготовил съедобный завтрак. Ай!!! – прихватка врезалась в лоб младшего Стилински. – За что?  
– За то, что хамишь отцу, – шериф снова принялся драить сковороду.  
– Это был комплимент, – Стайлз принялся за еду. – Кфтафи, офень фхуфно, – заявил парень с набитым ртом, на что его отец лишь покачал головой.  
Наконец, покончив с кухонной утварью, старший Стилински сел за стол.  
– Это я у тебя хотел спросить: что случилось?  
– Да всё в порядке, а что? – младший Стилински наколол на вилку последний кусочек на тарелке.  
– На тебе вчера лица не было, по мне так это не «в порядке».  
– Да ладно, па. Ты же знаешь нас, подростков, нам постоянно кажется, что завтра не наступит никогда, а сегодня – настоящее унылое говно, – Стайлз налил себе сока.  
– То есть, мне ты рассказывать ничего не собираешься, – шериф опёрся подбородком о сомкнутые в замок ладони, внимательно изучая взглядом сына.  
– Ой, да забудь, я вот уже забыл. – Младший Стилински вытянул из-под рук отца тарелку с его завтраком.  
– Стайлз!  
– Фто? – парень пальцами отправил в рот кусок бекона. – Тебе нельзя, тут же один сплошной холестерин.  
– Ты ужасный сын, ты знаешь об этом? – шериф с грустью наблюдал, как исчезает его завтрак.  
– О да, это не даёт мне спать по ночам, – Стайлз пододвинул к старшему Стилински тарелку с салатом.  
– Ты ведь родного отца заставляешь питаться, как горного козла, какой-то травой, – шериф недовольно ковырял вилкой им же приготовленный с утра салат.  
– Заметь, что горным козлом ты назвал себя сам. Ай! – парень получил по лбу второй прихваткой. – Ты что её специально для этого под рукой держал?  
– Нет. Не хами отцу.  
– Я только уточнил! – Стайлз приговорил вторую порцию и выскочил из-за стола. – Ешь салат, пап, и не ходи в обед в фаст-фуд. Я в школу.

Стилински пытался пролезть пальцем в перчатке через решётку забрала шлема, чтобы стереть каплю пота, которая так и норовила скатиться с брови в глаз, и думал о том, что вместо настолько плотной решётки в шлеме стоило бы сделать бируши, потому что от ультразвука, издаваемого Эрикой, закладывало уши. Блондинка настолько громко и яро болела за Айзека, что создавалось впечатление, что у команды Бейкан Хилз сейчас кубок мира по лакроссу, а не обычная разминка перед тренировочной игрой. Кроме Эрики на трибунах сидели и Лидия с Эллисон. Последняя, по официальной версии, конечно же, пришла сюда с подругой, хотя настолько неотрывно смотрела за Скоттом, что Мартин могла бы надеть на себя костюм талисмана и отплясывать рядом – Арджент бы не заметила. Хотя по скромному мнению Стайлза, Лидия даже в плюшевом костюме ростовой куклы выглядела бы как королева бала.  
– Чтоб тебя! – Стилински обернулся к Джексону, который огрел его своей сеткой по шлему.  
– Либо играй, либо иди изображать барышню в клуб кройки и шитья, – самодовольно выдал Уиттмор.  
Стайлз уже собрался ответить ему, когда Эрика издала настолько громкий вопль, что Стилински развернулся, чтобы сначала высказать ей всё, что думает о её лужёной глотке, а потом уже разобраться с Джексоном. Но, как оказалось, кричала не оборотень: Лидия сидела у неглубокой ямы, её лицо, руки и куртка были перепачканы землёй, она выла на одной ноте, раскидывая комья влажного дёрна, пытаясь, что-то достать из-под него. Скинув на бегу перчатки и шлем, Стайлз за считанные секунды оказался рядом с ней, оттаскивая от разрытой земли.  
– Лидия, успокойся, Лидия! – Стилински пытался удержать её, но Мартин яро сопротивлялась. – Джексон!  
Уиттмор среагировал быстро, зажав Лидию в кольце рук, удерживая на одном месте. Стайлз оглянулся, ища Скотта, но МакКол утешал, рыдавшую у него на плече Арджент, и помощи от него в данный момент было, как с козла молока. Вокруг них сомкнулось кольцо из толпы зевак, которые так и норовили подобраться поближе, чтобы набраться подробностей для завтрашних сплетен.  
Стилински отыскал глазами Лейхе:  
– Нам нужно в медпункт.  
Айзек кивнул, принявшись расталкивать любопытных школьников, Эрика шла рядом с Джексоном, расшвыривая самых наглых. Их импровизированную процессию заключали Стайлз и Скотт с Эллисон.  
– Что случилось? – Стилински поймал за локоть девушку МакКола, как только Джексон передал Лидию медсестре, и их дружную компанию выставили из медпункта.  
– Я не знаю. Мы наблюдали за тренировкой, а потом она, наверное, отошла, я даже не слышала, и… и она закричала. Что происходит, Стайлз? – Эллисон больше не плакала, и в ней просыпалась её обычная хватка.  
– Вот если бы я знал, – Стилински взъерошил волосы, – но это очень похоже на то, что случилось на катке.  
– Тогда она что-то из-подо льда пыталась достать, – Скотт задумчиво жевал нижнюю губу.  
– А вы не думали, что у неё просто не всё в порядке с головой? – предположила Эрика, усевшись на подоконник. – Она и раньше была немного того.  
– Эй, не говори о ней так, ясно? – сразу же вскинулся Стайлз. – Она, конечно, бывает ядовита, как гремучая змея, да и за титул стервы года вы бы с ней посоревновались, но она не только красивая, она ещё и умная, и с головой у неё всё в порядке. Скажешь что-нибудь такое ещё раз, и я пересмотрю свое решение не бить девушек хотя бы потому, что ты ещё и оборотень.  
– Можешь начинать уже сейчас, – Эрика сверкнула жёлтыми глазами.  
– Только попробуй, – сразу же вклинился в их разговор МакКол, показывая клыки.  
Эти двое упёрлись лоб в лоб, низко рыча, и, кажется, собираясь превратиться. Айзек стал позади своей пары, судя по его виду, думая, как бы оттащить Эрику, но пока не вмешивался.  
Первым это надоело Стайлзу.  
– Так, фу! Нельзя! Место! – он попытался оттолкнуть их за плечи. – Вы хоть соображаете, что творите, мы же всё ещё в школе. Не хватало, чтоб вы перекинулись у всех на глазах.  
Скотт снова принял вполне человеческий вид, а Эрика, дёрнув плечом, скинула руку Стилински и вернулась к окну, всё ещё сверкая жёлтыми глазами.  
– В общем, Лидия абсолютно вменяема. Всё это её странное поведение началось после укуса альфы, – решил подвести итог Стайлз.  
– Она тоже оборотень? – подал голос Дени, стоящий позади Джексона.  
– Нет, у неё иммунитет, она вообще не может обращаться, – блеснул знаниями Уиттмор.  
– Ладно, если причина в укусе, то… – задумчиво протянула Элисон.  
Стилински, в раздумьях ковырявший носком кроссовка пол, поднял голову, чтобы разобраться, почему Арджент замолчала на самом интересном месте, и понял, что все смотрят на него, чего-то ожидая.  
– Чего вы все на меня уставились?  
– Ну, это ты же у нас обычно круглосуточно фонтанируешь идеями, – скептически заметил Джексон.  
– А своя голова тебе на что, Уиттмор? Что б шлем было на чём крепить? – вспылил Стайлз. – Если вы ожидали, что я так сходу выдам гениальный план, который разрешит все проблемы, то вот вам новость, ребятки – у Стайлза вообще нет плана. Так что, может, тоже немного пошевелите мозгами.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – поинтересовалась Эрика, с отсутствующим видом разглядывая свой маникюр.  
– Интернет и библиотека.  
При упоминании здания, заполненного огромным количеством книг, лица всех присутствующих скривились, а глаза заполнились вселенской тоской.  
– Чёрт, ладно. Библиотека на мне, а вы хоть не поленитесь погуглить, – Стилински лишь покачал головой. – И, Эллисон, у твоего отца ведь должны быть какие-то книги об оборотнях, сможешь их на время у него позаимствовать? Хотя бы отсканировать?  
– Я постараюсь, – девушка решительно кивнула.  
– Отлично, тогда…  
– Где моя девочка? – раздался взволнованный голос миссис Мартин.  
Родители Лидии показались в коридоре в сопровождении школьного психолога и учительницы литературы. Мистер Мартин обнимал практически плачущую жену за плечи и о чём-то тихо говорил с психологом. Когда они вошли в медпункт, ребята на мгновение увидели лежащую на кушетке Лидию, девушка что-то бормотала во сне.  
– Отлично, у неё бред, – недовольно поджала губы Эрика.  
– Ей просто плохо, – снова вскипел Стайлз. – Может, Лидия Мартин, и не самый милый в общении человек, но ты можешь быть не такой с… стервой? У всех бывают проблемы, и это не повод для издёвок. Ты вообще, как никто, должна её понимать! – до Стилински дошло, что он перегнул палку, когда вместо желтизны в глазах девушки заблестели слёзы.  
Эрика развернулась и быстро зашагала по коридору. Айзек резко дёрнул Стайлза за грудки к себе, зарычав в лицо.  
– Она бормотала что-то про синий цветок и волчью смерть, - сказал Лейхе, отпустив Стилински, и пошёл за своей девушкой.  
– Аконит, – Стайлз поправлял защиту под спортивной формой, за которую его только что хорошенько тряханул Айзек.  
– Лидия ничего не знает об оборотнях, – покачала головой Арджент, – и об аконите соответственно тоже.  
– Ладно, пока ищем про аконит и неудачные обращения, а с тем, что знает Лидия, будем разбираться позже, – Стилински направился в раздевалку.

Библиотекарша, пожилая женщина, которая по выражению лица презирала весь род человеческий в общем и каждого отдельного его представителя, решившего во времена оцифрованных знаний явиться в склеп печатных, с совершенно непроницаемым лицом записала все книги, которые отобрал Стайлз, на его карточку и отправила в подсобку с теми, которые он решил не брать.  
– И ничего не урони там, парень, – кинула ему вдогонку библиотекарша. – Эта малолетняя бездельница-ассистентка ничего уже неделю по местам разложить не может, как будто я, старая женщина, должна этим заниматься. Ей бы только со своим приятелем-имбицилом тарахтеть по телефону, а мне… – Стилински закрыл за собой дверь ногой, прерывая причитания женщины, и с облегчением освободил руки от доброго десятка книг, сгрузив их на стол.  
Вот уж никогда не поймёшь людей: другой бы всполошился, когда Стайлз подал ему список книг на поиск, в который входили все возможные сказки и мифы об оборотнях, начиная от «Красной шапочки» Гримм и заканчивая сказаниями давно забытых скандинавских народов о перевёртышах вперемешку с пособиями по криминалистике и практикумами для студентов-патологоанатомов, но библиотекаршу волновала лишь личная жизнь её помощницы.  
Покопавшись в рюкзаке, Стайлз выудил из него ещё три книги, которые наконец донёс до библиотеки, и пошёл к стеллажам. Поставив тома на одну из полок и оставив карточку со своим именем и читательским номером, Стилински уже шёл обратно, когда его взгляд зацепился за знакомую фамилию.  
Что ж, Лидия тоже ходила в библиотеку, в этом не было ничего удивительного, но Стайлз не мог пройти мимо, чтобы не посмотреть какие книги она брала. Как говорится, любопытство сгубило кошку, но Стилински никаким образом не причислял себя к семейству кошачьих, даже не смотря на непомерную любовь к сливкам и молоку, так что с чистой совестью принялся копаться в сборниках по высшей математике, физике и поэзии. В стопке даже нашёлся практикум по латыни, а под ним оказался архивный фотоальбом выпуска 2000 года.  
Хмыкнув, Стайлз начал его пролистывать, и напоролся на несколько страниц с заложенными уголками:  
– А мне за такое в прошлый раз чуть руки не оторвали, – перелистнул страницу, а потом спешно открыл её обратно. – О, мой… Питер Хэйл?! Какого чёрта?  
Стилински уже полез за телефоном, чтобы сообщить о своей находке, когда заметил ещё одну фотографию с подписью «Кристофер Мартин».  
– Её дядя?  
Стайлз начал пролистывать все заложенные страницы: фото команды по баскетболу, где младший Мартин был нападающим, вот студенческий совет, где он был вице-президентом, парочка общих фото с классом.  
– Ты параноик, Стайлз, – Стилински запихнул альбом с фотографиями вместе с другими книгами на полку и пошёл на выход.

На утреннюю тренировку Стайлз пришёл одним из первых и, завидев Скотта, сразу же набросился на него с расспросами.  
– Ты что-нибудь нашёл?  
– Нет.  
– А Эллисон? Нашла что? У её отца вообще есть такие книги? Потому что я ничего не нашёл. А у кого-нибудь из ребят что-нибудь есть? Кто-то же что-то же должен был найти? – затараторил Стилински.  
– Стайлз, я не знаю, – МакКол аккуратно проскользнул мимо друга. – Ты что, опять принимал аддерол?  
– Ну да.  
– Где ты его вообще берёшь в таких количествах? – Скотт с опаской посмотрел на Стилински.  
– Чувак, врачи мне его пачками выписывают, я же гиперактивный.  
– Как по мне, так тебе нужно транквилизаторы выписывать, – МакКол начал переодеваться.  
– Да вы с отцом спелись, – Стайлз недовольно поджал губы, но потом его лицо озарилось. – О, смотри, Джексон. Как думаешь, ему удалось что-нибудь узнать? А Дени? Пошли, спросим.  
– Стайлз, сбавь обороты и отдышись. У тебя глаза сейчас, как у наркомана, – МакКол усадил Стилински на скамью.  
– Это не наркотики – это тяга к знаниям, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Слушай, а у меня глаза красные?  
– Ну…  
– Красные? – Стилински оттянул нижние веки.  
– Ой, фу, Стайлз. Да-да, красные. Прекрати уже. Ты сегодня ночью хоть спал? – Скотт сел рядом.  
– Сон для слабаков, – авторитетно заявил Стилински. – Правда, я так и не нашёл ничего, что хоть как-то описывало бы происходящее с Лидией. Так что стоит спросить Дени и Джекс… – Стайлз обернулся к парням, но, замолчав на полуслове, отвернулся обратно. – Или не стоит.  
Потом снова обернулся: Уиттмор и Макилани стояли слишком близко друг к другу, Джексон держал парня за руку, улыбаясь и что-то тихо ему говоря, при этом Дени выглядел смущённым.  
– Скотт, – шёпотом позвал Стилински, не отрывая взгляд от происходящего. – Это наяву или я переборщил с аддеролом?  
МакКол оторвался от завязывания шнурков и поднял голову:  
– А? Ооо…  
– Значит, не галлюцинации.  
Джексон потянулся к губам Дени своими и…  
– Так, всё!  
Стайлз отвернулся, заодно повернув голову Скотта обратно к его шнуркам.  
– Твою мать, Джексон! Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь? – Бернс, один из их одноклассников, даже сумку уронил, увидев происходящее. – Ладно, Дени, но ты, Джексон? Макилани, ты что с ним сде… аааааа!  
Уиттмор впечатал Бернса в шкафчик так, что железная дверца прогнулась.  
– Захлопни варежку, а ты, МакКол, не суйся, – Джексон остановил взглядом Скотта, который уже собрался вмешаться.  
– Слушай, я… прости, просто… – задушено залепетал Бернс, из которого удар вышиб весь воздух.  
Уиттмор лишь сузил глаза, вдавив парня ещё сильнее.  
– Джексон, – с нажимом произнёс Дени, и их незадачливый одноклассник сразу же шлёпнулся на пол.  
– Слушай, а Эллисон с тобою тоже так может, а? – снова шёпотом поинтересовался у МакКола Стилински.  
– Вот это страсть! Чистая ярость! Вы видели! Вы все это видели?! – Финсток чуть ли не скакал вокруг Уиттмора. – Вот так и надо, Джексон. И я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас, - тренер обвёл взглядом, всех присутствующих, - показывал вот такую вот ярость на поле. Чтобы вы разорвали противников на куски и пустили их на фарш!  
Финсток скрылся в своём кабинете так же быстро, как и появился.  
– Вот уж у кого точно нужно спрашивать, что он принимает, – Стайлз кивнул на дверь тренерского кабинета.  
Скотт улыбнулся.  
– Интересно, тренер, хоть знает, о чём нас просит? – Айзек, стоящий за их спинами, ухмыльнулся, показав клыки.  
МакКол и Стилински синхронно закатили глаза, начав собирать снаряжение.  
Финсток, видимо, вдохновленный утренней выходкой Уиттмора, гонял команду так, что Стайлз уже начал задумываться о том, что он действительно побуждает ребят к преднамеренному убийству. И, судя по пожелтевшим глазам Джексона и Айзека, скорее всего жертвой мог стать один не в меру сдержанный тренер-энтузиаст. Скотт хоть и держал себя в руках, не сверкая яркими волчьими радужками, но тоже был на взводе и то и дело норовил сцепиться с Уиттмором или Лейхе. Огребал за всех, конечно же, Стилински, которому постоянно приходилось вклиниваться между этими тремя, поэтому к концу тренировки парень уже едва стоял на ногах от усталости, хоть Дени как мог облегчал его задачу: стоило только Макилани появиться рядом, как Джексон сразу становился мягким и покладистым.  
К третьему уроку заряд волшебных таблеток исчерпал своё действие, и Стайлза сморило.  
– Мистер Стилински! – рявкнул беззвучно подошедший химик.  
Стайлз рухнул на пол вместе со стулом, утянув за собой книгу, на которой прикорнул.  
– Скажите мне, мистер Стилински, неужели мой предмет настолько скучный и утомительный, что вы заснули? – Харрис навис над ним, сверля взглядом.  
– Просто не выспался, – Стайлз поднялся, ставя стул и собирая вещи.  
– Что ж, надеюсь, вы отоспитесь после занятий. Жду вас в час, а сейчас, будьте добры, уделите хоть немного внимания уроку, – химик вернулся за учительский стол.  
Оглядев смеющийся класс, Стилински отвесил сидящему впереди МакКолу подзатыльник.  
– Ай, Стайлз! – тот сразу же обернулся.  
– Не мог меня разбудить? – Стилински сузил глаза, недовольно разглядывая друга.  
– Я не знал, что ты уснул.  
– Да я пол урока с тобой не разговаривал.  
– И что?  
– Так долго тихий Стайлз – либо спящий, либо мёртвый. Мог бы и сообразить, – Стилински надулся.  
– Да, брось, Стайлз. Ты так сладко спал, что у МакКола рука не поднялась тебя будить, – сразу же влез в разговор Уиттмор. – Знаешь, эти твои розовые слюнявые пузыри…  
– Ха-ха, Джексон, ха-ха, – Стилински отвернулся, чтобы не съездить по носу этому играющему бровями придурку.  
После уроков Стайлз встретился с Эллисон.  
– Ну что, есть хоть что-нибудь?  
– Нет, прости, – девушка опустила глаза. – Я не смогла вынести книги из тайника отца, но в том, что я успела посмотреть нет ни слова о подобных случаях. Возможно, что-то такое уже и случалось, но у меня не было времени даже пролистать всё.  
– А, возможно, твои предки просто мочили каждого укушенного, не дожидаясь результатов, – Стилински дёрнул плечом.  
Арджент обиженно посмотрела на него.  
– Не очень смешно, да? Прости, – не сказать, чтоб Стайлз чувствовал угрызения совести – на это тоже не осталось сил.  
– Скорее всего, ты прав, – девушка грустно кивнула. – Как ты?  
– Как энерджайзер.  
– Ты уснул на химии, - с улыбкой напомнила Эллисон.  
– Зато выспался. Ладно, пойду, пока Харрис не накинул мне ещё один час.  
Стилински уже развернулся, чтобы идти в класс, когда девушка, поймав его за рукав, тихо заговорила:  
– Спасибо, ты очень много делаешь для Лидии. Она моя подруга и… Спасибо.  
– Да не за что, – Стайлз пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Увидимся.  
Арджент определённо была неплохой девушкой, правда, то, как она действовала на Скотта, Стилински совершенно не нравилось. И дело было, конечно, не в ревности. Хотя нет, в ней тоже, но при виде Эллисон у МакКола абсолютно отключался мозг и инстинкт самосохранения. Правда, сейчас такое же поведение демонстрировал Джексон, кружа около Дени, и Стайлзу хотелось биться в припадке гомерического хохота и звать санитаров, и для себя, и для Уиттмора.  
Весь час Стилински, медитируя на минутную стрелку на настенных часах, думал о том, в чём же он так согрешил в прошлой жизни, что в этой ему так весело.  
– Стилински, вы опять заснули? – едко поинтересовался химик. – Вы можете идти.  
Подхватив сумку, Стайлз выскочил из класса и понёсся к парковке, оцепенение, наконец, спало, открылось второе дыхание, и он снова был готов бороться за Лидию Мартин.  
Решив, что, раз в книгах он ничего не нашёл, лучше всего будет спросить о происходящем у первоисточника, поэтому, пропустив поворот к своему дому, Стилински повёл машину к дому семьи Мартин. Помявшись немного у двери, Стайлз позвонил. Дверь открыла мама Лидии. Уже заготовленная речь, была прервана ещё в тот момент, когда Стилински только втянул в себя побольше воздуха, чтобы начать говорить.  
– Стайлз, – женщина вдруг обняла парня, – спасибо тебе. Мне сказали, что ты помог Лиди, когда всё случилось. Ты такой хороший мальчик, вы ведь дружите с ней с третьего класса.  
– Дружим? Пф, да, конечно. Сейчас, правда, не так, как раньше, – Стилински улыбнулся, надеясь, что вышло не очень нервно.  
– Заходи, ты ведь пришёл проведать Лиди. Она у себя в комнате, – миссис Мартин пропустила его в дом.  
Кивнув, Стайлз, стараясь совсем уж не лететь по ступеням, поднялся к комнате Лидии и постучал.  
– Эм, Лидия, это Стайлз. Я войду, ладно? – парень заглянул в комнату, не дождавшись ответа. – Лидия?  
Комната была пуста: ветер из открытого окна раздувал шторы, на столе царил беспорядок из бумаг, цветные карандаши и ещё какая-то мелочь валялись на полу, постель была разобрана – но хозяйка комнаты отсутствовала.  
– Чёрт, – Стилински выглянул в коридор и, убедившись, что там никого нет, плотно закрыл дверь. – И куда же ты ушла?  
Клятвенно пообещав себе, что капаться в вещах Мартин он будет только по делу, а не корысти ради, Стайлз начал методично обыскивать комнату девушки. Иногда то, что твой отец полицейский, может оказаться на руку: действовал парень, как заправский мастер сыска. Нагнувшись, чтобы поднять раздавленный кедом карандаш, Стилински заметил какой-то рисунок прямо на полу. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался цветок, причём не один: весь пол был покрыт рисунками, попадающимися то тут, то там, но из-за тёмного оттенка ламината карандашные наброски были незаметны. Стайлз ползал на карачках, практически уткнувшись носом в пол, разглядывая цветы, относительно похожие на аконит.  
– Твою мать! – Стайлз резко отпрянул, наткнувшись на нарисованную спираль.  
После пола Стилински принялся за стол, который был завален уже цветными рисунками аконита, иногда попадались красные спирали, на кое-каких был нарисован огонь. Стайлз сметал рисунки прямо на пол, пытаясь добраться до самых нижних.  
– Ты не параноик, Стайлз, ты полный идиот, – парень отшвырнул от себя ксерокопии страниц из школьного фотоальбома.  
На всех тех заложенных страницах в альбоме из библиотеки был Питер Хэйл: капитан команды, президент студсовета и староста класса.  
Что ж, единственным местом, где сочетались аконит, огонь, спирали и Питер Хэйл был дом семьи Дерека, а значит, там и надо было искать Лидию.

Не отвечать на звонки становилось дурной привычкой МакКола. Правда, в этот раз вежливый женский робоголос твердил о том, что абонент не доступен для сети, и просил перезвонить позже.  
– Какого чёрта, Скотт! – Стилински кинул телефон на соседнее сиденье, потом, подумав, запихнул его в карман джинсов.  
Стайлз уже въехал в лесополосу, и отсутствие подкрепления его нервировало. Стилински давно понял, что в делах с оборотнями хотя бы одного из них нужно было иметь с собой, просто на всякий случай. Сейчас как раз был этот самый «всякий» случай, но запасного плана в лице МакКола у парня не было.  
– Придётся по старинке, – Стайлз вышел из машины перед полуразрушенным домом.  
Ему не впервой было одному влезать в дела отца и выходить сухим из воды, ну, не считая нагоняев от родителя. Так что…  
– Поздняк метаться, – Стилински уверенно зашагал к дому. – Лидия! Дерек!  
Обычно Хэйл появлялся или практически мгновенно, или по прошествии минут пяти, и принимался рассказывать, какие у него большие зубы, и что он ими собирается делать с горлом Стайлза, однако, Дерек пока так и не показался, и неизвестно было покажется ли. И вот, поди пойми, успокаивало Стилински его отсутствие или, наоборот, нервировало.  
– Лидия! – Стайлз продолжил звать девушку, зная, что Хэйл, будь он в радиусе мили, прекрасно услышал бы парня и с первого раза. – Лидия! Это Стайлз! Лидия, ты здесь?!  
В доме что-то загремело, и Стилински, не думая, кинулся внутрь. Мартин действительно была там, забившаяся в угол между стеной и камином, она дрожала и шептала что-то явно не на английском.  
Обойдя поваленное кресло, Стайлз опустился перед ней на корточки:  
– Лидия!  
Девушка подняла на него заплаканные глаза в разводах от потёкшей туши, её взгляд стал сфокусированным, но Стилински бы не поручился за то, что сейчас Мартин понимала, кто перед ней.  
– Он здесь, – Лидия посмотрела куда-то за спину парня.  
Парень обернулся и сразу же оказался на обуглившемся ковре, а девушка, перескочив через него, подхватила с пола практически целый кирпич и принялась вколачивать его в пол.  
– Эй-эй, Лидия! – Стайлз поднялся на ноги. – Зачем ты… – прогнившая доска с хрустом проломилась, – дырявишь пол?  
Попытка остановить Мартин закончилась для Стайлза рассечённой тыльной стороной ладони. Парень пережал себе запястье, чтобы уменьшить кровоток, но рукав рубашки уже до локтя пропитался красным.  
Стилински ненавидел себя в такие моменты, потому что не справлялся с ситуацией. Он был умным, но не был сильным, а последнее время парень постоянно вляпывался в проблемы, требующие именно силового решения, и максимум, что он мог сделать в такие моменты, либо бежать, либо уворачиваться, либо делать две эти вещи одновременно. Чертыхнувшись, Стайлз вытащил телефон: номер Скотта стоял на быстром наборе, но звонить МакКолу, чтобы опять послушать нежный автоматический голос, не было ни времени, ни желания.  
– Ох, как же ты будешь мне должен Скотт, – Стилински набрал номер Хэйла.  
– Стайлз, – практически сразу, хоть и не самым довольным голосом, ответил Дерек.  
– Где, чёрт возьми, носит твою волчью задницу? – Стилински на раз пошёл в наступление, потому что Лидия успела проломить уже третью доску и явно не собиралась останавливаться.  
Как ни странно, Хэйл без предисловий перешёл к делу, пропустив свою любимую часть с клыками и шеей:  
– Где ты и во что вляпался?  
– Мы с Лидией у тебя и, если хочешь сохранить в этом доме целым хотя бы пол в гостиной, советую поторопиться, – Стайлз обернулся на звук и увидел, как почила и четвёртая доска.  
– Жди, – Хэйл отключился.  
Завязав свой ремень вместо жгута, Стайлз снова подошёл к Мартин.  
– Лидия. Ты меня слышишь? Лидия! – Стилински опустился рядом с девушкой.  
– Он здесь, – Мартин занесла руку для удара, но остановилась.  
– Кто?  
– Он.  
– Хорошо, я понял, – Стайлз подался ближе к Лидии. – Где?  
Мартин разжала руку, и кирпич с глухим ударом упал на пол.  
– Здесь, – девушка пальцем указала на дыру в досках.  
Стилински одним рывком придавил Лидию к полу. Оставалось надеяться, что Хэйл что-то смыслит в экзорцизме, потому что даже та разъярённая фурия, в которую порой превращалась Мартин, не шла ни в какое сравнение с существом, бесновавшимся в руках Стайлза. Девушка извивалась, кричала и отбивалась так, что у Стилински трещали кости.  
– А с виду такая хрупкая, - простонал Стайлз, получив очередной удар локтём по рёбрам, –- откуда ж столько силы?  
Через секунду Лидия оказалась сверху, сжав бока Стилински своими коленями – парень весь застыл. Мартин наклонилась к его лицу, что-то ища на нём глазами.  
– Честно говоря, этот момент я представлял себе немного по-другому, – Стайлз нервно облизал губы.  
Лидия собиралась что-то сказать, но вдруг обмякла. Хэйл, появившийся из-за спины девушки, подхватил её под руки и уложил на сломанный зелёный диван.  
– Ты что, пешком шёл? – спросил Стилински, даже не пытаясь подняться.  
Дерек его проигнорировал, принюхиваясь.  
– Пахнет кровью, – наконец, вынес свой вердикт оборотень.  
– Да что ты? – Стайлз сел, развязывая ремень. – Тебе это твоё волчье чутьё подсказало? Ты не поверишь, Хэйл, но об этом же мне сообщила моя левая рука, – парень продемонстрировал Дереку раненую ладонь.  
Оборотень ещё мгновение смотрел на него, а потом, развернувшись, вышел.  
– Знаешь, Дерек, я ещё новичок в чтении мыслей, так что ты не стесняйся, говори вслух, – крикнул ему в след Стилински.  
Через несколько минут Дерек вернулся с какой-то коробкой в руках, которая впоследствии оказалась аптечкой.  
– Насчёт стерильности даже спрашивать не буду, – Стайлз копался здоровой рукой в содержимом коробки.  
Рыкнув, Хэйл отнял у парня аптечку, достал оттуда какой-то флакон, смочил его содержимым ватный тампон и, зажав руку Стайлза в своих пальцах, как в клещах, принялся обрабатывать рану.  
Стилински беззвучно открывал рот, как рыба, сучил ногами и глотал слёзы от боли, пока Дерек отводил душу, разбираясь с его «боевым ранением».  
– Что здесь случилось? – Хэйл всё же отпустил руку Стайлза.  
\- Да без понятия. После того, как твой бывший альфа-психопат укусил её, Лидия сама не своя. Вчера, вон, землю за полем для лакросса рыла руками, сегодня решила переложить у вас паркет. У неё весь пол в комнате аконитом и спиралями, как над могилой твоей сестры, разрисован. Сейчас вот утверждала, что ОН здесь.  
Дерек заглянул в разлом в полу.  
– Что там? – Стилински сразу же оказался рядом.  
– Питер.  
– О, мой Бог! – Стайлз скривился. – Ты закопал его под домом? Фу, гадость, мы же сюда приходили, пока он там… разлагался. Ты чокнутый извращенец, ты в курсе?  
Альфа сверкнул на него красными глазами.  
– Хотя это примерно объясняет, кого она имела в виду под «он» и зачем ей были нужны его фотки.  
Стилински, мог бы поспорить, что будь у оборотня в этот момент звериные уши, он бы ими повёл, прислушиваясь.  
– Что ещё с твоей подружкой не так?  
– Ой, дай-ка подумать, – Стайлз изобразил на лице работу мысли. – Да, знаешь, всё. С того момента, как она двое суток разгуливала в костюме Евы по лесу, она…  
– Когда это было? – Дерек наклонился над Лидией, внимательно разглядывая девушку, и, Стилински очень надеялся, что ему показалось, даже принюхиваясь.  
– Ммм, когда какой-то псих напал на скорую и вырвал трупу печень.  
Широкие брови Хэйла сошлись на переносице. Обдумав что-то, оборотень склонился над самым лицом Мартин.  
– Лидия, – практически прорычал он.  
Девушка распахнула глаза.  
– Ты знаешь, кто я?  
– Альфа, – бесцветным голосом ответила она.  
– Ты знаешь, кто ты?  
– Нет.  
– Ты видишь Питера?  
– Он здесь.  
– Он приходил к тебе?  
– Во снах. Он говорил со мной, он просил помощи, он требовал. Его голос звучит в моей голове. Он показывает мне то, что меня пугает, – Лидия говорила механически: у автоматического голоса мобильного оператора и то было больше интонаций.  
– Лидия, он мёртв. Скажи ему «нет» и заставь уйти, – приказным тоном заявил Дерек. – Ты сильнее его. Просто скажи ему, чтобы он убирался. Ты поняла меня?  
– Да.  
– Тогда отдыхай.  
Мартин закрыла глаза.  
– Лидия, – Стайлз коснулся плеча девушки.  
– Она спит, – Хэйл сел на пол возле дивана.  
– И что это, чтоб тебя, сейчас было? – парень опустился рядом с альфой.  
– Транс. Её сознание так защищается.  
– От тебя?  
– От Питера, – Дерек нахмурился, снова глядя на дыру в полу.  
– Ооо, ну, вот теперь мне всё стало понятно. Я, конечно, понимаю, что в основе твоего лексикона одно лишь рычание, но можешь объяснить мне, обычному не блохастому смертному, что вообще с ней происходит? – Стилински сверлил злым взглядом висок оборотня.  
Хэйл оскалился на Стайлза.  
– Фу, плохой волк, не смей на меня рычать, – Стилински ткнул альфу пальцем в грудь.  
Дерек шумно втянул в себя воздух, его глаза покраснели.  
– Да брось, эти твои сверкания глазами на меня уже не действуют, за день в школе насмотрелся. А ляпнешь что-нибудь про свои клыки, и я сам вцеплюсь тебе в глотку обычными человеческими зубами.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Выкуси, у меня практически истерика. Что с Лидией?!  
– Она ведунья.  
– Она кто?! – Стайлз развернулся к Дереку всем корпусом.  
– Ведунья, – повторил Хэйл.  
– Хорошо, я понимаю, что ты самый немногословный оборотень из всех, что я знаю, но можно хоть чуть-чуть подробнее. Я за эту ночь перелопатил хренову тучу книг про твой мохнаты народец, и ни в одной из них не было и слова про ведуний. Так что можно мне хотя бы три взаимосвязанных предложения длинною от пяти до десяти слов в каждом? – Стилински поймал себя на желании снова ткнуть альфу в грудь, да посильнее, чтобы этот засранец всё прочувствовал.  
Теперь Дерек сам развернулся к парню, при этом утробно рыча.  
– Я ведь сейчас слёзно просить начну, – предупредил Стилински.  
Хэйл посмотрел на него так, что впору было залазить в дыру в полу и ложиться с бывшим альфой по соседству, но Стайлз упёрто не отводил взгляд.  
Закатив глаза, Хэйл всё же заговорил:  
– Ведунья, ведьма, шаман, медиум, как не называй, по сути – она что-то среднее между всеми этими понятиями. О них нельзя найти сведенья в книгах об оборотнях. О них вообще практически нельзя найти сведенья. Их очень мало, и они редко идут на контакт с обычными людьми, предпочитая держаться оборотней или других существ, подобных нам. И твоя подруга одна из них – укус её инициировал, но оборотнем не сделал. У неё, как и у всех ей подобных, иммунитет, – объяснил Дерек.  
– Слушай, а раньше ты догадаться, кто она, не мог? Иммунитет и всё такое, а? Или обязательно нужно было дожидаться, пока её сделают местной сумасшедшей?  
– Как ни странно, но случаи иммунитета к укусу не так уж и редки, но ведуньями становятся лишь единицы, а из них выживают после инициации только самые сильные, – оборотень явно был недоволен, что Стилински начал задавать вопросы, но того это мало волновало.  
– В смысле инициация после инициации?  
– Укус просто разбудил в ней магию, но сама инициация произошла, когда, как ты сказал, она «двое суток разгуливала в костюме Евы по лесу».  
– Волчий сарказм? Прям умилительно. Так в чём смысл прогулки в стиле ню? – Стайлз вцепился в альфу мёртвой хваткой, надеясь выжать по максимуму информации.  
– Её призвали духи, в чём заключается суть ритуала, я не знаю. – Дерек пропустил колкость в свой адрес мимо ушей.  
– То есть, поэтому она видит Питера?  
– Да. В ведуньях есть магия, они видят как наш мир, так и потусторонний, и, пользуясь этим, мой дядя, видимо, хотел вернуться.  
– Восстать из мёртвых? Что, правда? Может, тогда и Санта существует? – не сдержал ехидства Стилински.  
Хэйл поднялся на ноги, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
– Ты до этого встречался когда-нибудь с ведуньей? – Стайлз поднялся вслед за ним.  
– Да.  
Оборотень принялся укладывать доски из обломков дома на полу, закрывая дыру.  
– Ты ведь это всё так не оставишь? – парень ткнул в почти закрытый пролом здоровой рукой.  
– Нет, твоя подруга больше Питера не увидит.  
Когда Хэйл разобрался с дырой, он, наконец, снова обратил внимание на Стилински.  
Если ты хоть слово кому-нибудь скажешь из услышанного… – начал альфа.  
– Помню-помню: клыки – шея, – фыркнул Стайлз.  
– Снимай рубашку.  
Парень удивлённо распахнул глаза, но Дерек лишь покачал головой и, взяв Стилински за предплечье, показал ему на испачканную кровью одежду.  
– Тебе ещё её домой везти, – оборотень кивнул на спящую Лидию.  
Стайлз поспешно стянул с себя испорченную рубашку.  
– Пошл,. – Хэйл подхватил Мартин на руки и понёс к джипу Стилински.

То, что этот дурацкий день не мог так просто закончиться, Стайлз знал наверняка, но вот что ему придётся столкнуться с собственным отцом при исполнении, он как-то не догадывался. У самого подъезда к городу на обочине, сверкая проблесковыми маячками, было припарковано по меньшей мере шесть полицейских машин и две скорых. Остановившись поодаль, Стилински вылез из машины, но далеко уйти от неё не успел – его остановил шериф.  
– Стайлз, что ты здесь делаешь? – серьёзно спросил он.  
– Мы с Лидией выехали прогуляться, а что? – Стайлз невинно захлопал глазами.  
– С Лидией Мартин? – лицо старшего Стилински выражало столько недоверия, как если бы Стайлз сейчас рассказывал ему о Первом Контакте. – Серьёзно?  
– Замечательно, ты уже и родному сыну не доверяешь, – Стайлз принял вид оскорблённой невинности. – Она спит на пассажирском сиденье, – парень кивнул на свой джип.  
Шериф подошёл к машине: Лидия спала, укрывшись байкой младшего Стилински, обнаруженной им же в багажнике.  
– А вы с ней не…? – мужчина многозначительно, и, можно сказать, с надеждой посмотрел на сына.  
– Нет, мы с ней не встречаемся. Просто поехали прогуляться. Как друзья. Окей? – Стайлз взъерошил свой короткий ёжик.  
– Что с рукой? – шериф, заметил повязку, наложенную Дереком.  
Парень закашлялся, пряча руку за спину и думая, что соврать.  
– Так я тебе уже говорил, что капот клинит? Так вот у нас с ним завязалась драка: я его еле открыл, а он за это приземлился прямо мне на руку, так что спортивная ничья. Ты же дашь денег на ремонт? – Стайлз снова захлопал пушистыми ресницами.  
Капот, и правда, нуждался в починке, хоть и не был виновен в злодеянии, в котором его только что бессовестно оклеветали.  
– Ладно, давай завтра, и покажи руку врачу. Обязательно, – с нажимом добавил шериф, зная, как его сын не любит посещать больницы.  
– Да-да, конечно. А что случилось? – Стайлз увидел выходящих из-за деревьев санитаров с носилками, укрытыми полностью пропитавшейся кровью простынёй.  
Один начал перекладывать останки в мешок для трупов по частям…  
– О, чёрт! – парень отвернулся, пытаясь сдержать рвотный позыв.  
– Снова нападение животных. В этот раз криминалисты, говорят, что это была стая хищников, – тон старшего Стилински снова стал официальным. – Отвези Лидию и езжай домой, боюсь, в Бейкан Хилз снова введут комендантский час.  
– Хорошо, па. Увидимся дома, – Стайлз уже садился в машину.  
Парень знал только одних хищников, охотящихся в районе Бейкан Хилз стаей.  
– Тебе бы лучше снять трубку, Скотт, – Стайлз уже набирал номер друга. 


	3. Странности

Бессонница – одно из последствий чрезмерного употребления аддерола. Так что Стайлз считал слонов, потом овец, потом перешёл на оборотней, от последних желание заснуть, и без того довольно зыбкое, исчезло напрочь. Стилински поворочался-поворочался и сел: сон не шёл, а мыслей было слишком много. Вчерашняя ночь для оборотней была самая обычная, иначе бы Скотт рассказал ему об этом. А значит, у вервольфов не было повода для неконтролируемой агрессии. Возможно, Стайлз и не питал к стае тёплых чувств, особенно к некоторым её представителям, но он точно бы не поверил, что кто-то из ребят в здравом рассудке смог бы задрать человека, причём на куски. Даже Дерек. Он, конечно, злобная скотина, но не настолько. В общем, стая Хэйла однозначно не была вариантом, правда, то, что несколько оголодавших пум примчалась в окрестности Бейкан Хилз, чтобы расчленить какого-то беднягу, а потом отбыть восвояси – принимать за вариант было вообще смешно.  
Стилински взглянул на часы: половина четвёртого. Вздохнув, парень оделся и пошёл вниз – отец уже достаточно поработал в эту ночь.  
Шериф, как и ожидалось, оказался за столом на кухне, склонившийся во сне над папками с документами.  
– Давай-ка, па, пошли в постель, – Стайлз сноровисто подхватил отца под руку и, перекинув её через своё плечо, начал поднимать того из-за стола.  
– Стайлз, – старший Стилински, сонно заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.  
– Он самый, – парень позволил шерифу навалиться на него, чтобы встать на ноги. – Пойдём, тебе надо лечь.  
– Который час?  
– Четвёртый.  
– Бумаги, – старший Стилински попытался ухватиться свободной рукой за одну из папок.  
– Завтра заберёшь, – Стайлз перехватил его ладонь на полпути к столу. – Идём.  
Шериф всё же сдался, позволив сыну довести его до спальни.  
– Дальше сам, спасибо, – старший Стилински застыл в дверях, не пуская Стайлза внутрь.  
– Па…  
– Я не маленький, разберусь. Иди ложись, ребёнок.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Стилински уже закрывшейся двери и пошёл к своей комнате в начале коридора.  
Остановившись рядом с ней, парень оглянулся на спальню отца, из которой уже доносился размеренный храп, и уверенно направился к лестнице на первый этаж. Раз уж заснуть сегодня всё равно не светит, можно хотя бы провести оставшееся до подъёма время с пользой. Стайлз начал пересматривать папки отца.  
Убитый – Сид Тоунт, тридцать два года, родился и вырос с Бейкан Хилз, приводы за кражи в магазинах и пьяные драки, но отметок об отягчающих нет, без постоянного места жительства, место работы так же не указано. Опознание личности произведено по отпечаткам пальцев – от лица практически ничего не осталось. По предварительному отчёту патологоанатома смерть наступила от повреждения гортани и шейных позвонков, на трупе множество рваных ран от клыков и когтей животных, предположительно, пум, четырёх или пяти особей, так же присутствуют следы механического повреждения тканей, проще говоря, плоть рвали на куски, как бумагу. От предположительной общей массы тела обнаружено шестьдесят три процента.  
Стилински захлопнул папку с отчётом, не став смотреть фотографии с места преступления – он и так в тот раз увидел достаточно. Даже если Стайлз и допускал какую-то ничтожную одну сто тысячную долю процента, что это всё же сделали вдруг слетевшие с катушек волчата во главе с Дереком, то сейчас Стилински был железобетонно уверен, что они здесь не при чём: одно дело покалечить человека… ладно, жестоко убить, разорвав глотку, и совсем другое – его после этого ещё и сожрать. Это же каким психопатом нужно быть, чтобы есть человечину. Полиция и медики, конечно же, продолжат грешить на ни в чём неповинных горных львов, но уж кому как не Стайлзу знать, что пумы нервно курят в сторонке, при виде разозлённого оборотня, желающего чьей-нибудь крови.  
Окинув взглядом стол, заваленный бумагами отца, Стилински выбил пальцами нервную дробь, почесал затылок, потом встал и достал из холодильника упаковку молока, принявшись пить прямо из горла. У него было решение этой проблемы, по крайней мере, первый шаг, но воспользоваться им парень не спешил. Точнее Стайлз мог отсрочить его минут на пять, максимум на двадцать, но дела оборотней должны были решать сами оборотни, так что Стилински пошёл за своим телефоном. Одним из последних набранных номеров на экране высветился номер Хэйла, и Стайлз судорожно пытался придумать весомый довод не звонить альфе, но тот не желал приходить в голову. До МакКола парень так и не дозвонился: под вечер от того пришла лишь СМС о том, что он не сможет ему перезвонить, так как мать забирает его мобильный, отключает интернет, конфискует трубку от домашнего телефона и, в принудительном порядке, запирает в комнате подтягивать химию, историю, экономику и ещё уйму школьных предметов. Конечно, если Скотту нужно было попасть к Эллисон, то он спокойно вылезал в окно, наплевав на все запреты, но если Стайлз звал его, то тут МакКол, послушный мальчик, делал, как велит мама. Где уж Стилински до Арджент, чтоб Скотт мчался к нему на всех парах по поводу и без. Просить кого-то другого из стаи передать сообщение Хэйлу в четыре утра было не только глупо, но и опасно для жизни.  
Поняв, что психует, Стайлз решительно нажал на клавишу набора. Повторив эту процедуру ещё два раза и так и не дозвонившись, Стилински запустил телефон на кровать и начал рыться в полках стола, где когда-то оставлял свой цифровик.   
– Интересно, синдром неотвечания на звонки передаётся воздушно капельным путём или это побочный эффект от волчьего укуса? А ведь и правда, зачем отвечать, ведь это Стайлз звонит, он только и может, что о погоде трепаться, – зло бубнил Стилински быстро, но практически бесшумно, переворачивая содержимое стола. – А вот!  
Выхватив футляр с фотоаппаратом, парень на мягких лапках помчался на кухню. Возможно, Хэйл увидит в полицейских отчётах то, что пропустил Стайлз, но завтра отец заберёт их обратно в участок и пиши – пропало.  
Парень ходил у стола, думая, с чего лучше начать, и что вообще стоит фотографировать, а что нет, когда в окно постучали. Оглянувшись и увидев альфу собственной персоной, Стилински резко отпрянул назад, больно приложившись ногой о стол. Костеря Хэйла на чём свет стоит, Стайлз прихрамывая, пошёл открывать дверь.  
– Чего хотел? – с порога спросил оборотень.  
– И тебе здравствуй, – Стилински посторонился, пропуская альфу в дом. – Пошли, думаю, ты уже слышал о трупе на окраине Бейкан Хилз.   
– Да.  
– Взглянуть не хочешь? – Стайлз кивнул на кухонный стол.  
Дерек склонился над папками, пролистывая одну за другой.  
– Есть идеи? – спросил парень, когда Хэйл, наконец, отложил документы.  
– Оборотни.  
– Да что ты?! Это я уже и без тебя вкурил. Кто?  
– Это не моя стая, но… – Хэйл снова уставился на отчёты.  
– Да договаривай уже. Я тут не для того на британский флаг рвусь, чтобы ты выдал мне пару уже известных фактов и тихо свалил с загадочным видом. Если не заметил, то я в одной лодке с твоей стаей посреди моря дерьма, так что задай хотя бы направление, чтобы я знал куда грести, – только замолчав, Стилински понял, что навис над альфой.  
Но тот, до странного смирно реагировал на происходящее, просто задумчиво разглядывая Стайлза.  
– Питер прогадал, обратив МакКола, – заметил Хэйл.  
– О, благодарю покорно, обойдусь, – зло отмахнулся Стилински.  
– Это кочевники, - резко переключился на дело Дерек.  
– Кочевники?  
– Стаи обычно ведут оседлый образ жизни, но есть и такие, которые постоянно перемещаются с места на место. Наше сообщество сосуществует мирно, и стаи не соперничают друг с другом, стараясь решать возникающие проблемы путём переговоров. Кочевники в это сообщество никак не вписываются: там, где есть они, всегда проблемы – это омеги, которых изгнали, сбившиеся в стаю. Они не следуют законам, просто перемещаются с места на место, охотятся на людей, враждуют с оборотнями. Сегодня мне практически объявили войну, оставив тело на моей территории так, чтобы его нашли, – Дерек оказался на удивление красноречив.  
– Зачем им враждовать с тобой?  
– Не знаю, некоторые делают это ради развлечения, некоторые – ради мести. Мне неизвестно ни откуда они пришли, ни кто их альфа.  
– Ладно, а охотники в курсе, что это кочевники? – Стайлз сел за стол напротив Хэйла.  
– Даже если так, они не станут вникать: единственный оборотень, который их устраивает, это мёртвый оборотень.  
– Знаешь, китайцы были правы, когда, проклиная, желали жить в интересные времена, – припомнил восточную поговорку Стилински, потирая глаза ладонью. – Это полный пиздец.  
– Я попробую во всем разобраться, а ты не влезай, – Хэйл поднялся на ноги, направляясь на выход. – И ещё, – он обернулся, – насчёт твоей подруги.  
– Лидии?  
– Да, в стае никто не должен знать, пока она не будет готова. Если с ней что-то случится – свяжись со мной. – Дерек ушёл, оставив Стайлза ещё в большем раздрае, чем в прошлый раз.

До обеда Стилински довольно успешно избегал МакКола, благо с утра не было тренировки по лакроссу, и в первой половине дня их расписание совершенно не совпадало, но звонок на обед только что прозвучал, и им так или иначе придётся столкнуться в столовой. Стилински задумчиво попинал плинтус в коридоре, но всё же пошёл обедать – провести день не только не выспавшимся, но и голодным парня совсем не устраивало. Как оказалось, Стайлз волновался напрасно: Скотт с Эллисон сидели за разными столами спина к спине и переговаривались, делая вид, что едят.  
– Конспираторы хреновы, – Стилински пошёл искать свободное место подальше от лучшего друга.  
Свободный стул оказался рядом с Макилани. Стайлз огляделся и, не найдя Уиттмора, подошёл к Дени.  
– Можно?  
Макилани кивнул.  
– Ну и ладненько, – Стилински сразу же плюхнулся за стол. – А где Джексон?  
– На тренировке по плаванью. У них там соревнования скоро, так что он из бассейна не вылазит. Боюсь, если так дело пойдёт, то у него кроме шерсти ещё и жабры прорежутся, – беззлобно пошутил Дени. – Только понять не могу, зачем ему столько тренироваться, он же оборотень, я думал, у них всё получается и так.  
– Ну, не всё, – заявил Стайлз, дожёвывая картошку. – На самом деле они становятся сильнее, быстрее и выносливее, плюс добавляется отменная реакция, но вот умения они зарабатывают, как и все, через личный опыт.  
– А ты неплохо разбираешься в этом вопросе.  
– С волками жить – по-волчьи выть, – Стилински лишь пожал плечами.  
– Не злись на него из-за Элисон, – вдруг выдал Дени.  
– Что? – Стилински непроизвольно обернулся, ища глазами Скотта.  
– Ну, знаешь, я ведь не слепой: ты сидишь здесь, а он с ней там, и вы вроде как целый день не разговаривали.  
– Дени, ты не подумываешь о карьере шпиона? – Стайлз запихнул в рот сразу пол гамбургера.  
– Нет, программист из меня выйдет куда лучше, я думаю. Просто знаешь, МакКола можно понять.  
– Фы фо оффуха фнафеф?  
Макилани удивлённо уставился на Стилински, похожего сейчас на бурундука, заглотившего сразу несколько орехов, и лишь покачал головой.  
– Ну, я ведь теперь с Джексоном. Мы с ним давно дружим, но я никогда не рассматривал его, как нечто большее, чем друга, а теперь он просто хвостом за мной ходит. Ему нужно видеть меня, слышать меня, прикасаться ко мне. Он отличный парень, и мне не на что жаловаться, как бойфренд – он идеален, но, если для меня это просто отношения, то для Джексона они необходимы, как воздух. Странно только то, что он доволен всем, и его никак не ущемляет эта практически тотальная привязанность ко мне. С МакКолом ведь то же самое происходит.  
– Знаешь, Дени. Я вот думаю, что эта их оборотническая штука с парами просто чудо какое-то. Ведь ни один нормальный человек кроме тебя не смог бы терпеть занудство и эгоцентризм нашей Мисс Вселенной Уиттмора и при этом ещё считать его «идеальным бойфрендом», – Стайлз уже закончил со своим обедом и потянулся за фруктовым чаем.  
– Вот как? Ну, спасибо. И кстати, Стайлз, мой ответ «да», – усмехнувшись, сообщил Макилани.  
– Что «да»?  
– Ну, ты спрашивал, можешь ли ты понравиться парню. Так вот, Стайлз, да, можешь.  
Лишь по счастливой случайности фруктовый чай Стилински, только что им отпитый, миновал рубашку Дени.  
– Ты ведь это сейчас специально сказал? – Стайлз вытер губы.  
– Возможно, – Макилани поднялся и, подхватив сумку, направился к выходу из столовой.  
– Вот что, Дени, беру свои слова обратно – вы с Джексоном друг друга стоите.  
Макилани, не оборачиваясь, помахал Стилински рукой.  
Допив чай, Стайлз собрал вещи и пошёл в библиотеку, время до следующего урока ещё оставалось, и его должно было хватить, чтобы найти книгу по химии, нужную для доклада. Харрис, получивший родительское благословение, теперь по малейшему поводу отставлял Стилински испытывать «всю строгость школьных наказаний», так что Стайлз старался лишний раз не подставляться: кого обрадует дополнительный час с химиком наедине.  
– Стайлз, подожди, – МакКол нагнал парня у самых дверей в библиотеку.  
– Привет, Скотт.  
– Слушай, ты сегодня какой-то странный, всё нормально?  
– Ну, как по мне, так понятие «хреново» уже стало нормой, так что да, чувак, всё нормально, – Стилински обернулся к другу. – А ты, я смотрю, уже успел поссориться с Эллисон.  
– Да… А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Твои глаза побитой собаки тебя выдают. У тебя всё на лице написано, приятель, вооот такими вот буквами, – Стайлз на пальцах показал размер воображаемых букв. – Сходи, извинись.  
– Но ведь она была не права, – Скотт недовольно засопел.  
– И что. Это мешает тебе извиниться? – Стилински изобразил удивление на лице.  
– Вообще-то, да.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз обнял друга за плечо, – как тебе такой расклад: ты не извиняешься, и она всё делает, как решила, и за твоей спиной к тому же, или ты извиняешься, вы миритесь, и у тебя есть хоть какие-то шансы вмешаться.  
МакКол нахмурился, обдумывая слова Стилински, потом всё же кивнул.  
– Отлично, теперь иди к своей замечательной девушке, а меня ждёт удивительный мир химии, – Стайлз пошёл к стеллажам с книгами, на прощание хлопнув друга по спине в направлении двери.  
Поиск нужной книги продлился недолго, уже через пять минут за плечом снова замаячил Скотт.  
– Чувак, даже с твоими волкоспособностями ты не мог так быстро добежать до Эллисон, извиниться и вернуться обратно. Брось, твоя девушка ведь не огромный аллигатор: покусать может, но не сожрёт же, – Стилински обернулся к другу, пытаясь удержать сразу четыре открытых книги, которые отобрал для себя.  
– Да извинюсь я, – отмахнулся МакКол. – Просто я тебе не сказал, что Эллисон видела, как охотники вчера собирали отряд, и настроены они были решительно.  
– Ну, это, наверное, из-за парня, которого вчера нашли разорванным на куски в лесу, – Стайлз понёс книги к столу.  
– И когда же ты собирался мне об этом рассказать? – сразу же накинулся Скотт.  
-–Тогда, когда бы ты снял трубку, – Стилински сложил руки на груди, недовольно глядя на друга. – Я тебе весь вечер звонил, но ты отключил телефон. Знаешь, вчера я звонил потому, что убили того парня, а послезавтра, может, буду звонить потому, что убивают меня, – Стайлз и не заметил, как повысил голос, пока не наткнулся на осуждающий взгляд библиотекарши и, конечно же, виноватый МакКола.  
– Друг, я…  
– Да знаю я, знаю, – прервал Скотта Стилински, – вы с Эллисон пара, её родители запрещают вам встречаться, и ты стараешься не запалиться перед папой-Арджентом, но, чувак, для этого и придумали виброзвонок. Поэтому, держи телефон включённым, чтобы я мог предупредить тебя в случае чего.  
– Стайлз, ты мой лучший друг, – с улыбкой сообщил МакКол.  
– Я в курсе, – парень плюхнулся за стол и тоже улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, – Скотт с такой силой похлопал Стилински по плечу, выражая благодарность, что Стайлз порадовался, что успел присесть.  
– Замётано, только давай в этот раз без объятий, – Стилински усмехнулся, потирая плечо. – А теперь дай мне в одиночку пострадать о загубленной юности над книгой по химии.  
Скотт ушёл, всё ещё улыбаясь, а Стайлз лишь покачал головой, вернувшись к книгам.

Конец дня без происшествий означал для Стайлза лишь затишье перед бурей. И буря началась сразу же по приезду Стилински в школу на следующий день, точнее ураган под именем Лидия Мартин подкараулил его у шкафчиков. Стайлз едва успел достать нужные учебники, как за спиной сразу же раздался знакомый недовольный голос.  
– Ты!  
Стилински обернулся, наткнувшись взглядом на девушку. Чтобы быть точно уверенным в том, что обращаются к нему, Стайлз огляделся и переспросил на всякий случай:  
– Я?  
– Да, ты, – Мартин недовольно поджала губы.  
Лидия держалась отлично, учитывая, что каждый проходящий мимо либо окидывал её насмешливо-сочувственным взглядом, либо начинал шептаться.  
– За мной, – скомандовала девушка, направившись к классу биологии, который сейчас пустовал.  
Да уж, остаться наедине с Лидией было мечтой Стилински, наверное, класса с пятого, когда он выяснил, для чего это парами делают его одноклассники, но ему отчаянно с этим не везло – Мартин в упор его не замечала. И вот теперь она заперла их двоих в классе. Хотя Стайлз и готов был биться об заклад, что тогда на балу, да и на катке тоже между ними проскочила искра, было ясно, что ни о какой романтике сейчас не могло быть и речи: такое лицо у Лидии парень видел лишь раз на уроке биологии, когда они препарировали несчастных представителей земноводных. Как выяснилось, Стилински готов был ради Мартин на всё, кроме собственного вскрытия живьём, поэтому панически просчитывал пути отступления.   
– Может быть, объяснишь, что происходит? – начала разговор девушка.  
– Семь минут до звонка – собирал конспекты с книжками для урока. Рад, что ты вернулась, выгля… Ауч!  
– Не держи меня за идиотку! – Лидия в секунду оказалась перед Стилински, принявшись довольно ощутимо колоть его грудь наманикюренным пальчиком. – Что случилось позавчера? Я подыграла тебе перед матерью, но не думай, что мне можно навешать лапши на уши про то, что мне вдруг захотелось погулять, и что я извалялась в грязи, когда, споткнувшись, упала. У тебя тридцать секунд, чтобы дать мне разумное объяснение тому, что тогда случилось, или это самое объяснение ты будешь давать в суде.  
– Хорошо-хорошо, – Стайлз поднял руки, показывая, что сдаётся. – У меня есть для тебя объяснения, но не здесь, договорились?  
– И что это значит?  
– Это значит, что если хоть кто-нибудь кроме тебя услышит то, что я скажу, одна личность оторвёт мне голову в самом прямом смысле слова. Так что нам нужно место поукромнее, чем школьный кабинет биологии, – Стилински наблюдал, как Мартин обдумывает его слова, слегка прикусив край нижней губы.  
– Ладно, сегодня в семь приедешь ко мне домой, – Лидия резко развернулась, взмахнув огненно-рыжим водопадом волос. – И только попробуй не явиться, – девушка подозрительно стрельнула в Стайлза глазами, закрывая за собой дверь.  
– Да! Есть-есть-есть-есть-есть!!!!! – Стилински даже подпрыгнул.  
Это, конечно, не свидание, но добиться личной аудиенции Лидии Мартин – Стайлз только что урвал свой билет на пять минут в Раю.  
Выйдя из кабинета, парень снова наткнулся на Мартин: девушка застыла посреди коридора, изумлённо разглядывая целующихся Уиттмора и Макилани.   
Стилински скривился, вспомнив, что Лидия не в курсе химии между оборотнями и их парами.  
– Эээ, думаю, я должен буду тебе объяснить на счёт Дени и Джексона.  
– Без понятия, кто такой Джексон, – сообщила Мартин, смерив презрительным взглядом сначала Стайлза, а потом и пару у шкафчиков, и направилась в класс.

– Значит я ведунья, а эти пятеро – оборотни, – подытожила рассказ Стилински Лидия, поглаживая подбородок кончиком пальца.  
– Ага, – Стайлз сидел за письменным столом в комнате девушки.  
Сама хозяйка комнаты, усевшаяся на кровать, пребывала в задумчивости. Девушка была растеряна и напугана, но по сведённым к переносице бровям было видно, что Мартин усиленно пытается подбить полученную информацию в систему, чтобы уложить её в своей хорошенькой рыженькой головке. Наконец, она кое-как справилась со своей задачей и подняла на Стилински полный беспомощности взгляд.  
– Я знаю, что это похоже на вывернутую наизнанку сумасшедшим сказочником Красную Шапочку, только без главной героини, с целой стаей волков и полным набором вооружённых до зубов охотников, но есть и хорошая новость – вампиров, по ходу, реально не существует! – авторитетно заверил Стайлз.  
Лидия с секунду смотрела на него, как на полного идиота, а потом начала смеяться, ещё через секунд десять до Стилински дошло, что у неё просто-напросто истерика. Недолго думая, парень вскочил на ноги, сдёрнув Мартин с кровати и резким рывком распахнув окно, вытолкнул её туда практически по пояс. Лидия, подавившись смехом, с испугом уставилась на кусты, растущие под её окнами, судорожно втягивая в себя прохладный воздух.  
\- Ну, как, успокоилась? – мягко спросил Стайлз.  
Девушка закивала, потирая ладонями озябшие плечи, всё-таки на улице был не май месяц.  
– Зачем ты…? – Лидия указала на распахнутое окно, всё ещё находясь в лёгком шоке.  
– Ну, как джентльмен, я не мог ударить даму, вот и пришлось использовать нетрадиционный метод, – Стилински лишь пожал плечами, снова садясь на стул.  
Хмыкнув, Мартин заняла своё место на кровати.  
– И что я ещё могу? – судя по тону, Лидия вернулась в деловую струю.  
– Кроме как говорить с духами и что-то типа колдовать? Эмм, без понятия, честно говоря, я уже рассказал всё, что знаю сам, – Стайлз нервно покусывал подушечку большого пальца.  
\- Маловато информации, не находишь? – Мартин привычно недовольно поджала губы.  
– Я вам всем, что вместо Википедии? – беззвучно бросил в сторону Стилински. – Это всё, что пока удалось мне узнать, но есть кое-кто, кто действительно шарит в ведуньях.  
– И кто же этот «кое-кто»? – по лицу Лидии было видно, что для получения нужного ей имени, девушка не побрезгует и пытками.  
Стайлз даже завис на пару секунд, любуясь: не девушка – огонь! Правда, иногда пугала до усрачки, не хуже любого оборотня.  
– Дерек… Дерек Хэйл, – парень взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
– Тот самый Дерек Хэйл, который напал на нас в школе? – осторожно поинтересовалась Мартин.  
– Ну, на самом деле Дерек тогда полумёртвый валялся под оградой нашей школы, а вот Питер Хэйл, тот да… – Стайлз осёкся, увидев, как подрагивают губы Лидии.  
Он рассказал Мартин об оборотнях, о том, как в них обращают, о их стае, об альфе, бетах и омегах, о том, как с ними бороться, об охотниках и даже о парах, но опустил захватывающую историю о волках Бейкан Хилз. Стайлз сомневался, стоит ли вообще вываливать это на Лидию, пока она хотя бы слегка не освоится, но всё за него решила его же говорливость. Шериф иногда любил шутить, что длинный язык младшего Стилински приходит из школы минут на пятнадцать раньше, чем его хозяин. Сейчас Стайлз был готов согласиться со своим родителем, покаяться и даже начать посыпать голову пеплом, но Мартин вдруг резко вскочила на ноги, подбежав к всё ещё открытому окну, сбив парня с мысли о самобичеваниях.  
– Ты слышишь это? – прошептала девушка.  
– Слышу что? – Стилински встал рядом, тоже выглянув в окно.  
– Голоса.  
– Да нет никаких голосов, - Стайлз ещё раз прислушался, но безрезультатно. – Это, наверное, твой… дар, – оглянувшись, парень понял, что девушки уж нет в комнате. – Лидия?  
Стилински бросился в распахнутую дверь спальни к лестнице и успел увидеть через окно первого этажа, как Мартин уходит в лес через кованые ворота на заднем дворе. Парень кинулся со всех ног, пытаясь догнать девушку.  
– Лидия! – Стайлз гнался за силуэтом в белом вязаном свитере, мелькавшем между деревьев. – Лидия! Подожди! Эй! Чёрт!  
Не сбавляя темпа, Стилински на ходу вытащил телефон, набирая уже знакомый номер. Если так дела пойдут и дальше, то Стайлзу придётся ставить номер Хэйла на быстрый набор, чего бы парню точно не хотелось.  
После второго гудка вежливый автоматизированный голос сообщил, что Стилински может оставить альфе сообщение.  
– Голосовая почта? Серьёзно, Дерек? – без отдышки прорычал в трубку Стайлз, петляя между деревьями в погоне за Лидией. Что-что, а бегать Стилински умел, как и злиться. – Это так альфа спешит на помощь? К чёрту! Я тут с Лидией поговорил насчёт её способностей, а теперь вот бегу за ней по лесу уже добрую милю, куда-то в сторону твоего дома, я думаю, так чт… Ауч!!!! Чтоб тебя!!!! – Стайлз схватился за щёку, которую резко хлестнуло веткой дерева. – Короче, она услышала голоса, и теперь вроде пытается их догнать. Если у тебя есть идеи, скинь их хотя бы СМСкой, – Стилински повесил трубку. – Лидия!  
Когда Стайлз начал выдыхаться, Мартин вдруг сбавила скорость, начав аккуратно пробираться через заросли.  
– Лидия, ты в порядке? Ты вообще меня слышишь? Лид… – Стилински споткнулся о корень, практически упав.   
Над лесом разнеслось громкое:  
– Блядь!!!! Грёбаный корень!!!  
Попрыгав на одной ноге, пережидая, пока пройдёт первая волна боли, Стайлз, прихрамывая, снова стал догонять Мартин, надеясь, что не подвернул ногу, потому что тогда его шансы успеть за девушкой резко начинали близиться к нулю. Продравшись сквозь густые колючие кусты, Стилински, наконец, увидел Лидию: она стояла на огромном валуне, но через секунду как подкошенная упала с него в реку.  
– Лидия!!! – Стайлз на ходу скинул толстовку, прыгнув в воду с разбега.  
Нырнув настолько глубоко, насколько позволял запас воздуха в лёгких, парень огляделся: Мартин не было видно, только камни, водоросли и какой-то мусор. Всплыв, чтобы глотнуть кислорода, Стилински снова нырнул.  
Тело быстро окоченело в холодной воде, делая движения скованными и рваными, насквозь промокшая и отяжелевшая одежда ситуации не облегчала, лишь сильнее утягивая ко дну, лёгкие уже горели огнём от постоянной задержки дыхания, но Стайлз не собирался сдаваться, даже когда из последних сил пытался всплыть на поверхность, чтобы отдышаться.   
Стилински вдруг резко сгребли за ворот его рубашки с майкой и потянули вверх. Воздух со свистом ворвался в лёгкие, как будто взорвав их изнутри – парень закашлялся.  
– Вылазь, – скомандовал Дерек, подавая вторую руку, чтобы Стайлз мог за неё ухватиться.  
– Нет, там Лидия, – Стилински дёрнулся, пытаясь освободиться от цепкого захвата и снова нырнуть.  
– Её там нет, – отрезал Хэйл, снова предпринимая попытку вытащить парня.  
– Я сам видел, как она упала в реку, – Стайлз барахтался по пояс в воде, пока оборотень медленно, но верно тащил его на себя.  
– Я сказал, её там нет, – Дерек был непреклонен. – А от тебя всё равно никакой пользы – ты в такой холодной воде плаваешь, как топор.  
В общем, ситуация была из разряда «утром рано два барана…», вот только силовой перевес был на стороне альфы, пока что-то не обвилось вокруг лодыжки Стилински, резко дёрнув его вниз. Хэйл, который крепко держал парня, тоже ушёл под воду. Стайлз, как ни старался рассмотреть, что его держит, не мог разглядеть ни зги: всё дно как будто затянуло чёрным илом, поэтому всё, что оставалось Стилински, это вырываться изо всех сил из захвата невидимого врага. Рядом так же пытался добраться до поверхности Дерек. Его глаза сверкнули красным, и оборотень попытался освободиться при помощи когтей.  
Стайлз вдруг почувствовал, как левое лёгкое заполняет ледяной огонь адской боли. Из горла парня вырвался крик, а с ним и последний воздух, в глазах потемнело.

Стилински снилось, что он бежит по лесу. Нет, правильнее сказать, скачет по лесу, постоянно поглядывая на часы, пока его лапы уверенно отталкиваются от земли. Единственное, что мешает – так это уши, которые так и норовят зацепиться за каждую ветку. Уши? Ах да, он же кролик. О даааа, Стайлз белый кролик в синем жакете, который сейчас пытается догнать Алису, точнее Лидию, мчащуюся через весь лес к кроличьей норе. Она-то не знает, что с той стороны их поджидает Крис Арджент в костюме безумного Шляпника с арбалетом наизготовку, но пугают кролика вовсе не стрелы, а полное отсутствие голоса и слуха у Арджента, при котором тот распевает песни о чаепитии, заставляя своих жертв сходить с ума. Вот только догнать девушку становится всё трудней из-за непроглядного дыма, который напустила Синяя гусеница.  
Когда Стилински как раз приблизился к ней, гусеница вдруг спросила голосом Дерека:  
– Что с ним будет?  
Рядом раздался смутно знакомый голос:  
– В эту ночь сильна не только магия духов, но и наша, так что мы сможем исцелить его.  
Вынырнув из сна, Стайлз попытался пришвартоваться к реальности, но та явно не шла на контакт. Такое уже случалось пару раз, когда Стилински основательно напивался, но так как голова не болела, и отсутствовало стрёмное ощущение кружения, при котором ни уснуть, ни сблевать, парень пришёл к выводу, что дело не в злоупотреблении горячительными напитками. Основным симптомом была боль во всём теле, ну, кроме головы, конечно, та-то была в полном здравии, хоть и не собиралась Стайлзу помогать. Больно было настолько, что хотелось кричать, однако Стилински этого не делал, возможно, из-за саботажа головы, которая отказывалась выполнять требования остального организма. Парню вдруг подумалось, что он, скорее всего, уже в аду, правда, он никак не мог вспомнить, когда же успел так нагрешить, что загремел на самый нижний уровень, потому что было зверски холодно.   
Кожу в том месте, где сердце практически билось о рёбра, резко опалило так, будто её прижигали раскалённым железом. Стилински, наконец, закричал, точнее, прохрипел нечто нечленораздельное, пытаясь сжаться в комок.  
– Ну-ну, Стайлз, теперь это действительно не смертельно, потерпи, – над головой прозвучал всё тот же смутно знакомый голос, и тёплые руки опустились на плечи парня, удерживая извивающееся тело на месте.  
Ещё чьи-то руки коснулись его рёбер с левой стороны, и жжение начало сходить на нет.  
– Вот видишь, – руки исчезли с плеч. – Отдыхай.  
Сознание снова поплыло.  
Когда Стайлз опять пришёл в себя, над ним кто-то выяснял отношения.  
– Как альфа я… – судя по низкому рычанию, это был Дерек, причём уже в своей волчьей ипостаси.  
– …абсолютно не компетентен, – теперь-то Стилински узнал этот вечно спокойный, мягкий голос – Дитон, начальник Скотта. – Ты обращаешь школьников в оборотней, а сам не можешь ни обучить их, ни защитить. Ты не готов к такой ответственности, ты сам ещё всего лишь волчонок.  
– Я. Не. Волчонок, – Хэйл был очень зол.  
– Что ж, тогда я перефразирую: ты беспомощный волк. Как бы тяжело не приходилось, твоя сестра не создавала стаю, зная какая это ответственность, а ты кинулся кусать подростков одного за другим, когда тебе на хвост сели Ардженты.  
– Охотники объявили мне войну, наплевав на кодекс!  
Стилински вдруг пришло в голову, что ветеринар вообще никогда не повышает голос, даже в критических ситуациях. А когда на тебя рычит взбешённый оборотень, согласитесь, ситуация действительно критическая, но Дитон продолжил говорить совершенно спокойно.  
– Раз уж это одна из моих обязанностей, то я дам тебе два совета, Дерек. Первый: береги стаю – это единственное, что у тебя осталось, и для этого тебе придётся приложить максимум усилий, так как твои щенки абсолютно не готовы. Второй: научись доверять людям.  
В ответ прозвучала лишь тишина, но Хэйл, видимо, как-то на лице изобразил всё то, что он думает о ветеринаре, как о советчике. Хотя почему «как-то», Стайлз ставил полтинник на то, что сейчас альфа свёл свои кустистые брови к переносице, засверкал краснющими глазами и закапал слюной с оскаленных клыков. Что поделать – Дерек Хэйл, если и мог чем-то передавать свои эмоции, то только хвостом, которого у него, к сожалению, не было, потому что лицом он выдавал всего шесть-семь мимических выражений, которые можно было интерпретировать всего одним предложением: «Не трогать, ибо жахнет». Это, конечно, было скромное мнение Стайлза Стилински, с которым, парень был уверен, согласились бы все, включая стаю.  
– Я не прошу тебя доверять всем и каждому, я не прошу доверять мне, я лишь хочу, чтобы ты доверял тем, кто это действительно заслуживает. Стая это не только волки, что следуют за тобой, это семья, связанная узами сильнее кровных, и в неё помимо твоих щенков входят ещё и люди, которые готовы всегда придти на помощь, не ища для себя выгоды, а иногда ещё и не заботясь о собственной безопасности.  
Снова стало тихо.  
– Мне пора, круг практически собран – я должен вернуться. До встречи, Дерек, – послышались удаляющиеся шаги.  
– Пришёл в себя, – вдруг раздалось над самым ухом.  
Стайлз открыл глаза: он всё ещё был в лесу и, судя по всему, лежал на земле, потому что над его головой раскачивались верхушки деревьев, и виднелось чёрное ночное небо, усыпанное звёздами.   
– Мне просто интересно, теоретически у человека могут взять и отказать надпочечники? Я вот, допустим, последние месяцы за день вырабатываю столько адреналина, сколько вырабатывал раньше за год. – Стилински взглядом отыскал стоящего рядом альфу.  
– Что? Всё ещё ищешь способы для своей неординарной смерти? – Дерек приподнял бровь, сверкнув глазами в свете луны.  
– Снова волчий юмор? Просто бугагашеньки, – по недовольно дёрнувшемуся уголку губ Хэйла, парень понял, что сериалы грозный оборотень не смотрит, а потом задумался над тем, есть ли вообще у Дерека телевизор.  
Подумав ещё немного, Стилински принял решение, в конце концов, сесть и дорого за это поплатился. Весь левый бок сразу же немилосердно заболел, причём складывалось такое ощущение, что прямо под сердцем кто-то вкручивал ему между рёбер очень острые спицы. Стайлз завалился на бок, хватая ртом воздух, тихо постанывая.  
Через прорехи в майке, парень нащупал три неестественно гладких полоски кожи. Резко задрав холодную, липнущую от влаги к коже ткань, Стилински разглядел три горизонтальных рваных, полностью заживших шрама один под другим, расположившихся чуть ниже левого соска.  
– Что за нахрен? – Стайлз перевёл взгляд на альфу, всё ещё продолжая ощупывать свои «боевые трофеи».  
– Водные духи.  
– Обожемой! – воскликнул Стилински, но потом, переварив услышанное, удивлённо уставился на Хэйла. – Что?  
– Водные духи. Они были не в восторге от того, что ты влез поплескаться в их озеро, – Дерек приподнял край своей майки, показывая три точно таких же только вертикальных шрама, идущих прямо от бедренной косточки к рёбрам с левой стороны. – Так что, когда я говорю: «Вылазь», ты быстро и беспрекословно вылазишь, – зло рыкнул Дерек.  
– Ладно-ладно, крутой Уокер, – Стайлз всё же сел, подняв руки в примирительном жесте, а потом начал вертеть головой. – Где Лидия?  
– Без понятия, – Хэйл опёрся плечом о дерево.  
– Вот чёрт, – Стилински, кое-как поднявшись на ноги, побрёл к реке.  
– В прошлый раз, когда она пропала, это тоже случилось в воде? – Дерек, всё ещё подпирая собой дерево, наблюдал за потугами Стайлза.  
Парень остановился, нахмурившись.  
– Ну, она вроде как душ принимал …  
– Значит, она в полном порядке, – оборотень нагнулся, подняв с земли толстовку Стилински, и кинул её парню, а потом зашагал в лес.  
– Эй, стой! О, великий и загадочный, что значит твоё «в порядке»? – Стайлз, морщась от боли, пытался догнать Хэйла.  
– Это значит, что она никогда не сможет утонуть – вода её стихия, так её призывают духи, а вот то, что ты нырнул за ней, их не очень обрадовало, – Дерек оглянулся через плечо. – Они пытались вырвать нам сердца.  
– Кстати о птичках, – Стилински таки поравнялся с альфой. – Почему я восстановился, а вот твои шрамы не исчезли. И так к слову, что здесь делал Дитон?  
– Дитон?  
– Ветеринар.  
– Он Хранитель.  
– Кто? – Стайлз споткнулся о корень, и Хэйл подхватил его под локоть, не дав упасть, но при этом смерив очень недовольным взглядом.  
– Хранители – это проводники между людьми и сверхъестественными существами такими, как оборотни.  
– Что-то хреново они справляются со своими обязанностями, скажу я тебе.   
Оборотень согласно промолчал, а затем продолжил:  
– Если бы Хранители не оказались по близости, то завтра-послезавтра твоему отцу пришлось бы разбираться с двумя выловленными из реки трупами с вырезанными сердцами. Причём один из них был бы твой. Кстати, Дитон со своей подругой тебя и подлатали, – Дерек уже выводил Стилински к дороге: между деревьев виднелась припаркованная на обочине чёрная Шевроле Комаро.  
Стайлз на всякий случай ещё раз ощупал шрамы на груди.  
– А ты? Почему у тебя шрамы-то остались? – спросил парень.  
– То, что едва нас не убило сегодня, намного сильнее оборотней, – Хэйл бросил на Стилински ещё один злой взгляд.  
– Ладно-ладно, дальше сам додумаю, – Стайлз остановился у машины альфы, принявшись стягивать с себя рубашку и майку, чтобы надеть сухую толстовку.  
Дерек тоже скинул с себя промокшую куртку и пошёл искать что-нибудь ей на смену в багажнике.

Несмотря на то, что Хэйл подкинул Стилински прямо до того места, где парень припарковал свой джип, к себе домой Стайлз вернулся уже далеко за полночь. Аккуратно прислонив входную дверь к косяку, Стилински на цыпочках направился к лестнице, но не прошёл и метра, когда в гостиной вспыхнул свет.  
– Стайлз, – шериф стоял посреди комнаты, сложив руки на груди.  
– О, па! Привет, а ты чего не спишь? Тебе же завтра на работу, – парень автоматически расплылся в приветливой улыбке, при этом не забывая пятиться назад к лестнице так, чтобы его отец этого не заметил.  
– Сейчас двадцать минут второго, Стайлз. Не хочешь рассказать, где ты был?  
– У Скотта, – младший Стилински соврал раньше, чем успел подумать.  
– Ладно, – шериф пожал плечами. – Может, тогда просветишь, зачем твой друг звонил нам на домашний телефон и искал тебя? Он, кстати, сказал, что не может дозвониться до тебя по мобильному.  
Наклонив голову, чтобы не смотреть отцу в глаза, Стайлз потёр шею и полез в карман за телефоном. Тот каким-то чудом не уплыл во время водных приключений Стилински, но, судя по тому, как с него закапало на ковёр, мобильный бесславно погиб, преисполненный сожалений и воды.  
– Ну, представишь свою версию событий, Стайлз? Желательно ту, в которой ты даёшь объяснения целой луже воды, натёкшей с тебя на пол, – старший Стилински подошёл к нерадивому сыну, ожидая ответа.  
– Хорошо, я упал в бассейн. Поскользнулся и упал, ну, знаешь, плитка скользкая была, а я же у тебя сверхудачливый – вот и сковырнулся. Мы с Лидией как раз вышли подышать на задний двор её дома… – начал выдавать полуправду Стайлз.  
– Лидия это та девушка, которую ты недавно подвозил домой? – шериф заинтересованно сощурился.  
– Да.  
– Ладно, мог бы не врать и просто сказать, что засиделся у девушки. Вы, кстати, точно не встречаетесь?  
– Нет, не встречаемся, и ты уже спрашивал об этом. А не сказал я тебе потому, что стоит тебе увидеть меня хотя бы разговаривающим с девушкой, и у тебя сразу становится настолько счастливое лицо, как будто Рождество, твой день рождения и внеочередная премия выпали на один день. Да, мне шестнадцать, и да, я ни с кем ещё не встречался, но это не означает, что девчонки шарахаются от меня, потому что считают меня придурком. Просто не всегда получается добиться взаимности от человека, в которого влюблён, – младший Стилински поймал себя на том, что повысил голос на отца.  
Шериф молча смотрел на сына, переваривая информацию.  
– Прости, па, – Стайлз закрыл глаза ладонями. – Сегодня был тяжёлый день в школе, и, ты прав, уже полвторого ночи, так что я, пожалуй, пойду спать. Завтра поговорим, хорошо? – парень взлетел по ступенькам вверх и сразу же скрылся за дверью своей комнаты.

День выдался, в общем-то, довольно сносный: утром отец вёл себя как обычно, и Стайлз старался ему подыгрывать, шутя насчёт лакросса и энергично жуя кукурузные хлопья, которые сегодня по вкусу напоминали ему картон. Потом парень, наглотавшись аспирина и жаропонижающих, поехал в школу, стараясь не обращать внимания на заложенный, слегка распухший, покрасневший и зудящий от насморка нос. На уроках тоже было вполне терпимо, если не считать разговора с МакКолом. Да, Стилински врал практически каждый день, но это совсем не означало, что ему нравилось лгать своему отцу или друзьям. Так что парень был прямо-таки не в восторге, когда Скотт подловил его сразу на парковке.  
– Стайлз, привет, – друг вырос как из-под земли.  
– Привет, Скотт, – Стилински шмыгнул носом, поправил лямку рюкзака и направился к школе.  
– Слушай, у тебя всё в порядке? Я тебе вчера звонил, но ты не отвечал, а твой отец сказал, что тебя нет дома. Ты где был? – МакКол явно был выспавшимся, абсолютно здоровым и переполненным любопытства оборотнем сегодня с утра, что добавляло головной боли Стайлзу.  
– Дрочил в душе.  
Скотт замер, удивлённо уставившись на друга. Закатив глаза, Стилински решил сжалиться над другом.  
– Чувак, прости, что не отвечал – я нечаянно утопил свой телефон, и да у меня всё в порядке. Просто, знаешь, у меня всё ещё есть свои стайлзовы дела, которые хоть иногда нужно разгребать, но, если хочешь, могу представить тебе полный отчёт, – Стилински застыл перед шкафчиком, пытаясь вспомнить заплывшим соплями мозгом код замка на дверце.  
– Это ты прости, друг, я немного перегнул, – поумерил свой пыл МакКол.  
– Ну и ладненько, а то я уже подумал, что твоя вторая фамилия – Гринберг, – Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу в знак примирения, заодно вспомнив нужное число.  
Зайдя в класс, Стилински встретился взглядом с Лидией, и та кивнула, здороваясь. Успокоенный тем, что с девушкой всё в норме, Стайлз сел за парту, готовясь к уроку.  
Так что в целом день был очень даже не плохой, потому что все насущные проблемы парня разрешились, ну, кроме насморка, конечно, и Стилински практически довольный жизнью вернулся домой. Правда, стоя на пороге своей комнаты, парень вспомнил, что нормальная жизнь у него закончилась с началом этого учебного года, и теперь что ни день, то у Стайлза был праздник.  
– Дерек, – Стилински вошёл в комнату, разглядывая застывшего у стены оборотня. – Что-то случилось?  
– На меня насели охотники.  
– А, – Стайлз начал соображать, что бы это значило, как вдруг на него снизошло озарение. – Нет… Ты… Ты же не собираешься пожить у меня?  
Хэйл промолчал.  
– Чувак, – прогундосил парень, от расстройства у него даже опять заложило нос, – ты не можешь вот просто так заявляться ко мне в комнату и сообщать, что перекантуешься у меня… опять.  
Оборотень сгрёб Стилински за грудки, подтянув к себе и устрашающе сверкнув красной радужкой.  
– Фу-фу-фу, плохой волк, – Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по рукам, – никакого членовредительства, приятель. Мой дом – мои правила, помнишь? Тебе бы повежливее быть, пока я решаю оставить или всё-таки вышвырнуть твою пёсью задницу.  
Альфа подался вперёд, практически столкнувшись с парнем носом.  
– Не выводи меня, Стайлз.  
– Слушай, а ты не можешь найти какую-нибудь уютную конуру и переждать там? – Стилински поднял руки, примирительно улыбнувшись и отпрянув назад, насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что оборотень вцепился в его худи мёртвой хваткой.  
– Нет, здесь меня не станут искать. Да и потом, охотники не пойдут на открытый конфликт с местным шерифом, затеяв перестрелку в его доме, – Хэйл, наконец, отпустил парня.  
– Ну, зашибись, – Стайлз раздосадовано чихнул.  
Конечно, выставить Дерека – было бы решением, которое не упрощало бы, но значительно не усложняло жизнь Стилински, но было это как-то совсем… не по-христиански, что ли. Закусив губу, Стайлз кинул хмурый взгляд на оборотня, который что-то выглядывал в окне, аккуратно отодвинув штору, и решил, что с христианством он хватил лишнего: где оборотни и где религия, тем более что и Стилински был не особо-то набожный. Однако, Хэйл, забывая про собственные дела, уже не в первый раз за эту неделю спасал драгоценную шкурку Стайлза, и это при том, что альфа едва на дух переносил гиперактивного подростка. Поэтому парень решил, что в этот раз стоит уступить совести, но оборотню об этом знать было не обязательно: если Стилински сдастся так быстро, то Дерек решит, что может теперь в случае любого чиха со стороны охотников квартироваться у Стайлза.  
– Ну, погладят тебя Ардженты немного против шерсти, я-то какое к этому имею отношение? – парень добавил немного ноток наглости в голос.  
– Ты никакого, а вот у твоего друга Скотта будут большие неприятности, если меня убьют,– Дерек обернулся, оскалившись в неприятной ухмылке.  
– С чего бы?  
– Стае потребуется новый альфа, а в этом случае щенки либо единогласно выберут его, что маловероятно, либо передерутся между собой, чтобы найти сильнейшего, но тогда возможно, что кто-то из них погибнет. Ах да, ещё же охотники остаются.  
Стилински ещё раз за последние несколько месяцев убедился в том, что всё-таки, чем меньше знаешь, тем крепче спишь.  
Стайлз помялся, окинув взглядом комнату, потом скинул с плеча рюкзак, отправив его одним броском на кровать, и окончательно смирился.  
– Есть будешь?  
Оборотень удивлённо вскинул брови.  
– Пойдёшь со мной пиццу есть или сударь изволит себе дичь в лесу ловить самостоятельно? – Стилински в шутливом поклоне указал руками на окно.  
Рыкнув, Хэйл выбрал дверь и кухню с пиццей. Надо сказать, что аппетит у альфы был действительно волчий: проводив взглядом быстро исчезнувший кругляш теста с сыром и колбасой, Стайлз пошёл разогревать ещё одну пиццу.  
– Ну, надеюсь, ты любишь ананасы, – Стилински вытащил из морозилки одну из двух одинаковых коробок с полуфабрикатом.  
На практике убедившись, что Дерек, в общем-то, всеяден, парень отправился к себе в комнату.  
– Что ты делаешь? – Альфа застал Стайлза за учебником по экономике.  
– Домашнее задание, я помимо цирка с волками всё ещё учусь в школе, и там всё ещё задают на дом, а мне, не поверишь, нужны хорошие оценки, чтобы поступить в колледж. Ну, если доживу, конечно, – Стилински недовольно указал оборотню на свободный стул у комода.  
С минут пятнадцать Стайлз действительно пытался делать уроки, но прямой, целенаправленный буравчик взгляда Хэйла за это время успешно проделал дыру в черепе, протаранил мозжечок и старательно долбил кору головного мозга несчастного Стилински.   
– Дерек? – парень обернулся.  
Оборотень даже глаз не отвёл – ему было скучно, и единственным, за чей счёт можно было скрасить свой досуг, был Стайлз.  
– Если тебе нечем заняться, то мог бы сходить в душ, пока отец не вернулся. Он может и не оборотень, но, поверь, твой нынешний запах пробивает даже мой насморк. Где футболки брать, ты знаешь, – Стилински вернулся к учебникам.  
Как ни странно, альфа никак не отреагировал на выпад парня, а молча перерыл верхний ящик комода, вытащив одну из маек, выслушал инструкцию на счёт бойлера и, получив полотенце, отбыл в ванную. Стайлз открыл окно, чтобы проветрить в комнате и заодно проверить не оставил ли оборотень снаружи дома следов.  
– Интересно, сколько он за сегодня километров отбегал? – Стилински сел за стол, пытаясь сосредоточиться на уроках.

После прихода отца Стайлз вообще не поднимался к себе в комнату, то готовя шерифу ужин, то обсуждая с ним события дня, даже уселся смотреть матч по бейсболу. Однако, как парень не старался, сон ещё никто не отменял и, чистя зубы, а потом бинтуя ладонь, Стилински старательно уговаривал себя вернуться в комнату тем, что Хэйл застрял там ненадолго, и с его присутствием в личном пространстве Стайлза можно будет смириться.  
Войдя в свою комнату, Стилински застал Дерека сидящим на краю его кровати и читающим какую-то книгу. Кивнув ему, Стайлз начал укладываться спать, когда до него вдруг дошло, что альфа вроде как не собирается освобождать кровать.  
– Ты собираешься спать здесь? – парень развернулся к занятому книгой оборотню.  
– А ты видишь здесь ещё одну кровать?  
– Ну, я думал, что вы, оборотни, народ не прихотливый, и на снегу спать можете, так что, как по мне, так ты и на полу мог бы улечься. Я б даже с тобой подушкой поделился, – Стилински подтолкнул одну из подушек к Хэйлу, в надежде, что тот возьмёт её и удалится на ковёр.  
Вместо этого альфа упрямо сверлил взглядом парня, молча отстаивая свою позицию.  
Попросив у неба ещё пару тонн терпения, Стайлз привёл ещё несколько аргументов.  
– Да ладно, на моей кровати двое особо не разлягутся, а ещё, в таком случае, нам придётся спать под одним одеялом, все гостевые пледы хранятся в шкафу у отца в спальне.  
– Ну, мы, оборотни, народ не прихотливый, как по мне, сойдёт и так, – Дерек отложил книгу на комод, начав развязывать свои кеды.  
Стилински уже решил напомнить оборотню, что даже у всякой собаки имеется совесть, и это ему не пятизвёздочный отель на Лазурном берегу, где всё включено, да и вообще катился бы он, но парень промолчал, потому что у всего был предел. И свой предел Стайлз выработал ещё часа четыре тому назад, и парень при всей присущей ему энергичности, живучести, упёртости и подвижности просто устал. Поэтому Стилински молча отвернулся к полке с книгами, натянул одеяло до ушей и попытался заснуть.

Дерек лежал на боку, разглядывая в свете луны плакаты, развешанные на стене, радуясь тому, что мальчишка, наконец-то, заснул. С полчаса он недовольно сопел, как стадо носорогов, теребил край одеяла и нервно дёргал ногой, так что как только его дыхание выровнялось, оборотень смог вздохнуть спокойно, надеясь тоже в скором времени заснуть. Но стоило только Хэйлу начать дремать, как в его почки врезалась довольно жёсткая пятка подростка, который вдруг начал крутиться, как уж на сковородке, и бормотать что-то неразборчивое во сне. Альфа на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше на край кровати, подумав о том, что неудивительно, что при таком раскладе в жизни, Стилински в постели вертится, как юла. У Стайлза вообще довольно крепкие нервы, раз он после повседневных приключений стаи умудряется спать, нормаль…   
Мысли Дерека прервал удар рукой по уху и невнятный лепет про аквапарк, Лидию и кроликов. Мальчишка, улёгшись поудобней, всхрапнул из-за заложенного носа и принялся пускать слюни на ту подушку, которая досталась оборотню. Хэйл прикрыл глаза рукой, надеясь всё же заснуть, но при этом прислушиваясь, чтобы не пропустить очередной удар.

По возвращению домой из школы Стайлз был приятно удивлён полным отсутствием альфы в его комнате, потому что с утра Хэйл был злой, как чёрт, жутко не выспавшийся и готовый выместить всё это на младшем Стилински. Надеясь, что оборотень не собирается возвращаться, парень спустился вниз, чтобы перекусить, и застал отца упаковывающим его чёрный костюм в дорожную сумку.  
– Па?  
– Ты помнишь свою троюродную тётку Бонни? – шериф принялся распихивать всякую мелочёвку по боковым карманам.  
– Нет, а что? – Стайлз напряжённо следил за каждым движением отца: личный опыт подсказывал ему, что ничего хорошего всё это не предвещало.  
– Она умерла сегодня утром – мне звонил её муж, Дон, так что меня ждёт поездка длинною в три штата. Мы не особо общались, но у твоей матери не так уж много родственников, так что я должен поехать. Справишься без меня три дня? – старший Стилински оглянулся на сына.  
– Да, конечно, – кивнул парень, погружённый в воспоминания. – Тётя Бонни?  
– Тебе было лет девять, когда она приезжала к нам на день рождения твоей матери. Мы и потом с ней встречались, но уже без тебя, так что ты, может, и не вспомнишь.  
– Угу, – Стайлз направился к книжным шкафам в гостиной, где стояли семейные фотоальбомы.  
Парень практически в них не заглядывал: все фотографии там были с тех времён, когда его мама ещё была жива и с упоением заполняла альбом за альбомом фото их семьи, расписывая страницы и делая забавные пометки. На снимках была счастливая семья, в которой так сейчас не хватало матери Стайлза. После её смерти парень мог по пальцам пересчитать все сделанные семейные фотографии – они с отцом так и не смогли продолжить её традицию. Вытянув последний альбом в стопке, Стилински уселся на диване, принявшись его листать, в поисках снимка троюродной сестры матери, когда на пол упал бумажный пакет из студии проявки фото. Такими уже давно не пользовались: съёмку на плёнку вытеснили цифровые фотоаппараты, с которых все снимки можно было распечатать дома на принтере.  
На пакете рукой было написано имя миссис Стилински, количество фотографий, их формат и дата выполнения заказа – через несколько дней после её смерти. Видимо шериф просто запихнул снимки в альбом и забыл об этом. Вытащив фото из пакета, Стайлз подавился воздухом: на верхнем снимке было шестеро человек на фоне старого дома Стилински. Вот мама, счастливая и как всегда ярко улыбающаяся, вот сам Стайлз корчащий рожицу, а вот… Рядом с тогда ещё десятилетним мальчиком стоял подросток – полная противоположность, но при этом абсолютное сходство – Дерек Хэйл. На фото ему было не больше пятнадцати: уже практически оформившееся тело, но ещё не настолько широкие плечи и накачанные мышцы, искренняя улыбка, озорной прищур зелёных глаз, едва заметные ямочки на щеках и уже уложенная дыбом чёлка. Они стояли со Стайлзом очень близко, из-за чего Хэйлу пришлось слегка наклониться, положив друг другу руки на плечи, как если бы они были близкими приятелями. Позади рядом с матерью Стайлза стояла жгучая брюнетка с такими же зелёными, как у Дерека, глазами и ямочками на щеках – миссис Хэйл, её за талию обнимал мужчина очень похожий на Питера – мистер Хэйл. С самого края, слегка толкая брата в бок, стояла усмехающаяся Лора – точная копия своей матери, только более юная и с голубыми глазами, унаследованными от отца. Судя по всему, фото делал сам шериф Стилински.  
– Па? – севшим голосом позвал Стайлз.  
– Что, ребёнок? – шериф, сел рядом с сыном.  
– Мы дружили с Хэйлами? – парень показал отцу снимок.  
– Да, отличная была семья, и люди хорошие. Жаль, что тогда случился пожар, как раз перед смертью твоей матери. Вы с Дереком даже не попрощались: его сестра увезла в Нью-Йорк, как раз в день похорон. Сейчас он, конечно, совсем не тот, что шесть лет назад. Вы с ним были не разлей вода раньше, ты разве не помнишь?  
– Нет, я просто… – Стайлз не отводил взгляда от фото, – врачи сказали, что из-за стресса я могу не помнить событий как-то связанных со смертью матери. Помнишь?  
– Да, – шериф обнял сына за плечо, поцеловав в макушку.  
Они просидели так некоторое время, пока старший Стилински не поднялся:  
– Мне пора ехать.  
– Увидимся, – Стайлз обнял отца на прощание.  
После отъезда шерифа парень долго рассматривал фотографию, но потом всё же решил подняться в комнату. У него была ещё целая стопка воспоминаний, которых он не помнил.  
Со всем этим Стилински абсолютно забыл, что Дерек всё ещё живёт в его комнате, поэтому удивлённо уставился на оборотня, стоящего у открытого окна. Сбросив оцепенение, парень шагнул к нему, показывая снимок:  
– Расскажешь мне об этом?  
Хэйл подошёл ближе и, взяв Стайлза за запястье, поднёс фотографию к глазам.  
– Мы… – начал альфа, но так и не закончил.  
Стилински даже не понял, что падает, пока оборотень не перехватил его, смягчая удар об пол собой. Снимки рассыпались по полу пёстрым круговоротом. Перед глазами потемнело, а в ушах зазвучал неприятный то ли писк, то ли звон. Стайлз отключился. 


	4. Воспоминания: Heartlines

В ушах гудело всё сильнее из-за скрежета тормозов, за которым не было слышно даже криков остальных людей. Вагончик наконец-то выровнялся, и Стайлз решился открыть глаза: впереди виднелся ещё как минимум километр рельсов американской горки и ещё две мёртвых петли. Стилински с предвкушением пообещал себе, что на следующей петле он не станет зажмуриваться, как поступил сейчас. Вагончик всё больше разгонялся, поскрипывая страховочными тормозами, отдыхающие кричали всё громче, и мальчишка, не удержавшись, тоже радостно завопил.  
– Ну, как прокатился? – мама встретила Стайлза у выхода с аттракциона.  
– Оооо, это было так круто, ма! Мы сначала долго ползли вверх, а потооооом такое началось – три мёртвых петли и повороты, и так закручивало! А потом… потом всё так наклонилось, я, блин, думал, что выпаду, представляешь? – мальчик принялся, размахивая руками, рассказывать о своём недавнем приключении матери.  
Андреа Стилински, рассмеявшись, взъерошила сыну волосы. Сегодня был один из тех редких дней, когда она чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо для активной прогулки, и Стайлз старался не упустить ни минуты с матерью. Несмотря на лейкемию, Андреа при малейшем улучшении сразу же срывалась с места и, взяв сына, а иногда и не занятого работой в полицейском участке мужа, устраивала семье культурный поход, ни разу не обошедшийся без приключений. С каждым днём болезнь прогрессировала, и женщина старалась не упустить времени, которое она могла бы провести с близкими и которого становилось всё меньше.  
– Как ты, ма? – мальчик остановился, взволнованно глядя на мать, замедлившую шаг, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
– Всё хорошо, милый, просто голова немного кружится. Хочешь ещё покататься или прогуляемся в парке? – женщина, улыбаясь, сделала фотографию задумчивого сына на фоне колеса обозрения.  
Стайлз тоже улыбнулся, увидев в её руках фотоаппарат: у него была классная мама, всегда улыбающаяся, не расстающаяся с камерой, знающая множество смешных историй, никогда не ругающая сына за его выходки, а иногда и сама их организовывающая, способная осуществить самые сумасшедшие идеи и из ничего творить чудеса – с ней всегда было весело и интересно. Вот сегодня, например, Андреа смогла уговорить смотрителя аттракциона дать сыну прокатиться на американских горках, хотя Стайлз ещё не подходил для них по возрасту. Если бы только не её болезнь…  
– Пошли в парк, – мальчишка уверенно начал пробираться сквозь толпу людей к выходу.  
Андреа никогда не говорила, что плохо себя чувствует, она вообще редко жаловалась, но Стайлз прекрасно знал её улыбки, когда женщина пыталась скрыть плохое самочувствие или боли.  
Они вышли с огромной площади в центре Бейкан Хилз, где расположился парк аттракционов, и пошли вдоль аллеи парка, ища свободную скамейку.  
– Вот, – миссис Стилински протянула сыну десятку, садясь на скамью, - купи булочек и мороженого.  
Кивнув, Стайлз взял деньги и быстро зашагал по асфальтированной дорожке вглубь парка в поисках лотка с выпечкой. Это была их с матерью традиция при походах в парк: младшему Стилински всегда доставалось мороженное, а миссис Стилински с удовольствием съедала свежую сдобу, ну, и, конечно же, какая-нибудь булка перепадала голубям.  
Затарившись, Стайлз спешил обратно, на ходу зажёвывая мороженое – голуби, как будто зная всё заранее, собирались около скамейки, на которой сидела его мать, ещё до прихода мальчика, а потом начиналось целое представление. Правда, в этот раз вместо птиц рядом с его матерью оказалась молодая темноволосая женщина, о чём-то разговаривающая с миссис Стилински.  
– Здравствуйте, – мальчик поставил пакет с выпечкой на скамейку.  
– Это Стайлз, мой сын, - Андреа каждый раз произносила эту фразу с гордостью, заставляя мальчишку пыхтеть от удовольствия.  
– Привет, – брюнетка улыбнулась, сверкнув зелёными глазами, – Стайлз, меня зовут Марта, приятно познакомиться, – потом она снова повернулась к миссис Стилински. – Если решитесь – звоните в любое время.  
Поднявшись, Марта кивнула матери с сыном на прощание и зашагала по направлению к выходу из парка.  
– А кто это? – Стайлз провожал взглядом удаляющуюся женщину.  
– Врач, – Андреа потянулась за багетом. – Ну, так что, откормим этих голубей до размера рождественских индеек? – Миссис Стилински подмигнула сыну, весело усмехнувшись.

Дерек недовольно сощурился, глядя на солнце: выволочка, устроенная его отцом, и запрет на встречи с друзьями после школы неимоверно злили. То, что он оборотень, ещё не означало, что он во всём виноват. Да и вмазал-то он тому придурку, не используя свою «силу» – просто обычная школьная драка, но что тут докажешь Рэйнольду Хэйлу. Он альфа, он отец, он старший брат, и он всегда знает всё лучше остальных. Если бы не мать, сидеть бы сейчас Дереку под домашним арестом до конца месяца, но стоило Марте Хэйл свести брови и выдохнуть с порицанием «Рэй», как грозный альфа начал сдавать свои позиции. Не все и не сразу, но, так или иначе, максимум, чего смог добиться старший Хэйл в своих словесных перепалках – это «ничьей». Поэтому вместо того, чтобы сидеть под замком в своей комнате, Дерек сейчас шёл за матерью в дом какой-то семьи, которой та решила помочь. Марта Хэйл, как и все остальные ведуньи, сторонилась людей, но иногда всё же помогала им. Мать сказала, что женщина, к которой они шли, была серьёзно больна, поэтому все свои вечера до конца месяца Дереку предстояло проводить в доме семьи со странной фамилией Стилински, пока ведунья будет работать. Почему вдруг миссис Хэйл решила вмешаться, оборотень не знал, а на прямой вопрос та лишь ответила, что и люди порой умеют удивлять, и Дереку ещё доведётся узнать об этом.  
В дверях Хэйлов встретил взъерошенный мужчина с усталыми голубыми глазами. Он вежливо поздоровался, приглашая их в дом, и повёл на верхний этаж к своей жене. Мистер Стилински, как он представился, постоянно оттягивал ворот форменной полицейской рубашки, заставляя тем самым всё сильнее распространяться запахи горечи, боли, усталости и подавленности. Мужчина остановился у двери в комнату, по-видимому, что-то для себя решая, а потом, взглянув с недоверием и надеждой, впустил оборотня и ведунью в просторную спальню. От запаха болезни забивало нос так, что хотелось или прочихаться или уткнуться в банку с молотым кофе, чтобы отбить тяжёлый, тягучий аромат безнадёжности, который, казалось, мог парализовать. Однако, несмотря на всё это, на кровати обнаружилась красивая женщина с каштановыми волосами, примерно одного возраста с матерью Дерека, взгляд которой просто излучал силу, уверенность и тепло, полностью противореча теням боли и усталости, залёгшим на лице. Та сила, которая исходила от миссис Стилински, практически осязаемая кожей, наверное, и была стержнем, на котором держалось измождённое болезнью тело. Будь женщина, полулежащая сейчас на кровати, оборотнем, то Дерек обходил бы её стороной. Среди волков есть беты, сила которых была сродни мощи альфы – она давило, непроизвольно заставляя подчиняться и следовать за ними. Младший Хэйл встречал таких волков, но никогда не видел подобного в людях.  
– Здравствуйте, уж простите, что не встаю – мой муж обещал приковать меня к кровати наручниками, если я не стану соблюдать прописанный врачами постельный режим, – женщина кивнула гостям и подмигнула мужу, улыбаясь.  
Улыбка была искренней: миссис Стилински как будто излучала вокруг себя радость.  
– Здравствуй, Адреа, – Марта тоже улыбнулась, – Это мой сын Дерек, он будет сопровождать меня на наши сеансы.  
Оборотень вежливо поздоровался и отступил в тень у шкафа, подперев стену плечами.  
– Джим, иди, – Миссис Стилински повернула голову к своему мужу. – Судя по тому, как тебе названивают с работы, ты там действительно нужнее. Поверь, здесь меня никто не съест.  
Мистер Стилински недовольно скривился, но промолчал на этот счёт.  
– Где Стайлз?  
– Я отправила его кататься на новом скейте. Теперь иди: сын пристроен, а я в надёжных руках, – Андреа всё же смогла выпроводить мужа.  
\- Начнём, - Марта улыбнулась, взяв женщину за руку  
Какое-то время была абсолютная тишина, пока миссис Хэйл «прощупывала» пациентку при помощи своих способностей.  
– Дерек, – вдруг окликнула ведунья.  
Оборотень чуть не зарычал от досады: он совсем забыл о дыхании. Обычно, когда кто-то из волков присутствовал во время работы ведуньи, они сознательно замедляли своё дыхание настолько, насколько это возможно – это уменьшало количество ударов сердца, и оборотни меньше «фонили» и не мешали сосредотачиваться на биоритмах больных.  
– Подойди, – мать подозвала Дерека к кровати. – Помоги мне, пожалуйста.  
Поняв, что в этот раз не помешал, оборотень взял Андреа за руку, потянув, как будто зудящую под кончиками пальцев, боль в себя. Волна раскалённых игл пронеслась по венам, пока не растворилась в пульсации крови Дерека. Младший Хэйл отпрянул, приходя в себя.  
– Спасибо, – миссис Стилински снова улыбнулась.  
По расслабившимся плечам женщины оборотень понял, что боль действительно отступила.  
– Это займёт какое-то время, так что пойди, прогуляйся по округе, чтобы не сидеть на месте, – Марта тоже улыбнулась своему сыну, прежде чем вернуться к работе.  
Довольный собой Дерек вышел из комнаты и направился к лестнице, чтобы выйти на улицу: несмотря на все старания Андреа держаться, атмосфера в доме была давящая. Конечно, шататься по округе было занятием неинтересным, но это было намного лучше замкнутого пространства вроде комнаты, в которой парню пришлось бы безвылазно сидеть, если бы не его мать.  
Выйдя на крыльцо, оборотень замер, принюхиваясь: пахло одиночеством. Людям, конечно, не приходило в голову, что их эмоции могут пахнуть, но вот волки прекрасно чувствовали любые изменения в настроении своих собеседников, да и вообще, окружающих их людей в радиусе до полумили. Вот сейчас Дерек мог с уверенностью сказать, что он чувствовал запах одиночества. Этот аромат было сложно с чем-то спутать особенно после того, как молодой оборотень с полгода назад наткнулся в лесу на омегу. Ничто для волка не может быть хуже, чем быть вне стаи.  
Запах влажной после дождя земли, оставляющий после себя на языке неприятный горьковатый привкус – квинтэссенция одиночества. И сейчас ей ощутимо тянуло из палисадника за домом Стилински. Источником запаха оказался мальчишка, сидящий под деревом: красные заплаканные глаза, слегка припухший от слёз нос, искусанные губы и сбитые костяшки на пальцах. Дерек готов был спорить на двадцатку, что от коры дерева пахло кровью. Рядом с пареньком лежал упакованный в чехол скейтборд.  
– Ты кто? – карие глаза настороженно уставились на оборотня.  
– Дерек Хэйл.  
– Хэйл… – мальчишка на секунду сощурился, потерев большим пальцем уголок рта. – Сын нового маминого врача, – наконец, пришёл он к заключению и сразу же потерял к Дереку всякий интерес.  
Хэйл подождал с минуту, но так и не удостоился внимания к своей персоне. Мальчишка как будто выключился или закрылся, перестав источать эмоции, и просто безразлично уставился в лес, начинающийся за забором.  
Подобное отношение малолетки к старшим начинало раздражать оборотня.  
–- Твоя очередь, – Дерек сложил руки на груди, смерив взглядом всё-таки обратившего на него внимание мальчишки.  
– Что?  
– Ты ведёшь себя невежливо: раз уж я назвал тебе своё имя, ты тоже должен представиться, – менторским тоном сообщил оборотень.  
– Стайлз Стилински.  
– Стрёмное имя – Стайлз, – Хэйл даже с сочувствием посмотрел на паренька, носившего такое имя, он-то думал, что в первый раз ослышался, но кому-то в семье Стилински действительно пришло в голову назвать так ребёнка.  
Младший Стилински лишь пожал плечами:  
– Не больше, чем твоя причёска, – мальчишка кивнул на зачёсанную вверх чёлку Дерека.  
Оборотень сжал кулаки: Стайлза не только не задело сказанное, он, кажется, и нахамил-то по инерции – мальчишка всё так же ничем не пах, ни кислого запаха обиды, ни сладковато-горького – агрессивного возбуждения. Этим маленький засранец начинал бесить Хэйла.  
Если бы не звонок мобильного, то младшему Стилински перепало бы на орехи.  
– Ну, и где же заблудился мой капитан? – сладко пропела в трубку Кейт.  
Забив на Стайлза, Дерек сосредоточился на мягкой вибрации голоса своей девушки, как делал всегда при их телефонных разговорах, и зашагал прочь от палисадника дома Стилински к асфальтированному тротуару улицы.

На следующий день Хэйл застал Стайлза за кухонным столом, где тот со своей матерью дожидался прихода ведуньи. Они весело болтали о чём-то, когда Марта вошла в комнату, а следом за ней и Дерек.  
– Здравствуйте, – мальчишка улыбнулся так же ослепительно, как и его мать, вот только его сердцебиение, наоборот, выровнялось вместо того, чтобы ускориться.  
Это вроде как и не ложь, но и искренностью не назовёшь.  
– Ма, можно я пойду к Луису, у него новая приставка? Можно? Я недолго, – младший Стилински сделал умильно просящую рожицу.  
– Ладно, – выражение лица Андреа стало серьёзным, что никак не вязалось с весёлыми нотками в голосе, – только заранее договоримся о времени: восемь вечера – крайний срок, так что, чтобы не появлялся дома раньше девяти, – женщина подмигнула сыну.  
– Спасибо! – мальчишка подорвался с места и, подхватив свою ветровку, понёсся на выход.  
Дерек проводил его взглядом и пошёл следом за матерью и миссис Стилински в гостиную, где предстояло провести следующий сеанс.  
Как только оборотень выполнил свою часть работы, Марта сразу же отпустила его гулять. Хэйл не прошёл и пары перекрёстков, когда уловил знакомый горьковатый запах мокрой земли.  
Стайлз нашёлся в десятке метров, зашившийся между кустами у входа в заповедник Бейкан Хилз. Мальчишка удачно спрятался от чужих глаз за живой изгородью, и, если бы не нюх, то Дерек бы его не нашёл. Хотя на свое обнаружение младший Стилински опять никак не отреагировал.  
– Это как-то мало похоже на приставку, – оборотень кивнул на лес, усаживаясь рядом с мальчишкой на землю.  
Тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ.  
Десять минут прошли в тишине, которая для Хэйла была наполнена размеренным дыханием и ровным биением сердца Стайлза.  
– Ты ведь солгал матери.  
На этот выпад Дерек получил лишь ещё одно пожатие плечами. Это опять же раздражало оборотня, но при том будило в звере инстинкт охотника: он медленно загонял жертву к краю, ожидая, когда та сорвётся. Не мог какой-то сопливый малолетка оказаться крепким орешком.  
– Она тебе не говорила, что врать не хорошо? – в этот вопрос Хэйл добавил как можно больше издёвки.  
– И чем плоха моя ложь? – вопрос прозвучал безразлично, но сердце забилось чуть быстрей.  
Дерек нахмурился: вроде как небольшой результат есть, но что-то с этим мальчишкой не так, взять хотя бы его последний вопрос, разве так положено разговаривать десятилеткам?  
Младший Стилински даже не заметил замешательства оборотня – он уже не стоял на самом краю – Стайлз сорвался.  
– Наверное, не нужно врать и перестать улыбаться. Маме ведь полегчает, если я сяду рядом и порыдаю. Она даже пойдёт на поправку, когда узнает, что я в курсе, что на этой стадии её болезнь практически неизлечима, а единственный путь – это химиотерапия, от которой она отказалась, чтобы не тратить время на больницы, а побольше провести его со мной и папой, потому что знает, что всё бесполезно?  
Слишком много иронии для ребёнка, слишком много боли даже для взрослого… Это то, что понял Хэйл, когда его накрыло волной боли. Не физической, с которой легко боролось его тело, а моральной. Такая боль сродни удушью, она давит, тянет на дно, сжимает в тисках лёгкие, сердце, душу. От неё волк рвётся на свободу, чтобы убежать… чтобы завыть… Это пустота, вакуум, колодец, из которого не выбраться. И всё это сосредоточено в одном ребёнке – в Стайлзе. Мальчишка не плакал, его глаза были сухими, только сердце билось с надрывом – быстро, но тяжело.  
И Дереку захотелось рассмеяться над собственной глупостью: он затеял охоту, пытался задеть мальчишку, но что тому до глупых издёвок, когда он боролся с собственной болью: принял и смирился со скорой смертью матери и при этом делал всё, чтобы она не сдавалась. Хэйл совершенно по-новому смотрел на мальчика, сидевшего перед ним – люди действительно умели удивлять.  
– Так у тебя новый скейт? – оборотень повернулся к Стайлзу.  
Зверь снова вышел на охоту, но в этот раз у него была другая цель: искренняя положительная реакция.  
Младший Стилински на его вопрос только кивнул – его эмоции снова исчезали, оставляя неприятный привкус.  
– А кататься хоть умеешь? – Дерек не отводил взгляд от мальчишки.  
– Умею.  
– Ну да, – криво усмехнулся оборотень, – тогда пошли, покажешь. Давай-давай, вставай и пошли за скейтом, – Хэйл поднялся на ноги и подождал, пока Стайлз тоже встанет.  
Они молча дошли до дома Стилински, по водосточной трубе которого мальчишка довольно ловко вскарабкался себе в комнату и оттуда прицельно запустил в Дерека доской. Оборотень перехватил скейт на автомате, наблюдая, как Стайлз так же быстро спускается обратно на землю.  
– Вперёд, – Хэйл вручил мальчишке доску, указывая на подъездную дорожку к дому.  
Выдав ещё одно пожатие плечами, младший Стилински проехался на скейте до проезжей части.  
– И всё? Тогда тебе могли просто купить самокат, чтобы не заморачиваться, – оборотень жестом подозвал мальчишку к себе. – Знаешь что такое ollie?  
Стайлз снова потёр уголок губ большим пальцем прежде, чем ответить:  
– Ну, это такой прыжок со скейтом.  
– Умеешь?  
– Нет, это моя первая доска. Покажешь? – сердцебиение мальчишки снова ускорилось.  
– Этот, – Дерек щёлкнул пальцем по деке скейта, – не подходит.  
– Почему? – ещё пара сильных ударов сердца.  
– Это Mini-Pro – они рассчитаны на детей: меньше и уже, чем обычные скейты, – Хэйл закатил глаза, как вообще можно такого не знать, когда покупаешь доску. – Этот как раз рассчитан на воробья вроде тебя.  
– Я не воробей, – а вот и запах обиды: лёгкий, но это то, что нужно.  
– Ты себя-то в зеркало видел? Очень похож, – Дерек с улыбкой наблюдал, как Стайлз недовольно сощурил глаза.  
От запаха злости в горле немного запершило, как если бы оборотень поймал чуточку молотого перца на кончик носа. Что ж поделать, если мальчишка действительно был похож на воробья: нескладный, с каштановыми волосами, карими глазами, вон даже ветровка была в цвет, а ещё он так же забавно крутил головой, передёргивал занятыми скейтом руками и чирикал. Ну, разве что воробьи не могли так недовольно сопеть.  
– Ну, так что? Тебе рассказывать, как и что делать?  
Младший Стилински немного помялся, но всё же согласно кивнул.  
– Отлично. Всё очень просто: немного разгоняешься, приседаешь, щёлкаешь, летишь, приземляешься.  
– Ты просто бесполезный инструктор, – Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Это почему?  
– Да потому что не щёлкают скейтеры, ну, вот ни одного не видел, чтоб так делал, – мальчишка пощёлкал пальцами в воздухе. – Фигня это полнейшая.  
Оборотень закрыл глаза ладонью, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос.  
– Тут всё совершенно по-другому: вот это, – Дерек потрогал загнутый край доски, – называется конкейв, и им ты «щёлкаешь» о землю, когда становишься прямо на него, чтобы оттолкнуться.  
– Я ж говорю, бесполезный – с этого и надо было начинать, а то «щёлкаешь-щёлкаешь», – Стайлз бесцеремонно шлёпнул доску на землю, поставив сверху ногу.  
Недовольно цыкнув, Хэйл продолжил:  
– Когда оттолкнёшься от земли – старайся не отрывать ноги от скейта…  
Стилински уже катился по подъездной дорожке, готовясь прыгнуть.  
Дерек подождал, пока мальчишка приземлится всем телом на асфальт отдельно от своей доски.  
– …потому что навернёшься, – закончил оборотень.  
Подойдя к парню, Хэйл подождал, пока тот поднимется.  
– Ты, кстати, совершенно бездарный ученик: нужно было сначала дослушать.  
– Знаешь что? Можешь чмокнуть меня в зад, он только что приземлился на землю – так что у вас с асфальтом получится отличный непрямой поцелуй, – Стайлз отряхнулся и пошёл на исходную.  
Дерек не смог-таки удержаться и рассмеялся. Стайлз Стилински был абсолютно неправильным десятилеткой, но довольно забавным.  
– Когда отталкиваешься, не пытайся сам взлететь, просто поджимай заднюю ногу, иначе опять потеряешь скейт, – отсмеявшись, Хэйл пошёл к насупившемуся мальчишке.

На следующий день Дерек тайком от отца протащил из дома свой скейт, он ведь вроде как ходил отрабатывать наказание, а не развлекаться. Мать, заметив в руках сына доску, лишь взъерошила оборотню волосы, довольно улыбнувшись.  
Зверь внутри довольно зарычал, как только Хэйлы вошли в дом Стилински, потому что уже с порога Дерек слышал участившееся сердцебиение Стайлза – в этот раз его приветственная улыбка была искренней. Закончив помогать матери, оборотень в компании мальчишки отправился в парк.  
– Гуфи, – Хэйл наконец обратил внимание, какой ногой отталкивается от земли Стайлз.  
– От Плуто слышу, – фыркнул младший Стилински.  
– Это название стойки, дубина. Ты катаешься левой ногой вперёд, а я правой. Ты гуфи, я – регулар, – Дерек на ходу отвесил мальчишке подзатыльник.  
– Как скажешь, Плуто.  
С тех пор за оборотнем прочно закрепилось прозвище Плуто, но он не отставал, продолжая бесить младшего Стилински, называя мальчишку воробушком. Как оказалось, Стайлз был довольно эмоционален, даже излишне, от чего у Дерека иногда гудело в голове: за две минуты мальчишка выдавал по десять эмоций к ряду, причём они не всегда сочетались, а иногда были и диаметрально противоположными. Даже Кейт не была способна на такое. Да и сосредотачиваться на чём-то, не будучи сильно расстроенным, Стилински тоже не умел. Хэйла засыпали таким количеством ненужной информации и замечаний обо всём окружающем, что оборотень иногда уже был готов прибегнуть к кляпу. Единственным, что спасало Стайлза от этой участи, было его остроумие. Исходя из коротких встреч с Андреа, оборотень пришёл к выводу, что это наследственное. Так что, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, за неделю Дерек успел сдружиться со Стайлзом, что весьма понравилось волку, которому больше не приходилось чуять запах одиночества.

Через полторы недели у Андреа случился рецидив. Марта звонком сорвала сына с уроков и, Дерек, сократив дистанцию через лес, уже спустя десять минут после приезда матери был на пороге, ожидая пока ему откроют. Стоило мистеру Стилински распахнуть дверь своего дома, как горечь сразу же осела на языке оборотня, начав забивать его нос и лёгкие, а ощущение чужой боли сжимало горло так, что приходилось сглатывать, чтобы вздохнуть.  
У порога спальни переминался с ноги на ногу Стайлз. Мальчишка снова закрылся, хотя в этот раз от него исходило осязаемое напряжение. Кивнув другу, Дерек зашёл в комнату: его мать сидела рядом с миссис Стилински, которая лишь дёрнула уголком закушенных губ, обозначая свою обычную приветственную улыбку. Взгляд карих глаз помутнел от боли, кожа стала меловой, а под глазами залегли глубокие чёрные тени – болезнь брала своё, хоть Хэйл и видел, как Андреа сопротивлялась.  
Сев напротив Марты, Дерек взял миссис Стилински за руку, забирая её боль. Он тянул настолько долго, насколько мог, пока раскалённые иглы не впились в сердце, сбивая его с ритма. Закашлявшись от боли, оборотень отстранился, выпустив ладонь Андреа из своей. Тело сводило лёгкой судорогой, но сердце уже отпустило, и Хэйл быстро восстанавливался, чего нельзя было сказать о женщине, лежащей перед ним, но то из чего были сделаны Стилински, явно было попрочнее титана или алмаза, потому что не мог обычный человек, испытывающий такую боль, улыбаться, что именно сейчас и делала Андреа.  
– Ты просто мой личный герой, Дерек. Хотя, знаешь, не думаю, что тебе пойдут обтягивающие лосины и плащ, – женщина подмигнула. – Спасибо.  
Оборотень, кивнул, вернув улыбку, и поднялся с кровати, направляясь к двери. Он остановился в коридоре, оглядываясь и ища Стайлза.  
– Он ушёл в сад, – подал голос мистер Стилински, ожидающий у дверей спальни.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – на ходу пообещал ему Хэйл, уже спускаясь по лестнице.  
Мальчишка, и правда, оказался в саду, под тем же деревом, где его в первый раз нашёл Дерек. Стайлз сидел на земле и раскачивался взад-вперёд, обхватив себя руками.  
– Хэй, – оборотень опустился перед ним на траву.  
Младший Стилински поднял на него сухие, но совершенно больные глаза, и через секунду он уже был на коленях перед оборотнем, уперевшись лбом с плечо Хэйла и беззвучно всхлипывая. Дерек обнял мальчишку за шею, позволяя тому выплакаться – его волк протяжно скулил внутри.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – снова повторил оборотень.

Упорству Андреа Стилински можно было позавидовать – она уверенно шла на поправку, и Марта обещала ей, что повторов случившегося недавно рецидива можно не опасаться. Стайлз с каждым днём всё больше становился похожим на маленькую, едкую, болтливую, непоседливую, сеющую всюду хаос и смуту, занозу в заднице, в общем, тоже приходил в себя, и за его рецидивы теперь отвечал Дерек.  
– Да выше возьми! – Хэйл даже рукой показал направление.  
– Да убери ты грабли, мне ж ничего не видно! – младший Стилински локтём оттолкнул оборотня.  
– Ну, смотри… Смотри, что ты делаешь! – не переставал негодовать Дерек.  
– Лапы прочь!!! Сейчас моя очередь! Я вот из-за тебя сейчас проиграю! – Стайлз, как мог, уворачивался от рук Хэйла.  
– Да ты уже проигрываешь!  
– Фу, сидеть! Плохой Плуто!  
Как только Андреа разрешили встать с постели, она снова принялась за работу и, наконец, продав особняк в пригороде Бейкан Хилз, решила отпраздновать это небольшим семейным ужином, а сына порадовать приставкой. Так что теперь Стайлз и Дерек сидели в комнате младшего Стилински, по очереди проходя уровень за уровнем в какой-то игре, которая прилагалась в подарок при покупке. По сути, игрушка была примитивная, наподобие Марио, где приходилось прыгать с планки на планку, выбивать очки и бонусы, нокаутировать нечто, смутно напоминающее медуз, и пытаться не свалиться в какую-нибудь яму. Так что Хэйл был от неё не особо в восторге, но он очень не любил проигрывать, тем более что после того, как Стайлз раз за разом лажал, оборотню приходилось перепроходить уровни за него.  
– Дай сюда! – Дерек уже вознамерился отобрать джойстик и даже потянулся к нему, но сразу же отдёрнул руку. – Ауч!!!  
На ладони Хэйла пульсировал болью свежий укус.  
– Ты меня только что укусил?  
– Сказал же грабли держать при себе, а то будет как у Венеры Милосской, – мальчишка зло сверкнул глазами на оборотня, но сразу же вернулся к игре.  
Хэйл как раз размышлял над тем, стоит ли оторвать Стайлзу голову за такое хамство или можно просто надавать по шее, как бы в профилактических целях, когда у него зазвонил мобильный.  
– Дерек, – голос Кейт был мягким, что было довольно странно.  
Оборотень поднялся на ноги и вышел из комнаты, чтобы закрыться в гостевой ванной подальше от стайлзовых ушей. Последнее время у Хэйла совсем не ладилось с Арджент: из-за запрета альфы они могли встречаться только в школе, но всё время, что они проводили вместе, Кейт предпочитала выяснять отношения. Она устраивала чуть ли не допросы с пристрастием, пытаясь выяснить, почему Дерек не снимал трубку, когда она звонила. При всей своей привлекательности Арджент была ещё и жутко ревнива, и иногда любой случайный взгляд оборотня куда-то мимо неё мог стать причиной настоящего скандала, что уж говорить о пропущенных звонках. Но, когда Хэйл учил младшего Стилински кататься на скейте, он переставал реагировать на внешние раздражители, в том числе и на звонки, ему и одного не в меру разговорчивого раздражителя хватало дальше некуда. Дереку постоянно приходилось ловить Стайлза в его очередном кульбите на доске, чтобы тот не свернул себе шею. Мальчишка был довольно быстрый и вёрткий и неплохо управлялся со скейтом, но при всей его отлично отработанной координации Стилински никак не мог сосредоточиться, постоянно отвлекаясь на что-то вокруг себя. Стайлз абсолютно не следил за тем, куда едет и что делает, так что, если бы не отменная реакция Дерека, мальчишка уже давно был бы весь в гипсе.  
Поэтому последние три недели Хэйл и Арджент пребывали в состоянии холодной войны, которая постоянно прерывалась на боевые действия со стороны Кейт. И сейчас, слушая весёлый щебет своей девушки об одноклассниках, косметике и вчерашней вечеринке, оборотень никак не мог понять, что происходит. На автомате попрощавшись, Дерек в раздумьях пошёл обратно в комнату.  
– Девчонка? – спросил Стайлз, забросивший игру и дожидающийся оборотня на своей кровати с комиксом в руках.  
– Девушка, – Дерек сел рядом с младшим Стилински.  
– Подружка, значит, – мальчишка многозначительно зашевелил бровями.  
Хэйл лишь закатил глаза, решив не обращать на маленького засранца внимание.  
– Слушай, а как у такого зануды, как ты, может быть девушка?  
– Я капитан школьной команды по лакроссу, я по определению не могу быть занудой, – Дерек отобрал у Стайлза комикс в наказание за излишнюю в его возрасте язвительность.  
– Да ладно, все просто закрывают глаза на то, что ты зануда, потому что ты капитан, – Стайлз толкнул оборотня локтём в бок.  
– Что ты там только что прочирикал?  
Сколько мальчишка не крутился, Дерек-таки отвесил ему заслуженный подзатыльник.  
Дуясь для видимости, Стайлз отвернулся от Хэйла, принявшись перебирать стопку комиксов на своей тумбочке. Оборотень не чувствовал исходящей от Стилински обиды, поэтому просто позволил мальчишке исполнить свой ритуал.  
– Слушай, – Стайлз наконец-то прервал своё молчание, – завтра будет самое крутое полнолуние в году, нам в школе сегодня рассказывали – Луна будет совсем близко к Земле. Папа уже обещал достать с чердака телескоп и собрать его для меня, так что отпросись у родителей на завтра. Интересно, а мы сможем разглядеть флаг, который там оставили наши космонавты?  
– Стайлз, завтра не получится, – Дерек устало потёр глаза. – У моей семьи уже есть планы на эту ночь, так что завтра мама придёт без меня.  
– Ладно, сам виноват, что пропустишь всё самое интересное, – мальчишка шлёпнул оборотня по плечу пятернёй и опять отвернулся к своим комиксам.  
Вот теперь в комнате повис густой запах обиды, у Хэйла было такое ощущение, будто он раскусил лайм.  
– Ну, так что? Робин выбрался из ловушки? – Спросил Дерек, заранее жалея об этом вопросе – когда разговор заходил о комиксах, Стайлза было не остановить, но оборотню уж очень хотелось сменить тему разговора и перестать думать о цитрусах.  
По азартно сверкнувшим карим глазам Хэйл понял, что его ждёт как минимум час рассуждений о крутости Бэтмена, его бэтмобиля и прочих примочек, а так же о крутости Робина, Женщины-кошки и даже дворецкого семьи Уэйнов.

Дерек стоял на веранде, вдыхая запах леса, и пытался успокоиться – сумерки только начались, а волк уже не находил себе места. Этот год был первым для Хэйла – его первый гон.  
– Как ты? – из дома вышла Лора, накидывая на плечи джинсовый джут.  
– Странно. Зверь внутри как будто сходит с ума, – оборотень чувствовал себя неуютно из-за того, что не мог контролировать свою вторую сущность.  
– Сегодня контроль от человека в тебе переходит к нему, и он об этом знает, но никто никогда не становился безумным в ночь гона. Мы ведь оборотни, а не животные – поэтому сохраняем своё сознание, хоть и видим мир в такие полнолуния немного иначе.  
Девушка подошла ближе и обняла брата, устроив голову на его плече.  
– А что если… – Дерек замолчал, устало прикрыв глаза.  
– Боишься не найти пару, как это случилось со мной, дядей и Джейсоном? – Лора улыбнулась понимающе, хоть и грустно.  
– Я… Прости.  
У сестры Хэйла было уже два гона, но она так и не нашла свою пару. В первый раз она на сутки закрылась в своей комнате, а когда отошла, у неё был долгий разговор с родителями, а так же с дядей и тётей.  
– Всё в порядке. Если ты не встретишь свою пару сегодня, то это не значит, что навсегда останешься один, просто ещё не пришло время, и твоя пара слишком далеко от тебя. Ты же знаешь, что папа нашёл маму только на второй год, – сестра взъерошила Дереку волосы, специально растрепав уложенную гелем чёлку.  
– И что происходит, если волк никого не находит? – парень даже не обратил внимания на проказы сестры.  
– Ничего, это как обычное полнолуние только… Несмотря на то, что мы все в стае, ты чувствуешь одиночество, и это… это практически больно, но такое случается только раз в год, так что, думаю, переживёшь, – с улыбкой закончила Лора.  
– Дети, – из дома выглянула тётя Лив, старшая сестра их отца, – все уже собираются.  
Переглянувшись, брат с сестрой отправились в гостиную, где уже была вся стая.  
– Пора, – Рейнольд Хэйл повёл своих волков в лес.  
Дерек привычно скинул с себя всю одежду, готовясь к обращению, и повернулся к сестре, которая запихивала сумку с их вещами под куст.  
– Пошли, – оборотень получил шлепок пониже спины от Лоры, проходящей мимо.  
Для обычных людей разгуливать практически всей семьёй голыми по лесу в полнолуние было бы довольно странным занятием, но для семейства Хэйлов это было нормой. Ни своей, ни чужой наготы никто из оборотней не стеснялся: перед каждым полным обращением необходимо было избавляться от одежды, иначе она рвалась на куски в процессе трансформации. Ещё хуже было, если она не рвалась, и это Дерек испытал на собственном опыте. В детстве он не очень хорошо мог контролировать свои превращения, и ему не раз приходилось валяться на полу стреноженным, пытаясь выбраться из мешающих тряпок, пока Лора, отсмеявшись, не приходила на помощь.  
Дождавшись пока все будут готовы, альфа собрал вокруг себя волчат и тех, чьи волки ещё не нашли пару, и, напутствовав всех коротким: «Удачной охоты», – обратился первым. Вся стая последовала его примеру.  
После превращения стая рассеялась по лесу: одни давали свободу своему волку, а после возвращались к парам, другие, такие как Дерек – искали добычу. Ощущения от трансформации были странными, с одной стороны оборотень всё ещё осознавал, что он – это он, но в тоже время Хэйл наблюдал за происходящим как бы со стороны: все решения принимал его волк. И сейчас он взял след. Несчастный какомицли не успел даже испугаться, когда на его небольшой тушке сжалась пасть волка. Довольный уловом зверь заворчал, и бедная зверюшка пронзительно запищала, пытаясь выбраться на свободу. Волк угрожающе сжал челюсть, заставив какомицли замереть.  
Дерек остановился посреди поляны, прислушиваясь к непонятному звону: он исходил из ниоткуда, то удаляясь, то приближаясь. Сердце забилось быстрее – он почувствовал свою пару. Оборотень сорвался с места, взметнув вверх из-под лап комья земли. Это было сродни наваждению: Хэйл не знал ни кто тот человек, к которому он сейчас бежал, ни то место, в которое он сейчас направлялся, но он точно знал, что движется в нужном направлении, а звон в голове вёл его как навигатор.  
Волк остановился у самой черты города и выплюнул на землю какомицли, придавив его лапой, что делать с добычей он пока не решил: порвать глотку или всё же свернуть шею? Или лучше предоставить выбор паре? Пара! Зверь услышал чужое сердцебиение, которое отдавалось дрожью вдоль позвоночника – Дерек совсем рядом. Тело снова начало меняться, и оборотень оказался на земле на четвереньках, сжимающий когтистыми пальцами тушку полузадушенного зверька. Оглядевшись, Хэйл понял, что он совсем недалеко от своего дома, в этом районе жил… Дерек прислушался более внимательно – теперь он точно знал, чьё сердцебиение слышал. Стайлз.  
Зверь потянул его в сторону пока не видимого среди деревьев дома. Возможно, оборотень и принял свою человеческую форму, но лишь для того, чтобы он мог заговорить со своей парой – волк всё ещё держал всё под своим контролем.  
Хэйл был совсем рядом: он слышал биение сердца своей пары, его дыхание, чувствовал запах и, конечно же, расслышал удивлённое:  
– Дерек?  
Сердце забилось быстрее, дыхание стало чаще – Стайлз бежал. Бежал к нему. Волк сорвался с места, направляясь навстречу своей паре. Мальчишка притормозил, остановившись у дерева и опёршись об него рукой, дожидаясь пока Хэйл приблизится, но тот вдруг резко замер в метрах десяти от Стайлза, а потом начал подкрадываться.  
– Слушай, сегодня реально такая большая луна, прямо обалдеть. Это реально круто! – Стилински явно не собирался дожидаться, пока оборотень окажется на расстоянии нескольких шагов. – Кстати, я тебя в телескоп увидел. Точнее не тебя, а твою чёлку. О, ты же голый! Ух ты, это какомицли? – протараторил мальчишка.  
Мысли Стайлза никогда не отличались особой собранностью, но сейчас они похоже совсем растряслись и перемешались на бегу. Хотя всё же на одной вещи Стилински смог сосредоточиться, и ей оказался запуганный, потрёпанный жизнью и Дереком зверёк, который нервно подёргивал лапками и ушами. Хэйл протянул какомицли мальчишке, и тот, подойдя поближе, принялся разглядывать свой подарок в лунном свете.  
– Можно погладить? – Стайлз запустил руку в шерсть зверька ещё раньше, чем спросил.  
Дерек лишь кивнул, но его согласие или не согласие мало волновало мальчишку – юный натуралист уже вовсю осматривал, оглаживал и ощупывал многострадального какомицли.  
– Улёоооот! Жалко, что отец не разрешит такого оставить, а то, я слышал, их держат вместо кошек. Прикинь, они даже мышей ловят. У меня когда-то была мышь и морская свинка... А подержать можно?  
Хэйл с готовностью вручил зверька Стайлзу – его дар был принят. Правда, как только какомицли оказался вне захвата оборотня, то он сразу же извернулся, клацнул зубами, заставив мальчишку вскрикнуть, и кинулся прочь. Волк уже был готов броситься за несносной зверюгой, поймать, свернуть шею, чтобы уже наверняка, и принести обратно, но Стилински его остановил своим коротким:  
– Дерек?!  
Оборотень замер.  
– Твоё лицо… Оно странное.  
Хэйл, может, и не стоял на четырёх лапах, но всё ещё оставался зверем с отросшими когтями, удлинившимися клыками и получеловеческим лицом. И Стайлз, переключивший своё внимание с какомицли на Дерека, наконец, это заметил. Мальчишка запах страхом и любопытством, хотя любопытством в большей степени, поэтому он подошёл практически вплотную.  
– Это как-то… даже не знаю, – Стилински погладил скулу Хэйла пальцем. – Ого! Да у тебя глаза светятся! А почему они синие, а не зелёные? О, Боже мой, это клыки? Ведь, правда, клыки?  
Стайлз скользнул пальцем вниз к губам, и оборотень приоткрыл рот, чтобы тот мог проверить его зубы на остроту. Удостоверившись в том, что клыки самые что ни на есть взаправдашние, мальчишка убрал руку от лица Дерека и потёр уголок рта большим пальцем, что, как оборотень знал, показывало, что Стилински серьёзно задумался.  
– Ты мутант? – предположил мальчишка.  
– Я оборотень, – с тихим рычанием ответил Хэйл.  
– Ооооо! Настоящий?! Правда?! – казалось, Стайлз сейчас вцепиться в Дерека и примется его изучать, как недавно делал это с какомицли. – Сейчас же полнолуние! Круууууууть!!!! А ты в волка превращаешься?!  
– Да.  
– Покажииииииииии!!!!  
Нет, Стилински явно стоило выделить как отдельный вид, потому что нормальный ребёнок должен был бежать в ужасе и слезах домой, но Стайлз, наоборот, пришёл от всего происходящего в неописуемый восторг: Дерек послушно начал трансформацию, изломившись в спине и рухнув на землю, он приземлился уже на передние лапы. Восторженное «Ваууууууууууууууууууу!!!!!» мальчишки, наверное, перебудило весь район.  
Всё же то, что Стайлзу было десять, сыграло свою роль: Хэйлу не пришлось ни объяснять, ни доказывать, что существование оборотней это реальность, тем более здесь, в Бейкан Хилз, мальчишка в этом возрасте ещё верил в чудеса и магию, и существование оборотней принималось у него как бы по умолчанию. Стилински пару раз оббежал вокруг Дерека, убеждаясь в том, что тот теперь был стопроцентно волком, а потом запустил руку в густую чёрную шерсть на загривке. Волк довольно потянулся, выгибаясь так, чтобы мальчишке было удобнее его гладить.  
– Знаешь, я давно хотел собаку, только папа категорически против животных размером больше грызуна в доме. – Стайлз потрепал Хэйла между ушами, и тот решил, что прощает мальчишку за сравнение его с собакой. – Пошли домой.  
Дерек шёл рядом со Стилински, и тот всё ещё поглаживал оборотня по холке, что доводило волка практически до щенячьего восторга – проявление внимания со стороны пары очень много значило для зверя: хищникам тоже нужна была забота. У порога дома Хэйл остановился, чтобы снова принять человеческий облик. На лесной тропе волк был абсолютно бесшумен, зато по паркету когти стучали довольно громко, и Дереку не хотелось перебудить родителей Стайлза.  
– С этим надо что-то делать, – мальчишка окинул голого оборотня взглядом и ушлёпал в гостиную.  
Оттуда он вернулся уже с халатом мистера Стилински и всунул его в руки Хэйла. Дерек поморщился: он бы предпочёл сейчас что-то пахнущее Стайлзом, но тот ещё не дорос до размеров оборотня.  
Как только мальчишка с Хэйлом вошли в комнату младшего Стилински, из окна донёсся вой. Лора, Питер и Мара, троюродная сестра Дерека – сегодня трое волков остались без пары.  
– Что это? – Стайлз уже выглядывал из окна, силясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте леса.  
– Стая.  
– Так ты не один такой?  
– Нет, большинство членов моей семьи тоже оборотни, – Хэйл всё ещё не мог отвести взгляд от окна, слишком много грусти и отчаяния было в голосах тех волков.  
– Вау! – Стилински снова оказался рядом с оборотнем. – А ты можешь мне рассказывать об этом? Или за такое тебя могу выгнать из… стаи?  
– Тебе я могу рассказать.  
– Только мне? А почему?  
– У каждого оборотня есть свой особенный человек, ему мы можем рассказать всё. Мой волк выбрал тебя для себя, и я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, как и мой зверь.  
– Ооо, – мальчишка оказался очень воодушевлён услышанным, – то есть ты, как Халк, а я, как Бетти Росс.  
– Стайлз, я не превращаюсь в огромного зелёного монстра, – Дерек устало потёр переносицу.  
– Ну, так и я не девчонка, но согласись было бы круто: «Дерек!!! КРУШИТЬ!!!», – смеясь, Стилински забрался на свою кровать.  
Оборотень решил промолчать на этот счёт и просто сел рядом с мальчишкой.  
– А ты можешь превращаться в волка не в полнолуние? – Стайлз быстро переодевался в пижаму.  
– Да.  
– А серебреная пуля тебя убьёт?  
– Нет, только ранит.  
– И ты вылечишься?  
– Да.  
– А если тебе палец отрежет или даже руку, что тогда?  
– Должна будет отрасти обратно через какое-то время, – Хэйл лёг, прикрыв глаза, мальчишка был просто неугомонный.  
– Ух ты! Так ты не Халк – ты Росомаха.  
– Стайлз, я оборотень, не мутант, не монстр, не супергерой, не пришелец, не бог, не агент, не принц и не то, про что ещё у тебя бывают комиксы, – Дерек просяще посмотрел на мальчишку.  
– Но у тебя же даже бакенбарды, как у него! Я видел.  
– Стайлз…  
– Лааадно, – Стилински лёг рядом. – А то, что я твой особенный человек не даёт мне никаких суперспособностей?  
В голосе было столько надежды, что Хэйлу стало больно расстраивать мальчика, но он отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет.  
– Блин.  
Запахло обидой.  
– Но я всегда защищу тебя, Стайлз, тебе нужно будет лишь позвать меня, и я приду.  
– Позвонить, чтобы позвать, или прокричать во всё горло? А если ты будешь на другом конце города? Ты же не услышишь или у тебя суперслух? – Стилински повернулся на бок, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать.  
– У оборотней очень острый слух, но дело не в нём. Ты можешь просто назвать моё имя, главное, чтобы ты хотел, чтобы я пришёл, и я приду. Ты мой особенный человек – моя пара, – Хэйл потрепал мальчишку по волосам.  
– И какие у тебя ещё есть оборотнические примочки?  
– «Оборотнические примочки»?  
– Ну, суперслух, регенерация, когти и клыки… – пояснил Стайлз.  
Не то чтобы Дерек не понял с первого раза, но Стилински всегда умел подобрать интересную формулировку.  
– Зрение у нас тоже «супер», – мальчишка хрюкнул от смеха, но комментировать не стал, – оборотни всегда знают, когда им врут – мы слышим, как бьётся сердце человека, и, если он врёт, то ритм его сердцебиения меняется. Ещё у нас очень чуткое обоняние, и, используя его, я могу определить твоё настроение.  
– Как?!  
– Помимо своего основного запаха человек постоянно пахнет ещё и эмоциями, точнее, когда ты счастлив или грустишь, или злишься, у тебя в теле вырабатывается определённый гормон, и твоё тело как бы пахнет им. Понимаешь? – Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Стилински.  
– Да, но это как жульничество.  
– Почему?  
– Ты знаешь, что я чувствую, а мне так нельзя, потому что я не могу тебя унюхать. Хотя, – Стайлз приблизил лицо к оборотню и шумно задышал. – Псина, на которую спрыснули еловым освежителем.  
– Ну, это не эмоции – я просто так пахну сейчас.  
– А чем пахну я?  
– Ммм?  
– Ну, ты сказал, что у человека есть ещё и основной запах, – Стилински снова придвинулся, чтобы Дерек мог его лучше унюхать.  
К сожалению, ни одна из способностей оборотня не позволяла Хэйлу определить, когда Стайлз сосредотачивается на чём-то, а когда – нет. Потому что мальчишка мог заниматься абсолютнейшей ерундой и при этом концентрироваться на том, что ему говорят, и на том, что происходит вокруг него, причём одновременно. А иногда Стилински с абсолютно серьёзным сосредоточенным лицом пропускал мимо ушей то, что до него пытались донести, думая о том, можно ли собрать действующую модель Энтерпайза из жестяных банок, если раздобыть дилитиевую батарею. Раз на раз никогда не приходилось.  
– Ладно, – оборотень повёл носом. – Ты пахнешь, как воробей.  
– Ты нюхал несчастных птичек? Тебе должно быть стыдно, Дерек, – Стайлз показал Хэйлу язык.  
– Трава, молоко и лес – так ты пахнешь.  
– Я пахну травой? – мальчишка удивлённо уставился на оборотня, а потом принялся нюхать своё плечо.  
– Для меня – да. Твой запах ассоциируется у меня с этими тремя вещами, – Хэйл с улыбкой наблюдал за самообнюхиванием.  
– Понятно, – Стайлз недовольно поджал губы, запах травы его явно не устраивал. – Что ещё ты можешь?  
– Забирать боль, мне нужно прикоснуться и…  
– Так вот, как ты помогаешь, – протянул мальчишка, принявшись потирать уголок рта.  
– Что?  
– Мама сказала, что ты тоже помогаешь в её лечении, а ещё я заметил, что она практически перестала пить свои обезболивающие, – Стилински серьёзно посмотрел на Дерека. – И ещё она говорит, что у тебя золотые руки.  
Повисла тишина. Стайлз устроился на подушке, а Дерек лежал рядом, дыша его грустью, и пытался найти для мальчика слова, которые бы его успокоили.  
– Скажи, если другой оборотень попытается на меня напасть, ты будешь с ним драться? – тихо спросил Стилински.  
– Да, но на тебя никто не будет пытаться напасть – ты моя пара, а значит, часть моей стаи, - Хэйл повернул голову к мальчишке.  
– Стаи? Меня тоже сделают оборотнем? – Стайлз оживился, но усталость брала своё, и его голос звучал немного осоловело.  
– Да, если ты примешь такое решение, когда тебе исполнится шестнадцать лет.  
– Нечестно, тебе только пятнадцать, а ты уже превращаешься в волка.  
– Я таким родился, – усмехнулся Дерек, – а решение об обращении ты можешь принять, когда станешь старше.  
– Я уже взрослый, – недовольно пробубнил мальчишка.  
– Я знаю, но такие правила.  
– Всё ровно нечестно, – голос Стилински был совсем сонным.  
– Спи, Стайлз.  
Мальчишка, уже задремав, что-то промычал, не разжимая губ. Хэйл сел, рассматривая свою маленькую, сонно сопящую пару, и потянулся за покрывалом, чтобы укрыть их двоих. Свернувшись под ним калачиком, оборотень уткнулся лбом в бок Стайлза, чтобы под ухом слышать удары его сердца. Прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, Стилински запустил пальцы в густые тёмные волосы на затылке Хэйла и на грани сна услышал довольный тихий рык.

Дерек проснулся, когда Стайлз потянулся, сонно зевнув. За окном уже светило солнце, а внизу на кухне переговаривались мистер и миссис Стилински. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Хэйл резко сел. У оборотней очень чуткий сон, зверь внутри всегда следит за тем, что творится вокруг, отмечая каждый звук: удар сердца, вздох, шаги, любое движение. Дерек должен был услышать, как проснутся родители Стайлза, но он спал без задних ног до самого полудня.  
– Ты чего? – мальчишка вылез из-под покрывала, растрёпанный и сонный.  
Сейчас он был как никогда похож на взъерошенного воробья, особенно забавно выглядело гнездо на голове из стоящих дыбом каштановых волос. Стайлз огляделся, потом снова сфокусировал взгляд на Хэйле.  
– Ты же оборотень?  
Дерек кивнул.  
– Отлично, значит, не приснилось, – мальчишка слез с кровати и отправился в ванную, но на полпути резко обернулся. – Родители проснулись?  
– Да.  
– И как ты теперь выйдешь из дома?  
Оборотень лишь пожал плечами и посмотрел на окно.  
– Точно! – Стилински улыбнулся, но потом, почесав затылок и ещё больше разворошив волосы на своей голове, озадаченно зажевал губу. – А где сейчас мама с папой?  
Хэйл прислушался:  
– На кухне.  
– Тогда нет – ты приземлишься прямо перед ними, – Стайлз поник, но через секунду прямо-таки просиял. – Тебе придётся встать на четвереньки. Давай, Плуто, к ноге.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я превратился?  
– Что мне будет легче объяснить: собака, – мальчишка поднял одну раскрытую ладонь вверх, – голый Дерек? – поднял вторую. – Всё-таки собака, – Стилински ушёл в ванную.  
Когда он вернулся, перед дверью сидел огромный чёрный волк.  
– Хороший мальчик, – Стайлз направился к комоду.  
Оборотень лишь недовольно щёлкнул зубами.  
– Стайлз, что это? – мистер Стилински поймал сына у входа на кухню.  
– Пёсик, – мальчишка был сама невинность.  
– Стайлз, не прикидывайся, что тебе три года. И этот монстр больше похож на волка, чем на собаку, – мужчина сложил руки на груди, укоризненно глядя на парочку перед ним.  
– Па, в Калифорнии не водятся волки.  
– Это не отменяет того, о чём мы уже много раз говорили: никаких собак в этом доме, Стайлз, – мистер Стилински выглядел грозным, но Дерек не чувствовал исходящей от него злости, лишь немного раздражения.  
– Ну, так он как раз собирался уходить, – Стайлз ногой подтолкнул оборотня к холлу.  
– Стайлз!  
– Джим, – Андреа выглянула с кухни, – с твоими нотациями ребёнок останется голодным.  
– Милая… – начал мистер Стилински, но его жена лишь закатила глаза, качая головой.  
– Так, вы двое на кухню завтракать, – она кивнула на сына и Хэйла в облике волка, потом перевела взгляд на мужа, – ты тоже, Джим. И, Стайлз, пёс не остаётся.  
– Ладно, но он может иногда приходить в гости? – Стайлз уселся за стол.  
– Может, – миссис Стилински улыбнулась. – А ты можешь угостить его своими оладьями.  
Довольный мальчишка, покосившись на отца, стащил один из блинчиков со своей тарелки и на ладони протянул оборотню, который тот съел в один укус, принявшись вылизывать с ладони младшего Стилински остатки кленового сиропа.  
– Дерек, щекотно, – Стайлз отдёрнул руку.  
– Ты дал ему имя? – голоса Джима и…  
– Ты назвал его Дереком? – …Андреа прозвучали практически одновременно.  
– Ну, надо же к нему как-то обращаться, а имя Дерек ему, кажется, нравится, – мальчишка отправил под стол второй блинчик.  
– Как и мои оладьи, – рассмеялась миссис Стилински.  
После завтрака, который прошёл под укоризненным взглядом отца, Стайлз вывел Хэйла на задний двор, за которым начинался лес.  
– Когда сегодня придёшь с мамой, захвати The Elder Scrolls 4, – напутствовал убегающего волка мальчишка.

Дерек ждал у ворот младшей школы Бейкан Хилз, пока закончится последний урок – они со Стайлзом договорились сходить в скейт-парк. Правда, сейчас Хэйл думал не о прогулке, а о расставании с Кейт. Оборотень, конечно, понимал, что раз она дочь охотника, то должна знать и про гон, но никак не ожидал, что младшая Арджент будет ожидать, что Дерек выберет её своей парой. Она была красивой, острой на язык, популярной, плюс на два года старше – лучшая девушка, которая может быть у парня в школе. Добавьте к этому сексуальность Кейт и играющие гормоны пятнадцатилетнего оборотня, и вот она школьная влюблённость, но волк выбирал совершенно по другим критериям, и Кейт не хотела это принимать. Последним, что девушка прошипела Хэйлу в лицо, было:  
– Тебе проще было сделать меня частью своей стаи, дружочек, потому что я, как огонь, не только в постели, и ты об этом очень скоро узнаешь.  
Дерек устало потёр переносицу, провожая взглядом расходящихся учеников – Стайлза всё ещё не было, зато появилось чувство тревоги. Поэтому Хэйл прошёл на территорию школы, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению своей пары, и то сейчас зашкаливало. Оборотень сорвался на бег, срезая дорогу к дальнему школьному двору через стадион. Он увидел Стайлза ещё издалека: тот стоял перед тремя мальчишками, сжав кулаки, выпятив грудь вперёд, и на его лице застыло самое упрямое из всех выражений, кровь из разбитой губы капала на худи. Зверь внутри рванулся наружу, но Дерек сумел сдержать своего волка, перейдя на быстрый шаг, ему оставалось каких-то несчастных пятнадцать метров.  
– Ну, и что ты, чудик, сделаешь? – самый крупный из обидчиков сделал шаг вперёд.  
– Действительно, что же ты сделаешь? – Хэйл уже стоял у него за спиной.  
Мальчишка обернулся и сразу же отпрянул: разозлённый Дерек и в человеческом обличии выглядел довольно пугающе.  
– Ещё раз вас троих увижу… – заканчивать даже не пришлось – мальчишки бросились врассыпную.  
Довольный оборотень поднял голову и увидел лишь затылок удаляющегося Стилински.  
– Стайлз? – Хэйл догнал мальчишку, чувствуя, как дерёт горло от запаха его злости.  
– Зачем ты влез? Я бы сам с ними разобрался!  
– Конечно, разобрался бы, но я решил отделаться малой кровью, потому что, знаешь, трое – это уже серийное убийство, – Дерек взъерошил мальчишке волосы.  
– Да, это был бы перебор, – весело фыркнул Стайлз.  
Мысль о том, что это перебор, пришла к Хэйлу лишь через несколько секунд после того, как он увидел кровь на лице Стилински, сначала идея разорвать за это трёх малолеток на куски показалась оборотню вполне удачной. Учитывая способность Стайлза влипать в неприятности, Дереку потребуется железобетонный самоконтроль.  
– Вот, – тем временем мальчишка вытащил из кармана сложенный в несколько раз листок из школьной тетрадки.  
Оборотень развернул его: всего одно слово.  
– Это…  
– …моё имя, – закончил за Дерека Стайлз. – И вот это действительно стрёмное имя. Так что не советую тебе меня им называть.  
– Но тогда зачем ты мне его дал? – Хэйл спрятал листок во внутренний карман куртки.  
– Ну, я знаю твой секрет, ты – мой. Это по-честному, – Стилински лишь пожал плечами. 


	5. Воспоминания: Burden Of Sacrafice

Андреа не ожидала никаких гостей, поэтому была сильно, но приятно удивлена, увидев на своём пороге Марту и Дерека с привлекательным русоволосым мужчиной, которого она определила, как мужа своей, с недавних пор, подруги.  
– Марта?  
– Андреа, здравствуй, ничего, что мы без приглашения? – Хэйл улыбнулась.  
– Конечно, нет! Проходите.  
– Спасибо. Это мой муж, Рейнольд, – войдя в дом, Марта представила своего спутника.  
– Очень приятно, – Стилински пожала крепкую мужскую руку своего нового знакомого.  
– Мне тоже. Марта много о вас рассказывала, так что вы практически мой кумир, Андреа, – улыбка отразилась не только на лице, но и в ярких голубых глазах Хэйла.  
– А ещё вам нравится меня смущать, да, Рейнольд? – Стилински шутливо пригрозила мужчине пальцем. – Пойдёмте, посидим в беседке, я угощу вас чаем.  
– У нас как раз есть пирог к нему. Дерек, – Марта обернулась к сыну, держащему в руках огромное блюдо.  
– Миссис Стилински, – парень передал его Андреа.  
– Идёмте, – Стилински повела гостей через дом к выходу на задний двор, по дороге окликнув мужа, – Джим, дорогой, у нас гости, и мы тебя ждём.  
А потом всё завертелось, как это обычно случалось в доме Стилински, спустившийся Джим и прибежавший на голос Дерека Стайлз познакомились с Рейнольдом. Потом сын вызвался накрыть на стол, превратив это в нещадную эксплуатацию младшего Хэйла под своим чутким руководством, а после этого, даже не дав пареньку допить чай, утащил Дерека куда-то. Мужья, какое-то время старательно поддерживающие беседу, наконец сошлись на рыбалке и под благовидным предлогом посмотреть удочки удалились в гараж, оставив Марту и Андреа с их женскими разговорами одних в беседке.  
– Прости, что мы так нагрянули, – Марта заправила за ухо тёмную прядь.  
– Брось, новые знакомые и застолье намного лучше дневной рутины. Уж что-что, а скука убивает меня куда сильнее рака. Кстати, ты ставишь моих врачей в тупик: они истыкали меня всю иголками, провели целую кучу тестов, неуверенно вывели в карте «ремиссия» и смотрят на меня, как на феномен медицинской науки, – Стилински рассмеялась, откидываясь на стуле. – Спасибо, – добавила она уже серьёзно.  
– Не стоит. И не забудь, у нас сегодня тоже сеанс.  
– Конечно. Знаешь, после того как я встретила тебя, моя жизнь начала меняться в лучшую сторону. Действительно спасибо, Марта. Я уже и забыла как это, когда моя семья счастлива – моя боль убивала не только меня, но и их. Джим, наконец, перестал прикладываться к бутылке, а Стайлз… он вообще ожил – снова гиперактивное стихийное бедствие. Хотя, думаю, это по большей части заслуга Дерека. Не знаю, как он выносит моего сына, но Стайлз уже нам все уши прожужжал им. Он даже собаку его именем назвал, – Андреа благодарно пожала ладонь своей подруги.  
– Об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить, – Марта стала предельно серьёзной.  
– О детях?  
– И о собаке.  
– Это ваш пёс?  
– Не совсем, – Хэйл сцепила пальцы в замок. – Помнишь, когда мы с тобой впервые встретились в парке, и я предложила тебе лечение, я предупредила тебя, что оно будет экстраординарным?  
– Конечно, – согласно кивнула Стилински, пытаясь понять, к чему ведёт подруга, – и как ты и просила, я не задаю вопросов, но какое это имеет отношение к нашим сыновьям?  
– Мы с Дереком не совсем обычные люди.  
– Я заметила, – Андреа улыбнулась.  
– Таких как я называют ведуньями, – Марта не сводила со Стилински внимательного взгляда зелёных глаз.  
– В первый раз слышу, чтобы так кого-то называли люди.  
– Нас так называют не люди.  
Андреа выразила свой вопрос одной лишь поднятой бровью.  
– Так нас зовут оборотни.  
Стилински рассмеялась:  
– Ты же ведь не серьёзно?  
Хэйл промолчала в ответ, и через секунду её подруга подалась вперёд, уже не шутя спросив:  
– Что ты хотела рассказать мне, Марта?  
– Это ещё одна вещь, которая мне в тебе нравится: кто-то назвал бы это шуткой, выдумкой или бреднями, но ты всегда допускаешь возможность невозможного, Андреа, – Хэйл, кажется, даже расслабилась. – Легенды про оборотней не такие уж и сказки, хотя по большему счёту люди исказили суть.  
– Допустим, оборотни не сказки, а ты ведунья, но что тогда… – Стилински замолчала, резко обернувшись к о чём-то спорящим детям, сидящим на газоне. – Мы ведь сейчас о Дереке говорим, так?  
– Да, – Марта тоже смотрела на мальчишек, – но между нами не было бы этого разговора, если бы не Стайлз.  
Андреа снова повернулась к собеседнице. Хэйл, живя в стае, уже видела подобный взгляд – так смотрели волчицы, детям которых угрожала опасность.  
– Каждый волк подбирает себе пару, и сейчас я говорю именно о звере, а не о человеческой сущности оборотня. Они делают это по наитию, своим звериным чутьём, и, когда выберут, никогда не откажутся, потому что, как и волки, моногамны.  
– Что будет со Стайлзом?  
– Ничего, пара – главная ценность для оборотня. Дерек сделает для него всё, от Стайлза требуется лишь внимание: волкам нужна забота со стороны их пары, но здесь, думаю, проблем не возникнет, ведь наши сыновья и без того уже довольно сильно привязаны друг к другу, – Марта улыбнулась и, потянувшись через стол, коснулась плеча подруги. – Поверь мне, они ничем не отличаются от людей. По сути, они лишь более искренни в своих словах и поступках, ну, и темпераментны, этого у них не отнять, уж я знаю – я прожила с ними бок о бок без малого двадцать лет.  
– Как это случилось с Дереком?  
– Он таким родился. Послушай, я понимаю, что всё это для тебя из разряда легенд переросло в трагедию, но на самом деле это не так. Ни я, ни Дерек не считаем это проклятием.  
– Стайлз ещё ребёнок, – Андреа покачала головой.  
– Я знаю, поэтому мы сейчас и обсуждаем это с тобой.  
– То есть, будь он старше, я бы ничего не узнала? – Стилински отпрянула, чтобы Марта не могла к ней больше прикоснуться.  
– Мне жаль, но это так. Оборотни стараются как можно сильнее ограничить круг посвящённых – ведь кто-то скажет, что это всего лишь чья-то выдумка, а кто-то начнёт проливать кровь. Они просто хотят избежать ещё одной охоты на ведь, – Хэйл устало прикрыла глаза, когда Андреа хмыкнула. – Сейчас я говорю не о средних веках, а о событиях тридцатилетней давности, когда вырезали целые семьи. Эти времена прошли, но недоверие к людям осталось. Поэтому я попрошу тебя хранить эту тайну.  
– Джим…  
– Он не должен знать, – отрезала Хэйл.  
– Но он отец Стайлза! – Стилински упрямо свела брови, собираясь настоять на своём.  
– Прости….  
– К чёрту извинения, Марта, мы говорим сейчас о нашем с Джимом сыне! – Андреа потёрла глаза ладонью. – Ты приходишь и заявляешь, что чудовища из детских страшилок существуют, что одно из них выбрало для себя моего сына, а его отец даже не имеет права об этом знать? Поверь, я не имею ничего против Дерека, но не тогда, когда речь заходит о Стайлзе. Он мой ребёнок, ты должна понимать.  
– Тебя это пугает, поверь, и меня испугало, когда двадцать два года назад на пороге моего дома появился Рейнольд, выбрав своей парой. Но сейчас я могу тебе сказать, что это был лучший момент в моей тогдашней жизни: я по-настоящему полюбила, открыла в себе силы, о которых раньше даже не имела представления, обрела любящего мужа и двух самых лучших на свете детей. Андреа, пойми, Стайлзу ничего не угрожает, лучшего защитника, чем Дерек и стая, ты не сможешь найти. Назови это как хочешь: выбором волка, проклятьем луны, судьбой, но ни я, ни ты, ни даже Дерек и Стайлз не смогут этого изменить, никто не сможет. Прости, что ставлю тебя перед выбором без выбора, но тебе придётся понять это и смириться, – Хэйл посмотрела на подругу извиняющимся взглядом, но Стилински отвернулась, рассматривая мальчишек на газоне.  
Позволить кому-то забрать её сына, доверить его другому, зная, что этот кто-то даже не человек, а нечто превращающееся в зверя? Андреа смотрела на задумавшегося Стайлза, на то, как он, сведя брови и закусив губу, по одной вырывал травинки, размышляя о своём, но тут Дерек отвлёк его, что–то сказав. Видеть, как мгновенно исчезает напряжение из взгляда, как разглаживается складка между бровями, как губы складываются в улыбку, переходящую в заливистый смех – не это ли то, что должно было волновать Стилински, как мать, в первую очередь? Чтобы её сын был действительно счастлив. Андреа надеялась, что действительно хорошо знает своего сына, но при этом прекрасно видела, что тот закрывается от неё: прячет синяки, полученные в школе, улыбается, хотя глаза на мокром месте, выдаёт браваду за бравадой, лишь бы не говорить о своих проблемах. Она уже и забыла, когда Стайлз в последний раз жаловался ей хоть на что-то. У него всегда всё хорошо, он всегда улыбается, он старается никогда её не растаивать – он полностью удалился от собственной матери. Однако сейчас с этим оборотнем он был совершенно искренен, и ей придётся принять это.  
Андреа уронила лицо в ладони. Когда всё так изменилось?  
– Пойдём, нам нужно немного тебя подлатать, – Марта первой поднялась из-за стола.  
Стилински молча последовала её примеру.  
– Дерек, – не повышая тона, позвала Хэйл, и её сын тут же повернул голову в их сторону.  
– Он…?  
– Да, у него очень чуткий слух. Пойдём.  
Андреа уже лежала на кровати, когда Дерек вошёл в спальню, а следом за ним в дверном проёме показалась голова её сына. Стилински вопросительно посмотрела на Марту. Одним из условий лечения было то, что на их сеансах не должен был присутствовать никто кроме самой Андреа и Хэйлов, но ведунья кивнула, разрешая Стайлзу войти. Хотя тот и так уже просочился в комнату, сев рядом и положив руку матери на плечо.  
Младший Хэйл привычно взял Андреа за руку, забирая её боль себе. Стайлз расширившимися глазами наблюдал за тем, как на руках оборотня вздуваются вены, заполняемые тёмной вязкой жижей. Во взгляде её сына смешались страх, восхищение и переживания.  
Наконец, Дерек отпустил её руку, шумно втягивая воздух через нос.  
– Как ты, ма? – сын внимательно вглядывался в её лицо, ища любые признаки боли.  
– Всё хорошо, дорогой. Спасибо, Дерек.  
Парень лишь кивнул.  
– Думаю, у вас есть куда более интересные занятия, чем сидеть здесь со мной, – Стилински села на кровати, глядя на всё ещё взволнованного сына. – Скажем, новая игра про террористов, горящий Вегас и спецназ, которая лежит у тебя в нижнем ящике стола.  
– Ты купила её?! – Стайлз сразу же подскочил на ноги и кинулся проверять.  
Младший Хэйл тоже поднялся, намереваясь догнать мальчика, но Андреа перехватила его за руку.  
– Надеюсь, у тебя найдётся в запасе бессмертие, если с моим сыном хоть что-то случится, – произнесла Стилински абсолютно ровным голосом, но Дерек всё прочитал в её взгляде.  
– Я ничему не позволю с ним случиться, – парень практически прорычал это, не угрожая, скорее подтверждая свои слова, и Андреа разжала пальцы, отпуская его.  
– Ты справишься, – Марта положила руку на плечо Стилински.  
– Мне придётся, – бесцветно ответила Андреа.

– А мне вот из всех героев больше всего нравится Дэдпул, – Стайлз как всегда заполнял пустоту разговором, пока они с Дереком шли к дому последнего через лес.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – оборотень закатил глаза.  
– Эй! Он реально крут и…., – Стилински уже отключился от этого мира, сев на любимого конька и ускакав в своё собственное иллюзорное измерение.  
Хэйл только улыбнулся: Дэдпул? Серьёзно? Помимо всех своих способностей, ещё и абсолютно неугомонный, с шилом в одном месте и выдающий под три сотни слов в минуту герой комиксов. Интересно, кого же он оборотню так напоминает?  
– …а в той лаборатории в Германии он встретил Кабеля, и сначала они… – мальчишка живописно рассказывал истории из прочитанных комиксов, даже не обращая внимания на то, что Дерек ушёл в свои мысли, совершенно его не слушая.  
По правде, оборотень был в ужасе от того, что Стайлзу предстояло познакомиться с его семьёй: один гиперактивный ребёнок и целая куча ещё более гиперактивных волчат – взрывной коктейль. Плюс Лора. Она уже заочно любила Стилински и очень была заинтересована в их личном знакомстве. Ну, ооооочень заинтересована. Дерек серьёзно переживал за сохранность Стайлза и свою, учитывая то, как она отреагировала на появление у своего младшего брата пары.  
Когда после полнолуния оборотень вернулся домой, ему пришлось пережить кучу поздравлений от всей своей немалочисленной семьи, а после оказаться в крепких объятиях сестры. Точнее Лора просто повисла на его шее тяжёлым грузом, засыпая вопросами:  
– Кто это? Как ты её нашёл? Что ты чувствовал? Как она отреагировала? Что ты ей поймал в дар? Давай рассказывай!  
Слава богу, на помощь успел прийти Питер.  
– Дорогая, если ты сейчас не разожмёшь руки, он вряд ли вообще что-то сможет сказать, – с усмешкой заметил дядя.  
Младший Хэйл благодарно кивнул брату отца, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух – у Лоры была сильная хватка.  
– Стайлз, – одним словом ответил сестре Дерек.  
– Тот мальчишка, про которого ты рассказывал?  
– Да, – обречённо выдохнул оборотень.  
В общем, от Лоры у всех оставались только положительные впечатления: она была умной, красивой, спортивной, собранной, с отличным чувством юмора, умела держать себя в руках, а ситуацию под контролем. Но так думали те, кто не носил фамилию Хэйл, потому как семья прекрасно помнила то неугомонное стихийное бедствие, которое ещё пару лет назад терроризировало весь дом. Гиперактивность у сестры Дерека так никуда и не делась – она просто хорошо научилась себя сдерживать. Так что младшего Хэйла поджидала тяжёлая жизнь: как только эти двое споются, в чём оборотень не сомневался, а потом подключат к своей деятельности остальных волчат – Дерек сойдёт с ума.  
После долгого знакомства с семейством Хэйлов, оборотень успел-таки вытащить Стилински из лап сестры, благо матери на кухне потребовалась её помощь. Поэтому сейчас Стайлз с любопытством разглядывал плакаты на стенах, диски с музыкой, книги, журналы и прочие безделушки, раскиданные в спальне Дерека.  
– О? А это что за мутировавший сачок? Только не говори мне, что где-то здесь ты хранишь трупы бабочек на иголках? – Мальчишка вытащил за ручку клюшку для лакросса.  
– Это сетка для игры в лакросс, неужели никогда не видел? – Хэйл забрал её у Стилински, заодно подтянув ослабший узел в плетении.  
– В младшей школе только футбол и волейбол, – Стайлз пожал плечами, – сачки нам не выдают. Ауч! – Дерек отвесил мальчишке подзатыльник.  
– Хочешь попробовать? – предложил оборотень.  
– Я в этом вообще не разбираюсь, – Стилински отрицательно покачал головой, при этом уже выуживая сетку из рук Хэйла.  
– Тут всё просто. Мяч, – Дерек достал его из ящика стола, – две команды, двое ворот, – продолжил оборотень, уже ведя мальчишку на импровизированное поле за домом, – мяч руками трогать нельзя, перекидываются им, только используя сетку, а чтобы забить его в ворота, можно сбивать противников собственным весом.  
– Я тебе уже говорил, что учитель из тебя никакой… Ауч! – Стайлз снова получил подзатыльник.  
– По ходу дела разберёшься, – недовольно рыкнул Хэйл.  
Как выяснилось, Стилински был просто создан для лакросса: он легко освоился с сеткой, отлично ловил мячи и от природы был быстрым и вёртким. Не прошло и получаса, как к их игре подтянулись и остальные волчата – все парни в семье играли за команду Бейкан Хилз, и девушки им в этом не уступали, хоть и не представляли школу на соревнованиях. Подошедший Питер взял на себя роли комментатора и судьи, так что он был довольно строг и едок. Дерек, выбывший на время из игры за подножку сопернику, наблюдал за тем, как играет его пара в команде. Стайлз был в восторге от игры, покрикивая на своих и поддразнивая команду противника. Он даже не замечал в пылу игры, как братья и сёстры Хэйла прикрывают его от ударов, страхуют от падений и намеренно передают мяч. Стая приняла Стайлза, а тот и не заметил этого, чувствуя себя так, как будто уже давно был частью этой семьи.

Андреа как раз заканчивала оформлять документы по продаже в своём офисе, когда позвонила школьная секретарь, чтобы сообщить, что Стайлз подрался и её, как мать, вызывают к директору. До школы Стилински добралась за считанные минуты – её офис был совсем недалеко, и сейчас быстрым шагом направлялась к учебной части. В кресле в приёмной директора Андреа увидела Стайлза: тот сидел, откинув голову и прижимая к носу пакет со льдом.  
– Милый, как ты? – Стилински в секунду оказалась на коленях перед сыном.  
– Всё в порядке, ма, просто по носу попали, кровь уже остановилась, – прогундосил Стайлз, скосив на мать глаза.  
– Я скоро, потерпи, пожалуйста, - Андреа ринулась в кабинет директора, желая побыстрее закончить с разговором.  
С директрисой, миссис Коул, Стилински, по её мнению, проговорила слишком долго – целых семь минут. Все эти реверансы и пустое сотрясение воздуха всегда раздражали Андреа, но сейчас это особенно выводило её из себя: Стайлз ждал её в коридоре, и ему было больно.  
Как жаль, что так получилось… какой хороший мальчик, раньше никаких замечаний не было и успеваемость отличная… дислексия...? а гиперактивность – это поправимо… будем надеяться не повторится… до свидания.  
– До свидания, – Андреа вылетела из кабинета, и, наконец, освободившись от болтовни директрисы, снова была рядом с сыном. – Стайлз, дорогой, дай я посмотрю.  
– Не надо, там всё в порядке, просто немного больно пока, – сын продолжал прижимать лёд к носу.  
– Что сказал врач?  
– В медпункте была только медсестра, она дала мне лёд.  
– Хорошо, сейчас съездим в клинику…  
– Ма, я в порядке, поехали домой, пожалуйста, – Стайлз встал с кресла и потянулся за рюкзаком, но Андреа забрала его себе.  
– Почему ты подрался? – спросила она.  
– Да так, глупо получилось, – отмахнулся сын.  
– Стайлз! – Стилински строго посмотрела на сына. – Развёрнутую историю, пожалуйста.  
Мальчик тяжело вздохнул, поморщился от боли, но заговорил.  
– У нас есть ребята на параллели – они второгодки. Они ко всем цепляются и хотели забрать у меня значок Лиги Справедливости, а я им не отдал, и они затолкнули меня в шкафчик. Теперь вот постоянно достают. Недавно Дерек влез, когда мы с ними немного подрались. Он сказал, что они будут ко мне лезть, пока я не дам им сдачи, и показал пару приёмов, – Стайлз говорил это таким тоном, как будто слова Хэйла были истиной в первой инстанции, что не очень понравилось Андреа, хотя в данном случае она была согласна с Дереком. – Когда они ко мне опять полезли, я дал им сдачи, и они сразу же побежали жаловаться учителю. Прости, что тебе пришлось ехать в школу.  
– Ничего страшного, было бы странно, если бы ты иногда не выдавал кому-нибудь на орехи – ты же мальчишка, – Стилински взъерошила сыну волосы. – Почему сам не пошёл к учителю?  
– Жаловаться ходят только слабаки и ябеды, – авторитетно заявил Стайлз, заставив мать улыбнуться.  
У ворот школы их ждал Хэйл.  
– Дерек? – Андреа заметила его первым.  
– Здравствуйте, миссис Стилински, – парень кивнул ей, озабоченно оглядывая Стайлза.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я почувствовал… – парень замялся, подбирая слово, – …тревогу.  
– Дерек, я им всё-таки навалял – я крут, – гордо сообщил сын, подходя к оборотню.  
– Был бы крут – не получил бы по носу. Покажи, – Хэйл потянулся к пакету со льдом.  
– Да всё нормально, – Стайлз отступил на шаг.  
\- Конечно, - согласно кивнул Дерек и одним быстрым движением отобрал у мальчика лёд.  
– Эй! – запоздало запротестовал Стайлз.  
Андреа не вооружённым взглядом видела, что с носом сына совсем не всё в порядке, и, судя по скептическому выражению на лице Хэйла, тот был с ней абсолютно солидарен. Дерек аккуратно зажал носовую перегородку Стайлза между пальцев, и тот сразу же задёргался, пытаясь избежать прикосновений.  
– Больно же!  
– Ещё бы, – оборотень, второй ладонью придерживая мальчика за затылок и не давая ему отстраниться, снова потянулся к носу Стайлза. – Стой смирно.  
Стилински лишь успела заметить, как ещё одним быстрым движением Хэйл сжал переносицу её сына пальцами и дёрнул так, что раздался отчётливо слышимый хруст.  
– Ааааааай! – взвыл уже свободный Стайлз, согнувшись пополам от боли.  
Андреа сразу же оказалась рядом, обнимая сына за плечи.  
– Дерек, чёртов долбоящер, ты что творишь?! – простонал Стайлз, вытирая выступившие слёзы.  
– Вправляю тебе нос, идиотина, – рыкнул Хэйл и снова потянулся к лицу мальчика.  
– Дерек? – Стилински предостерегающе посмотрела на оборотня.  
– Всё хорошо, – Хэйл всё-таки дотянулся до многострадального носа Стайлза, коснувшись самого кончика пальцами.  
По запястью парня побежали чёрные дорожки вен, а сын в руках Андреа заметно расслабился, довольно засопев.  
Теперь нос Стайлза действительно был в норме.  
– Что ж, как на счёт мороженого? – Стилински достала из сумочки ключи от машины.  
– Поехали в Фрости Касл? – Стайлз за руку, как на буксире, волочил за собой оборотня к автостоянке.  
– В Касл? – на всякий случай уточнила Андреа – её сын не любил это кафе.  
– Ага, там есть черничное мороженое, Дереку оно нравится, – похоже, для Стайлза это был весомый аргумент.  
– Ладно, – Стилински улыбнулась.  
Возможно, смириться с наличием оборотня в жизни её сына, Андреа будет всё же куда проще, чем она предполагала.

Андреа заканчивала с делами по работе, накопившимися за сегодняшний день, когда в дверь позвонили.  
– Джим, что-то забыл? – Стилински открыла дверь, ожидая увидеть только что ушедшего на ночное дежурство мужа, но встретилась с заплаканными глазами Хэйл. – Марта?  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – ведунья стряхнула с зонта воду – на улице был сильнейший ливень.  
– Конечно, дорогая, проходи, – Андреа пропустила подругу в дом.  
За последние полгода семьи Хэйлов и Стилински стали очень близки: мужья постоянно выбирались порыбачить или посидеть в каком-нибудь баре за кружкой пива, Андреа и Марта всё больше сближались, находя всё новые и новые интересующие их темы для разговоров, выручая друг друга помощью то с детьми, то с супругами. О Стайлзе и Дереке, вообще, был отдельный разговор – эти двое дневали и ночевали практически неразлучно, с чем Стилински не только смогла смириться, но всё больше и больше начинала одобрять. Лора, старшая дочь Марты, постоянно возилась с этой парочкой, хотя, будем откровенны, по большей части со Стайлзом. Девушка просто не чаяла в нём души, постоянно балуя то комиксами, то мороженым, то кино или тем, что Стайлзова душа могла вдруг пожелать. Было довольно забавно наблюдать за тем, как Дерек постоянно ревновал Стайлза к собственной сестре. Жизнь семьи Стилински не только налаживалась – она становилась куда лучше.  
Поэтому, когда на пороге её дома появилась заплаканная и немного растрёпанная Хейл, Андреа была не на шутку взволнованна состоянием подруги и тем, что могло послужить тому причиной.  
– Что-то случилось? Семья? Дети? – Стилински усадила подругу за стол на кухне, наполняя для неё чашку горячим ароматным чаем.  
– Я… У меня было видение, Энди… Иногда я вижу события, которые должны будут произойти в будущем, – Марта благодарно кивнула, сжав предложенную чашку до белизны в пальцах. – Моя семья… Случится пожар.  
– Марта…  
– Выживу лишь я и Лора, и Питер, если это можно называть жизнью, – как приговор произнесла Хэйл, не поднимая глаз.  
– О Боже, – сахарница звонко ударилась о столешницу, выпав из рук Стилински, – дорогая, когда это должно будет случиться? Мы… придумаем что-нибудь и…  
– Ему будет шестнадцать, – обречённо выдохнула Марта.  
– Кому? – Андреа села перед подругой, взяв её за руку.  
– Стайлзу. Он пара Дерека, а значит часть стаи – у меня бывают видения и о нём. Ему будет шестнадцать, когда его разорвёт оборотень, Стайлз пойдёт в лес и… Прости, – Хэйл спрятала лицо в ладонях.  
Повисла тишина, пока Стилински собиралась с мыслями, переваривая услышанное.  
– Марта, послушай, мы найдём способ предотвратить пожар. Просто нужно знать, когда это случиться, и мы…  
– Нет, – оборвала подругу Хэйл. – Энди, то, что я вижу, нельзя изменить – оно должно произойти и произойдёт. Если мы ничего не сделаем, то оно случится, если попытаемся вмешаться – наши действия всё равно приведут к тому, что я видела. Я просто… мне нужно было рассказать кому-то. Это сильнее меня, я не справляюсь… – глаза Марты наполнились слезами.  
– Господи, – прошептала Андреа, обнимая ведунью за плечи.  
– Я пришла, потому что Стайлз твой сын, и ты имеешь право сделать выбор, – Хэйл, наконец, собралась с силами и отстранилась, заглядывая в лицо Стилински.  
– Выбор?  
– Нельзя спасти всех, но я сделаю всё, чтобы мои дети выжили.  
– Но ты сказала, что выживет только Лора… – Андреа не сводила с подруги глаз.  
– Смерть нельзя обмануть, но с ней можно договориться. Если я умру, то Дерек останется жить – это равноценный обмен: жизнь за жизнь, – пояснила ведунья.  
– Если умру я…  
– …выживет Стайлз. У всякой магии есть цена, так уж устроено. Хочешь ли ты её заплатить?  
– Да, – Стилински сказала это абсолютно уверенно, не зная, что придётся для этого сделать, но, твёрдо зная, что ни за что не позволит Стайлзу умереть.  
– Времени у нас – месяц, может чуть больше. На следующей неделе луна будет достаточно сильной, я попрошу кое-кого о помощи, и мы проведём ритуал.  
– Хорошо, – согласно кивнула Андреа, зная, что в подобных делах она не помощник своей подруге.  
– Только, Андреа… ты не доживёшь до шестнадцатилетия своего сына. Ритуал будет завязан на мне, и как только не станет меня – умрёшь и ты, – Марта виновато покачала головой.  
– Со Стайлзом ничего не случится?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда это не важно: полгода назад я была практически при смерти – я успела смириться с этим.  
На кухне снова стало тихо.  
– Твои дети, Марта. Я напишу завещание, Джим позаботится о них…  
– Энди, нет. Спасибо за предложение, но… Я отправлю их в Нью-Йорк, там есть доверенные люди – за Лорой и Дереком присмотрят. Им не безопасно будет оставаться тут, без стаи они будут практически беспомощны.  
– Но Стайлз… Он ведь не сможет без Дерека теперь… Он его не отпустит, или сбежит следом. Стайлз весь в меня, а я бы сбежала, – Андреа перевела взгляд в коридор, где начиналась лестница, ведущая на второй этаж в комнату сына.  
– Дерек не поедет, - согласно кивнула Хэйл. – Он привязан к своей паре волком, он не оставит Стайлза.  
Марта сцепила пальцы в замок, оперевшись о них лбом, обдумывая ситуацию.  
– Тогда… – голос ведуньи дрогнул, – тогда пускай забудут.  
– Забудут?!  
– Когда всё случиться, они даже не вспомнят, что когда-то были знакомы.  
– Но ты говорила, что волк в паре…  
– Я знаю, что случится с Дереком и… и Стайлзу будет нелегко без него, – перебила подругу Хэйл. – Они могут забыть обо всём и оказаться на разных концах света, но пока оба живы – найдут друг друга. А когда найдут – вспомнят. Магия не вечна.  
– Мы поступаем правильно? – полуутвердительно спросила Андреа.  
Марта кивнула.  
– Боже, – Стилински смахнула выступившие слёзы, – почему же так противно-то тогда?  
Хэйл молчала – у неё не было ответа.  
– У меня есть бурбон, – предложила Андреа.  
– В самый раз, Энди, – Марта отставила кружку с чаем, к которому так и не притронулась.

Утром, когда Стайлз и зашедший за ним Дерек отправились в школу, а Андреа ушла на кухню готовить завтрак для Джима, который должен был скоро вернуться с дежурства, Марта достала свой мобильный, ища в записной книжке нужное имя.  
– Здравствуйте, вы дозвонились Алану Дитону, я не могу сейчас ответить на ваш звонок, поэтому оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала, – в трубке раздался мягкий голос Хранителя, а затем и писк автоответчика.  
– Здравствуй, Алан, пришло тебе время возвращать долги, – Хэйл повесила трубку, наблюдая, как к дому Стилински подъезжает патрульная машина.

Лето уже практически вступило в свои права, но земля всё ещё была холодной, и Марта поёжилась, кутаясь в кардиган и ступая по позеленевшей траве босыми ногами. Земля была её стихией. Через неё она говорила с духами, от неё получала силы и в ней хоронила страхи, боли и недуги. Сегодня она пришла попрощаться: месяц пролетел довольно быстро, и этим утром Хэйл проснулась с хлопьями пепла в ладонях – духи принесли вести, и те не были утешительными. Просидев несколько минут разглядывая спящего мужа и растирая пепел в пальцах, Марта встала и, одевшись, вышла прогуляться в лес. Земля давала ей силы продержаться ещё день, глядя в глаза людям, её семье, которые сегодня погибнут, и не сказать им об этом ни слова, позволить прожить этот день без мыслей о смерти. Это было её тяжёлым грузом, который она несла на себе с момента видения, и который с каждым днём становился всё тяжелее.  
Хэйл прислонилась к дереву, глядя на речку, поблескивающую в лучах рассветного солнца – обычно красоту вокруг себя начинаешь замечать слишком поздно, и у неё всегда горько-сладкий вкус. Напоследок окинув взглядом лес, Марта зашагала домой.

– Мам, я схожу к Зои, ладно? – Лора заглянула в гостиную, где сидела её мать.  
– Прости, но ты не могла бы сходить вместо меня на собрание к Дереку в класс? – Марта встала с кресла, вертя в руках конверт. – Звонили из Совета Основателей, и там сегодня заседание.  
– Аааа, – раздосадовано протянула девушка, но как всегда не стала спорить с матерью, и просто кивнула, – конечно.  
– Отлично. Дерек! – позвала Хэйл.  
Сын появился из кухни, жуя яблоко.  
– Сходишь с сестрой на собрание в школу.  
– Зачем? – Дерек недовольно насупился, у него, по-видимому, тоже были планы на этот вечер.  
\- За тем что, возможно, головомойка от всех учителей разом хоть как-то на тебя повлияет. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то вопросом о твоём поведении снова займётся отец.  
Дерек перевёл взгляд с матери на сестру, та лишь пожала плечами.  
– Вот и отлично. У вас двадцать минут, чтобы собраться, – безапелляционно подвела итог Марта.  
Дети ушли собираться, а ведунья поднялась к себе в комнату за записной книжкой, и, вложив в неё конверт, снова спустилась вниз в холл.  
– Вот, – Марта протянула книжку дочери, когда та вышла в холл. – Сделаешь выписку из табеля Дерека.  
– Хорошо, – Лора положила записную книжку в сумку.  
– Можем идти, – Дерек тоже спустился.  
– Отлично, – ведунья улыбнулась, а потом, не сдержавшись, притянула своих детей в объятья. – Я вас люблю, обоих. Так что не подводите меня, договорились?  
– Конечно, – усмехнулся сын, – мам, ты в порядке?  
– Да, просто… – Хэйл поцеловала в щёку сначала сына, потом дочь. – Теперь идите.  
– Увидимся, – Дерек кивнул матери, закрывая за собой входную дверь.  
Марта поблагодарила духов за то, что ни один оборотень никогда не сможет прочесть её эмоций ни по запаху, ни по биению её сердца – магия надёжно хранила секреты ведуний.  
Марта снова вернулась в гостиную, заняв своё любимое кресло. Она слышала, как смеются её племянники обсуждая какой-то ситком, как Лив говорит с подругой по телефону, и как её муж Майкл возится с котлом в подвале, стуча по трубам. Прошло около часа, когда в холле раздался голос Рейнольда, обменивающегося колкостями с его двоюродной сестрой Кэсс.  
– Марта, – наконец альфа вошёл в гостиную, – как прошёл день?  
– Привет, Рэй, – ведунья подошла к мужу, обняв его, и нежно поцеловала в губы.  
– Марта?  
Удивлённый оклик мужа прозвучал для Хэйл слишком громко в звенящей тишине – духи оставили её, их постоянно слышимые фоном голоса исчезли. Значит, осталось совсем недолго.  
По щекам ведуньи покатились слёзы.  
– Прости меня, – Марта опустила голову на плечо Рейнольда.  
Раздались крики, и через секунду окна в комнате брызнули осколками стёкол, пропуская в дом огонь, который сразу же растёкся по всем доступным поверхностям жидкой лавой.  
Муж дёрнулся к выходу, но Хэйл перехватила его за руку, лишь отрицательно качая головой.  
– Ты уже видела это? – обречённо спросил альфа.  
– Да, – беззвучно за рёвом огня ответила Марта.  
– Иди ко мне, – Рейнольд притянул её в объятья, хоть и ненадолго, но защищая свою пару от пламени.

Стайлз как раз вышел из школы, когда его окатило волной паники. Она сдавила лёгкие, заставив задохнуться, пробежалась по позвоночнику мгновенно выступившим липким потом, и ударила зашкаливающим пульсом бешено забившегося сердца, превращая всё перед глазами в размытое марево. Мальчик побежал. Так быстро, как только мог, не обращая внимания на боль в боку и не останавливаясь до самого дома. Он успел как раз тогда, когда его мать уже грузили в карету скорой помощи.  
– Мама! – Стилински кинулся к ней. – Мама!!!  
– Стайлз, – Джим перехватил сына.  
– Что с ней? Почему её забирают? Папа?  
– Ей стало хуже… намного, – ответил мистер Стилински, прижимая к себе мальчика.  
– Я поеду с ней, – Стайлз вырвался из объятий, побежав к скорой.  
– Эй! – окликнул мальчишку санитар, который уже собирался закрывать дверцу машины.  
– Это мой сын, пусть едет, – едва слышно отозвалась Андреа.  
– Ма, – Стайлз взял женщину за руку, сев рядом, и машина тронулась. – Ты ведь поправишься?  
Миссис Стилински не ответила, лишь слабо улыбнувшись.  
– Ты поправишься, – уверенно произнёс мальчик, стараясь убедить в этом их двоих, и принялся яростно тереть кулаком глаза – он обещал себе не плакать при матери.  
Как только скорая доехала до больницы, миссис Стилински увезли, оставив Стайлза и его отца, приехавшего следом на своей машине, дожидаться в приёмном покое. Джим безуспешно пытался дозвониться до Хэйлов, но Рейнольд не отвечал, а мобильный его жены вообще был сейчас недоступен.  
– До Марты не дозвониться, – мистер Стилински сел рядом с сыном, сжавшимся в комочек на сером больничном стуле.  
Мальчику хотелось позвать Дерека, но он упорно повторял про себя, как мантру: «Не приходи, не приходи, не приходи…». Оборотень не мог ничего исправить – он не мог вылечить его маму, его бы даже в палату не пустили, а если бы Хэйл всё-таки пришёл, то Стайлз обязательно бы расплакался. А он не мог плакать, не сейчас…  
Через час к ним вышла медсестра, сказав, что Андреа стабильна и её можно навестить, но только недолго. Миссис Стилински повернула голову, когда они вошли, и приподняла ладонь от простыней, здороваясь. От руки, как нити, вились провода приборов и трубка капельницы.  
– Ма, – Стайлз сразу же оказался рядом с матерью. – Как ты?  
– Хорошо, милый. Джим, – женщина посмотрела на мужа, – присматривай за Стайлзом, не забывай оплачивать счета и не вздумай пить, мне нужно, чтобы держался, не смотря ни на что – врачи, судя по всему, собираются долго держать меня здесь, так что теперь всё остаётся на тебе.  
– Конечно.  
– Я люблю тебя, – Андреа улыбнулась своей прежней улыбкой, и мистер Стилински нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать жену. – И буду любить ещё больше, если принесёшь мою сумку. Она, вроде, в машине осталась.  
– Хорошо, сейчас сбегаю, – Джим ещё раз поцеловал жену и вышел из палаты.  
– Стайлз, – миссис Стилински протянула ладонь, и мальчик вложил в неё свою. – Я люблю тебя и очень горжусь тобой, и я знаю, что ты справишься: тебе потребуется время, но ты справишься. Просто оставайся собой, хорошо, чтобы другие не говорили – ты особенный. Мой сын не может быть не особенным, так? – женщина улыбалась, хоть её губы начали дрожать, а глаза заблестели от слёз.  
– Ма, – мальчик замер, поняв, к чему сейчас ведёт его мать, –- нет. Пожалуйста, мама, нет. – Он крепче сжал её руку, глядя с мольбой в глаза.  
– Прости меня за это. Я бы никогда не оставила вас одних с папой, если бы могла. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не обижайся на меня, договорились? – Андреа поднялась с подушек, чтобы поцеловать сына в лоб, обняв одной рукой. – Я очень сильно вас двоих люблю.  
– Я тоже, ма, – Стайлз старался дышать глубже, чувствуя, как жжёт глаза.  
– Я знаю, мой хороший, – Миссис Стилински откинулась обратно на подушки. – Не знаю, что в этой капельнице, но от неё так клонит в сон… так что я посплю.  
– Конечно, ма. Я здесь побуду? – мальчик поцеловал мать в щёку, снова взяв её ладонь в свои.  
– Хорошо, – Андреа закрыла глаза.  
Её дыхание стало размеренным, а потом вдруг оборвалось – приборы натужно запищали.  
– Мама?! МАМА!!!! – Стайлз закричал, надеясь, что мать всё же услышит его и откроет глаза. – Мааам…  
В палате появились врачи, прибежавший мистер Стилински оттащил брыкающегося сына, давая им простор для действий. Мальчик продолжал кричать и звать мать, пытаясь вырваться из хватки отца, но дверь в палату уже закрылась. Он видел через стекло, как суетятся врачи и санитары, как вздрагивает от разрядов тело Андреа, и как все вдруг останавливаются, только медсестра что-то пишет в карте, а тело матери накрывают простынёй.  
Что-то как будто треснуло внутри Стайлза: голос отказал, и мальчик лишь едва слышно продолжал шептать: «мама, пожалуйста…», обмякнув в руках мистера Стилински.

Лора посмотрела на Дерека, сидящего на переднем сиденье машины и безучастно разглядывающего пейзажи за окном, и сжала в пальцах письмо от матери. Его она нашла, когда они уже выходили из школы, и девушка пыталась засунуть записную книжку в сумку: белый конверт с её именем, выведенным рукой Марты, вывалился на асфальт. Дерек стоял в стороне, нахмурившись и думая о чём-то своём, от него за милю несло тревогой, поэтому на сестру он не обращал никакого внимания.  
Пока она читала письмо, внутренности вдруг как будто скрутило ледяной рукой, волк внутри завыл и забился, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Стая!  
Дерек, не оглядываясь на сестру, уже бежал к дому, забыв о припаркованной у школы машине. Лора бросилась следом.  
Зарево пожара было видно издалека и ощутимо тянуло гарью. Рёв пламени и жар настиг их уже у самого дома. Дерек закричал раненым зверем, мечась вокруг огня. Лора осела на землю – сила альфы, обрушившаяся на неё, была словно пресс. Вместе с силой пришло и осознание того, что в её стае только два волка – она и брат, и Лора завыла. Её зверь оплакивал своих братьев и сестёр, своих отца и мать, свою семью, и девушка, будучи ещё человеком, выла как волк, а Дерек вторил ей, стоя рядом.  
Теперь они ехали с Дитоном в Нью-Йорк, и всё, что осталось у Лоры от её семьи, была лишь записная книжка и письмо от матери. В книжке были все нужные имена, адреса и номера, а в письме прощания, извинения и просьба никогда не упоминать при Дерека Стайлза, если он сам о нём не спросит.  
За один вечер вся жизнь Лоры и её брата перевернулась с ног на голову.

Стайлз смотрел на священника, читавшего молитву, на людей, которые пришли на похороны, он не помнил их имён, точнее даже не пытается вспоминать – это было бесполезно и ненужно. Он смотрел на отца, сгорбившегося рядом с ним, на вырытую могилу, на букеты белых лилий с чёрной перевязью вместо лент, и ему хотелось кричать. Хотелось звать на помощь, чтобы хоть кто-то забрал его боль, заставил забыть, вынул всё это из сердца вместе с противным липким холодом. Но звать было некого… и оставалось только бежать. Бежать в лес, пока не упадёшь и не сможешь подняться, остаться там навсегда: потеряться и тоже умереть. Но даже этого Стайлз сделать не мог – ему нужно было остаться, иначе отец не справился бы, а мальчик не мог подвести его. Он должен был удержать хотя бы отца, если уж не смог удержать маму.  
Он бросил влажную землю на блестящую лаком деревянную крышку и подумал о том, что его матери там нет, что это просто игра воображения, театр теней, фарс, обман, потому что мама его никогда не оставит.  
Все что-то говорили, соболезновали, обещали помощь, а Стайлз смотрел на то, как в яму засыпалась земля, и повторял единственный псалом, который он запомнил ещё на занятиях в школе:  
«Господь - Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться:  
Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим,  
Подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего.  
Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох - они успокаивают меня.  
Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена.  
Так, благость и милость Твоя да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, и я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни».  
Нет, Стайлз не верил в Бога, потому что, если бы тот был на самом деле, то он не забрал бы его мать, а если он всё же существовал, то такой Бог Стайлзу был не нужен, ведь он так и не помог его матери после того, как каждую ночь мальчик просил его об этом. Стайлзу просто нужно было за что-то уцепиться в этой реальности, и он продолжал проговаривать строчки про себя, снова глядя на людей, отца, цветы и слушая ненужные никому пустые разговоры.  
Стайлз не уповал на Пастыря, просыпаясь по утрам, лишь надеялся на то, что отец не сорвётся и в этот день, а, значит, будет трезв и сможет пойти на работу, где его будут отвлекать от мыслей о смерти Андреа делами. Мальчик не надеялся, что его кто-то направит, он просто продолжал справляться: улыбался отцу, улыбался врачам, улыбался учителям и одноклассникам. Он плакал тогда, когда отец его не видел, он спускал таблетки в унитаз, ненавидя превращаться от них в сомнамбулу, он врал учителям и школьным знакомым, стараясь казаться всё тем же непоседливым болтливым Стилински. Стайлз перестал бояться – самый большой в его жизни страх уже успел случиться, и он остался с ним один на один, потому что отец, убитый горем, не мог помочь ему, и мальчику пришлось справляться с этим самому, ведь его мать верила, что он сможет.  
Стайлз не помнил, как пережил то лето, в памяти осталось лишь ощущение пустоты, которая сковывала движения и мысли. Потом они с отцом переехали, и мальчик пошёл в старшую школу, где раз за разом срывался на каждом, кто цеплялся к нему – драка давала выход эмоциям, которые так сложно было выразить словами. Так Стайлз познакомился со Скоттом: он вступился за задыхающегося паренька, у которого отобрали ингалятор, надеясь на очередную драку, но его лишь обсмеяли и кинули баллончиком с лекарством, зато МакКол стал ходить за ним хвостом.  
Мальчик начинал привыкать жить в новом доме, дружить со Скоттом, видеть отца, начавшего иногда улыбаться, и пытаться готовить. И любить Лидию, девочку так похожую на его мать. 


	6. Признания

Судя по ощущениям, Стайлзу между ушей засунули водородную бомбу и нажали на «пуск», ну и вроде бы, чёрт с ним, но вот оставшееся месиво из мозгов сильно болело. Даже думать о том, чтобы пошевелиться, было адски больно, но Стилински переборол себя и открыл глаза. Взгляд упёрся в сильную шею и точёный подбородок, заросший тёмной щетиной – Хэйл. Голова разболелась ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше, зато тело среагировало на удивление быстро – парень даже сообразить не успел, как отполз от оборотня к самой двери.  
Несколько минут Стайлз тупо разглядывал раскинувшееся прямо на полу его комнаты тело и пытался собрать воедино то, что привык называть своим мозгом. Точнее он кое-как соединял между собой огромное количество воспоминаний, которые каким-то образом оказались в его голове. Дерек застонал, а потом, резко дёрнувшись, сел, пристально уставившись на Стилински. Взгляд оборотня постепенно начинал приобретать осмысленность, но вместе с тем в нём появлялись тепло и привязанность. Честно, в свете только что приобретённых воспоминаний, Стайлз бы несказанно обрадовался взгляду из разряда «я уже мысленно выпотрошил тебя», потому что он бы доказывал, что парень просто галлюцинирует, но, увы и ах.  
– Стайлз, – Дерек потянулся к парню, но тот с таким рвением сдал назад, что даже приложился затылком о дверь, так что Хэйлу пришлось замереть. – Ты ведь помнишь? – с надеждой спросил оборотень.  
– Смотря какой смысл ты вкладываешь в этот вопрос? – Стилински сглотнул, надеясь на лучшее.  
– Мы пара.  
– Блядь, да, – простонал парень.  
– Стайлз, – Дерек попытался снова приблизиться.  
\- Сиди, где сидишь, – скомандовал Стилински, напрягшись, и оборотень послушно застыл на месте. – Гляди-ка, эта штука всё-таки работает, – парень вспомнил, как Дэнни помыкал Джексоном в случае необходимости.  
С минут двадцать Стайлз с Дереком просто смотрели друг на друга: Стилински пытался смириться, а Хэйл скрипел зубами. Парню было плевать, что оборотень психует – он и сам был на грани истерики, но как оказалось, Стайлз не правильно понял ситуацию: Дерек не психовал, а корчился от боли.  
– Стайлз, – просипел Хэйл, сжимая виски и снова практически распластавшись по полу. – Я больше не выдержу…  
– Волчья матерь! – Стилински пришлось отклеиться от ставшей практически родной двери и придвинуться к оборотню.  
Вытянув руку, парень аккуратно коснулся пальцами чёрных вихров, а через секунду он уже оказался под Дереком. Оборотень, порыкивая, вжимал Стайлза своим телом в пол, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.  
– Дерек…?! – шумно сглотнул парень.  
– Это мой волк – он как с цепи сорвался, – Хэйл даже не оторвался от своего занятия, продолжая тереться носом у парня где-то за ухом.  
– Чувак, это тянет на обвинение в сексуальном домогательстве. Какого чёрта ты там вообще делаешь? – Стилински напрягся, пытаясь как можно незаметней отстраниться от оборотня.  
– Твой запах его успокаивает, – пояснил Дерек.  
– Его? Знаешь, приятель, я не хочу обидеть ни тебя, ни твоего воображаемого друга, но тот, кто впрессовал меня в пол целым центнером собственного веса – ты, – Стайлз скосил глаза на Хэйла, надеясь на какую-нибудь реакцию, которая бы переместила оборотня подальше от многострадальной тушки парня.  
Надеждам не дано было сбыться: Дерек лишь слегка распределил свой вес на руки, чтобы не так давить на Стилински.  
– Ладно, ты можешь хотя бы не нюхать меня в том месте и не в таком положении?  
Лицо Хэйла оказалось над Стайлзом.  
– На запястьях и лодыжках запах не такой уж сильный, по сравнению с шеей, подмышками и пахом. Что выбираешь? – будничным тоном поинтересовался оборотень.  
– А знаешь что? Шея меня вполне устраивает, – сдался Стилински. – Давай, Дерек, ни в чём себе не отказывай.  
– Стайлз?  
– Теперь-то что? – парень открыл глаза, которые зажмурил, чтобы не видеть собственного позора.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Очень своевременный вопрос, – фыркнул Стилински. – Как выяснилось, я не помню практически год своей жизни, на меня залез огромный волчара, по старой дружеской традиции приложив затылком об пол. Ну, по сравнению с недавними моими проблемами – это сущие пустяки, если б ещё голова не так раскалывалась.  
Хэйл скатился с парня и потянулся к его виску пальцами, но тот лишь недовольно отмахнулся и, встав, залез на свою кровать.  
– Стайлз… – Дерек оказался у изножья кровати, но попыток присоединиться на ней к парню не делал.  
– Я всё ещё пытаюсь примириться с тем фактом, что я шесть лет не помнил того, что дружил с тобой. Знаешь, раньше ты был ещё более-менее сносный, но теперь… Чёрт! Мне в пары достался асоциальный, криминального вида альфа-волк – я бы сейчас не отказался от сеансов со школьным психологом, – Стилински скомкал ни в чём не повинную подушку от досады. – И что нам теперь делать со всей это хернёй?  
– Будем, как все пары… – начал оборотень.  
– Нет!  
– Мы должны…  
– Вот чёрта с два, я тебе что-то должен, Хэйл! Я ведь могу отказаться – Скотт сказал, что это возможно, – обнадежено заявил Стайлз, обняв подушку.  
– Нет, ты уже принял меня, как пару, так что отказаться не сможешь, – рыкнул с пола Дерек. – Послушай, шесть лет мой волк с ума сходил, так что теперь нам придётся просто…  
– Нет!  
– Стайлз! Это не прихоть – это реальная необходимость, если мы не хотим повторения истории с Питером. Потому что, пара – это якорь для зверя, то, что позволяет человеку преобладать над ситуацией – привязанность. Оборотни социальные существа, им необходимо быть в стае, необходимо быть в паре, если разорвать связь, то зверь может просто вырваться на свободу, и я не смогу его сдержать.  
– Ну, шесть лет ты же был в полном порядке и без меня, – Стилински зло засопел, сверля взглядом висок Хэйла.  
– Я не помнил! Стайлз, волк тебя выбрал, и ни я, ни ты, ни кто-то ещё этого не смогут исправить. Ты не сможешь отказаться – зверь этого не примет, – оборотень устало потёр лицо.  
– А вот это полная лажа, – Стилински прицельно запустил в Дерека подушкой, на что тот никак даже не отреагировал. – Иди к чёрту.  
– Послушай…  
– Не надо, – парень резко сел на кровати, став предельно серьёзным, – не делай мне очередное одолжение.  
– Одолжение? – Хэйл поднялся на ноги, нависая над Стилински.  
– Волк то, волк это… Я не виноват, что твоё подсознание, или что там у вас оборотней такое, заклинило на мне. Это твой зверь – не мой, так что не строй из себя великомученика и не делай из меня крайнего. Замётано?  
– Чёрт, – Дерек всё же сел на кровать. – Я не против того, что ты моя пара, Стайлз. Волк всегда выбирает для нас того, кто будет нам идеально подходить, и это происходит не только на уровне подсознания: голова и гормоны тоже в этом участвуют. И если бы ты меня не перебивал, – оборотень, потянулся за подушкой, чтобы вернуть её Стилински метким броском, – то я бы рассказал тебе, про то…  
– Нет! – категорично заявил парень, потирая ушибленный подушкой лоб.  
– Но…  
– Я спать с тобой не буду! В смысле не в одной кровати, – замялся Стайлз, вспомнив, что ночевали они сегодня под одним одеялом, – а в плане секса.  
– Мы пара! – низко зарычал Хэйл.  
– И что, шесть лет назад тебя вполне устраивал и платонический вариант, – Стилински на всякий случай отполз подальше от оборотня.  
Дерек закрыл лицо ладонями, качая головой.  
– Тебе было десять, Стайлз. То, что ты моя пара, ещё не делает меня педофилом.  
– А я тебе о чём… – парень довольно улыбнулся, надеясь, что до Хэйла таки дошёл смысл его слов.  
Оборотень посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
– Вам в школе про половое созревание совсем ничего не рассказывали? Твой запах изменился. Раньше ты был ребёнком, теперь от тебя за версту несёт гормонами. Для волка это то же самое, что афродизиак.  
– Никакого секса, - отрезал Стилински. – Даже целовать меня не вздумай, потому что я пристрелю тебя из отцовского ружья раньше, чем до твоей волчьей шкуры доберутся охотники.  
Хэйл поджал губы, потирая переносицу.  
– Ладно, но я всё равно постоянно буду прикасаться к тебе – волку нужна близость, хотя бы тактильный контакт, так что не строй из себя великомученика, – Дерек оскалился.  
– Я вроде тебя не кусал, и где ты умудрился подхватить сарказм? – фыркнул парень, но возражать не стал.  
Оборотень поднялся на ноги и отошёл к окну.  
– Вот, – вернулся он с несколькими увесистыми томами в руках, – передашь их своей подруге-ведунье. Книги раньше принадлежали моей матери, так что, думаю, они пригодятся Лидии.  
– Ооо, ты даже её имя запомнил, – Стайлз иронично вздёрнул бровь, выхватив одну из книг. – Латынь? Слава богу, в нашем случае это не проблема.  
Хэйл лишь пожал плечами, снова сев рядом.  
– Хорошо, что они не сгорели.  
– Мать хранила книги в нашем охотничьем домике. Она туда уходила, когда ей нужно было сосредоточится на чём-то – оборотни довольно шумная компания для ведуньи, – Дерек погладил пальцем корешки книг.  
– Мне жаль, – Стилински перехватил оборотня за запястье. – Правда, мне жаль, что это случилось.  
Стайлз помнил Марту, которая смогла помочь его матери и дала ей прожить практически год, забыв о боли. Это была спокойная, уверенная в себе женщина с тёплой улыбкой и добрыми глазами, ставшая спасением для семьи Стилински. Парень действительно сожалел о её смерти, как и о смерти других Хэйлов – он знал их всех, он был частью их семьи. Одной большой, сплоченной, дружной и любящей семьи – стаи. Как оказалось, в тот раз у Стайлза отняли намного больше, чем он помнил до сегодняшнего дня.  
Дерек, прикрыв глаза, кивнул. Стилински чувствовал, как под пальцами быстро бьётся жилка на запястье, и с каждым ударом вокруг, как будто волнами, разливалась горечь потери. Оба парня просидели в тишине несколько минут.  
– Вот ещё кое-что, это для тебя, – Хэйл, наконец, прервал молчание, протянув Стайлзу небольшой зелёный флакончик.  
Стилински разжал ладонь, отпустив таки руку Дерека.  
– Парфюм? – парень вертел флакон в пальцах, изучая: в нечто подобное обычно разливали женские духи.  
– Не совсем, – оборотень с усмешкой разглядывал чихающего Стайлза, который, не сдержав своего любопытства, нажал на распылитель.  
– Не тянет как-то на туалетную воду от Hugo Boss, так что если это было что-то вроде приятного сюрприза, то ты сильно слажал, приятель. Что это вообще за дрянь? – Стилински старался не вдыхать густой пряный запах.  
– Это настойка из трав и она довольно концентрированная – такими пользуются некоторые разводчики, чтобы перебить запах течки у сучек, – Хэйл перехватил летящий в него флакон.  
– Чувак, ты серьёзно? Я не буду это на себя брызгать, – Стайлз надулся, сузив глаза.  
– Моим бетам, как и кочевникам, не обязательно знать, где я нахожусь. Первые, может, сюда и не сунутся, а вот за вторых я не ручаюсь, – оборотень снова протянул Стилински настойку.  
Парень поморщился, но всё же взял флакон.  
– Ты не сказал стае, что прячешься у меня?  
– Нет, я приказал им не высовываться, пока меня не будет. Если хоть кто-то из бет узнает, что я тут, то один из них обязательно найдёт предлог, чтобы заявиться к тебе в гости, – Дерек откинулся на кровати, разглядывая потолок.  
– Некоторые могут и без предлога, – Стайлз вспомнил о Джексоне и Эрике, которые вообще свои несуществующие волчьи хвосты клали на общепринятые нормы поведения. – Есть ещё какие-то оборотнические примочки, о которых мне стоит знать? Может намазывать себя чем-то надо?  
Хэйл лишь отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Есть или одевать?  
– Нет.  
– Читать на ночь, как мантры? Или может мне придётся тебя в ошейнике и наморднике выгуливать? Я, знаешь ли, хочу быть морально готовым к этому, – не унимался Стилински.  
Дерек низко зарычал.  
– Ты нарываешься, Стайлз?  
– Ладно-ладно, – парень поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – Раз нет, то это просто замечательно. Пойду, порыдаю от счастья над домашним заданием, - Стайлз встал с кровати и направился к письменному столу.

Стилински скрипел зубами, но терпел: Хэйл весь вечер таскался за ним хвостом и постоянно то касался рукой его плеча или локтя, то ерошил волосы на затылке, то задевал ногой под столом, пока они ужинали, то вообще приобнял, когда парень мыл посуду. Стайлз его даже в душ пустил первым, чтоб хоть немного побыть одному в собственной комнате, хотя десять минут наедине с собой после целого вечера под неусыпным контролем альфы, сложно было даже короткой передышкой назвать.  
Тёплый душ, конечно, немного успокоил нервы парня, но этого явно было недостаточно, учитывая, что теперь в его доме жил оборотень, который в прямом смысле слова глаз с него не спускал. Уговорив себя, что он вполне может справиться со всем и даже пережить ещё одну ночёвку с Дереком, Стайлз вышел из ванной и отправился к себе в комнату, по дороге ещё раз посетовав самому себе, что никогда не покупает пижамные куртки к пижамным штанам.  
Правда, стоило Стилински увидеть Хэйла, обустроившегося на его кровати, как парень сразу же передумал: спать с оборотнем в одной постели – ладно, спать с гормонально озабоченным на твой счёт оборотнем – да упаси боже. Остатки оптимизма парня добила последняя павшая линия обороны: Стайлз не поленился сходить в спальню отца за пледом, который оборотень уже уложил в изножье кровати, вместо того, чтобы им накрыться.  
– Стайлз? – Дерек выжидающе смотрел на Стилински.  
Вздохнув, парень прошлёпал к своей стороне кровати. Чёрт! Он ведь уже мысленно поделил её напополам. Такими темпами парню не школьный психолог понадобится, а по вопросам супружеских пар.  
Отвернувшись к окну, Стайлз принялся считать, в надежде хоть таким образом заснуть, не смотря на то, что наличие оборотня в его постели напрочь лишало сна. Стилински досчитал до тридцати семи, когда волосатая ручища Хэйла перехватила его поперёк груди, а жёсткая щетина заколола шею. Глубоко вздохнув, парень попытался продолжить свой счёт, но сбился – Дерек своим сопением в затылок мог и мёртвого разбудить.  
Наверное, в прошлой жизни Стайлз был не просто плохим человеком, а настоящим чудовищем: устраивал ежемесячные геноциды, пускал себе на шапки и ковры зверюшек из вымирающих видов, ел на завтрак младенцев – раз в этой жизни Стилински выставили такой большой счёт за все его прегрешения. За что на его голову свалился Хэйл? Ведь это мог оказаться любой другой оборотень. Стайлз даже был согласен на парня – Стилински ничего не имел против сексуальных меньшинств. Вон, Дэнни – отличный парень, его все в школе уважают, и никому нет никакого дела до того, что он гей. Да и вообще, всё это так некстати: Уиттмор теперь никого кроме Макилани не замечал, а значит, никак не мог претендовать на Лидию. Нет, конечно же, Стайлз не воспользовался бы ситуацией, чтобы заполучить Мартин, просто перестав цепляться за Джексона, Лидия в скором времени вполне возможно заметила бы и Стилински. И тут в жизни Стайлза могла бы случиться такая безоблачная счастливая взаимная любовь, если бы не нарисовался Дерек.  
Почему сейчас? Вот шесть лет полнейшая тишина в радиоэфире и на тебе: угрюмый принц на чёрном Шевроле – Дерек Хэйл – пара Стайлза Стилински.  
– Стайлз, ты злишься, – прокомментировал оборотень из-за плеча парня.  
– Нет, я спокоен, как тибетский монах в минуту медитации, – ровным голосом сообщил Стайлз.  
– Так вышло, – видимо, в арсенале Хэйла это было самое сильное и длинное утешение.  
– Так вышло?! – не выдержал Стайлз.  
Парень резко сел, развернувшись корпусом к оборотню. Тот недовольно поморщился, потерев переносицу, и Стилински вспомнил, что Дерек буквально носом чуял настроение собеседника, и, кажется, приступ бешенства Стайлза был ему не в нюх.  
– Мы же вроде всё обсудили, – Хэйл устало посмотрел на парня. – И ты согласился.  
– С тем, что ты будешь доводить меня до нервного тика, дёргая, за что попадётся, через каждые пять минут – да.  
– Тогда в чём проблема?  
– В тебе, – Стилински шмыгнул носом, зло сверкнув глазами.  
Со всей этой беготнёй насчёт пар, Стайлз совсем забыл про таблетки от простуды, но простуда явно не забыла о нём. Это подлило ещё больше масла в огонь злости Стайлза, от чего он выразительно чихнул.  
– А по точнее? – Дерек подпер голову рукой, по-видимому, надеясь на представление.  
– Я в курсе, что не тяну на Топ модель по-американски, но это твоё «так уж вышло»… Ну, извини, что тебе в пары достался я, но ты всегда можешь застрелиться в голову, я даже дам тебе чем. Это решит все твои проблемы, а заодно и часть моих, – парень недовольно насупился, жалея о том, что не может даже отодвинуться подальше от Хэйла: его кровать явно не располагала к манёврам.  
Стайлз спокойно относился к тому, что девушки его не замечали – его всегда интересовала лишь одна, и для завоевания её внимания у Стилински был целый план, рассчитанный ни на один год. Так что то, что его не рассматривали как парня, с которым можно встречаться, его не особо задевало, а вот то, что кому-то с ним приходится встречаться только потому, что «так вышло» – вот уж из-за чего тянуло проблеваться. Стайлзу, как и любому другому человеку, хотелось нравиться – хотелось, чтобы его любили, но не вот так из-под палки, по зову внутреннего волка.  
– А тебе не приходило в голову, что ты мог мне нравиться и до сегодняшнего вечера? – оборотень закатил глаза.  
– Нравиться? Серьёзно? – Стилински рассмеялся. – Дерек, если у тебя такой юмор, то тебе всё-таки будет лучше остановиться на сарказме – с ним у тебя ещё более-менее получается. Ты моей спиной полировал каждую доступную тебе вертикальную поверхность, обещал вырвать мне горло зубами, слегка поколачивал, рычал, угрожал и всячески пытался от меня избавиться… Я ничего не пропустил? Ах да, я раздражаю тебя до состояния практически неконтролируемой агрессии.  
– Ладно, – Хэйл тоже сел, – четыре часа тому назад так оно и было, но теперь всё немного изменилось. Очень сильно изменилось, – поправил себя Дерек, когда Стилински недовольно фыркнул, посчитав слова оборотня преуменьшением. – Ты до сих пор меня раздражаешь, но я всё равно думаю о тебе, чувствую тебя и да, хочу тебя. И если бы не твоё ослиное упрямство, то мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали, и даже не собирались бы спать. Так что пока моя человеческая часть держит волка под контролем, ложись, закрывай глаза и думай о чём-нибудь приятном, – закончил Хэйл, укладываясь обратно на подушку.  
Стайлз, покрасневший от последней части недовольной тирады оборотня, зло сопя, лёг на своё место.  
– О да, Дерек, я буду думать о приятном: о горных склонах и цветочных полях. Об огромных аконитовых полях, – парень дёрнул на себя одеяло, накрываясь.  
– Почему ты просто не можешь принять то, что ты мне нравишься? Не думать о том, как это вышло и почему, а просто принять? – спросил Хэйл из-за плеча Стилински.  
Стайлз не ответил, старательно зажмурившись и думая о горных склонах. Он практически затылком чувствовал взгляд Дерека, но настойчиво его игнорировал. Выждав несколько минут и так и не дождавшись ответа, оборотень отвернулся к стене, больше не пытаясь прикоснуться к Стилински.

Хэйл разглядывал тонкие трещинки в побелке на потолке, стараясь заглушить в себе волка. Его связь со Стайлзом была одной большой трещиной с весьма острыми краями. Шесть лет назад между ними была прочная живая нить: он чувствовал мальчишку, а тот ощущал, что творится с Дереком, хоть и делал это не осознанно. А потом эту нить разорвали, оставили разлагаться и гнить, забрав у Хэйла и Стилински их воспоминания.  
Теперь между ними была стена. Дерек всё так же чувствовал Стайлза, но тот не подпускал его к себе, и волк выл, рычал, жалобно скулил, пытаясь дозваться своей пары. Он и сейчас бился об эту стену, скрёбся, искал хотя бы намёк на просвет или слабое место, но мальчишка закрылся от него – он не чувствовал Хэйла. Не хотел…  
То, что сон Стилински изменился, оборотень понял ещё до первого удара локтём под рёбра. Резко подскочивший пульс, участившееся дыхание и ощущение липкого покалывающего кожу страха – верные признаки кошмара одной волной хлынули на обострившееся волчье чутьё Дерека. Стайлз зашевелился, то ли отбиваясь, то ли убегая от своего воображаемого противника, и Хэйл придержал мальчишку рукой, чтобы тот не свалился с кровати.  
Уткнувшись носом во взмокший от холодного пота затылок, Дерек зарычал: низко, протяжно, на одной ноте – не угрожая, лишь давая понять, что он рядом и может защитить Стилински. Хэйл позволил своему волку развернуться. Некоторые охотники считали, что оборотням подвластен гипноз, но всё было немного иначе: зверь оказывал воздействие не через взгляд, ему просто нужно было быть рядом, а лучше всего, прикасаться – так он проецировал на собеседника нужную ему эмоцию. И сейчас Дерек сосредоточился на спокойствии. Стайлз постепенно затихал в его руках и вскоре снова начал похрапывать, перестав пытаться разбить нос Хэйла своим плечом.  
Ещё вчера Дерек пытался не обращать внимания на беспокойный сон Стилински, а сегодня это стало одной из приоритетных проблем оборотня. Чтобы там себе Стайлз не думал, он всегда волновал Хэйла. Он был мальчишкой, ввязавшимся в разборки оборотней – хрупким человеческим мальчишкой. У Стайлза не было достаточно сил, чтобы сражаться, не было скорости, чтобы убежать, и не было способностей, чтобы исцелиться. Только острый ум и не менее острый язык, но это недостаточно сильное оружие против оборотня и не самая надёжная защита от случайной пули охотника. Однако Стилински мог держать под контролем Скотта, не давая тому наделать глупостей, да и живы эти двое в заварушке с Питером остались только потому, что в их паре думал Стайлз, а делал МакКол.  
И всё же Дерек старался держать гиперактивного мальчишку подальше от волков. Правда, на Стилински слабо действовали разумные доводы, и Хэйлу приходилось использовать злость и страх Стайлза. Но всё же одно дело – иногда возникающее желание свернуть постоянно раздражающему мальчишке шею, и совсем другое – позволить ему умереть от рук оборотней или охотников. Что бы не случилось с гиперактивным подростком, это было бы на совести Хэйла.  
Теперь же всё, что происходило со Стилински: его страхи, желания, проблемы, радости, увлечения и разочарования – было первостепенно для Дерека. Вот так резко, как по щелчку тумблера, жизнь оборотня изменилась. Мальчишка был абсолютно прав, когда говорил, что мнение Хэйла при этом не учитывалось. Выбор пары для оборотня всегда шёл опцией по умолчанию, но это не означало, что Дерек пересиливал себя, уступая своей звериной природе. Найти пару – это как прозрение, как будто ищешь что-то, мечешься из стороны в сторону, обыскиваешь каждый сантиметр и проходишь милю за милей, а потом оказывается, что то, что ты искал, находится у тебя под носом, просто ты раньше этого не замечал. Находка на первый взгляд могла показаться невзрачной, но потом начинали проглядываться мелкие детали, которые делали её интересной, соблазнительной, нужной – всё то, что было так необходимо и волку, и человеку, наконец-то было найдено и собрано воедино.  
Вот только если Хэйл мог совершенно не обращать внимания на отношения, которые сложились между ним и Стайлзом за последние несколько месяцев их общения, то Стилински об этом не думать не мог. Так что всей близостью, которую сейчас мог получить оборотень, были лишь вот такие вот полуночные объятия, защищающие мальчишку от кошмаров. Волк тихо скулил: близость с парой всегда укрепляла связь, а так же подтверждала принятие партнёром оборотня. Однако Стайлз боялся – Дерек отчётливо слышал это в биении его сердца, когда разговор хоть как-то касался темы секса между ними. Чего бы ни хотелось зверю, он всегда на первое место ставил желание своей пары, так что Хэйл готов был смириться с целибатом… на первое время.  
Всю ночь Дерек провёл, отсчитывая мерные удары чужого сердца под своей ладонью, готовый при необходимости снова отгонять кошмары от Стилински. Был бы в форме зверя, наверное, спал бы с одним открытым глазом. Хотя мальчишка вряд ли бы обрадовался, обнаружив в своей кровати огромного чёрного волка.  
Хэйл убрал руку с груди Стайлза, почувствовав, как тот зашевелился, начиная просыпаться. Оборотень перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы не давать мальчишке поводов для возмущения их слишком тесным соседством. Едва пискнувший будильник Стайлз выключил одним резким рывком, потом зашебуршал пододеяльником, выбираясь из кровати. Стилински практически беззвучно перемещался по комнате, собирая вещи, а потом, как какой-то ночной тать, прокрался к двери и выскользнул за неё в коридор.  
Дерек лёг на спину, массируя пальцами переносицу: практически бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. Хэйл решил дать мальчишке двадцать минут личного времени, прежде чем спускаться на кухню.

Стайлз надеялся на крепкий здоровый волчий сон и то, что Дерек не вылезет из постели раньше, чем Стилински отправится в школу. Однако Хэйл вошёл на кухню, как только кофеварка писком сообщила о том, что кофе готово. Оборотень как будто не обращал на парня никакого внимания, хотя, расхаживая по кухне, как бы нечаянно задевал Стайлза, то локтём, то плечом, то коленом. И всё же сегодняшний Дерек был больше похож на ту хмурую волчью морду, что обещала перегрызть парню глотку.  
Решив махнуть на всё рукой, Стилински тоже забил на Хэйла, вспоминая, не забыл ли чего-нибудь для школы.  
– Сетка, книги! – парень стукнул кружкой о столешницу с такой силой, что разбавленное на две трети молоком кофе чуть не забрызгало весь стол.  
Стайлз понёсся в комнату за забытыми вещами: всё-таки сборы на скорую руку, да ещё и на цыпочках – не самый лучший вариант. Схватив клюшку для лакросса и запихнув книги для Лидии в рюкзак, парень в том же темпе вальса направился в холл. С тех пор как в комнате Стилински случилась волчья интервенция, которая в данный момент всем своим угрюмым небритым видом временно перекочевала на кухню, парню хотелось, как можно меньше находиться в отчем доме.  
Примерно в метрах пяти от спасительной входной двери Стайлза перехватили за плечо и уже привычно приложили спиной о косяк. Хэйл весом собственного тела и с присущей ему беспардонностью вдавил парня в стену, уткнувшись носом в шею Стилински.  
– Ну и что за нафиг? – закатив глаза, поинтересовался Стайлз.  
– М? – Дерек явно даже не вслушивался в его слова.  
– Я спрашиваю: какого чёрта? Вчера вокруг меня были танцы с бубнами, а сегодня полнейший игнор.  
– Я подумал, что тебе так будет комфортнее, – Хэйл лишь пожал плечами.  
Стилински так и подмывало высказаться про Дерека, «подумал» и «комфортнее» в одном предложении, но он промолчал… так, на всякий случай, раз уж челюсть альфы оказалась в непосредственной близости от его шеи.  
– Представь себе, так оно и было, пока ты не решил протереть моей спиной косяк. Поверь мне, Дерек, он абсолютно чистый – я его на прошлых выходных мыл. Могу я уже идти?  
– Пока, нет, – Хэйл отстранился, доставая из кармана джинсов флакон с настойкой.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я до школы не доеду, задохнувшись по дороге в салоне собственного Джипа.  
Дерек ничего не ответил, продолжив выжидающе смотреть на Стайлза.  
– Чувак, я ведь буду пахнуть как чёртова всенародная травница, – Стилински надулся, но флакон взял.  
Старательно обрызгав себя, парень вернул настойку оборотню:  
– Доволен? Теперь я воняю, как чёртов гербарий.  
– Запах выветрится по дороге, так что переживёшь, – развернувшись, альфа направился на кухню.  
Стайлз лишь покачал головой, закинув упавший рюкзак на плечо, и вышел из дома.  
Всю дорогу до школы Стилински был в раздумьях о своём сожительстве с оборотнем, поэтому был совсем не готов, когда на стоянке его перехватил МакКол.  
– Стайлз.  
– Здорово, дружище…  
В общем-то, это был обычный разговор, в котором они обсуждали учёбу, фильмы и лакросс. По сути, до укуса Скотта у них были только такие разговоры, ну, и иногда Стилински делился урывками информации, которую смог подслушать или подглядеть из дел шерифа.  
– Послушай, – МакКол остановился у шкафчика друга, – я знаю, что я никудышный лучший друг. Просто мы с Эллисон…  
– Брось, чувак, вы пара – вам положено быть вместе, причём постоянно. По мне, так от этого свихнуться можно, но вы вроде как счастливы, – Стайлз хлопнул оборотня по плечу, улыбнувшись.  
– Да, но ты всё ещё мой друг. И у тебя сейчас проблемы, я же вижу, но ты мне ничего не рассказываешь, – только МакКол мог быть и извиняющимся, и обиженным одновременно.  
– Скажем так, это не только мои проблемы, так что я не могу с тобою ими делиться, – Стилински состроил рожицу, показав другу язык.  
– Я просто хочу помочь. Можешь мне ничего не рассказывать, просто скажи, что нужно сделать, – не сдавался МакКол.  
– Отдай мне свой третий выпуск «Дедпул уничтожает Вселенную Марвел».  
– Я серьёзно.  
– Так и я! Он тебе всё равно не нужен, а мне как раз его не хватает для коллекции, – Стайлз полез в шкафчик за учебниками.  
МакКол с минуту молча смотрел на друга, после чего кивнул сам себе.  
– Ты сделал домашку по химии?  
– Скотт, я не буду спрашивать, чем ты занимался вчера вечером, я и без того знаю. Но раз уж у тебя так сложилось, то мог бы уже заодно списать с конспекта у Эллисон, – Стилински утрамбовал всё необходимое из шкафчика в рюкзак.  
Оборотень лишь пожал плечами, невинно хлопая глазами.  
– Чувак, такими темпами твоим детям придётся отрабатывать твои долги, потому что ты со мной за всю свою жизнь не расплатишься, – Стайлз отдал другу конспект.  
– Спасибо, – МакКол сразу же начал листать тетрадь, чтобы выяснить, как много ему придётся переписывать.  
На самом деле это Стилински хотел сказать Скотту спасибо, что тот не стал его расспрашивать и лезть в его и без того запутанную, вдруг, откуда ни возьмись возникнувшую, личную жизнь, а просто свернул разговор на безопасную для них двоих тему.  
Дальше потянулись урок за уроком – обычная школьная рутина: вечно недовольный и просто брызжущий ядом своих колких замечаний Харис, читавший пол урока Гринбергу отповедь о сталкерстве Финсток, как всегда строгая, но справедливая Морелл, занудно вещающий тригонометрию Кёртис, обед, снова Финсток и снова лекция для Гринберга.  
– Как на счёт сгонять в пиццерию? – Стайлз уже шнуровал кеды, собираясь после тренировки по лакроссу.  
– Прости, Эллисон договорилась с Холи, чтобы та её прикрыла перед родителями, так что она поедет к ней, а я… В общем, ты же ведь понимаешь, – протянул МакКол, и Стилински готов был клясться на свой коллекционный «Days Go By» от The Offspring, что в голосе друга не то, что не было раскаяния, а Скотт вообще не подумал добавить его туда.  
– О, да вы уже до конспиративных квартир дошли. Удачи, – парень махнул рукой на прощание, проталкиваясь к выходу из раздевалки через игроков своей команды.  
В коридоре на первом этаже Стайлз заметил знакомый водопад рыжих волос Мартин, девушка как раз направлялась к выходу.  
– Лидия, – не подумав, через весь школьный холл крикнул Стилински.  
Девушка обернулась, несколько секунд выискивая его глазами в толпе школьников, а потом уверенно зашагала в сторону парня.  
– Что-то случилось? – Мартин остановилась рядом со Стайлзом и передёрнула плечами под чужими любопытными взглядами, поправляя выбившуюся из причёски прядь.  
Ну, конечно, всем было интересно, о чём местная сумасшедшая и неудачник-сын шерифа могут разговаривать. Историю падения Лидии Мартин с трона королевы в социальную яму старшей школы Бейкон Хилз обсуждали все, кому не лень. Лидия продолжала держаться молодцом, хотя Стайлз прекрасно знал, насколько сильно это её задевает.  
– Да, у меня для тебя есть кое-что, – Стилински полез в сумку.  
– Чокнутая, – кашлянул в кулак, проходящий парень в куртке баскетбольного игрока школы.  
Ведунья, даже бровью не повела, сделав вид, что не расслышала, лишь сильнее сжала ручку своей сумочки. Зато баскетболист не прошёл и десяти метров, врезавшись всем своим немалым весом в шкафчики от лёгкого движения руки Эрики. Оборотень прошла мимо, даже не взглянув на Стайлза и Лидию.  
– Что с ней не так? – Мартин проводила взглядом Рейес.  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь? – отозвался Стилински. – Я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чём думают девушки. Мои познания оборотней на этот счёт вообще на нуле. Эрика, и девушка, и оборотень одновременно, так что… – парень лишь развёл руками.  
Лидия хмыкнула.  
– У тебя было что-то для меня, – напомнила ведунья.  
Смекнув, что передавать огромные потрёпанные фолианты в окладах из кожи и кованых металлических углов прямо посреди коридора, было бы, мягко говоря, довольно стрёмно, Стайлз бодро зашагал в сторону кабинета испанского, который по предположениям парня сейчас должен был быть свободен.  
– Да, пойдём, – Стилински кивнул девушке, чтобы шла за ним.  
Убедившись, что дверь в кабинет надёжно закрыта, парень протянул Мартин книги.  
– Вот. Это вроде как пособия для таких, как ты, правда, они на латыни.  
Лидия начала раскрывать одну книгу за другой, в каждой пробегая глазами по несколько строчек.  
– Спасибо.  
Девушка очень аккуратно сложила книги в свою сумку.  
– Так что случилось? – Лидия поймала за рукав собравшегося уходить Стайлза.  
– Книги отдал… вот… – Стилински потёр шею, немного смутившись от прикосновения.  
С Мартин у него отлично получалось разговаривать только по делу, и ещё лучше, когда он при этом был передаточным звеном, тогда хоть как-то получалось абстрагироваться и не смущаться. Ещё парень неплохо держался, когда они с Лидией пикировались: девушка всегда была остра на язык, да и сам Стайлз в таких случаях никогда не лез за словом в карман. Зато стоило начать им общаться на отвлечённые темы, и Стилински принимался мямлить, запинаться, попеременно, то краснеть, то бледнеть и нести околесицу. Сейчас ситуация как раз перетекала из состояния «деловой разговор» в состояние «очень неловкая беседа». Обычно такие моменты парень потом часами прокручивал в голове, сгорая от смущения и мысленно отвешивая себе тумаки за идиотизм.  
– Я не спрашивала тебя про книги, – Мартин с видом скучающей светской дамы закатила глаза и села на парту, видимо ожидая, когда на Стайлза снизойдёт озарение.  
Стилински помялся немного, потом закусил губу, разглядывая цветные плакаты на стене с непонятными надписями на испанском. Он, если честно, не понял вопроса, но переспрашивать что-то у Лидии, когда она с вздёрнутой бровью смотрела своим фирменным презрительным взглядом – себе же дороже.  
– Боже мой, Стайлз. Неужели так сложно сказать, что у тебя случилось, что ты ходишь с таким видом, что даже у меня возникает желание дать тебе четвертак, – ведунья сложила руки на груди, недовольно цокнув языком.  
Вздохнув, Стилински поднял на неё глаза: не смотря на приличную долю иронии в голосе, во взгляде Мартин было соучастие – ей действительно было не всё равно.  
– Эм… помнишь, мы как-то разговаривали о том, что есть люди, которых вообще никак нельзя представить вместе, но они вроде как пара? – С надеждой спросил Стайлз.  
– Да, – судя по выражению лица девушки, она действительно не забыла этот эпизод.  
– Так вот… В общем, есть один человек… Я кое-кому нравлюсь, и ситуация из разряда «вместе до гробовой доски». У меня просто нет вариантов того, что с этим делать, а отказаться я как бы не могу. Короче, я во всём этом запутался, – Стилински сел рядом с Мартин.  
– То есть в тебя кто-то влюблён, и ты не знаешь, что с этим делать? И там действительно всё серьёзно? – Лидия каким-то непонятным образом умудрялась мешать искреннюю участливость с будничным тоном, как будто они сейчас говорили о погоде.  
– О да, – парень спрятал лицо в ладонях, – там всё серьёзно, прямо-таки основательно.  
– Знаешь, когда тебя кто-то любит, то ты должен дать этому человеку хотя бы шанс.  
Стайлз резко вскинулся, уставившись на девушку.  
– Прости, но я… Ты…  
– Стайлз, со мной у тебя никогда не было шанса, – устало вздохнула Мартин, глядя на пытающегося связать хоть пару слов от негодования парня.  
– Потому что ты до сих пор любишь Джексона?!  
– Нет, потому, что ты меня никогда не любил, – девушка с совершенно отсутствующим видом поправляла складки на юбке.  
– Я?! – Стилински даже опешил. – Да я влюбился в тебя, как только ты перевелась в нашу школу.  
– Стайлз, – ведунья недовольно цокнула языком, – мы учимся с тобой вместе с детского сада.  
– Нееет, – парень отрицательно покачал головой, – я бы точно запомнил. Ты ведь шутишь?  
– Я всего лишь замена, Стайлз. Ты начал ходить за мной на следующий учебный год, после того, как твоя мама умерла, – Мартин посмотрела в глаза парня. – Я помню её. Очень хорошо помню. Она часто приводила тебя в школу и всегда была на всех праздниках и школьных выступлениях. Я так завидовала тебе тогда: мои родители собирались разводиться, и постоянно ругались, я и дня не помню, чтоб они не высказывали друг другу претензии, а она всегда была такой счастливой, улыбающейся, вечно шутила, ей действительно было важно то, что с тобой происходило. Мне жаль, Стайлз, что она умерла, и что я никогда не смогу заменить её. Прости, – девушка закусила губу, отведя взгляд.  
– Лидия, – Стилински обнял девушку, и та уткнулась носом ему в плечо.  
– Когда тебя действительно любят, то этого нельзя упускать, – Девушка тихо всхлипнула. – Он ведь даже не смотрит на меня теперь, а я… Дэнни пытался поговорить, но я не могу. Не сейчас.  
– Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем Джексон. Уж поверь мне. Когда-нибудь Уиттмор откусит свой волчий хвост, поняв, что когда-то сам бросил самую классную девушку в мире, но ты уже отхватишь себе какого-нибудь красавчика с неплохим состоянием, который будет ценить твою красоту и ум. Возможно, ты к тому времени даже успеешь получить Филдсовскую премию – до Джексона всегда всё слишком долго доходит, – Стайлз вытащил из кармана салфетку, в связи с временным нашествием насморка, у него их было заготовлена целая пачка.  
Мартин улыбнулась, вытирая слёзы и стараясь не растереть тушь.  
– Значит мы теперь только друзья? – уточнил парень.  
– Друзья? – удивлённо переспросила ведунья, наморщив свой носик. – Не зарывайся, Стилински, хотя ты иногда можешь заговаривать со мной в коридоре при всех, – снисходительным тоном сообщила она.  
Мартин легко соскочила с парты, подхватив свою сумочку, и направилась к двери.  
– Увидимся, – запоздало попрощался парень.  
Лидия обернулась уже в дверях и кивнула Стайлзу в ответ, улыбнувшись.

Голова просто пухла от мыслей – так часто случалось, когда Стилински пытался решить какой-нибудь вопрос, свалившийся на него из-за неприятностей стаи. Правда, в этот раз Стайлзу не могли помочь ни книги, ни верный напарник Гугл.  
Парень никогда не рассматривал свою любовь к Лидии, как проецирование своих чувств к матери. Девушка нравилась ему за ум, юмор, силу характера, красоту и, конечно же, острый язык. В общем, это те качества, которые всегда бросались в глаза, стоило только взглянуть на Андреа. А стоило Стилински пробиться за броню «недалёкой красотки», парень убедился в том, что Мартин искренняя, добрая, сочувствующая, сильная… У Лидии и матери Стайлза было слишком много общих черт.  
Если так подумать, то это вроде как не такое уж и доказательство, но было одно «но». Стилински было шестнадцать и, как правильно заметил Дерек, у него во всю бушевали гормоны, так что парень не понаслышке знал про утренние пробежки в холодный душ, ширинку «домиком» и некоторые сайты, смотреть которые ему ещё было запрещено по возрастному ограничению. Даже просто взгляд, брошенный на довольно сексуальную девушку, имел иногда весьма неудобные последствия. За примером далеко ходить не надо: появление Эрики в столовой после её обращения в оборотня. Хотя тогда непредвиденная, но вполне естественная, реакция организма случилась у всех присутствующих особей мужского пола. Но вот с Лидией такого у Стайлза вообще не случалось. Он, конечно, представлял себе её светлый образ, но без каких-либо бабочек в животе, отливания крови от сердца вниз, зуда в ладонях или неудобных пробуждений по утрам – в общем, того, о чём ему довольно часто по секрету и, естественно, очень откровенно сообщал Скотт, рассказывая о своих чувствах к Эллисон. При мысли о Мартин у Стилински обычно ёкало сердце, становилось тепло на душе, что-то щемило в груди – никаких физиологических реакций. Хотя… В тот раз после нападения Альфы на салон видеопроката, когда он зашёл к Лидии, и её рука оказалась у него на колене, а потом на бедре… Стыдно вспоминать.  
Нет, Стайлз любил Мартин, очень искренне и сильно любил, но только платонически. Зато Дерека он вообще не любил.  
– Твою ж мать! – парень резко ударил по тормозам, благо, никто не ехал позади.  
Иногда Стилински хотелось проклясть своё богатое воображение, потому что картинка полуобнажённого Хэйла, который…  
– О боже, – Стайлз прикрыл рот рукой: он, может, и давно обедал, но желудок вполне мог устроить саботаж.  
Конечно, Дерек был горяч с его-то мускулатурой, крутой тачкой, кожаной курткой и вечной небритостью, но картины их совместных со Стилински постельных сцен, ни то, что не вызывали никакой физиологической реакции пониже пояса, так ещё и грозили парню психологическим расстройством, на пару с расстройством желудка.  
Максимум, которого оборотень мог бы добиться от парня в отношениях – это нечто приближённо напоминающее их дружбу шесть лет назад.  
В этот раз Стайлз затормозил уже аккуратно, свернув на обочину: ему нужно было подумать и, желательно, принять хоть какое-то решение до того, как он вернётся домой и встретится с Хэйлом. Шесть лет назад Дерек был его единственным другом, человеком, которому он мог открыться. В свою очередь, оборотень тоже всегда доверял ему. Тогда они были больше, чем друзьями – они были практически братьями. Хэйл, конечно, и тогда был довольно ершистым, хотя не настолько, как сейчас. Он много шутил, смеялся, по-дружески поддевал Стайлза, делился своими секретами. Тот Дерек на фоне нынешнего смотрелся довольно контрастно. Хэйлу из прошлого Стилински безоговорочно доверял, он бы выполнил любую его просьбу и согласился бы на всё, что угодно, только потому, что это нужно было Дереку. С нынешним же оборотнем Стайлз бы всё раз семь перепроверил, потом основательно обдумал, ещё раз пять перепроверил, а потом бы стал что-то делать.  
Шесть лет не прошли ни для одного из них даром: они потеряли близких, им обоим пришлось собрать себя заново, выживать. Во многом Стилински мог понять Хэйла, но это не означало, что парень был согласен на полный пакет «Пара оборотня». Секс и близкий тактильный контакт Стайлз с удовольствием удалил бы из списка приложений. В общем, всё, чего мог добиться сейчас от Стилински Дерек, так это налаживания отношений до уровня шестилетней давности. Кивнув самому себе, Стайлз снова завёл свой джип и поехал домой.  
Как оказалось, Стилински зря переживал насчёт компании оборотня: того не оказалось ни в одной комнате. Обрадованный таким положением дел Стайлз на скорую руку сообразил себе бутерброды и вместе с ними отправился к себе делать домашнюю работу. Через пару часов позвонил отец, рассказав, как добрался, и, расспросив сына о том, как тот справляется дома один. Потом Стилински, наконец, закончил с нудными заданиями и ещё несколько часов бесцельно лазил в интернете с сайта на сайт, то читая про предстоящий выход новой части Diablo, то изучая рецепты кексов, то просматривая блоги знакомых. Сначала тревога замаячила где-то на задворках сознания, но Стайлз не придал ей никакого значения, увлечённый холливаром на одном форуме про каких-то «крутых» парней, весьма любимых девочками-подростками. Стилински в первую секунду даже не понял, что происходит, утирая слёзы от смеха, местами ему попадались весьма забавные комментарии, но грудь сдавило так, что парень не смог нормально вдохнуть. Тревога усилилась, став практически осязаемой – было около одиннадцати вечера, но Дерек всё ещё не вернулся.  
По правде, Стайлз не мог понять, с чего ему беспокоиться за оборотня, однако тревога не спешила никуда исчезать. Парень не мог успокоиться: дышать всё ещё было тяжело, в затылке ломило, пульс зашкаливал – Стилински начал метаться из комнаты в комнату. Нервная система парня сбоила, и виной всему был Хэйл. Стайлз даже несколько раз хватался за мобильный, чтобы позвонить оборотню, но, чертыхаясь, засовывал телефон обратно в карман джинсов.  
Когда из-за белых кругов перед глазами и шума крови в ушах, Стилински чуть не навернулся с лестницы, он начал мысленно желать Дереку самых страшных средневековых инквизиторских пыток. Учитывая способность Хэйла исцеляться, парень надеялся, что оборотень переживёт их все до последней, потому что сейчас из-за его мохнатой волчьей задницы Стайлз испытывал хоть и беспричинный, но самый сильный и продолжительный приступ паники на его памяти.  
Добравшись до кухни, Стилински налил себе воды, чтобы принять успокоительное, когда наверху раздался шум. Схватив из стойки первый попавшийся нож, парень бросился на второй этаж, но там была абсолютная тишина, пока из-за двери его спальни не раздался скулёж. Сглотнув, Стайлз аккуратно толкнул дверь в комнату: оконная рама и подоконник были заляпаны тёмными пятнами, похожими на отпечатки рук. Увидев Дерека, корчащегося на полу и зажимающего свой бок измазанными в красном руками, Стилински понял, что теми тёмными пятнами была кровь.  
Первой реакцией парня было:  
– Ох ты ж… ! Блядь!  
Через один судорожный вздох Стайлз всё-таки включился в ситуацию и кинулся к оборотню:  
– Дерек! О, боже мой!!! – Стилински опустился на колени рядом со скулящим от боли Хэйлом. – Чёрт тебя дери! Дерек!!! – джинсы парня тут же пропитались красным из успевшей натечь на пол пока ещё небольшой лужи крови.  
Оборотень поднял на Стайлза красные, но абсолютно больные глаза.  
– Что случилось? – севшим голосом спросил парень, сжимая пальцы, чтоб унять дрожь.  
Хэйл не ответил, уткнувшись лицом в пол. Стилински видел, как он попытался надавить на рану пальцами, но, взвыв, отдёрнул руки, царапая от боли ламинат. Стайлз отшатнулся, упав на пол, когда увидел рану. Парень совершенно спокойно относился к крови, но вид плоти, крови и грязи, попавшей в рану, представляющих собой одно сплошное месиво, похожее на фарш, заставил его желудок противно сжаться, а кожу покрыться холодным липким потом.  
– Дерек, – едва проталкивая звуки через гортань, позвал Стайлз.  
Хэйл повернул голову, просяще заскулил, пытаясь подползти к парню. Как ни странно, но на Стилински это подействовало отрезвляюще. Стайлз сел рядом с оборотнем, протянув к ране руку.  
– Можно?  
Дерек не ответил, лишь прикрыл глаза, и парень принял это за согласие, аккуратно отодвинул разорванный край майки, открывая повреждённый бок полностью. Хэйл замер под руками Стилински, только подвывая от боли. На Стайлза снова накатила тошнота: из-под разорванной кожи было видно месиво из мышц, в которое, как будто штопором, были ввинчены маленькие кусочки дерева.  
– Рябина… – протянул парень, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть повреждение.  
Весь бок Дерека от пояса джинсов и до самых верхних рёбер то тут, то там был вспорот мелкой рябиновой щепкой.  
– В тебя, что дробью палили? – Стилински с надеждой на ответ посмотрел на Хэйла, но тот лишь тявкнул. – Нет… Ты… Чёрт, да ты же не можешь сейчас быть волком! Я же не знаю, что делать!  
Стайлз ещё раз окинул взглядом оборотня: кожа того была пепельно-белой, красная радужка сейчас полностью занимала весь белок газа, зрачки были ненормально расширены от боли, клыки превратились в звериные, когти на руках уже исполосовали пол, но в остальном Дерек имел полностью человеческий облик. Скотт говорил, что от боли оборотни обычно трансформируются обратно, однако Хэйл, по-видимому, от болевого шока застрял в промежуточной форме и его человеческая сущность отошла на перекурить, оставив вместо себя зверя.  
– Полный пиздец! – парень закрыл лицо руками.  
Дерек оттолкнулся рукой от пола и прижался лбом к колену Стилински.  
– Ты меня успокаиваешь? Ты лежишь здесь и подыхаешь, истекая кровью, и успокаиваешь меня… Тупой волчара, – Стайлз на секунду зарылся пальцами в тёмные полосы на затылке оборотня. – Лежи здесь, понял, – парень аккуратно оттолкнул голову Хэйла, вскакивая на ноги – он и так потерял слишком много времени, учитывая, что с рябиной в ранах Дерек не мог исцелиться.  
Первым делом Стилински нырнул под кровать: ещё от прошлых владельцев ему достался небольшой тайник под половицами. Парень не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что там хранили прежде – сам он там прятал огромную железную коробку из-под печенья, в которой хранил хирургический набор. В общем-то, набор у него появился совсем недавно: с тех пор, как он безвозвратно позаимствовал его у местной больницы. Стайлз со Скоттом довольно часто заглядывали в подсобные помещения, когда ходили навещать миссис МакКол во время её работы. В один из таких походов Стилински и «одолжил» этот хирургический набор. Сделал он это как раз после обращения Скотта в оборотня, чтобы инструменты были под рукой на всякий случай. Парень очень надеялся, что этот случай не наступит, но в этот раз везения было не на стороне Стайлза, и явно не на стороне Дерека. Выудив из тайника коробку, Стилински галопом бросился на кухню. Оставив там инструменты и поставив чайник на газ, парень так же быстро направился в гараж за брезентом для джипа. Вернувшись обратно в дом с рулоном непромокаемой ткани, Стайлз ссыпал инструменты из ящика в дуршлаг, залив их кипятком. Парень не имел никакого представления о том, могут ли оборотни подхватить заражение крови, но предпочёл перестраховаться. Выложив хирургический набор на поднос, Стилински подхватил брезент и пулей метнулся к себе в комнату, надеясь, что Хэйл всё ещё жив.  
Дерек был жив, но судя по его состоянию – ненадолго. Оборотень лишь приоткрыл глаза, когда парень с разбегу ввалился в комнату, он уже перестал скулить, только хрипел на вдохе.  
– Твою же мать!  
Стайлз отправил поднос на кровать, отфутболил ногой забытый на полу кухонный нож, расстилая принесённую ткань.  
– Ты не волк, ты долбанный вепрь, – пропыхтел Стилински перетаскивая Хэйла с пола на брезент.  
Аккуратно стянув с Дерека куртку, Стайлз срезал ножницами его майку и потянулся к кровати за пинцетом. Достать дробь оказалось очень сложно: рябина засела глубоко в мышцах и, испачканная в крови, выскальзывала, кое-где приходилось даже делать надрезы, чтобы достать щепки. И вроде бы не было ничего хуже, чем резать кого-то по живому, но то, как волк хрипел, скулил и сжимался от боли, было гораздо гаже, хотя парень и знал, что делает это для того, чтобы помочь оборотню. Как оказалось, для того, чтобы Хэйл перестал дёргаться, Стилински нужно было лишь положить руку, и оборотень замер, но подвывать не перестал.  
Раны затягивались медленно, но то, что Дереку становится лучше, было заметно хотя бы по тому, что его кожа перестала цветом напоминать мелованную бумагу.  
Наконец, вытащив последнюю щепку, Стайлз вытер пот со лба: Хэйл отключился и лежал без сознания. Стилински решил, что так было даже лучше, потому что три довольно больших рваных раны не затянулись, одна даже всё ещё кровила, а в бессознательном состоянии оборотни исцелялись быстрее.  
Подхватив поднос, парень отправился в ванную, где его с двадцать минут в сухую выворачивало над унитазом. Кое-как придя в себя, Стилински подошёл к раковине и, его чуть снова не вырвало собственной желчью от вида уже начавшей засыхать чужой крови, в которой он был перепачкан практически по локоть. Стайлз тёр руки, как сумасшедший, пытаясь достать сукровицу из-под ногтей. После ванной парень на негнущихся ногах дошёл до кабинета отца, вытащил из вазы бутылку виски и сделал несколько глотков, пока не закашлялся от жидкого огня, прокатившегося по пищеводу. Стилински трясло – он был в той стадии истерики, когда либо свалиться и заснуть, либо устроить буйный припадок. Стайлзу ещё никогда не приходилось кого-либо резать или препарировать: когда у них в школе была практическая, он смог спихнуть расчленение несчастной жабы на МакКола.  
– Хочешь необычно провести ночь – спроси Хэйла как, – пробубнил себе под нос Стилински и поплёлся к себе в комнату, чтобы лечь спать.  
Стоило переступить порог спальни, как в нос сразу же ударил запах крови, а её металлический привкус осел горечью на корне языка. Стайлз окинул взглядом заляпанный кровью брезент, красные пятна на коже и одежде Дерека, потом оглядел себя и понял, что сон ему не светит, как минимум, в ближайшие полчаса.  
Хэйл уже полностью исцелился, но в сознание ещё не пришёл, чему Стилински ещё раз порадовался: всё-таки раздевать парня в отключке было куда проще, да и не так смущающе. Стянув с оборотня кроссовки с носками, парень немного повозился с ремнём и перешёл непосредственно к джинсам.  
– Когда ты очухаешься, волчара, я сам тебя придушу, вот этими вот руками, – Стайлз боролся с брюками Хэйла: не так-то и просто было их снять. – Вот же чёрт!  
Плотная ткань джинс пропиталась кровью практически до колена, и даже чёрный цвет не смог скрыть на себе тёмно-бурое пятно, зато плавкам не так повезло. Стилински был без понятия – да и вообще не горел желанием узнавать такие подробности о Дереке – какого цвета они были раньше, но сейчас их цвет стал стабильно красным.  
– Вот сейчас это реально лишняя для меня информация, – зажмурившись, Стайлз раздел оборотня до конца.  
Собрав одежду, парень занёс её в ванную, оставив отмокать под холодной водой, смочил полотенца тёплой и снова отправился к себе в комнату. Если с обтиранием торса Хэйла Стилински кое-как справился с открытыми глазами, то со всей кровью, что осталась на коже ниже пояса, парень предпочёл разбираться опять зажмурившись. Отшвырнув грязные полотенца, Стайлз стащил с кровати покрывало, и, накрыв им оборотня, перенёс того на кровать, точнее доволок до неё бессознательное тело, а потом с трёх заходов затащил на матрас.  
– Прощай надпочечники – здравствуй грыжа, – Стилински пытался отдышаться, созерцая Хэйла, устроившегося на его постели.  
Тяжело вздохнув, парень принялся оттирать кровь с пола и подоконника, попутно прикрыв царапины на ламинате прикроватным ковриком. Закончив наводить порядок, Стайлз сгрёб брезент и полотенца в один большой ком и тоже отнёс в ванную. Брезент он просто бросил на пол, полотенца отправились под холодную воду, туда же последовала и одежда парня, перемазанная в крови.  
Нацепив пижамные штаны и забив на майку, Стилински на автопилоте побрёл в спальню: даже адреналин, всё ещё циркулирующий в его крови, не смог заставить парня полностью открыть глаза и перестать зевать. Кинув грустный взгляд на рассвет за окном, Стайлз повалился на кровать, натягивая на себя плед, частью сознания порадовавшись, что сегодня выходной и можно никуда не вставать.  
Дерек, сполз куда-то вниз, уткнувшись парню лбом в живот. Стайлз запустил ему руку в волосы, чтобы отодвинуть, но так и уснул, забывшись глубоким сном без сновидений. 


	7. Неопределённости

Стайлз медленно выплывал из состояния сна, когда уже чувствуешь, что выспался, но дрёма ещё не сошла на «нет», и можно немного понежиться в постели. Если бы не заложенный нос и зуд на плече – всё было бы вообще идеально. Стилински недовольно поморщился, но потом улыбнулся: среди минусов был и плюс – приятное поглаживание спины. Парень уже собирался опять провалиться в сон, как вдруг до него дошло происходящее сейчас в его кровати, а именно: на чём, точнее, на ком он сейчас лежал, и где его гладили. Сон как рукой сняло.  
\- Дерек, что ты делаешь? – прогундосил Стайлз.  
\- Ничего, - над самым ухом ответил Дерек, от чего плечо начало зудеть ещё сильнее.  
\- А можешь ты это «ничего» делать, не лапая меня за зад? – парень скатился с оборотня на незанятый край кровати и принялся отвоёвывать себе свободное пространство на матрасе.  
Хэйл лишь хмыкнул, разглядывая Стилински исподлобья. Стайлз порадовался, что на нём осталась майка, а вот отсутствие пижамных брюк пришлось компенсировать одеялом, которое парень натянул до подбородка, просто на всякий случай.  
\- Тебе бы побриться, - шморгнул носом Стайлз, потирая всё ещё зудящее от щетины плечо, и надеясь на то, что если у него по ощущениям горят щёки, то это ещё не означает, что они покраснели на самом деле.  
\- Где моя одежда? – Дереку явно надоело смущать парня, поэтому он отвёл взгляд, осматривая комнату.  
\- В ванной, я её замочил.  
\- Я так понимаю, всю, – оборотень заглянул под край одеяла, накрывающего его бёдра.  
Стилински демонстративно промолчал, закатив глаза.  
На несколько минут в комнате повисла тишина. Стайлз старательно разглядывал бардак на столе, стараясь не смотреть на Хэйла, но тому, видимо, надоело ждать, поэтому он сам начал разговор. Ну, как сказать, начал – потребовал в своей угрюмоволчьей манере:  
\- Стайлз, мне нужна одежда!  
\- О, боже мой! – парень снова закатил глаза.  
Оглянувшись, Стилински нашёл спортивные штаны, висящие на стуле возле кровати, и потянулся за ними, следя за тем, чтобы одеяло никуда с него не сползло. Что бы там отец не говорил, а лёгкий беспорядок в комнате был даже полезен, иначе бы пришлось устраивать дефиле в нижнем белье до шкафа прямо перед озабоченным альфа-волком, что явно не укрепило бы и без того хрупкую и расшатанную на «нет» подростковую психику.  
Одевшись, Стайлз слез с кровати и потянулся: от сидения в неудобной позе спина затекла до самого копчика.  
\- Ладно, сейчас поищем что-нибудь для тебя в Нарнии.  
\- Где?  
\- В Нарнии, – повторил Стилински.  
Дерек лишь недовольно сверкнул на него глазами.  
\- Ну, серьёзно, чувак?! То, что ты не читал книги – это сто процентов, но фильмы-то ты должен был видеть… хоть один? Хотя бы слышать что-то о них? – парень покачал головой, глядя на Хэйла, на что тот сузил глаза, заиграв желваками.  
\- Ладно-ладно, я посмотрю в шкафу. Нарния – это шкаф, теперь понятно? – Стайлз отступил подальше от кровати.  
Теперь пришла очередь Хэйла закатывать глаза.  
\- Одежда, Стайлз, - напомнил оборотень.  
\- Да-да, одежда… я помню, - Стилински уже рылся в шкафу. – Есть! – парень развернулся к кровати, размахивая чем-то в бумажном подарочном пакете.  
\- Стайлз, - прорычал Дерек, заглянув в пакет, который кинул ему парень, сам Стилински вообще отошёл в другой конец комнаты. – Что это за дрянь?!  
Оборотень достал из пакета розовые семейники, усыпанные Hello, Kitty! различных размеров.  
\- Нижнее бельё, - невиннейшим голосом сообщил парень, успевший уже допятиться до двери. – Других нет! – практически прокричал Стайлз, понявший, что Дерек встанет с кровати и выдаст ему на орехи. И в данном случае Стилински волновали не физические травмы, а психологическая – Хэйл явно бы не озаботился тем, чтобы прикрыться. – Слушай, это единственные, в которые ты влезешь. Там… там завязки, – парень смущённо отвёл взгляд, потирая шею. – Они новые, кстати.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - рыкнул Хэйл, разглядывая розовое непотребство с мультяшной кошкой у себя в руках.  
\- Я тебе сейчас что-нибудь поверх них найду, - засуетился Стайлз, снова направляясь к шкафу: не хватало ещё запечатлеть в своей памяти момент воссоединения Дерека с семейниками.  
\- Для твоей же сохранности, надеюсь, это будет что-то нормального цвета, - раздался недовольный голос Хэйла из-за спины.  
Стилински лишь вздохнул. Не станешь же объяснять Дереку, что это подарок Скотта на прошлое Рождество, который МакКол счёл очень удачным. Друг в тот раз едва на ногах держался от смеха, разглядывая вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Стайлза. У Стилински уже сформировалась гипотеза о том, что в оборотней обращают только тех, у кого конкретные проблемы с юмором. Далеко за примером ходить не надо было – тот недовольно сопел за спиной подростка. Хотя и остальная стая по части юмора не отставала от своего альфы.  
\- Хаки устроит? – парень выудил из вещей шорты, которые тоже были на завязках и подходили на любой размер.  
\- Давай.  
Стайлз швырнул несчастные хаки за спину.  
\- Всё, - сообщил Дерек, давая Стилински понять, что тот может обернуться.  
Несмотря на то, что Стайлзу теперь не нужно было зажмуриваться, на его взгляд, голого Хэйла на квадратный метр его комнаты оставалось всё ещё слишком много.  
\- Где взять футболку, ты знаешь, - парень прошлёпал к кровати, повалившись на неё и натягивая на себя одеяло.  
Утренний адреналин, выплеснувшийся в кровь, уже прекратил действовать, и Стилински снова хотелось спать.  
\- Ты собираешься вставать? – поинтересовался Дерек, надевая на себя чёрную майку.  
\- Это моя кровать и я хочу побыть с ней наедине, - Стайлз укрылся одеялом с головой, оставив лишь небольшую щель для воздуха.  
\- Как знаешь, - судя по хлопку двери, Хэйл вышел из комнаты.  
Стилински закрыл глаза, расслабляясь и надеясь заснуть вновь, но сон не шёл. Согласитесь, сложно заснуть, когда знаешь, что стоит отодвинуть коврик на полу и под ним окажутся глубокие борозды от когтей, а ванна наполнена алой от крови водой. Да и воспоминания о стонах и вскриках боли, которые до сих пор звучали в ушах, довольно сложно выкинуть из головы. Хуже могла быть только память о том, как лезвие скальпеля погружалось в живую плоть, а кровь текла по рукам. Казалось, что кожа до сих пор стянута бурой коркой.  
Стайлз сжался в комок, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Темнота одеяла, казалась единственным спасительным прибежищем. Раньше он прятался в ней от надуманных кошмаров, теперь – от реальных воспоминаний. Парень зажмурился, стараясь перестать прокручивать в голове прошедшую ночь.  
\- Ты там ещё не задохнулся? – раздался приглушённый одеялом голос Хэйла.  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но нет, - пробурчал Стилински, зная, что оборотень его всё равно услышит.  
Парень облегчённо выдохнул, позволяя себе расслабиться, как будто не было вчерашней ночи… и этих шести лет не было. Словно Стайлзу снова десять и ему приснился кошмар, а Дерек узнал об этом и залез в его комнату через окно и одним своим присутствием сразу же разогнал всё страхи по углам.  
\- Отлично, вставай, - оборотень похлопал Стилински по плечу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Чёрт тебя подери, Хэйл!!! – завопил Стайлз, когда его вместе с одеялом и подушкой, в которую он успел вцепиться, оторвали от кровати, и, водрузив на плечо, понесли из комнаты. – Отпусти меня, волчара! Дерек!  
\- Будешь трепыхаться – уроню, - флегматичным тоном сообщил оборотень, открывая ногой дверь в ванную.  
Парня бесцеремонно сгрузили на пол, не потрудившись даже стащить одеяло, накрывшее его с головой.  
\- Умойся и спускайся на кухню, - бросил Хэйл, уже закрывая за собой дверь и не дожидаясь, пока Стилински выпутается из пухового кокона, обвившегося вокруг его головы.  
\- Мохнатый придурок, - Стайлз швырнул подушкой в косяк.  
Парень уронил голову в ладони, спрятав лицо. Дерек был прав – нужно было вставать и что-то делать, перешагнуть через вчерашнее и идти дальше, но Стилински не мог даже к умывальнику подойти, зная, что он весь в кровавых разводах.  
\- Не будь ссыклом, - имитируя тембр голоса оборотня, приказал себе Стайлз.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он шагнул к умывальнику, который… был абсолютно чист. Парень обернулся к ванне, но та тоже сверкала белизной и была пуста, только сушилка помигивала зелёными индикаторами, показывая, что работает. Больно ущипнув себя за ногу, чтобы нервно не рассмеяться, Стилински начал приводить себя в порядок.  
Одевшись, Стайлз спустился на кухню, по ходу дела бинтуя ладонь. Конечно, руке стоило уделить больше внимания, но, как только парень учуял запах жареного бекона с первого этажа, его желудок взбунтовался.  
\- Таф ты ефё и хаховиф, - Стилински помог себе зубами затянуть узел на перевези, садясь за стол.  
\- А, по-твоему, как я в таком случае питаюсь? – Хэйл, разливающий кофе по чашкам, бросил на Стайлза хмурый взгляд.  
\- Ну, не знаю… Может, ловишь маленьких миленьких кроликов в лесу и отрываешь им головы, чтоб потом сожрать прямо с мехом? – предположил Стилински, скептически разглядывая повязку, которая уже начала расползаться.  
Дерек на его реплику никак не отреагировал, только цокнул языком и перехватил раненую ладонь парня:  
\- Дай сюда, - оборотень начал перевязывать бинт заново.  
Когда с повязкой было покончено, Хэйл поставил перед парнем тарелку с едой, а сам принялся за свою порцию, так что завтрак прошёл в полной тишине.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что всё это вчерашнего не отменяет? – спросил Стайлз у Дерека, который в этот момент сгружал грязную посуду в мойку.  
Спина оборотня напряглась, он замер на месте.  
\- Не хочешь об этом поговорить?  
Хэйл не ответил – он даже не пошевелился.  
\- Давай, Дерек, поделись с группой, - Стилински упёрся взглядом между лопаток оборотня.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? – Хэйл обернулся.  
\- Что вчера случилось?  
\- Пересёкся с охотниками, - Дерек сложил руки на груди, уставившись на парня.  
\- Ну, не ночной же сторож склада в тебя дробью из рябины палил, - Стайлз упрямо не отводил взгляда, продолжая смотреть оборотню прямо в глаза. – Если ты прячешься от охотников, то зачем вообще из дома выходить?  
\- Так было нужно.  
\- Очень содержательный ответ. Просто пообещай, что такого больше не случится.  
Хэйл отвёл взгляд.  
\- Ты… - Стилински со стоном уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки, он понял, зачем Дерек так поступил, но от этого легче не становилось. – Я так не могу. Чувак, ты вчера чуть не отдал концы прямо на полу моей комнаты, а мне пришлось выковыривать из тебя рябиновую щепку, как изюм из булки, пока ты скулил и истекал на меня кровью. При всём при этом ты ещё и не в себе был… буквально. Знаешь, я пойду и оторву отцу Элисон голову, а потом и тебе, за то, что вы подарили мне в мои шестнадцать лет мечту о лоботомии.  
\- Это был не Крис, а Джерард с какими-то заезжими охотниками, - поправил оборотень.  
\- О да, Дерек, теперь мне точно стало легче, – парень поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Стайлз, - Хэйл за секунду оказался рядом, останавливая Стилински, чтобы тот не ушёл.  
\- Чув… ай!!!!!  
Оборотень повалил парня на стол, сметя оттуда плетёную корзинку с фруктами, и Стайлз как-то отстранённо проследил за апельсином, укатившимся в коридор, ещё не совсем осознавая происходящее. Однако на это ему потребовалось не больше доли секунды.  
\- Чёртова псина!!!! Какого ты вытворяешь?! Дерек, грёбаный педоволк! Да отв… - начал вырываться парень, пытаясь выбраться из-под навалившегося на него оборотня, как был им же и остановлен.  
\- Стайлз, заткнись и не шевелись, - хрипло выдохнул Хэйл.  
Судя по напряжению в голосе, к его просьбе стоило прислушаться, что Стилински и сделал. Оборотень, хищно рыкнув, ещё сильнее вжал парня в столешницу, лизнув бешено бьющуюся жилку на шее, а через мгновение Дерек в один прыжок оказался в коридоре, уперевшись лбом в косяк и загнанно дыша.  
\- Дерек? – на всякий случай практически шёпотом спросил Стайлз.  
Хэйл поднял на него горящие красным глаза, и парень сразу же застыл на месте, умолкнув.  
\- Прости, - судя по ставшей снова зелёной радужке, оборотень пришёл в себя.  
\- Что за нафиг? – Стилински потёр шею.  
\- Ведьмина луна.  
\- Полный вариант ответа, Дерек, - Стайлз слез на пол.  
\- Ты никогда не замечал за Скоттом резких перепадов настроения в худшую сторону? Когда он ведёт себя так, как будто сегодня полнолуние? – Хэйл нагнулся, поднимая апельсин.  
\- Бывало такое… - протянул парень, садясь на стул.  
\- Так как оборотни существа наполовину магические, то магия луны заметно влияет на наше поведение, и это случается не только в полнолуние. В такие ночи магия выходит в наш мир, и мы это ощущаем, точнее – наша звериная часть. Обычно это можно контролировать, как и обращения в полнолуния, но к Шабашу подобные ночи случаются чаще и с каждым разом действуют на нас сильнее. Ты вывел меня из себя, и моя рациональная часть уступила место животной, – Дерек вошёл на кухню, но подходить к Стилински близко не стал.  
\- И когда этот ваш шабаш?  
\- День всех святых.  
\- Хэллоуин? Серьёзно? Это даже банально как-то, - Стайлз потёр уголок рта.  
\- Так уж сложилось, - пожал плечами Хэйл, но заметив любопытный взгляд парня, продолжил. – Не все могут призывать магию себе в помощь в любое нужное для этого время, как это делает твоя подруга. Для проведения ритуалов, приходится ждать, когда магия сама выплеснется в этот мир. В ночь Хэллоуина всплеск магической силы такой, что бесплотные духи приобретают материальную форму, и даже обычные люди способны их видеть. Так что большинство ритуалов проводят именно в эту ночь, что и дало людям основу для воображаемой «нечистой силы» и празднования Дня всех святых.  
\- Оуу…  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, просто столько информации… хотя больше всего меня поразила твоя разговорчивость, - Стилински взъерошил короткий ёжик своих волос.  
\- Стайлз, ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе лучше лишний раз не выводить меня из себя? – уточнил оборотень.  
\- Ага, иначе я останусь наедине с твоим сексуально озабоченным волчьим альтер-эго, - кивнул парень. – Слушай, а стая не натворит дел без тебя сегодня?  
\- Нет, пара вполне способна погасить любое проявление зверя, - Дерек опёрся бедром о стол, не доходя до Стилински пары шагов.  
\- Ну, так я же твоя пара, а ты недавно пытался… Ооо, так они в смысле… А... Ты же сейчас имел в виду… ну… - замялся парень.  
\- Секс, – закончил за него Хэйл, наблюдая за тем, как от смущения уши Стайлза мерцают красным. – Отличная физическая и эмоциональная разрядка, да и волка близость с парой успокаивает.  
\- Съезжу-ка я в магазин, - парень резко поднялся на ноги.  
\- Подожди, - уже во второй раз за сегодня Дерек остановил попытку Стилински к побегу. – Вот, возьми, - оборотень протянул парню кредитку, которую достал из кармана шорт.  
\- Это откуда? – Стайлз удивлённо уставился на прямоугольник из пластмассы в руках Хэйла.  
\- Ну, если бы ты вчера сначала проверил карманы, прежде чем замачивать одежду, то не удивлялся бы сегодня, - недовольно пояснил оборотень.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, у меня нет привычки копаться в чужих вещах, – Стилински сложил руки на груди, изобразив обиженную невинность.  
Дерек лишь фыркнул, насмешливо приподняв брови.  
\- Был бы вчера в сознании – заметил бы, что мне было как-то не до содержимого твоих карманов, - парень выдернул кредитку из пальцев Хэйла, направившись в холл. – А её может кто-нибудь отследить? – уже у порога кухни поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Ты про охотников? – оборотень отвлёкся от собирания разбросанных по полу фруктов. – Нет, не смогут – она не на моё имя.  
\- Ты её украл?!  
\- Господи, Стайлз, - Дерек устало вздохнул, прикрыв глаза рукой, - я оформил её через третьи руки, чтобы фамилия Хэйл лишний раз нигде не мелькала – охотники довольно дотошно за этим следят.  
\- Оу… - Стилински замер с одним необутым кедом в руке, уставившись на вышедшего в коридор оборотня так, будто видел его впервые.  
Глаза парня, пристально сканирующие каждый миллиметр лица Хэйла были сужены, рот слегка приоткрыт в форме «о», и это означало, что на Стайлза снизошло озарение, и он усиленно его в этот момент обдумывал.  
\- Ты ведь побрился, - выдал, наконец, Стилински.  
\- Да, я нашёл одноразовые станки в шкафчике в ванной. Что в этот раз не так? – Дерек недовольно выпятил челюсть, плотно сжав губы, и парень, заметив это его выражение лица, снова пришёл в себя.  
\- Эээ… да всё в порядке. Надо хлопьев купить, вот, – Стилински принялся обуваться с удвоенным энтузиазмом.  
\- Стайлз, - окликнул уже собирающегося выскользнуть за дверь парня Хэйл. – Отвар.  
\- Да-да, полить себя травяной пахучей отравой, как я мог забыть? - Стилински схватил со столика для ключей флакон, оставленный там с прошлого раза.  
\- Желательно с ног до головы, - посоветовал оборотень, разворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться на кухню.  
\- Что, даже проверять не станешь? – поинтересовался Стайлз, разглядывая ненавистный флакон.  
\- С одной стороны, я понимаю, что так мы сохраняем секрет моего пребывания в твоём доме, а с другой – мне хочется оставить на тебе как можно больше моего запаха, чтобы не одна бета не посмела не то, что посягнуть, а даже приблизиться к тебе ближе, чем на десять метров. И это вызывает у меня желание разбить флакон, а тебя…  
\- Я понял, - Стилински вскинул руку, останавливая пояснения Дерека. – Думаю, дальше можешь не продолжать.  
Хэйл нахмурился, но кивнул, возвращаясь на кухню.  
Задержав дыхание и облив себя отваром с головы до пят, Стайлз вышел на улицу, вдыхая свежий воздух. Первым делом, ещё не дойдя до машины, парень набрал Скотта, но друг упорно не брал трубку, так что Стилински отправил ему SMS: «Что бы сегодня ни случилось – держи себя в руках, и ХОТЬ ИНОГДА ОТВЕЧАЙ НА ЗВОНКИ!!!».  
Пришёл в себя Стайлз только на парковке у торгового центра: он даже не заметил, как добрался туда, глубоко уйдя в свои мысли о Дереке. Хэйла с самого утра, как будто подменили, и дело было совсем не в акробатическом номере на столе, тут-то всё уже было понятно – не дёргай волка за хвост и он не откусит тебе руку. Точнее не попытается тебя изнасиловать.  
Оборотень превратился в какую-то хоррор-версию домохозяйки: прибрался, приготовил завтрак, даже присмотрел за Стилински, чтобы тот был умыт, накормлен и с перебинтованной рукой, а ещё Хэйл был очень разговорчив. Конечно, по меркам нормального человека Дерек до сих пор вёл себя, как социопат с ликантропией, но для отдельно взятого хмурого оборотня сегодняшнее утро было просто личным рекордом по общительности и дружелюбию. А ещё он побрился! Дерек «ЯСамыйКрутойАльфаНаРайоне!» Хэйл вот так взял и сбрил свою брутальную колючую проволоку, которую по ошибке назвали щетиной, просто потому что Стайлз Стилински как бы между делом попросил его об этом в разговоре. Просто попросил, без всяких этих штучек, на которые способны пары. Нужно было бы погуглить: вдруг с сегодняшнего дня Земля начала крутиться в другую сторону?  
Зайдя внутрь торгового центра, парень, наконец-то, сосредоточился на покупках, принявшись заставлять тележку необходимыми продуктами на несколько следующих дней. Уже направляясь к кассам, Стайлз замер на секунду, раздумывая, но потом всё же свернул в отдел товаров для мужчин. Неизвестно сколько ещё Дерек собирался прятаться в доме Стилински, а «Hello Kitty!» были у Стайлза единственными. Так что теперь парень навскидку пытался определить, какой же у Хэйла размер, разглядывая лоток с боксёрами. Решив-таки проблему с размерами, Стайлз принялся решать вопрос цветовой гаммы. Заманчивым вариантом было бельё с губкой Бобом, однако, он не мог не перещеголять Винни Пухов, закосивших под LMFAO и держащих в лапках умильные транспорантики с надписью «sexy and I know it». Стилински несколько минут гипнотизировал боксёры взглядом, но потом всё же решил остановиться на чёрном цвете. Теперь-то Дерек точно не стал бы вгрызаться зубами парню в глотку за такую подколку, но учитывая, что у оборотня сегодня был волчий ПМС, рисковать своей невинностью ради глупой шутки не стоило. Стайлз успокаивал себя той мыслью, что он-таки понял, чем руководствовался МакКол, когда выбирал ему подарок на прошлое Рождество.  
Заодно парень прихватил и новую пачку одноразовых бритв – объяснить отцу исчезновение тех, что хранились дома, Стилински было нечем: ту поросль, что была под носом у Стайлза не то, что усиками нельзя было назвать, её-то и рассмотреть можно было только при хорошем освещении.  
Вздохнув из-за отсутствия собственной брутальной щетины, парень принялся выкладывать продукты на ленту транспортера у кассы. Пока кассир пробивала его покупки, Стайлз крутил в пальцах кредитку, отданную ему Хэйлом, и думал о том, использовать её или нет? С одной стороны, у Стилински, конечно, дома был не пансионат. Так что если Дерек хотел внести посильную лепту в бюджет их совместного проживания, то почему Стайлз должен был его останавливать, тем более что оборотень сам всучил ему карточку. С другой – то, что Хэйл оплачивал шопинг парня, пусть даже и продуктовый, вроде как бы было показателем того, что Стилински принял их отношения «оборотень-пара» со всеми втекающими и вытекающими из этого последствиями. Конечно, проще было заплатить самому, но эта чёртова Ведьмина луна будила в Дереке альфу, который весьма трепетно относился к их положению пары…  
\- Спасибо за то, что воспользовались услугами нашей торговой сети, - бодренько отчеканила кассир, возвращая парню кредитку.  
Стайлзу захотелось завыть, побиться головой о стену, но так как женщине стоящей за ним надоело ждать и она начала довольно болезненно подталкивать его тележкой к выходу, Стилински пришлось схватить карточку и пакеты с продуктами и идти к Джипу.  
Проклиная своё неумение сосредотачиваться на том, что он делает, Стайлз доволок пакеты до машины и остановился, думая, чем бы ему достать ключи из кармана, если обе руки уже заняты.  
\- Стилински, - раздалось из-за спины.  
\- Блять! – парень разжал сразу обе ладони, предоставив продукты в распоряжение гравитации, и резко обернулся. – Лейхе?!  
\- Нужно поговорить, - с серьёзным видом сообщил бета.  
\- А как насчёт позвонить? – Стилински нагнулся за пакетами. – Не обязательно каждый раз устраивать старине Стайлзу микроинфаркт. С моей любовью поболтать вы же свихнётесь, если я начну заикаться.  
\- Я не подумал об этом, – честно признался Айзек, помогая парню с продуктами.  
\- Так что стряслось? – Стилински всё же смог вытащить ключи и открыть дверцу Джипа, чтобы загрузить на заднее сиденье покупки.  
\- Охотники.  
\- Кто-то ранен? Вы же там никого не убили? – Стайлз взволнованно впился взглядом в лицо оборотня.  
\- Нет. Они просто постоянно крутятся у моего дома и у дома Эрики тоже. Одни подошли совсем близко, но очень скоро ушли, а другие постоянно дежурят, но держатся на расстоянии, – бета, отодвинув Стилински в сторону, сгрузил оставшиеся пакеты в машину.  
\- То есть, напрямую вы не пересекались?  
\- Не довелось, но они уже начинают нервировать.  
\- Так… - Стайлз захлопнул дверцу Джипа. – Если охотникам нечем заняться, то это их проблемы – пусть торчат у вас под окнами. Но ни ты, ни Эрика даже фыркнуть в их сторону не пытайтесь. Если хоть кто-то из вас предпримет попытку напасть на них, то они сразу же получат право в прямом смысле слова спустить с вас шкуру. Даже если они будут провоцировать вас в открытую – держи Эрику руками и ногами, но не позволяй ей на них сорваться. Договорились?  
Лейхе сузил загоревшиеся жёлтым глаза, недовольный тоном Стилински, но покорно кивнул:  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, и узнай у Бойда, не пасутся ли охотники и на его газоне? Если да, то пусть держится от них подальше.  
Айзек снова кивнул.  
\- Слушай, а как ты меня вообще нашёл здесь?  
\- Я живу всего в квартале отсюда и, поверь, звук мотора твоей развалюхи ни с чем не спутаю, - бета снисходительным взглядом окинул Джип.  
\- Сказал парень, который ездит в школу на велосипеде, - с усмешкой парировал Стайлз, но через секунду резко отпрянул, врезавшись спиной в борт своей машины, когда Лейхе одним быстрым рывком оказался в шаге от него.  
Довольный реакцией Стилински Айзек на прощание махнул ему рукой, зашагав в сторону своего дома.  
\- Он не хотел тебя обидеть, детка, - Стайлз погладил рукой капот машины.

В общем-то, день прошёл вполне обычно, если понятие «обычно», можно отнести к совместной жизни с оборотнем. Дерек вёл себя вполне смирно, хотя и мелькал постоянно перед Стилински, соблюдая свой уже привычный ритуал «ощупывания», но парень старался меньше обращать на это внимание: пока Хэйл не набрасывался на него с явным желанием изнасиловать – всё было в порядке.  
Вечером, когда Стайлз уже собирался ложиться спать, оборотень вошёл в его комнату, молча взял подушку и плед и так же молча собирался удалиться, но Стилински остановил его своим вопросом на пороге:  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Посплю сегодня на диване.  
\- Зачем? – нет, парня, конечно же, очень даже устраивал такой поворот событий, но это ни в коем случае не унимало его любопытства.  
Дерек вздохнул, закатив глаза:  
\- Это вполне достаточное расстояние для волка, чтобы знать, что с тобой в порядке, и вполне достаточное расстояние для меня, чтобы не позволить ему ничего сделать с тобой.  
\- Ладно, тогда спокойной ночи, - Стайлз нырнул под одеяло.  
Хэйл лишь проворчал что-то неразборчивое, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Стилински блаженно вздохнул, прикрыв глаза – это была первая нормальная ночь за те несколько дней, что оборотень жил в его доме. Никто не сопел над ухом, не парил под одеялом своей ненормально высокой температурой, не раскладывал тяжеленные руки на теле парня и не оставлял на шее раздражение от своей колючей щетины, хотя последнее уже можно было исключить из списка претензий. Так что Стайлз собирался отлично выспаться сегодня ночью, но… Он пролежал с двадцать минут, ожидая, что сон, наконец, придёт, потом перевернулся на бок, пролежав ещё с минут десять, но это не помогло. Парень перевернулся на живот, потом опять на бок, на другой, на спину и снова на живот. Окончательно запутавшись в одеяле, Стилински сбил его ногами вниз – сон всё равно не шёл.  
Отлично, Дерек стал причиной его бессонницы. Чёртов оборотень слишком беспечно относился к собственной жизни, даже учитывая его способность к регенерации. Стайлз, конечно понимал, что Хэйл намеренно мелькал перед охотниками, позволяя им разрядить в него обойму другую, чтобы не давать им повода взяться за волчат – пока Дерек подставлял свою шкуру, шкурки волчат были в полной безопасности. Здесь Стилински всё устраивало, но было одно но: пока альфа пёкся о сохранности своих бет, страдала нервная система парня. Стайлз не был оборотнем, и его нервные клетки не восстанавливались, впрочем, как и всё остальное. Хотя Хэйла это, по-видимому, мало волновало. У оборотней была своя система ценностей, а вместе с ней и какая-то своя волчья логика. Вот зачем, скажите, Лейхе к нему приходил? Чтобы услышать: «Нет, Айзек, нельзя погрызть охотников, фу-фу-фу, плохой, Айзек, место! И Эрике скажи, чтобы она с ними не вздумала играть!». Любой нормальный человек ещё с собраний бойскаутов из своего раннего детства чётко знал простое правило выживания: «Не тыкай палкой в спящего медведя». Почему оборотням всегда нужно озвучивать то, что следует делать, и чего им делать не стоит? Правда, даже после этого они продолжают упёрто стоять на своём.  
Интересно, а если Стилински попросит Хэйла сидеть и не высовываться, как пара, это сработает? На этой мысли парня, наконец, сморило.

Дерек закинул руки за голову, устраиваясь удобнее на узком диване и слушая Стайлза. Парень постоянно вертелся, сопел, шебуршал одеялом и никак не мог заснуть, чем мешал спать самому оборотню. Волк внутри постоянно дёргался, желая оказаться рядом и успокоить пару. В общем-то, Хэйл был абсолютно солидарен с ним в этом желании: рядом со Стилински ему отлично спалось, даже если приходилось всю ночь напролёт ждать очередного приступа его кошмаров – утром Дерек вставал достаточно бодрым.  
Примерно через час своей возни Стайлз, в конце концов, угомонился и заснул, а вместе с ним заснул и оборотень, всё ещё краем уха слушая размеренное дыхание и биение сердца парня.

Это было похоже на бой барабанов, который с первым ударом впрыснул в кровь Хэйла звериную порцию адреналина. Не задумываясь, Дерек перебросил собственное тело через спинку дивана, и обратился, ещё не успев коснуться пола. Лапы привычно спружинили о твёрдые доски пола, и волк в несколько прыжков преодолел коридор и лестницу, оказавшись перед дверью за которой, была его пара. Хэйл слышал бешеное биение сердца Стайлза, его загнанное дыхание и ощущал на языке привкус страха парня. Паре угрожала опасность, и зверь был готов вцепиться в глотку любому, кто мог причинить Стилински вред. Дверь в комнату послушно открылась от первого же удара тяжёлой лапы по ручке, и Дерек, скалясь, вошёл внутрь, оглядывая каждый сантиметр в поисках противника, но никого не нашёл.  
Стайлз застонал во сне, заставив волка в секунду подобраться и снова оскалиться. Человеческая часть Хэйла, наконец, смогла достучаться до звериной, дав понять волку, что причиной страха Стилински был он сам, а точнее – его кошмары. Зверь ещё раз пристально осмотрел комнату и взобрался на кровать. Нависнув над парнем, он ткнулся в его щёку носом.  
Дёрнувшись, Стайлз открыл глаза и издал сиплый звук, который спросонья заменил ему крик.  
\- Дерек, - шёпотом позвал он.  
Волк тявкнул, принявшись снова тереться о парня прохладным влажным носом.  
\- Дерек, ты… ты… Дерек… ты ведь можешь снова стать человеком? – видимо, Стилински решил, что громким голосом может спровоцировать зверя, поэтому продолжил едва слышно шептать.  
Зверь, недовольно мотнул головой, но по его телу уже прошла дрожь трансформации.  
\- Дерек, ты голый… совсем, - беззвучно выдал парень, окидывая взглядом Хэйла, нависшего над ним.  
Оборотень лишь фыркнул, прижавшись губами к бешено бьющейся жилке на худой шее.  
\- Я здесь, тебе нечего бояться, - низко прорычал Хэйл, прикусывая кожу зубами.  
\- Дерек, - Стилински шумно сглотнул.  
\- Стайлз, - Хэйл слегка сдвинулся, чтобы видеть лицо парня.  
Стилински облизнул губы, собираясь что-то сказать, но застыл, даже перестав дышать, глядя, как у оборотня удлиняются клыки, и загораются красным глаза.  
Хэйл наклонился ближе к его лицу, глядя на губы.  
\- Ты ведь не собираешься этого делать, - снова практически беззвучно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Почему? – Дереку не мог отвести взгляд ото рта, сжавшегося в тонкую полоску, кажется, Стилински даже губы изнутри закусил.  
\- Потому что ты этого не хочешь. Это всё твоя сумасшедшая Ведьмина луна – у тебя от неё мозг отключился, по крайней мере, верхний. Завтра, когда ты будешь думать тем, что у тебя выше пояса, эта сегодняшняя идея тебе не понравится, поверь мне.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен? – Хэйл, в общем-то, не понимал, зачем было продолжать разговор, нужно было лишь доказать Стайлзу, что он не прав на практике, но смотреть за тем, как двигается этот рот…  
\- Сто пудов, чувак. У тебя сейчас лёгкий приход от Луны, завтра ты снова станешь брутальным альфой, так что давай не делать того, за что нам обоим потом будет стыдно, – Стилински даже головой покивал для убедительности. – Готов спорить, ты мне потом ещё и по ушам надаёшь. Так что может ты просто…  
Интересно, парень думал, что его тихий шёпот должен был успокаивать Дерека?  
\- Значит, спорим: за мною один поцелуй, - Хэйл прикусил мочку уха в миг обомлевшего парня.  
Рука скользнула по мягкому хлопку футболки, собираясь избавиться от неё.  
\- Дерек, стой! – в этот раз Стайлз практически кричал.  
Хотя оборотня остановило не это, а снова набравшее силу пульсирующее в висках бешеное сердцебиение парня. Хэйл понял, что это он пугает свою пару. Оборотень скатился со Стайлза, оказавшись у самого изножья кровати. Объяснить части себя, что он не может быть с парнем так, как того хочет волк, было довольно тяжело, потому что это являлось частью его природы: оберегать, защищать и любить свою пару. И получать от неё отдачу.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Что? – Стилински уже занял оборонительную позицию, прикрывшись подушкой и подтянув к себе кубок младшей школы за победу в спортивных эстафетах.  
\- Я себя контролирую.  
\- Да что ты? – парень придирчиво осмотрел снова ставшие человеческими зубы и светло-зелёные глаза.  
\- Я серьёзно.  
\- И я серьёзно: есть некоторые вещи, которые я бы предпочёл о тебе не знать, приятель, – Стайлз бросил красноречивый взгляд в район пупка Хэйла, и оборотень поспешно прикрылся одеялом. – Второй сверху ящик комода, - посоветовал парень, перестав, наконец, прятаться за подушкой.  
Дерек послушно поднялся с кровати и выдвинул указанный ящик.  
\- С каких пор ты покупаешь мне бельё? – Хэйл окинул несколько пар чёрных плавок с бирками.  
\- С тех самых, как у меня появилась перспектива того, что ты будешь расхаживать по дому без него, - Стилински даже отвернулся, чтобы оборотень мог одеться.  
\- Как ты только в школе в душевых моешься? – фыркнул Дерек, кинув одеяло обратно на кровать.  
\- Ну, знаешь, прогресс и всё такое? Как только появились гели для душа, наклоняться за упавшим мылом стало не актуально.  
\- Тюремные шутки, Стайлз, серьёзно? – Хэйл сел на постель.  
\- Так к слову - у меня всё ещё шок: то ты ко мне на кровать в своей волчьей форме запрыгиваешь, то домогаться начинаешь, то в чём мать родила разгуливаешь – слишком много для одних тридцати минут, – парень лёг, скрестив руки на груди и буравя оборотня недовольным взглядом.  
\- Тебе приснился кошмар, волк почувствовал твой страх и…  
\- …примчался меня спасать, - закончил за Дерека Стилински. – А почему волк? Питер же превращался огромного человекоподобного монстра? Или это случается только на почве съехавшей крыши?  
\- Нет, я тоже мог бы, но это, думаю, напугало тебя ещё больше, и зверь это тоже понял.  
\- А то, что приставания меня пугать начнут, он не понял?  
\- Ты моя пара – для него вполне естественно хотеть быть с тобой, – Хэйл лёг рядом с парнем, подперев голову рукой – подушка осталась на диване в гостиной.  
\- Да-да, я уже успел прослушать от тебя эту лекцию, - Стайлз отвернулся от оборотня.  
Дерек, вздохнув, прикрыл глаза – они действительно уже который день ходили по кругу.  
Стилински чертыхнулся и стал пытаться залезть пальцами под повязку на своей руке.  
\- Не порти перевязь, пусть заживает, - Хэйл даже открывать глаз не стал, чувствуя каждое движение парня.  
\- Оно-то заживает и поэтому жутко чешется, - отмахнулся Стилински.  
Дерек вдруг резко сел, озарённый идеей, которая, по сути, решала все их со Стайлзом проблемы:  
\- Я могу тебя исцелить, если хочешь.  
\- Да? Что-то не заметил твоей волшебной палочки, фея Крёстная, - парень оглянулся через плечо, продолжая теребить бинт.  
\- Всего один укус, Стайлз.  
\- Нет! – Стилински сказал это тихо, но с такой силой и ненавистью в одном слове, что Хэйл даже вздрогнул.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты ведь видел свою стаю и Скотта? То, что с ними стало после обращения, – Стайлз в упор посмотрел на Дерека.  
\- Да, они стали сильнее, увереннее, лучше. Разве не об этом все мечтают в старшей школе? – Хэйл пожал плечами, не понимая, что может не нравиться Стилински.  
\- А кем они были до укуса? Неудачниками, даже Скотт: растёт без отца, на зарплату матери-медсестры, в учёбе посредственен, в спорте – тоже, девушки его не замечают, одноклассники хорошо, если в лицо помнят, и чуть что он сразу же хватается за свой ингалятор.  
Оборотень удивлённо приподнял брови, разглядывая парня, который вот так просто и с пренебрежением отзывался о своём лучшем друге.  
\- Да, Скотт мой друг, и я его люблю, но это не отменяет того, что до того, как его обратил Питер, он был полным отстоем. А потом Скотт стал оборотнем, и как по волшебству у него появилась девушка, причём одна из самых красивых на потоке, он стал сокапитаном команды, его стали замечать и относиться не как к придурку. То же самое и с остальными – став оборотнями, они из планктона превратились в звёзд школы. Ну, точнее, все кроме Джексона – он как был, так мудаком и остался. Всего один укус, Дерек, – Стайлз снова отвернулся. – Я не спорю с тем, что я тоже школьный лузер, какими были они, но один человек верил в то, что я особенный – такой, какой есть. Так что, чтобы стать лучше, мне не нужен укус – я должен сделать всё сам.  
\- Прости, - Хэйл лёг рядом с парнем, обняв его и уткнувшись носом между напряжённых лопаток. – Ты действительно особенный.  
Стилински недовольно дёрнул плечом, но ничего не ответил.

Стайлз тайком бросал взгляды на Хэйла за завтраком, но тот так и не упомянул о ночном разговоре или о чём-то, что было связано со вчерашним вечером: Дерек вообще был привычно хмур и молчалив, но непривычно покладист. Поев, Стилински созвонился с МакКолом и, хорошенько облив себя пахучим отваром, отправился к другу домой. Там он привычно выслушал тысячу и один факт об Эллисон, уточнил насчёт вчерашней ночи, предупредил об охотниках и тихо отбыл домой.  
\- Как МакКол? – поинтересовался Хэйл, стоило только парню переступить порог своей комнаты.  
\- У него прогрессирующий синдром Эллисон Арджент, а в остальном он в порядке, - Стайлз уселся в кресло. – Чувак, у вас реально крышу срывает от своих пар.  
Оборотень лишь пожал плечами, отложив книгу.  
\- От тебя за версту несёт перевозбуждённой бетой, - Дерек встал с кровати, направляясь к Стилински.  
\- Я не буду снова травить себя этим твоим волчьим дихлофосом, - на всякий случай предупредил парень.  
\- И не надо, - согласно кивнул Хэйл.  
Взяв Стилински за руку, он сдёрнул того с кресла.  
\- Воуууу, приятель, полегче. Ты что сейчас делать собрался? – аккуратно поинтересовался Стайлз, оказавшись в непосредственной близости от Дерека.  
\- За мною вроде поцелуй остался, - напомнил Хэйл.  
\- Ты серьёзно? – Парень попытался отпрянуть, но оборотень довольно крепко держал его за руку.  
\- Похоже, что я шучу.  
\- Чёрт, чувак!  
\- Стайлз. Есть много способов перебить запах МакКола, советую выбрать самый простой, - Дерек приблизил своё лицо к лицу Стилински, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Знаешь, угрожать тому, кого собираешься целовать, вроде как не комильфо, - парень старательно прокручивал в голове пути к отступлению, но это было довольно затруднительно, учитывая, что он был зажат между оборотнем, столом и креслом.  
\- Я просто предупреждаю.  
\- Дерек!  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Чёрт с тобой, - Стилински сделал губы уточкой, зажмурившись.  
\- Ты шутишь? – Хэйл закатил глаза. – Мы не на весеннем балу младшей школы.  
\- Аргх! Ладно! – парень обречённо вздохнул, смиряясь со своей участью.  
\- Стайлз, я же не дантист – не разевай так рот.  
\- Знаешь что? Не обязательно делать этот момент ещё более неловким. Ты собираешься меня целовать или… - психанул парень, который уже чувствовал, как румянцем заливается шея, что уж говорить о щеках.  
\- Собираюсь, - Хэйл, взяв Стилински за подбородок, подтянул его ещё ближе к себе, прижимаясь к его рту своим.  
В общем-то, ничего страшного в этом прикосновении не было, и Стайлз даже успел на несколько секунд расслабиться, перед тем, как Дерек сжал его нижнюю губу своими, потом втянул её в рот, прикусив зубами, а затем…  
Парень вцепился в свою же футболку, надетую сейчас на Хэйла, чтобы нечаянно не упасть, потому что чужой горячий язык, который вначале нежно прошёлся по нёбу и языку, сейчас устраивал частную сексуальную революцию Стайлза Стилински местного масштаба. Парень даже не понял, как оказался сидящим на столе, прижатый к накаченному торсу сильной рукой, давящей ему на поясницу. Хотя Дерек, по-видимому, даже не обратил внимания на небольшую смену дислокации, занятый исследованием глубин рта Стайлза.  
Стилински непроизвольно попытался ответить и застонал в голос, услышал довольный рык оборотня, и собственная реакция его сильно испугала.  
\- Всё! – парень резко отпрянул, пытаясь отдышаться и собраться с мыслями.  
Хэйл облизнул губы, но отстраняться не спешил.  
\- Ну как – не смертельно? – усмехнулся оборотень, но через секунду замер, втягивая носом воздух – принюхиваясь.  
Стайлз оттолкнул от себя слегка растерявшегося Дерека и, соскочив со стола, выбежал из комнаты, чтобы запереться в ванной. Он прекрасно знал, что унюхал оборотень – возбуждение. Одно дело в свой первый раз целоваться с парнем вместо девушки, но совсем другое – когда у тебя при этом…  
Стилински съехал вниз спиной по двери, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек тактично постучал, хотя легко мог рывком одной руки снять дверь с петель, наплевав на то, что она заперта. – Могу я войти?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ста…  
\- Уходи!  
\- Это совершенно нормально, ты подросток, поэтому…  
\- Чёрт, Дерек! Просто проваливай!!! – парень стукнулся затылком о дверь, откидывая голову назад.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Час.  
\- Что? – голос оборотня прозвучал удивлённо.  
\- Час, Дерек! Проваливай!  
Хэйл что-то рыкнул, но через пару секунд в коридоре стало тихо. Стилински взглянул на часы на запястье, засекая время. По правде, парень не мог представить, как на всё это реагировать: с одной стороны, Стайлз прекрасно знал, что ему нравятся девушки, с другой – то, что у него встал, доказывало то, что и парни ему тоже нравятся. По крайней мере, Дерек. В общем-то, поцелуй у Стилински отвращения не вызывал. А должен был? Парень глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но мысли путались, сердце всё ещё, как сумасшедшее, билось о рёбра, разгоняя адреналин, тестостерон и эндорфин по крови. Поднявшись с пола, Стайлз открыл шкафчик рядом с умывальником, доставая свои таблетки – небольшая доза в таких случаях обычно помогала ему собраться с мыслями. Хотя, где уж тут? Это ведь не расшалившиеся перед контрольной нервы – не каждый день узнаешь, что ты… Кто? Гей? Би?  
Чёрт! Стилински уселся на край ванны. Что он теперь отцу скажет? Он ведь его единственный сын, который постоянно его разочаровывает, а теперь ещё и это. Правда, если подумать, то не всё так плохо: возможно, это действительно просто реакция организма на первый поцелуй, весьма впечатляющий, надо сказать. Не то, что бы Стайлз особо разбирался в том, как нужно целоваться, но то, что делал Дерек, было… Да, было довольно возбуждающим. Разобраться в происходящем было, в общем-то, просто – нужно было лишь провести эксперимент. Стилински мотнул головой: в теории всё было просто, но на практике, да ещё и с Хэйлом, вместо лабораторного шимпанзе – даже представить сложно, чем всё это могло закончиться.  
Когда час истёк, парень аккуратно выскользнул в коридор, но там никого не оказалось, и Стайлз на цыпочках прокрался в свою комнату, которая тоже оказалась пуста. Стилински улёгся на кровать, спрятав голову под подушкой.  
\- Как ты? – спросил вошедший оборотень.  
Парень лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Ты принял свои таблетки, – в этот раз Хэйл уже утверждал.  
\- Как узнал? – Стайлз высунулся из-под подушки.  
\- Запах, - коротко ответил Дерек и сел на пол, опёршись спиной о кровать. – Что решил?  
\- Не знаю, ты мне скажи, ты ведь к этому так спокойно относишься. Вот даже, если не брать в расчёт меня, то вдумайся в смысл фразы «секс с парнем», Дерек, твоя брутальная щетина не встаёт дыбом? – Стайлз повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть чёрный вихрастый затылок.  
\- Хм, до момента, когда волк найдёт свою пару может пройти много времени, и, уж поверь, никто до этого не трясётся над своей невинностью, ожидая того или ту «самую». Когда ты оборотень всё немного проще: многое о человеке нам может рассказать запах – на него мы и ориентируемся. Пол не особенно важен, особенно если секс нужен просто для разрядки.  
\- Ты спал с парнями?! О, мой бог!!!! – Стилински резко сел, скинув подушку на пол.  
Хэйл не ответил, лишь повернул голову, чтобы видеть парня.  
\- И как это?  
\- Секс, как секс, - фыркнул Хэйл.  
\- Да-да, брутальный мачо-мен, я уже понял, что ты был крут, но всё равно: как?  
Оборотень лишь приподнял брови, выжидающе глядя на парня.  
\- Ладно… Слушай, но если дело в этой, как ты выразился, разрядке, то почему ты просто не можешь решить вопрос насчёт секса унюхав кого-нибудь вместо меня? – Стайлз принялся теребить в пальцах край покрывала.  
\- Потому что с тобой дела обстоят по-другому: тут дело не в удовлетворении обычных физических потребностей. Волк постоянно поддерживает со своей парой связь на всех уровнях, соответственно, и на телесном тоже, – Хэйл, не отводя глаз, следил за руками Стилински, мучающими несчастное покрывало.  
\- Слушай… - парень слегка замялся. - Я тут просто в интернете прочёл… Об этом много где пишут, ну… Когда речь касается оборотней и секса… - Стайлз набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие. – Этот ваш кноттинг, он реально происходит, когда оборотни эм… Занимают сексом? Мне, правда, лучше знать об этом заранее, если я когда-нибудь на что-то с тобой соглашусь. Вот.  
\- Кно… Что? – Дерек непонимающе уставился на парня.  
\- Ну, когда вы застреваете… Ну, ты понимаешь?  
Оборотень отрицательно покачал головой, с усмешкой наблюдая за тем, как парень, смешно жестикулируя руками, пытался сформулировать вопрос, который его очень смущал.  
\- Ну, узел этот ваш…  
\- Узел? – переспросил Дерек прежде, чем рассмеяться.  
Стайлз замер, с удивлением наблюдая за тем, как смеётся Хэйл: чисто, громко и от всей души.  
\- Прости, - оборотень вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы, - но узел?! Где ты вообще что-то такое нашёл?  
\- В интернете, - обиженно засопел Стилински.  
\- Стайлз, я похож на собаку?  
\- Да, - зловредно заявил парень, но Хэйл, кажется, не обиделся.  
\- Поверь, анатомия у меня полностью человеческая, так что, чтобы этот твой кно-что-то-там произошёл, тебе тоже пришлось бы быть оборотнем, причём рождённым, – Дерек сел на кровать рядом с парнем.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, мы бы оба превратились в волков, и был бы тебе узел, - Хэйл снова рассмеялся.  
\- Знаешь что? Иди ты! – Стайлз отвернулся.  
\- Как тебе вообще пришло в голову что-то подобное искать в интернете?  
\- Ну, знаешь, я живу под одной крышей с сексуальным маньяком, причём ещё и оборотнем – это ли не повод поинтересоваться, что может приключиться с моей многострадальной шкуркой? – Стилински зло сузил глаза, снова принявшись теребить покрывало.  
\- Ты мог спросить у меня – я бы ответил, - совершенно серьёзно произнёс Хэйл.  
Парень недовольно засопел, но противопоставить ничего не смог – Дерек действительно отвечал на те вопросы об оборотнях, которые Стайлз ему задавал.  
\- Так что ты решил? – спросил Дерек, подождав пока Стилински слегка успокоится.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ложь.  
\- Я, правда, ничего ещё не решил.  
\- Стайлз, - устало произнёс Хэйл, - запах и сердцебиение.  
\- Ты можешь не использовать это на мне?  
\- Я не могу не быть оборотнем. Ну, так к чему был твой вопрос об узлах? – оборотень явно не собирался ждать, пока парень на что-то решиться самостоятельно. – Ты уже определился, просто есть что-то, что тебя сильно нервирует. Вопрос с проникновением?  
Стилински со стоном уронил лицо в ладони: Дерек говорил об этом так, как будто они погоду обсуждали.  
\- Стайлз, - раздалось над самым ухом, и парень, вздрогнув, обернулся, столкнувшись нос к носу с оборотнем. – Тебе нечего бояться – ничего такого не будет, обещаю.  
На губах Хэйла застыла мягкая полуулыбка, зелёные глаза, казалось, заглядывали прямо в душу.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? – спросил Стилински, позволяя стянуть с себя толстовку.  
\- Что «это»? – уточнил Дерек, поглаживая изгиб ключицы, не прикрытый футболкой.  
\- Внушение или гипноз? – парень всё не унимался, хоть и не предпринимал никаких попыток к сопротивлению.  
\- Спокойствие.  
Они застыли на несколько секунд, просто глядя друг другу в глаза, пока Хэйл первым не отстранился.  
\- Что ты решил? – ещё раз спросил оборотень.  
\- Если я соглашусь сейчас, то это не значит, что я вообще совсем согласился, - сразу уточнил Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул.  
\- Фраза «лапы прочь», в прямом смысле означает, что ты уберёшь от меня свои конечности.  
Хэйл снова кивнул.  
\- И про «ничего такого»: вообще ничего такого, понял! Мой отец шериф, в нашем штате действует закон о растлении малолетних, и я знаю с какой стороны браться за ружьё, – для убедительности своих слов Стайлз опять сузил глаза.  
\- Договорились.  
\- Так что делать будем? – парень задумчиво прикусил губу, глядя на оборотня, на что тот только фыркнул.

Волк довольно ворчал внутри, от осознания того, что первый поцелуй Стайлза достался именно Дереку, хотя парень совершенно не имел представления о том, что ему нужно было делать. Ко второму поцелую опыта у Стилински не прибавилось, но сейчас он осознанно хотел принимать во всём участие. Правда, это добавляло свои проблемы: Стайлз очень старался делать всё, как надо и поэтому сильно напрягался.  
Хэйл мягко погладил парня по затылку, чтобы тот хоть немного расслабился, но у Стилински от его стараний так сводило от напряжения челюсть, что оборотень реально опасался, что ему могут откусить язык.  
\- Стайлз, я в курсе, что у тебя это первый опыт, поэтому ты можешь не напрягаться – я не ожидаю, что ты мне покажешь высший класс, – Дерек отстранился.  
Парень фыркнул, улёгшись на кровать и стараясь за своим недовольством скрыть смущение.  
\- Знаешь, если ты таким способом пытался разрядить обстановку, то вышло у тебя хреново, – Стилински обижено отвернул лицо от Хэйла.  
\- Ты можешь просто расслабиться?  
\- Попроси меня об этом ещё – на третий раз просто обязано сработать, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Этот разговор напрягает меня ещё больше. Если ты надеялся на развитие событий по схеме прошлого раза, то я тебя разочарую – боль, ужас, паника и никакой романтики, Дерек. Серьёзно, твоё «расслабься» убивает любые зачатки возбуждения – это, как с фразой «не думай о красноглазой обезьяне». Заметь, говоря «красноглазая обезьяна» я никого конкретно не имел в виду… Так, на всякий случай, – затараторил Стайлз, недовольно сверкая глазами.  
Хэйл прекрасно знал, что, когда парень начинал выдавать слова с такой скоростью, то это был верный признак паники, и подобный словарный понос мог длиться бесконечно долго. Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек мысленно досчитал до трёх про себя и решил сменить тактику.  
\- У тебя красивые глаза, - оборотень прервал рассуждения Стилински о том, в чём ещё Хэйл не прав.  
\- Знаешь, твой комплимент – это как контрольный в голову. Ты действительно думал, что это сработает. Серьёзно, Дерек, на это ещё кто-то ведётся?  
\- Это был не комплимент.  
\- А что, тогда?  
\- Ничего, просто у тебя красивые глаза, – Хэйл нагнулся над парнем. – Янтарные.  
\- Издеваешься?! – Стайлз вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.  
\- Я серьёзно, - оборотень, снова начал сосредотачиваться на спокойствии, пытаясь передать часть его парню. – А ещё рот.  
\- А с ним-то, что не так? – Стилински недоуменно уставился на Хэйла.  
Дерек провёл подушечкой большого пальца по подбородку парня, слегка задевая нижнюю губу, довольный, что смог заставить Стайлза переключиться.  
\- Всё так, - оборотень нагнулся ещё ниже, чтобы практически соприкасаться со Стилински носами, - но я бы запретил его для несовершеннолетних.  
Стилински завис на секунду, но через мгновение смущённо, хоть и возмущённо, посмотрел в глаза Дерека.  
Хэйл улыбнулся, целуя приоткрывшийся для протеста рот, за что Стайлз укусил его за нижнюю губу, но Дерек только довольно рыкнул. Поняв, что он на правильном пути, Стилински снова укусил Хэйла. Оборотень, усмехнувшись, вжал парня в кровать, навалившись своим весом. Стайлз недовольно стукнул его кулаком по плечу, но, не добившись результата, просто оставил ладонь там, вцепившись пальцами в футболку.  
Дерек оторвавшись ото рта Стилински, перешёл на шею, поцелуями спускаясь к ключицам. Рукою он скользнул вниз, собираясь снять с парня футболку, но дальше пяти сантиметров дело не пошло: Стайлз перехватил его ладонь, испуганно распахнув глаза.  
\- Дерек!  
Оборотень только кивнул, отпустив край майки и немного сместившись вниз.  
\- Эй! – Снова вскинулся парень, когда Хэйл обвёл языком его пупок.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, не прекращая своего занятия и любуясь недовольно скривившимися и слегка припухшими губами Стилински. Оборотень целовал впалый живот, пальцами разбираясь с застёжкой ремня и болтами на джинсах парня, пока Стайлз, охая и ахая, комкал в пальцах и без того пострадавшее сегодня покрывало. Расстегнув ширинку, Хэйл попытался подцепить резинку боксёров, но Стилински прямо подкинуло:  
\- Нет!  
Вздохнув, Дерек склонил голову набок, разглядывая слегка растрёпанного, смущённого, возбуждённого и напуганного Стайлза.  
\- Хорошо, - оборотень поцеловал парня в уголок рта, ладонью сжимая возбуждение в паху через хлопковую ткань.  
Стилински широко распахнул глаза, всхлипывая и цепляясь за Хэйла, как за спасательный круг. Дерек низко зарычал, отзываясь на дрожь в теле парня, сдерживая удлиняющиеся клыки: бешеный ритм сердцебиения, сбившееся переходящее во всхлипы дыхание и мускусный запах возбуждения парня сводили оборотня с ума.  
Стайлз полузадушено застонал, смущённо отворачиваясь от Хэйла и подаваясь бёдрами вверх вслед за движением руки Дерека. Оборотень убрал ладонь, заставляя парня снова посмотреть на себя. Стилински, залившийся румянцем и запыхавшийся, бросил на Хэйла быстрый взгляд и отвёл глаза. Дерек фыркнул, беря парня за руку и направляя ее вниз. Парень возмущённо уставился на оборотня, но под давлением взгляда зелёных глаз Стайлз послушно скользнул ладонью под резинку боксёров, обхватывая свою эрекцию рукой. Оборотень, не разрывая зрительного контакта, подался к парню, прижимаясь бёдрами и накрывая его ладонь своей. Стилински попытался что-то возразить, но Дерек впился в его губы поцелуем, задавая темп рукой и движением бёдер.  
Стайлз сучил ногами, издавал абсолютно срывающие крышу Хэйлу звуки, не стесняясь громко стонать, подмахивал бёдрами и сжимал плёчо оборотня так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Дерек, уже едва себя контролирующий из-за звуков, запахов и движений Стилински, даже не сразу сообразил, что шум мотора машины, остановившейся на подъездной дорожке, означает, что шериф вернулся домой. Оборотень в последний раз поцеловал парня, а потом в несколько резких движений заставил кончить: Стайлз выгнулся дугой, когда по его телу прошла судорога удовольствия, широко распахнув карие глаза и раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике.  
Дерек позволил Стилински на несколько секунд отключиться. Слушая, как шериф загоняет машину в гараж, Хэйл слизнул несколько белёсых капель с подушечки большого пальца, раскатывая на языке мускусный терпкий вкус.  
\- Волчья матерь! – прошептал Стайлз, приходя в себя, на что оборотень только усмехнулся.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, и парень сразу же вскинулся, резко сев.  
\- Отец?! Чёртчёртчёртчёртчёрт!!!! – Стилински схватился за пачку салфеток, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.  
Через несколько минут он выскочил из комнаты, отправившись встречать отца и оставив Хэйла наедине с его несгибаемым стояком.  
\- Чёрт тебя дери, Стилински! – оборотень со стоном упал на кровать, зарываясь носом в покрывало, пропахнувшее насквозь Стайлзом.  
***  
\- Пап! Привет, как съездил? – Стилински практически влетел в кухню, где его отец ставил на газ чайник.  
\- Без происшествий, - отозвался шериф. – А как ты здесь?  
\- Да всё отлично, - Стайлз изобразил на лице оптимизм, надеясь, что Дерек не оставил на его шее никаких следов, а сам он сумел на ходу нормально застегнуть ремень, да и вообще, что по его виду старший Стилински не догадается, чем только что занимался его сын.  
\- Паста с мясным соусом? Не знал, что ты умеешь такое готовить, - шериф, оглянулся на плиту, за которой, по-видимому, Хэйл провёл тот час, который сам Стайлз проторчал в ванной.  
\- Так это же паста, - парень взъерошил волосы на затылке, - что её готовить. Тем более в интернете полно рецептов. Только смотри не налегай особо на всё это, с твоим-то холестерином!  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Что? Я ведь уверен, что по дороге ты уже успел перехватить пару бургеров и картошек, - нахохлился младший Стилински.  
\- Кто в этом доме шериф: я или ты? - улыбнулся отец Стайлза.  
\- У тебя сегодня отгул, а я полиция гастрономических нравов, - парень ткнул в себя пальцем, самодовольно выпятив грудь.  
\- Иди уже сюда, полиция, - шериф притянул к себе сына, чтобы обнять.  
\- С сумками помочь? – спросил Стайлз, после того, как его выпустили из объятий.  
\- Не помешало бы, - согласился шериф.  
Стилински пошёл в гараж доставать багаж, потом сел ужинать с отцом, и поднялся к себе в комнату уже после того, как они с шерифом прибрались на кухне и ещё с час проговорили о родственниках матери. Дерека в комнате не было, только рама окна была опущена не до конца.  
Посмотрев на часы, Стайлз решил ложиться спать и не думать о том, что он сделает с Хэйлом, если тот опять во что-то вляпается.  
Выключив свет, Стайлз лёг, уставившись в потолок: раз уж оборотень где-то искал приключения на свой мохнатый зад, можно было спокойно подумать. То, что они сегодня с Хэйлом здесь устроили, было … Честно, Стилински много чего повидал, лазя с одного сайта на другой, да и сны ему тоже снились, после которых приходилось решать проблемы со всплеском тестостерона своими руками, но чтобы так, как было сегодня… В общем-то, они ничего такого особенного не делали, сексом это можно было назвать с такой большой натяжкой, что становилось даже смешно. Дерек к нему даже не прикоснулся… там – парень непроизвольно опустил глаза на собственный пах, но ощущения были…  
Стайлз, поёрзав, лёг на бок, запретив себе думать о сегодняшнем эксперименте с Дереком, потому что проблему со стояком в этот раз Стилински бы пришлось решать самостоятельно. Если бы не приезд отца, возможно, парень бы согласился со всем, что ему мог бы предложить оборотень, в тот момент Стайлзу всё казалось не таким уж и пугающим, как он себе представлял. Правда, оставался ещё и сам Хэйл, точнее то, что было у него в штанах и явственно упиралось в бедро парня, и этот вопрос Стилински пока не был готов как-то решать. Так что, как бы малодушно это не было, Стайлз был даже рад, что шериф выбрал именно тот момент, чтобы вернуться домой.  
Покрутившись ещё немного, Стилински уже успел заснуть, когда оконная рама поехала вверх, и в комнату ввалился оборотень.  
\- Тебе там голову не отстрелили? – сонно поинтересовался Стайлз, из-под ресниц наблюдая за тем, как Хэйл раздевается.  
\- Нет, - Дерек вернулся к окну, чтобы закрыть раму, и его радужка забликовала красным, отражая лунный свет  
\- Ну, и ладно, - Стилински подтянул одеяло повыше, снова собираясь заснуть.  
Хэйл скользнул под одеяло, обнимая парня одной рукой и утыкаясь носом в затылок.

Стайлз чувствовал себя странно, и дело было вовсе не в Дереке, что тоже было странно, так как к такому положению вещей парень уже начал привыкать. Но Хэйл даже не проснулся с утра, когда Стайлз собирался в школу, что, в общем-то, было неплохо – разговаривать о вчерашнем их эксперименте Стилински абсолютно не хотелось.  
Однако сейчас парень даже как-то терялся, не зная, что хуже: разговор с Хэйлом об их как бы сексуальной жизни, или урок химии в тесном волчьем кругу. Очень тесном… Так как Скотт и Элисон ушли в подполье и старались лишний раз в школе даже не стоять рядом друг с другом, то МакКол сел со Стайлзом, а Арджент и Лидия устроились за соседней партой справа. Стол перед Стилински заняли Джексон с Дени, а сзади в спину парню дышала Эрика и никуда от неё теперь не отходящий Айзек. Для полной картины не хватало только Бойда, но тот успел отметиться ещё до уроков, зачем-то подпирая собой противоположную стену, пока Стайлз доставал нужные ему учебники из своего шкафчика.  
После химии легче не стало: оборотни не переставали мелькать на периферии зрения Стилински. Стая, вроде как, и не подходила к нему, но Стайлз и шага ступить не мог, чтоб не натолкнуться на кого-нибудь из бет. Парень уже начал подумывать, что где-то недолил на себя отвара, и теперь стая учуяла на нём запах Хэйла. Или у этой специфически пахнущей антиволчьей дряни был какой-то побочный эффект? Только Стайлз пока не определился какой именно: то ли волки хотели его по-тихому где-нибудь скрутить и съесть, то ли, наоборот, вдруг воспылали к Стилински доброжелательностью и любовью. После того, как парень переговорил с Макилани насчёт ночи, в которую случилась Ведьмина луна, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не случилось, а Уиттмор их просто окинул взглядом, даже не смерил Стайлза своим фирменным презрительным испепелятором, а самым обычным образом посмотрел, слегка склонив голову на бок, Стилински понял, что всё-таки второй вариант.  
Своей точки кипения этот театр абсурда достиг на тренировке по лакроссу. Финсток разбил команду на две части, чтобы основной состав мог хорошенько потренироваться на запасных игроках перед предстоящим матчем. Так что Стайлз тоже оказался на поле с клюшкой прямо посреди игры. Парню в первый раз за первый тайм достался мяч, так что Стилински, лавируя между игроками, попытался пробиться к воротам, но на его дороге вырос Гринберг. Несмотря на габариты, при которых оббежать Гринберга было довольно сложно, двигался одноклассник Стайлза достаточно быстро, так что парень уже попрощался и с мячом, и с сохранностью собственного носа, приготовившись примять всем телом траву на поле.  
Стилински только и успел, что зажмуриться, как раздался лязг защиты, глухой удар тела о землю, свисток и большей частью нецензурная ругань тренера. Стайлз открыл сначала один глаз, потом второй: он всё ещё стоял, прижимая к груди сетку с мячом, а перед ним валялся Гринберг.  
\- Вы идиоты или дальтоники? – Финсток, по-видимому, испытывал свои голосовые связки на прочность, потому что от его крика у парня даже уши слегка закладывало.  
Лейхе и Уиттмор, на которых орал тренер, явно так же, как и Стилински, пребывали в лёгком недоумении от происходящего. Удивлённым не был только Гринберг, но это скорее от того, что он всё ещё отдыхал на травке, не приходя в себя и изображая огромное бревно.  
\- Какого цвета у тебя майка, Лейхе? – продолжал открывать для себя новые диапазоны Финсток.  
\- Красного, - понуро ответил оборотень.  
\- Да что ты, а ты заметил, что и у Гринберга она тоже красная? Какого хрена вы прикрыли Стилински – он из команды соперников?  
\- Мы промахнулись, сэр, - вступился за себя и за Айзека Джексон.  
\- Промахнулись?! Как?! Как можно было промахнуться в Гринберга, его же со спутников видно?! – честно, Стайлз думал, что предела своей громкости тренер достиг ещё на прошлом выкрике, но Финсток продолжал удивлять силой своего голоса. – Уиттмор, ты не только идиот! У тебя ещё и с глазами совсем плохо или с координацией?!  
В этот раз Джексон промолчал, лишь кинув на Стилински злой взгляд.  
\- Гринберг! – Финсток обратил внимание на зашевелившегося парня. – Даже если тебе свернули шею – на следующей неделе ты будешь участвовать в матче. Эй, кто-нибудь отведите Гринберга в медпункт. МакКол!!! А ты тут, какого чёрта ошиваешься? Ты вообще должен быть на другом конце поля. Так всё! Продолжаем игру!  
Правда, отыграть больше пяти минут не получилось: Стайлз-таки добрался до ворот, он даже мяч забросил, вот только Дени и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы его поймать, уставившись на что-то за плечом парня. Снова раздался свисток, на трибунах кто-то закричал.  
\- Какого чёрта?! МакКол, Лейхе, Уиттмор, вам, что последние мозги отшибло, вы нахрена своих же защитников валите? Или вы опять промахнулись? Если вы не собирались ловить Стилински, так хоть другим не мешали бы! Это команда по лакроссу, а не филиал для умственно отсталых!!! Стилински!!! – голос Финстока уже слегка сел от постоянного ора, а от нервного тика дёргались попеременно оба глаза.  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Вон с поля! Эти идиоты из-за тебя играть не могут, посиди пока на трибунах, передохни.  
\- Да, сэр, - Стайлз, расстроенный, поплёлся с поля.  
Не успел он сесть, как рядом с ним опустилась Элисон.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Честно, я без понятия: меня ни за что выперли с поля, - парень снял с себя шлем. – Какого они вообще на своих кинулись?  
\- Не только они, – Элисон оглянулась назад, ища кого-то глазами.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Эрика, – Арджент взволнованно сцепила пальцы в замок. – В первый раз, когда тебя пытался сбить Гринберг, она чуть с места не сорвалась, а сейчас мне пришлось всадить ей нож в ногу, чтобы она не кинулась на поле к остальным. С клыками и когтями.  
\- Они… - Стайлз удивлённо проводил взглядом пробежавшего мимо Айзека.  
\- …защищают тебя, - закончила за парня Элисон.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я… Я не знаю, - девушка пожала плечами.

Поздоровавшись с отцом, Стайлз бегом поднялся по лестнице к себе в комнату, но Дерека там не оказалось.  
\- Грёбаный волчара – никогда нет на месте, когда нужен, - Стилински раздосадовано швырнул рюкзак на кровать.  
\- Стайлз, обедать будешь? – раздался с первого этажа окрик шерифа.  
\- Да, па, уже иду, - парень, окинув пустую комнату взглядом, направился на кухню.  
\- Всё в порядке? – старший Стилински поставил перед сыном тарелку с едой.  
\- Даа, просто тренировка была тяжёлая, - Стайлз набил в рот еды, принявшись с отрешённым видом её пережёвывать, обдумывая поведение стаи.  
Защищать Стилински? Нет, беты, конечно, не стояли в стороне, когда Стайлз попадал в неприятности из-за оборотней. Точнее, в тех случаях, если этими самыми неприятностями не являлась сама стая, но тогда, по крайней мере, парень мог рассчитывать на Скотта. Однако даже МакКол никогда не бросался прикрывать Стилински на тренировках. Самое большее, что могло грозить Стайлзу при игре в лакросс были ушибы, или вывихи, или переломы, ну, или сотрясение мозга, или … Так ладно! Как бы там ни было, парня на тренировке не ожидало ничего смертельного, с чего бы оборотням пытаться защитить Стилински? Новый вид волчьего ПМС, о котором Стайлз ничего не знал? Оставалось только дождаться Дерека и расспросить его об этом – вот уж кто точно был экспертом по различным бзикам оборотней.  
Стилински потянулся за стаканом, когда по его телу прошла крупная дрожь, внутренности скрутило, а сердце бешено забилось где-то в горле – сок растёкся по столу яркой оранжевой лужей. Приступ паники, как будто выбил весь воздух из лёгких, не давая парню вздохнуть снова.  
\- Стайлз? Что с тобой?! – шериф взволнованно посмотрел на сына.  
\- Доклад! – выпалил парень. – Завтра сдавать доклад по химии, а я его не сделал. Харрис меня убьёт. Я… Мне нужно…. Я буду у себя! – Стайлз практически выскочил из-за стола, на ватных ногах стараясь как можно быстрее добраться до своей комнаты.  
Каждый удар сердца теперь отдавался вспышкой боли в голове, и Стилински, едва стоя на ногах и цепляясь за косяк, ввалился к себе в спальню.  
\- Дерек, скотина, во что ты вляпался в этот раз? – просипел парень, стараясь протолкнуть в себя воздух.  
Стайлз упал на кровать, сжимаясь в тугой комок и пытаясь перебороть панику. 


	8. Перипетии и откровения

Стайлза, который перешёл на новый виток паники и теперь захлёбывался воздухом из-за гипервентиляции лёгких, как рыба, выброшенная на песок, вдруг отпустило. Всё прекратилось так же резко, как и началось. Пульс перестал отдаваться набатом в висках, заполошено бьющееся сердце, начало замедляться, возвращаясь к нормальному размеренному ритму. Правда, дышалось всё ещё тяжело, как после пробежки, но теперь Стилински сам мог контролировать, когда ему вдохнуть, а когда выдохнуть.  
Раздавшееся хриплое «Стайлз» откуда-то из угла комнаты, заставило парня резко сесть на кровати. Из-за нового всплеска адреналина в ушах и груди снова бешено застучало. Стилински оглянулся и увидел Дерека, сползшего по стене рядом с окном: оборотень зажимал левое плечо, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.  
\- Чёрт, - парень соскочил с кровати, подбегая к Хэйлу. – Опять?!  
Альфа лишь поднял на него мутный взгляд. Выглядел Дерек не ахти: бледный, с взъерошенными волосами, в которых запутался мелкий лесной сор, с запавшими глазами, под которыми уже начала расползаться синева, потеющий в три ручья и со всклоченной одеждой, испачканной землёй и кровью.  
\- Чуваааак, - горестно вздохнул Стилински, расстроено поморщившись и проехавшись пятернёй ото лба к затылку. – В какое дерьмо ты вляпался в этот раз?  
Оборотень лишь мотнул головой, часто заморгав, явно пытаясь удержать себя в сознании. Разжав правую ладонь, он попытался ухватиться ею за подоконник, чтобы встать на ноги, и Стайлз увидел порез от локтя до ключицы, от которого расползалась грязно-фиолетовая паутинка вен.  
\- Аконит, - охнул парень, подхватывая не устоявшего на ногах Хэйла.  
Когда они общими усилиями добрались до кровати, Стилински схватился за телефон.  
\- Я звоню Скотту… нет, Элисон! Нам нужен аконит. А потом Скотту, может у Дитона тоже что-то есть.  
\- Лидия, - просипел альфа.  
\- Что? – Стайлз обернулся, сжав мобильный в руке, так и не донеся его до уха.  
\- Это яд. А не пуля. Нужна. Ведунья… – проговорил Хэйл по словам сквозь сжатые от боли зубы.  
\- Ладно-ладно-ладно! – Стилински набрал номер Мартин, кинув оборотню одну из своих футболок, чтобы тот мог зажать ею рану. – Лидия! – воскликнул он, не дав девушке даже сказать «Алло». – Дерек ранен. Порез на полруки. В нём аконитовый яд. Дерек умирает. Сказал, что нужна ты. Что делать? – Стайлз постарался короткими предложениями донести до Мартин суть проблемы и при этом не тараторить.  
\- Скоро буду, - сообщила Лидия перед тем, как отключиться.  
\- Она приедет, - Стилински обернулся к Хэйлу.  
\- Отлично, - тот закрыл глаза.  
\- Стой, нет-нет-нет-нет! Дерек, не вздумай вырубаться, слышишь? – Стайлз принялся хлопать оборотня по щекам, не рискуя снова бить того по лицу.  
Альфа поморщился, но глаза открыл.  
\- Я ещё не умираю, - Хэйл дёрнул уголком губ, обозначая улыбку.  
\- Ты и в нормальном-то состоянии шутить не умеешь, а под аконитом тем более, – отмахнулся парень, всё же немного расслабившись. – Нужно перевязать тебя чем-нибудь пока Лидия не приехала.  
Стилински оттянул край футболки, чтобы взглянуть на рану.  
\- У тебя кровь не останавливается, - Стайлз скептически оглядел тёмно-бурую жижу, медленно вытекающую из раны. – В прошлый раз было по-другому.  
\- Эта отрава действует быстрее и сильнее, - едва выговорил Дерек, которого скрутило от боли.  
\- Боже-боже-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! – Стилински дёрнулся, не зная, то ли отскочить от оборотня, то ли, наоборот, держать руками и ногами. – Что мне делать?  
\- Просто… - выдавил из себя Хэйл перед тем, как его снова скрутило.  
Сорвавшись с места, Стайлз метнулся к комоду, пытаясь найти среди вещей, чем можно перевязать рану.  
\- Иди сюда, - шёпотом позвал альфа, которому явно стало легче.  
\- Вот, - парень протянул Дереку новую футболку, взамен старой, которая уже полностью пропиталась отравленной кровью.  
Оборотень убрал руку, и Стилински сам зажал порез.  
\- Тебе опять нужно было пофорсить перед охотниками? Хочешь, я Элисон попрошу истыкать тебя стрелами, как ежа, чтобы ты в следующий раз просто сидел и не высовывался, – парень чувствовал, как под пальцами проступает кровь, и постарался пережать рану сильнее.  
\- Они сами охотятся за мной. Джерард спустил на меня своих псов, и они оказались на голову выше тех, которыми командует Крис.  
\- Надо было сразу отпилить тебе эту руку, чтобы во второй раз с ней не пришлось возиться, - зловредно заявил Стайлз. – Только не проси Лидию её тебе отрезать, иначе я задушу тебя подушкой.  
Хэйл только хмыкнул, глядя на парня из-под опущенных ресниц.  
\- Стайлз! – позвал снизу шериф.  
\- Иду, - крикнул в ответ младший Стилински, поднимаясь с кровати.  
Парень бегом спустился по лестнице, застав отца и Мартин о чём-то мило беседующих в холле. Учитывая, как быстро девушка здесь оказалась, она либо ехала напролом через лес, либо её ждёт штраф за превышение скорости. Хотя по тому, как спокойно и непринуждённо ведунья разговаривала со старшим Стилински, и не скажешь, что она мчалась сюда сломя голову.  
\- Привет, Лидия. Нам пора, па, - схватив девушку за руку, Стайлз потащил её к себе за руку.  
\- Может вам чай приготовить или бутерброды? – вдогонку спросил шериф.  
\- Нет, па, мы будем заняты химией! – крикнул уже от дверей своей комнаты парень, пропихивая Мартин внутрь.  
Стоило ведунье переступить порог и увидеть Хэйла, которого начала бить крупная дрожь, она сразу же переменилась – от вальяжности школьной красавицы не осталась и следа. Лидия подошла к кровати, склонившись над альфой, она вытянула из его пальцев футболку, разглядывая рану.  
\- Регенерация не позволила яду добраться до сердца, но если не очистить кровь через полчаса в Бейкан Хилз станет на одного оборотня меньше, - девушка аккуратно ощупывала посиневшую кожу и вздувшиеся вены вокруг пореза, не обращая внимание на застывшего рядом в шоке Стилински.  
Дерек, встретившись с ведуньей глазами, лишь кивнул, явно давая понять, что прекрасно знает про свою незавидную участь и возможную скорую смерть во цвете лет.  
\- Стайлз, - позвала Мартин, приводя парня в чувства.  
\- Что? – севшим голосом спросил тот, медленно выходя из оцепенения.  
Хэйл что-то в последнее время слишком зачастил в своих попытках отправиться на тот свет, и нервная система растущего организма Стилински отказывалась нормально работать в таких условиях.  
\- Мне нужна тёплая вода в объёме не меньше пяти литров. Таз будет в самый раз, - Лидия выпрямилась, принявшись снимать с рук браслеты и кольца.  
\- Сейчас, – парень пулей вылетел из комнаты, направляясь в ванную.  
Он не имел никакого представления о том, что собиралась делать ведунья, но, судя по её виду, у Мартин был план. И раз уж девушке потребовалась тёплая вода Стайлз её добудет. На обратном пути в комнату, Стилински обогнул отца, видимо, зашедшего за чем-то в свою комнату, неся на вытянутых руках таз с водой.  
\- Будем проводить эксперимент, - ответил парень на немой вопрос, отразившийся на лице шерифа.  
\- Ладно, - старший Стилински посторонился, пропуская сына.  
Лидия удовлетворённо кивнула количеству воды и откинула волосы, заплетённые в косу, чтобы не мешали, за спину.  
\- Боль будет адская, - предупредила Мартин, закатывая рукава. – Поэтому, Стайлз, тебе придётся держать Дерека, чтобы он не дёргался и не мешал мне работать.  
\- Он, конечно, сильно ослаб, но ты меня явно переоцениваешь, если думаешь, что я смогу удержать вырывающегося оборотня, - Стайлз попытался представить, сколько секунд сможет удержать Хэйла, когда тот взбрыкнёт от боли.  
Сам альфа просто безучастно переводил взгляд с девушки на парня – регенерация отнимала слишком много сил.  
\- Просто сядь позади него, - скомандовала ведунья, опускаясь перед кроватью на колени и окуная руки в воду. – Одной рукой перехвати его поперёк туловища, второй – зажми рот, и держи так, пока я не закончу.  
Стилински послушно выполнил все указания, зная, что с Лидией проще согласиться, чем спорить, тем более, когда у девушки такое решительное выражение лица. Парня слегка потряхивало от волнения, но он был решительно настроен разобраться с очередным приключением, выпавшим на его многострадальную голову. После этого у него в планах было оторвать Хэйлу что-нибудь, чтобы в следующий раз неповадно было влипать в неприятности.  
Мартин что-то прошептала, и вода из таза потекла вверх по её рукам, покрывая кожу до самого локтя, как перчатки. Стайлз открыл рот, издав нечленораздельное мычание, потом закрыл его, затем снова открыл, но так и не решился задать ведунье вопрос. Лидия же не обращала на парня никакого внимания, сосредоточившись на том, что делала. Девушка накрыла ладонями порез, и вода с её рук потекла вниз, но не разливаясь по кровати, а как будто проникая под кожу оборотня. Дерек напрягся в руках Стилински, но даже не попытался шевельнуться, только тихо утробно зарычал. Стайлз встретился взглядом со вспыхнувшими красным безумными от боли глазами. Парень судорожно вздохнул, представляя, что сейчас должен был испытывать альфа.  
Ведунья снова что-то зашептала, отняв руки от раны: её глаза были плотно закрыты, пальцы двигались в воздухе, как если бы девушка играла на пианино, а сама Мартин раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, будто в трансе. Хэйл подавился воздухом – рык перешёл в едва слышный скулёж. Из раны начал вытекать в воздух тёмно-сиреневый дым, довольно быстро обесцвечивающийся и исчезающий прямо на глазах. Лидия снова опустила руки в воду.  
Чтобы полностью вывести яд из организма Дерека, процедуру пришлось повторить ещё два раза, и всё это время оборотень не сводил глаз со Стайлза. Скулил, хрипел, рычал, но взгляд не отводил. Стилински, который успел вспомнить с добрых три десятка молитв, протараторил их про себя по несколько раз к ряду, но разорвать зрительный контакт не посмел. Ну, по крайней мере, до того момента, пока Хэйл не закатил глаза, отключаясь.  
\- Всё, - устало выдохнула ведунья, садясь на пол.  
Девушка была бледной, с покрывшимся испариной лбом, но выглядела довольной.  
\- Это было… Вау! То, что ты… тогда… Вау! Когда ты этому научилась? – Стайлз бегал глазами от затягивающейся раны на руке Дерека, к практически пустому тазу и оттуда к лицу Мартин.  
\- Книги, которые ты мне дал, там всё описано, – пояснила Лидия.  
\- Книги заклинаний?!  
\- Не совсем… Это личные дневники ведуний, которые до этого следовали за стаей Хэйлов. У рода Дерека довольно длинная история, – девушка поднялась на ноги, явно собираясь уходить.  
\- Нужно ещё что-то делать? – Стилински посмотрел на спящего альфу.  
\- Нет. Просто будь с ним.  
\- Ааа, - согласно протянул Стайлз, но тут же спохватился. – В смысле?  
\- Ты… - Лидия вдруг резко замолчала, внимательно уставившись на парня, но потом качнула головой, как будто соглашаясь сама с собой. – Ты ведь не смог снять его сам.  
\- Снять что?  
Несмотря на то, что девушка говорила на английском, Стайлз понял бы лучше, прочти она гимн США на клингонском. Мартин явно знала и видела больше, чем было доступно парню.  
\- Блок, - ответила ведунья, коснувшись лба Стилински.  
Прикосновение было практически невесомым, лишь кончиками пальцев, но парня просто сшибло с кровати на пол. То, что было сегодня со Стайлзом до того, как всегда эффектно и вперемешку с кровью и аконитом появился Дерек, можно было охарактеризовать, как лёгкое недомогание. Потому что сейчас по ощущениям сердце Стилински бежало предсмертный марафон, лёгкие собирались выйти лично подышать свежим воздухом прямо через открытый в беззвучном крике рот, а в голове одновременно случились Хиросима, Пёрл-Харбор и Чернобыль.  
\- Дыши, - словно через воду донеслось до Стайлза.  
От прохладного прикосновения ладони Лидии к щеке парня по телу разлилось блаженное онемение. Хотя Стилински всё ещё чувствовал, как его всего трясёт, а на висках, лбу и шее бьются набухшие от притока крови жилки. Из глаз текло так, что все щёки и подбородок были мокрыми.  
\- Что это было? – севшим до хрипоты голосом спросил Стилински.  
\- Связь. Шесть лет назад её не разорвали - просто блокировали. Всё это время она росла и крепла, несмотря на то, что вы о ней даже не подозревали. Дерек смог снять блок сам, потому что он оборотень. В них магии немного, но для подобного достаточно. – Ведунья помогла парню сесть.  
\- Зачем блок?  
\- Марте пришлось разделить вас для вашей же безопасности.  
\- Безопасности?  
Если бы Стайлзу не было так плохо, он, наверное, уже завалил бы Лидию сотней вопросов, но пока его хватало лишь на предложения из нескольких слов и слабый намёк на вопросительную интонацию.  
\- Будь с ним, – повторила Мартин, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь к двери. – Выход я найду сама.  
Отлично, значит, есть ещё что-то, что должно волновать Стилински, о чём, в придачу, не хочет говорить Лидия. Стайлз просто счастлив, но эта проблема может подождать хотя бы до завтра. Сейчас у парня и без того болела голова, хотя в прямом смысле она тоже не слабо так раскалывалась, а от монотонных раскатов бьющегося сердца, казалось, из ушей пойдёт кровь. Парень прижал ладонь к груди, надеясь хоть так заглушить звук, но понял, что сумасшедший темп аритмии, таранящей его грудную клетку, никак не совпадает с размеренным сердечным ритмом звенящим в его голове.  
\- Дерек, - Стилински на четвереньках добрался до кровати и, забравшись на неё, обнял оборотня на манер большой ложки.  
\- Ты чувствуешь её? – тихо спросил Хэйл, приоткрыв глаза.  
\- Что?  
\- Связь.  
\- Ооо, ты о той штуке, что чуть не выжгла мне мозги? - Стайлз несильно пихнул альфу в плечо.  
\- Связь оглушает и ослепляет вначале, но ты очень быстро к ней привыкнешь.  
\- Так это она тебя тогда раскатала по полу, как мохнатый коврик?  
\- Да, только я не чувствовал тебя. Меня как будто в пустоту затягивало, – Хэйл накрыл своей рукой ладонь парня.  
\- Лидия сказала, что это блок. Его поставила твоя мать и…  
\- Я не знаю, Стайлз, – оборотень повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть свою пару. – Она не сделала бы это без причины, но я не знаю, почему ей понадобилась разделять нас.  
\- Понятно, – Стилински прикусил губу, задумавшись. – А это всегда будет так громко? Я слышу, как твоё сердце бьётся и… Чувак, серьёзно? Ты хочешь облизать мои пальцы?  
\- Нет, - Дерек поднёс руку заметно напрягшегося парня к лицу и поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь, - это мой волк хочет. Для него это выражение благодарности.  
\- За то, что спас твою мохнатую задницу в очередной раз?  
\- За то, что откликнулся на нашу связь.  
В комнате повисла тишина.  
\- Надеюсь, в следующий раз тебе не попадут в голову. Не думаю, что Лидия и с этим сможет справиться, – заговорил Стайлз, когда молчание начало на него давить с силой десятитонного пресса.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Так как, говоришь, вы пересеклись с охотниками? – Стилински задал вопрос в лоб.  
Дерек хмыкнул, улыбнувшись наглости парня, но ответил.  
\- Мне нужно было пробежаться. Волк не может постоянно находиться в четырёх стенах. Тем более здесь всё пропахло тобой. Похоже, охотники всерьёз взялись за меня – и двадцати минут не прошло, как они вышли на мой след. Я чудом ушёл.  
\- Они знают, что ты здесь?  
\- Не должны, - Хэйл качнул головой, но в голосе звучала неуверенность. – Я постарался запутать след, добираясь сюда, но это не простые охотники.  
\- В смысле? – парень приподнялся на локте, нависая над альфой.  
\- Скорость и реакция у них… Я не встречал ничего подобного среди людей.  
\- Спецотряд? А у охотников бывают свои морские пехотинцы?  
\- Не было, по крайней мере, до недавнего времени, но Джерард не ищет лёгких путей, – Дерек устало потёр лицо.  
\- Теперь тебе придётся сидеть смирно в четырёх стенах и не высовываться, - Стилински хлопнул Хэйла по плечу, снова ложась головой на подушку.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- А будешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Что, правда? – парень даже сел от удивления.  
\- Да.  
Стайлз, вздёрнув бровь, внимательно уставился на оборотня.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не вру.  
Стилински прислушался к ощущениям и кивнул.  
\- Не врёшь, - вынес он свой вердикт. – Слушай, а этот детектор лжи на других работает?  
\- Нет, только на мне. Ну, и стае будет сложно тебе соврать, но это из-за субординации, – Хэйл, взяв парня за локоть, потянул на себя, укладывая на кровати.  
\- Кстати, о птичках! В смысле, о волках – твои, кажется, того, - Стайлз покрутил пальцем у виска.  
\- Что с ними не так? – Дерек ощутимо напрягся.  
\- Кроме того, что их альфа склонен к суициду посредством охотников? – невиннейшим голосом поинтересовался парень.  
\- Стайлз, - с нажимом произнёс Хэйл, выжидающе глядя на Стилински.  
\- Ладно. Они ходят за мной хвостом, следят практически за каждым моим шагом. А то, что они устроили на поле, наверное, заняло второе место по идиотизму, происходившему на тренировках Финстока.  
\- А точнее.  
\- Мы играли на две команды, и я, соответственно, был в команде противника, потому что в запасном составе. Мне даже пару раз перепадал мяч, но Скотт, Айзек и Джексон с таким рвением принялись меня прикрывать от своих же полузащитников, что меня удалили с поля. Они четверых из основного состава чуть не покалечили, и, если бы, Элисон не остановила Эрику, жертв, наверное, было бы больше, – парень недовольно надулся, вспомнив, с каким треском провалился один из его немногих шансов, показать, на что он способен на поле.  
\- Это связь: чем ближе мы с тобой становимся, тем сильнее она влияет на моих бет, – Хэйл не то, что успокоился, а, кажется, даже остался доволен.  
\- И что? Через неделю они начнут носить меня на руках и откусывать головы тем, кто посмел на меня косо взглянуть? – Стайлз надулся ещё больше.  
\- Нет, они просто старались тебя защитить – это для бет один из базовых инстинктов. Теперь, когда ты тоже ощущаешь связь, ты сможешь чувствовать их, а они тебя, через меня. Это, конечно, случится не сразу, но со временем привыкнешь.  
\- Круто, это что-то вроде пульта управления от стаи? – Стилински теперь тоже был доволен: из грязи в князи, так сказать.  
\- Да, – оборотень улыбнулся и, потянувшись, коснулся губами щеки парня.  
Стайлз застыл на секунду, но потом согласно кивнул, расслабившись, и Дерек коротко поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Кстати, у меня уже во второй раз случается приступ паники, стоит твоей волчьей заднице найти себе приключения. Это как-нибудь можно выключить? – спросил парень, как только оборотень отстранился.  
\- Странно. Обычно пара ощущает отголоски тех же эмоций и ощущений, что испытывает оборотень, но приступы паники… - альфа задумался. – Возможно, так связь пыталась сообщить тебе, что со мной что-то случилось, но из-за блока ты не мог меня почувствовать.  
\- Ооо, не волнуйся, я всё почувствовал, - пробурчал Стилински, вспоминая, с каким трудом ему давался каждый вздох. – Но теперь-то блока нет. Как думаешь, в следующий раз меня не будет пытаться убить собственный организм, как только ты попадёшь в неприятности?  
\- Наверное, нет. Я не знаю, Стайлз. Это первый случай на моей памяти.  
\- Ладно. Только не вздумай проверять опытным путём!  
\- Хорошо.  
Оба замолчали  
\- Что на первом месте? – спросил Хэйл, нарушая тишину.  
\- Ты о чём?  
\- Об идиотизме на тренировках.  
\- О, - Стилински на секунду нахмурился, а потом широко улыбнулся, - ты в курсе, что лакросс это индейская игра.  
\- Ну, да.  
\- Так вот, Финсток для поднятия боевого духа перед финальной игрой на чемпионате взял у этнографического кружка костюм индейца. Всё как полагается: перья на голове, боевой раскрас, лук, колчан, томагавки. Вот только, то ли кожаных штанов не было, то ли они были, но не того размера… В общем, воспоминание о той набедренной повязке уже ничем не стереть из моей памяти. Эта картинка до сих пор работает, как средство против стояка у игроков нашей команды.  
Дерек тихо рассмеялся, прикусив кулак. Стайлз посмеялся вместе с ним, а потом зевнул, широко распахнув рот и забыв прикрыть его рукой.  
\- Устал?  
\- Да нет, что ты? Вытаскивать тебя с того света уже прочно вошло в мой распорядок дня, да и организм уже привык к постоянному стрессу – без адреналина у него уже ломка начинается, - фыркнул парень.  
\- Прости, - Хэйл не только выглядел виноватым, но и чувствовал себя так же, о чём не преминула сообщить Стилински новоприобретённая связь.  
\- Забей.  
\- Спасибо. За всё.  
\- Дерек, прекрати рушить моё привычное восприятие мира и просто заткнись, – снова фыркнул Стайлз, закатив глаза.  
Оборотень лишь улыбнулся, ткнувшись губами парню куда-то в шею, и улёгся, прислонившись лбом к боку Стилински.  
Стайлз подумал с секунду, а потом повернулся на бок, обнимая Хэйла за шею. Дерек уснул мгновенно, а вот к парню сон не шёл. Связь ощущалась уже не так непривычно и даже как-то правильно. Напряжение, скрутившее всё внутри в сжатую пружину, постепенно отпускало. И в какой-то степени причиной тому было давно забытое ощущение чужого, но очень родного, присутствия. Чувствовать Хэйла как часть себя было довольно странно, но что-то похожее парень испытывал шесть лет назад, хотя раньше это не было так… ярко, детально и по-настоящему. Но завораживало даже не это, а полное осознание того, что Дерек не врал, когда говорил, что любит Стилински. Ощущение тепла, укрывавшее с головой, успокаивающее и защищающее от остального мира, разливалось по телу, и было абсолютно странным и новым для Стайлза. Осознание того, что ты кем-то любим и кому-то нужен было шокирующим, но в хорошем смысле этого слова.  
Нет, парень всё ещё не был готов пойти до конца и принять всё как есть – не так сразу, но Стилински уже был намного ближе к принятию своей связи с Хэйлом, чем, скажем, этим утром. Возможно, ему потребуется несколько дней, может неделя или месяц, но Стайлз уже и сам был заинтересован в том, чтобы стать парой Дерека.

Стайлз дёрнулся, пытаясь вытащить телефон из кармана, но нога оборотня, лежащая на его бедре, значительно усложняла задачу. Будильник же продолжал надрываться голосом солиста британской группы, посвятившего свою песню королеве рок-н-рола. Кое-как добравшись до мобильного, парень выключил сигнал, отправив телефон на полку над головой.  
\- С утром, - пробухтел Стилински проснувшемуся альфе, падая головой обратно на подушку.  
Хэйл только кивнул, прикрывая глаза.  
Не смотря на то, что ночь Стайлз спал, придавленный некоторыми частями тела Дерека, да ещё не переодевшись и на не расправленной кровати, чувствовал он себя прекрасно отдохнувшим. Разве что не хотелось вставать и куда-то идти, но школу ещё никто не отменял.  
\- На уроки не опоздаешь? – поинтересовался альфа.  
\- Нет, мамочка-волчица, - фыркнул Стилински, потягиваясь.  
\- Ладно, - оборотень притянул парня к себе, наваливаясь сверху.  
\- Такими темпами я попаду не в школу, а в травмапункт – ты тяжёлый, Дерек, – парень упёрся Хэйлу ладонями в плечи, пытаясь спихнуть того с себя.  
Альфа, рыкнув, скатился с парня, снова устраиваясь на своей половине кровати.  
\- У отца сегодня ночное дежурство, так что тебе придётся сидеть в моей комнате, - Стайлз встал, начав собираться. – По дороге домой куплю тебе что-нибудь в фастфуде, – парень помахал кредиткой Дерека в воздухе, прежде чем запихнуть её в сумку.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Отлично, если что – прячься под кровать, - усмехнулся Стилински, собираясь уходить.  
Хэйл, за секунду оказавшийся позади него, обнял парня поперёк груди, потершись носом о его затылок.  
\- Договорились.  
\- Угу, - Стайлз выскользнул из объятий альфы и вышел из комнаты.  
На кухне его встретил отец, вставший пораньше, чтобы приготовить сыну завтрак.  
\- Всё в порядке? – спросил он, стоило Стилински переступить порог кухни.  
\- Да, а что? – парень одной рукой пытался попасть в рукав рубашки, а второй уже успел схватить тост с тарелки.  
\- Ты вчера так и не спустился к ужину.  
\- Химия – доделывал свою часть проекта, - Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Кажется, ваш учитель слегка перебарщивает, - шериф поставил перед сыном стакан с соком.  
\- Ну, ты же сам просил его быть строгим.  
Старший Стилински только хмыкнул, наблюдая, как его отпрыск запихивает в себя еду, заливая её соком.  
\- Фпафифо са савтлак, - выдал Стайлз, всё ещё дожёвывая последний тост. – Я ушёл.  
\- Увидимся, - шериф вышел проводить сына в холл.  
\- Пока, - младший Стилински махнул отцу рукой, заодно прихватывая флакончик с отваром.  
Стайлз забрался в джип, облил себя всего пахучей жидкостью, морщась от запаха, и завёл мотор. Нет, всё-таки ощущать то, как Дерек засыпает на его кровати, было немного странно. Хотя с другой стороны знание того, что Хэйл сейчас тихо сопит в его комнате, вместо того, чтобы вылезти из окна и умчаться в лес развлекать охотников стрельбой по живой мишени, явно было плюсом в их ситуации.  
Правда, ощущение тепла электрических разрядов пробегающих по коже, стоило оборотню прикоснуться к парню, было не только приятным, но пока ещё и пугающим. И потом, если Стилински знал, что испытывает Дерек, то тот, так же знал, что чувствует парень, а это было довольно смущающе. Стайлз был открытым для всех окружающих, но кое-что всё же предпочитал держать при себе, не показывая даже близким людям. Парень сделал себе пометку в памяти поговорить с Хэйлом насчёт их связи и границах личной жизни.  
Остановившись на светофоре, Стилински проводил взглядом одинокого бегуна на дорожке в парке рядом с его домом. Да уж, после объявления о новых нападениях животных этот парк практически вымер. Не то, что бы Стайлз тут часто гулял, но раньше здесь явно было многолюднее. Однако из-за того, что парк плавно перетекал в лес, местные жители боялись, что из чащи выскочит оголодавшая пума и порешит ещё кого-нибудь прямо средь бела дня. Поэтому все гуляющие перебрались в центральный парк, окружённый со всех сторон городом, что давало им хоть какую-то гарантию безопасности. Знали бы они, что эти самые «оголодавшие пумы» совершенно спокойно могли бродить среди отдыхающих центрального парка, а шум города и машин их совершенно не пугал, в отличие от аконитовых пуль и стрел охотников. Если бы охотники с таким остервенением не вцепились в стаю Дерека, возможно, они бы уже давно переловили, а заодно бы и перестреляли, всех кочевников.  
Вздохнув, Стилински выжал сцепление, готовясь тронуться с места, как резкий толчок сзади приложил парня лицом и грудью о руль.  
\- Говорил мне папа: «Не забывай пристёгиваться, Стайлз», - просипел парень, из которого вышибло весь воздух, растирая пострадавшие грудь и лоб.  
Открыв дверцу, Стилински выбрался наружу. В эту же самую секунду из старого Лэнд Ровера вылез водитель протаранивший машину Стайлза сзади.  
\- Вы в порядке? – спросил мужчина средних лет, озабочено почёсывая заросшую недельной щетиной щёку.  
\- Да, вроде, – парень обошёл свой Джип, чтобы посмотреть насколько пострадал задний бампер и дверь багажника. – Мой отец работает в полиции, так что я позвоню ему, чтобы прислал кого-нибудь сюда.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - согласился виновник ДТП, набирая чей-то номер на мобильном.  
Когда на плечо Стайлза легла тяжёлая широкая ладонь, его практически несуществующее чувство самосохранения завопило так, что парень был готов дать стрекоча, если бы только его не держали так крепко.  
\- Но было бы ещё лучше, если бы ты позвонил своему альфе, мальчик, – горячее дыхание мужчины обожгло шею парня.  
\- Кому? – Стилински довольно натурально изобразил удивление на своём лице.  
\- Не зли меня, мальчик, - парня приложили о багажник его же Джипа.  
\- Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите, но нанесение телесных повреждений тянет уже на срок, вместо штрафа за ДТП. Я упоминал, что мой отец шериф? – запротестовал Стайлз, однако попыток выбраться предпринимать не стал.  
То ли удар о собственную машину и прохлада заднего стекла, к которому парня прижали щекой, то ли крепкая хватка на плече, из-за которой практически онемела левая рука, но в Стилински проснулась невиданное до этого момента благоразумие. Он прекрасно знал, что попал в лапы охотника, причём одного из тех, которых натравил на Хэйла Джерард. Однако несмотря на то, что охотник был стопроцентно уверен, что Стайлз осведомлён, где сейчас Дерек, получить информацию он мог только запугиваниями. Поэтому Стилински его абсолютно не боялся. Точнее боялся, но знал, что этот охотник, как и Крис Арджент, разве что поорет, поугрожает и протрёт Стайлзом Джип, а потом отпустит, так ничего и не добившись. От Элисон Стилински знал, что для охотников он был неприкосновенен, так как всё ещё был человеком и к тому же подростком. Оставалось подождать, когда охотнику надоест или когда кто-нибудь из проезжающих мимо остановится, а может даже вызовет полицию. Правда, сейчас на дороге не было ни одной машины, но приближающийся шум нескольких моторов, говорил о том, что это ненадолго.  
\- Поверь, тебе будет проще выполнить мою просьбу, так что позови своего альфу, - повторил мужчина, ещё сильнее вдавливая Стилински в Джип.  
\- Возможно, вы меня с кем-то путаете? – парень пожал нескованным железной хваткой плечом.  
Он слышал, как позади остановились несколько машин, и хлопнули дверцы – кто-то уже шёл ему на выручку, и облегчённо выдохнул.  
\- Ладно. Значит, будет по-плохому, - от раздавшегося позади рыка у Стайлза встали волосы дыбом.  
Парень задохнулся от боли, когда острые когти вспороли его плечо, оставив глубокие борозды, пока Стилински, резко дёрнув назад, волокли в сторону парка. Окинув мутнеющим от боли взглядом несколько внедорожников, Стайлз понял, что подмога всё же пребыла. Вот только не к нему. Следом за ним шли такие же охотники, как и тот, что волок его прямо по газону вглубь парка, - с когтями, клыками и горящими голубым глазами.  
\- Ну, так что? – от удара о ствол дерева в ушах зазвенело, и парень едва расслышал этот вопрос. – Всё ещё не хочешь позвать Хэйла?  
\- Вы явно переоцениваете мои способности: все Хэйлы сгорели шесть лет назад на пожаре в собственном доме, а я не умею вызывать мёртвых, – Стилински постарался встать ровно, хотя перед глазами всё плыло. – Вот если бы у вас была спиритическая дос…  
Кулак, врезавшийся в живот, снова отправил Стайлза к стволу уже знакомого ему дерева. Пара рёбер неприятно захрустела, отзываясь болью.  
\- Мне повторить вопрос, мальчик? – оборотень-охотник склонился над парнем, остальные встали вокруг них полукругом.  
\- Меня Стайлзом зовут, – шёпотом сообщил Стилински, держась за живот. – А вас, мистер мутант с когтями? Мне нужно знать, на кого писать заявление в полицию.  
Удар по лицу отправил Стайлза отдыхать на травку.  
\- Ты идиот или мазохист? – заботливо осведомился оборотень.  
\- И то, и другое, наверное. А в каких именно аспектах вас интере… - подошва тяжёлого армейского ботинка, приземлившаяся прямо на грудь, не дала парню закончить свой вопрос.  
\- Я-то не устану так развлекаться, а что насчёт тебя? – Гибрид охотника и оборотня надавил на грудь Стилински ногой, и тот лишь захрипел вместо ответа. – Зови альфу.  
Стайлз плотно сжал челюсть, поджав губы: Дерек только оклемался после вчерашнего своего приключения, и встреча с командой этих мохнатых отморозков, явно была ему не нужна. Сейчас Хэйлу нужно было собирать стаю, и, учитывая, расстановку сил, уматывать из города на всех парах, желательно до канадской границы.  
\- Как думаешь, - парня вздёрнули на ноги, передавив ладонью гортань, - сможешь жить с одним ухом?  
Стайлз, едва сглотнув, уставился на блестящее на солнце лезвие охотничьего ножа.  
\- С двумя будет симметричнее, - едва слышно ответил парень, чувствуя, как кровь из разбитого носа течёт по губам.  
\- Для симметрии могу отрезать оба, - благодушно предложили Стилински.  
Парень уже успел придумать ответ, как раздался грозный рык, и пара оборотней-охотников отправилась в полёт до ближайших кустов.  
Дерек оскалившись, присел, готовясь к прыжку, но лезвие ножа тут же упёрлось в бешено бьющуюся артерию на шее Стайлза, останавливая альфу.  
\- Дерек, неплохо выглядишь после вчерашнего, - не смотря на усмешку в голосе охотника, парень, прижатый к нему спиной, чувствовал, как в груди оборотня вибрирует сдерживаемый рык. – Я уже боялся, что ты подох в какой-нибудь канаве.  
Стилински видел, как за спиной Хэйла смыкается круг из остальных оборотней.  
\- Отпусти его, - Хэйл сверкнул красной радужкой.  
\- А что мне с этого будет, Дерек? – поинтересовался охотник.  
\- Отпусти его, и я пойду с тобой, – альфа втянул клыки.  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз дёрнулся к своему оборотню, но нож и когти, вонзившиеся в его руку, заставили парня замереть.  
\- Не влезай, - зло бросил Хэйл.  
Стилински хотел было возразить, что он уже влез так, что и макушки не видно, но его опередили.  
\- Идёт, - согласился охотник.  
Дерек распрямился, втянув когти и убрав красное свечение из глаз. Как только Хэйл оказался в шаге от Стайлза, парня сразу же отпустили, отставив куда-то в сторону.  
\- Дерек, - Стилински бросился к альфе.  
Однако тот толкнул его с такой силой, что парень кубарем полетел с небольшого склона в низину.  
\- Беги, Стайлз, – Хэйл проводил взглядом катящегося по земле Стилински.  
Стоило парню подняться на ноги, как он побежал в направлении дома. Колени болели от встречи с не очень-то мягкой землёй, голова гудела, рёбра ныли, губы и нос саднило. В груди же всё застыло от щемящего чувства, из-за которого щипало в глазах – Дерек таким образом прощался с ним.  
Парень продолжал бежать, даже когда дышать стало больно, а в боку закололо, потому что его об этом попросил Хэйл, а ещё из упрямства. Из простого человеческого упрямства, которое не раз его выручало, и которое же не раз его подставляло. Сейчас главное было добраться до дома и перевязать левое плечо, из которого горячими ручейками по руке текла кровь. А потом Стилински придумает, как добраться до Дерека и надрать его мохнатую задницу, за то, что он такой придурок.  
Обойдя дом и открыв заднюю дверь, Стайлз, тихо ступая и озираясь, пробрался к лестнице. Отца не оказалось ни в гостиной, ни на кухне, а значит, он был у себя в комнате, и у парня был отличный шанс пробраться в ванную незамеченным.  
Закрывшись на замок, Стилински, тихо матерясь от боли, стянул с себя рубашку, потом порывшись в шкафчиках, нашёл маникюрные ножницы и принялся срезать свою любимую футболку с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а. Под тканью оказалась не самая приятная картина: раны были глубокими и рваными. Возможно, что у Стайлза стоял белый шум в глазах не из-за нескольких ударов головой, а из-за потери крови. Потому что, стоило парню опустить глаза вниз, и он увидел кровавые отпечатки своих кед.  
Стилински упёрся руками в раковину, глядя в зеркало. Правда, там он своего отражения не увидел, так как перед глазами всё ещё стояло лицо того оборотня-охотника: обычное ничем невыразительное лицо, которое могло принадлежать простому работяге, с непримечательными чертами и серыми, практически бесцветными глазами, покрытое щетиной с проседью. Из запоминающегося был только шрам, начинавшийся под левым глазом и спускавшийся через скулу к сонной артерии.  
Стайлз не помнил, чтобы испытывал когда-то такую жажду чьей-то крови. Однако сейчас, чувствуя отголоски той сильной боли, которую испытывал Дерек, мешавшейся с его собственной, парень весьма детально представлял, как можно разделать того оборотня его же охотничьим ножом.  
Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, чтобы смыть кровь, Стилински принялся за раны на плече. Кое-как перебинтовав самого себя, он вытащил из кармана чудом не выпавший где-нибудь в парке телефон и позвонил по последнему набранному номеру.  
\- Да, - Мартин ответила на седьмом гудке.  
Судя по эху, девушка вышла либо в коридор, либо вообще для верности закрылась в школьном туалете.  
\- Лидия, а ты можешь залечить раны на человеке так же быстро, как и на оборотне? – придав голосу бодрости, спросил Стайлз.  
\- Да, если они не смертельные.  
Парень окинул взглядом порозовевшие от крови бинты:  
\- Не смертельные… Ну, практически.  
\- Что случилось? – выдержки ведунье было не занимать, её голос звучал совершенно спокойно.  
\- На месте расскажу. Ты можешь прямо сейчас подъехать к моему дому? – Стилински тяжело опустился на край ванной.  
\- Насколько всё плохо?  
\- Слегка мутит от слабости, но я не уверен, что это мои ощущения, - Стайлз потёр лоб.  
\- Понятно, главное не теряй сознание – я уже еду.  
\- Спасибо, - парень повесил трубку.  
Оглядев себя с ног до головы, Стилински пришёл к выводу, что ему не мешало бы раздобыть одежду, так как то немногое, что на нём осталось, было запачкано кровью. Как-то не комильфо было, назначив красивой девушке встречу, являться в таком виде. Парень как раз поднялся на ноги, чтобы совершить вылазку в свою комнату, как из-за двери ванной раздался голос отца.  
\- Стайлз, ты тут.  
Стилински замер, на всякий случай, решив ещё и не дышать.  
\- Сын, я знаю, что ты в ванной.  
Парень вопросительно посмотрел в зеркало, но от его отражения предложений не последовало, так что он на цыпочках подкрался к двери.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Да, - очень тихо ответил младший Стилински.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – судя по шороху одежды и тени под дверью, шериф прислонился к косяку.  
\- Я прогуливаю уроки, – честно сознался Стайлз.  
\- Я не об этом.  
Парень напрягся, тон у отца был непривычно суровым и одновременно взволнованным.  
\- Стайлз?  
Младший Стилински промолчал, уперевшись лбом в плитку на стене.  
\- В твоей комнате недавно раздался грохот и я заглянул внутрь.  
Стайлз несколько раз приложился лбом о стену.  
\- Чья это кровь, сын?  
\- Моя, от перенапряжения из носа пошла.  
\- Там несколько полностью пропитанных ею футболок, покрывало, стена и подоконник. Чья это кровь, Стайлз? – голос отца звучал обвиняюще.  
\- Не моя, – сказал правду Стилински.  
\- А следы в коридоре?  
Стайлз мысленно чертыхнулся.  
\- А вот эта уже моя.  
\- Сын, что происходит?  
\- Ничего хорошего, пап, – парню хотелось залезть в ванну, включить воду и утопиться.  
Не так он представлял себе этот разговор. Если честно, он вообще никак не представлял, что ему когда-нибудь придётся рассказывать отцу про оборотней и всю ту чертовщину, которая творилась на самом деле. По крайней мере, не в обозримом будущем.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
\- Не могу, – Стайлз уже мысленно окунул свою голову под воду и выдыхал весь воздух, что был в лёгких.  
\- Я хочу помочь, ребёнок. Просто расскажи мне – это не убьёт меня, сын.  
От того сколько боли и усталости было в этих словах, парню захотелось завыть: долго, протяжно, до хрипа и боли в связках. Шериф всегда поддерживал сына, закрывал глаза на его проделки и прикрывал от последствий, доверял ему самому делать выбор и принимать решения, а в случае беды приходил на помощь, и любил настолько сильно, насколько Стайлз того не заслуживал. Младший Стилински был весьма хреновым сыном, за что ему бывало ужасно стыдно. И в данный момент он надеялся, что в аду для него найдётся отдельный круг.  
\- Боюсь, что убьёт, - Стайлз открыл дверь, выходя в коридор.  
\- О Боже! Кто это сделал? – шериф в ужасе разглядывал следы побоев и пропитавшуюся кровью повязку на плече.  
\- Одна слетевшая с катушек «пума», - парень скривился.  
\- Тебе нужно в больницу!  
\- Нет.  
\- Стайлз! – старший Стилински потянулся, чтобы взять сына за плечи, но отдёрнул руки, чтобы не навредить ранам. – У тебя кровь и…  
\- Послушай, пап. Я знаю, что это прозвучит, как бред сумасшедшего, но… Оборотни существуют! – на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз.  
\- Сын, ты ведь понимаешь…  
\- Что после таких слов по мне психушка плачет? Да, пап. Но тех людей, которых недавно растерзала стая пум, на самом деле убил человек, оставивший на мне это, - младший Стилински здоровой рукой обвёл разорванное плечо.– Сейчас в городе две стаи и…  
В дверь позвонили.  
\- Это Лидия. Послушай, па, ты пока перевари всё это, я сейчас вернусь, - Стайлз оставил отца стоять в коридоре с выражением полнейшей прострации на лице и кинулся открывать дверь.  
На пороге оказалась ведунья с огромной сумкой в руках.  
\- Как я и думала, - цокнула языком девушка, окинув взглядом Стилински.  
Парень посторонился, пропуская её в дом.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински, – Мартин замерла, увидев шерифа наверху лестницы.  
\- Он знает. В смысле, я пытался ему рассказать, но ещё не успел, – начал оправдываться Стайлз.  
Лидия, закатила глаза.  
\- В гостиную, - скомандовала девушка, и оба Стилински послушно направились в заданном направлении.  
\- Мистер Стилински, вы не могли бы принести мне таз полный тёплой воды, - улыбнувшись, Лидия повернулась к шерифу.  
\- Да, сейчас, – старший Стилински ушёл в ванную.  
\- А вода тебе нужна потому, что ты связана с водными духами? – спросил Стайлз, который провёл параллели.  
\- Да.  
\- А если бы твоей стихией была земля?  
\- Пришлось бы тебя прикопать, - на полном серьёзе сообщила Мартин.  
\- Боюсь спрашивать, что было бы, если бы это был огонь, - парень поморщился, потому что Лидия начала разматывать бинты на его плече.  
\- И правильно, - девушка улыбнулась краешком губ.  
\- А какая стихия была у Марты?  
\- Земля.  
\- Вы сейчас о Марте Хэйл говорите? – отец появился в дверном проёме.  
\- Да. Она была такой же как Лидия. Видишь ли, помимо оборотней существуют ещё и ведуньи, они обладают магией и могут исцелять людей, - Стайлз выдавил виноватую улыбку.  
\- Не только людей, и не только исцелять, - поправила парня Мартин. – Воду, пожалуйста.  
\- Что ещё существует, о чём я должен знать? – шериф опустил таз на журнальный столик рядом с диваном, на котором сидели Лидия с младшим Стилински.  
\- Честно, я ещё пока с оборотнями не разобрался, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – А почему я никогда не видел, чтобы Марта приносила в наш дом землю?  
\- К стихии обращаются тогда, когда проблема связана с магией или магическими существами. – Лидия что-то искала в своей безразмерной сумке. – В прошлый раз это был аконит, теперь когти оборотня – система понятна? – девушка вытащила небольшую банку, в которой хранилась какая-то засушенная трава.  
\- Эм, да.  
\- Замечательно, а теперь помолчи, – ведунья вынула несколько стеблей травы и, достав из бокового кармашка зажигалку, подожгла их, читая какую-то тарабарщину.  
Пепел упал в таз, и вода окрасилась в тёмно-синий.  
\- Предупреждаю, это будет…  
\- …адски больно, - закончил за неё парень.  
\- Нет, это будет просто больно, - Лидия невольно поджала губы. – Но лучше тебе что-нибудь прикусить.  
\- Сейчас, - старший Стилински вытащил ремень из брюк.  
Стайлз послушно зажал сложенную пополам кожаную полоску зубами.  
Ведунья погрузила руки в воду, и та, как и в прошлый раз, покрыла руки девушки, как перчатки. Накрыв раны ладонями, Мартин зашептала заклятия, но вода в этот раз не стала проникать под кожу, а, кажется, начала просто кипеть, обжигая. Шериф в полном ошеломлении наблюдал за происходящим. Стайлз же абсолютно не следя за тем, что делала Лидия, вцепился в диван до белизны в пальцах и мычал, терзая зубами отцовский ремень. Ведунья всё-таки приврала – боль была просто сумасшедшая. Хотя, возможно в понимании девушки, это была не самая высокая болевая ступень, но тогда было просто страшно представить, что вчера пришлось испытать Дереку.  
Постепенно вся вода испарилась с рук Мартин, и та окунула ладони в таз повторно.  
\- Осталось немного, - сообщила она, прежде чем снова начать лечебную экзекуцию.  
Когда парень уже был готов отключиться от боли, Лидия убрала руки.  
\- Всё. Осталось осмотреть твои синяки, но это уже безболезненно, – девушка встряхнула руками, разбрызгивая остатки воды.  
Младший Стилински скосил глаза на своё плечо: страшные рваные борозды от когтей исчезли, на их месте появились тонкие рубчатые шрамы, всё ещё ярко красные, но уже не представляющие никакой опасности для жизни парня.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, когда руки Мартин легли на его рёбра.  
\- У тебя треснуло три ребра, - сообщила девушка.  
\- Так вот почему они хрустели, - Стилински пожал плечами, получив лёгкий тычок от ведуньи.  
Парень прислушался к себе, но из ощущений от этого прикосновения было лишь тепло, сращивающее его кости.  
Пока Лидия занималась всеми ушибами, синяками, царапинами, а так же сращивала разбитый нос Стайлза, он рассказывал отцу весьма отредактированную версию всего, что произошло. С того момента, как какой-то любитель здорового образа жизни на своей пробежке наткнулся на половину трупа девушки и до сегодняшней стычки с оборотнями, которые были ещё и охотниками. Шериф бледнел, хмурился, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, а так же отбивал пальцами бешеную дробь на своём колене, что было признаком крайнего нервного возбуждения у старшего Стилински.  
\- Ты мог погибнуть, Стайлз!  
\- Но я всё ещё жив, - парень потёр только что залеченный затылок.  
\- Ты не полезешь в это, - строго сказал отец.  
\- У них Дерек, - привёл свой аргумент младший Стилински.  
\- Вот пускай его стая его и спасает.  
\- Это и моя стая тоже, - отрезал парень и лишь через несколько секунд удивился тому, каким тоном разговаривает с собственным родителем.  
\- Тогда я пойду с тобой, - шериф сурово посмотрел на сына.  
\- Нет, в случае чего, хотя бы один Стилински должен остаться в живых, - Стайлз ответил ему таким же взглядом.  
\- Они твоя стая, а ты моя семья, сын, – старший Стилински протянул руку и коснулся колена парня.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Стайлз после долгого молчания.  
\- Что собираешься делать?  
\- Соберу стаю, если получится – раздобуду подкрепление, и выпотрошу этих ублюдков, - жёстко отозвался парень.  
\- Стайлз, - шерифу не очень понравилась последняя часть плана.  
\- Они его пытают, прямо сейчас.  
\- Ты не можешь этого знать, - старший Стилински попытался если не подбодрить, то хотя бы отговорить сына от дурных мыслей.  
\- Я знаю – чувствую, - Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Связь позволяет ощущать им друг друга на расстоянии, - пояснила Лидия.  
Парень кивнул, подтверждая её слова. Как только его собственная боль утихла, он почувствовал то, что переживал Хэйл. Для Стайлза это была не физическая пытка, а моральная: он знал, что его волку причиняют боль. Связь тянула его туда, чтобы он мог помочь, облегчить страдания, защитить… Но на данный момент, Стилински приходилось оставаться на месте, придумывая план, который бы включал не только поход за Дереком, но и благополучное возвращение всей стаи из обратно.  
В кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон. Стайлз вытащил его, удивлённо уставившись на экран – звонил Айзек.  
\- Какого чёрта происходит, Стилински? – прорычал в трубку Лейхе.  
Парень, пожав плечами, вопросительно уставился на Лидию.  
\- Беты способны чувствовать альфу через их связь. Это не так, как у вас двоих, но оборотни знают, если с кем-то из стаи что-то не так, – ответила на его молчаливый вопрос ведунья.  
\- Собери всех, и приезжайте ко мне. Сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался с того конца провода Айзек.  
\- Отлично, - Стайлз повесил трубку. – Пап, у тебя есть что-нибудь по делам о недавних нападениях диких животных? Нужно узнать точное место, где они держат Дерека.  
\- Нет, всё осталось на работе. Я съезжу в участок за документами и поставлю кого-нибудь на замену на моё дежурство, – шериф поднялся со своего места. – Вы ведь не собираетесь ничего предпринимать прямо сейчас?  
\- Нет, пока нет, – парень отрицательно качнул головой, покусывая подушечку большого пальца, собирая в голове пазл из всего произошедшего недавно, и пытаясь подставить его в начавший формироваться набросок плана.  
\- Постараюсь, сделать всё быстро, - старший Стилински уже стоял с ключами от машины у входной двери.  
\- Увидимся, - Стайлз тоже поднялся на ноги.  
Некоторое время он просто стоял, бездумно глядя в пространство, пытаясь абстрагироваться от сильного приступа боли, который испытывал сейчас Хэйл.  
– Ладно, - парень, наконец, смог совладать со связью с Дереком. - Пойду, переоденусь, - он кисло улыбнулся ведунье.  
\- Подожди! – окрик девушки застал его на последней ступеньке лестницы. – Свяжись с отцом, нужно найти Хранителя, который помогал раньше Марте. Возможно, он всё ещё живёт в Бейкан Хилз или сможет назвать имена нынешних Хранителей, находящихся неподалёку. Его имя… Алан... Алан Дитон, - Лидия листала дневник миссис Хэйл.  
\- Его не нужно искать – ты к нему свою Праду водишь, - Стайлз прислонился к стене, наблюдая за тем, как Мартин поднимается к нему по лестнице, с огромным фолиантом в руках.  
\- Ветеринар?  
\- Должен же кто-то делать оборотням прививки, - усмехнулся парень, снова доставая телефон.  
\- Стайлз?! – раздался в трубке взволнованный голос друга, который в этот раз ответил на звонок после первого гудка. – Что происходит?!  
От вопросов «что происходит?» и «что случилось?» парню хотелось застрелиться или хотя бы пальнуть из ружья в спрашивающего, но он не стал делать ни первого, ни второго.  
\- Мы в дерьме, причём ниже уровня ватерлинии. Так что по дороге ко мне, захвати своего начальника со всеми его магическими примочками.  
\- Ты в порядке?!  
\- Я – да. В полном. Буду ждать.  
Скотт отключился, и Стайлз порадовался, что тот не стал задавать новые вопросы.  
\- Знаешь, я чувствую себя очень странно, - честно признался парень, пропуская Лидию в первой в свою комнату.  
\- А поточнее? Понятие «странно» в последнее время заиграло для меня новыми красками, - фыркнула девушка, приземляясь на край не заправленной кровати.  
\- Я и раньше придумывал разные сумасшедшие планы, подбивая на них Скотта. Но сейчас, - Стилински вытащил из шкафа новую футболку и джинсы, - я собираюсь вести свою маленькую армию оборотней в бой. И, знаешь, при этом испытываю какую-то странную уверенность в том, что делаю. До этого со мной такого не случалось. Я, конечно, бравировал, но никогда не ощущал этого… стержня, что ли. А то, как я говорил с отцом? Между нами никогда не было разговоров в подобном тоне. И моя гиперактивность куда-то сама собой пропала.  
\- Это связь. Когда альфе требуется помощь или он не может сам защитить стаю, она переключается на тебя. Ты в какой-то степени сейчас альфа стаи, хотя всё ещё остаёшься человеком, - Мартин задумчиво разглядывала свой идеальный маникюр.  
\- Опять она. И сколько ещё волшебных функций у этой нашей связи?  
\- Много.  
\- Много – это сколько?  
\- Это живая магия, Стайлз. Она подстраивается под любую ситуацию, пытаясь найти наиболее благополучный выход из неё для стаи. И обычно использует кого-то из вас, как свой инструмент, – ведунья прямо посмотрела на Стилински. – То, что ты пара альфы, налагает на тебя определённые обязательства перед остальными.  
\- Вот если бы мне так в остальной жизни на бонусы везло, - вздохнул парень, расстёгивая джинсы. – Лидия, ты не против?  
\- Что?  
\- Я хочу переодеться. Может, отвернёшься?  
\- Да, прости, – девушка села к нему спиной. – Знаешь, ты смотришь на меня сейчас совсем по-другому.  
\- В смысле? – Стайлз натянул на себя футболку.  
\- Ещё вчера ты думал, что влюблён в меня, а сегодня?  
\- Я… - парень задумался, надевая джинсы и обуваясь. – Я всё ещё люблю тебя. Просто, наверное, так любят сестру, а не девушку, с которой собираются встречаться.  
\- Сестру, значит? – Мартин оглянулась через плечо на Стилински.  
Парень немного замялся: недавно Лидию бросил Джексон, теперь вот он заявил, что не рассматривает её как девушку, с которой можно встречаться. Стайлз не хотел обидеть Мартин, но его слова были не очень-то приятными.  
\- Ты всегда будешь особенным человеком для меня, - честно признался парень.  
\- Я знаю, братишка, – ведунья похлопала по кровати рядом с собой, и Стилински сел около неё.  
\- Я тоже чувствую себя сейчас странно – всё перевернулось с ног на голову, и я ещё не поняла: хорошо это или плохо, – Лидия взяла Стайлза за руку. – Но нас в этой лодке двое.  
\- Если будем тонуть, то я оставлю тебя плавать на куске двери, а сам уйду под ледяную воду, напевая «My heart will go on». Ну, или ты меня утопишь – я жутко фальшивлю, - парень сжал ладонь Мартин в своих, а девушка, рассмеявшись, устроила голову на плече Стилински.  
Они просидели несколько минут в тишине, пока Стайлз не ощутил странный звон на краю подсознания.  
\- Стая здесь, - сообщил он Лидии.  
Когда они вышли на крыльцо, Порш Джексона, Ауди Эрики и Вольво Элисон только-только закончили парковаться у дома. Помимо стаи, младшей Арджент и Дитона, приехали ещё и Лиза с Денни. Стилински окинул их задумчивым взглядом, но всё же согласно кивнул самому себе – вся стая была в сборе.  
\- Что она здесь делает? – Рейес ткнула пальцем на стоящую рядом с парнем Мартин.  
\- Она ведунья вашей стаи, - вместо Стайлза ответил Дитон.  
\- И что это значит? – Эрика недовольно надула губы.  
\- Будешь зарываться – сглажу, – Лидия, развернувшись на каблуках, первой вошла в дом.  
\- Ну, и какого хрена здесь творится? – задал вопрос в лоб Уиттмор, как только все расселись в гостиной.  
\- У Дерека большие неприятности, - ответил Стилински.  
\- Откуда тебе знать? Он больше недели назад укатил куда-то, сказав всем не высовываться? – скривился Джексон, всем своим видом показывая, что только зря тратит своё бесценное время.  
\- Всё это время он был здесь.  
\- Здесь?! – Уиттмор оглядел комнату от потолка до пола.  
\- А ты разве его запах не чуешь? - Эрика показательно подёргала кончиком носа.  
\- И что он здесь делал? – не унимался Джексон.  
\- Прятался от охотников, до сегодняшнего утра, - Стайлз передёрнул плечами, вспоминая недавнюю встречу с кочевниками.  
\- Если отец его поймал, я бы знала, - Элисон отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Это был не Крис, а Джерард. – Большая часть присутствующих в комнате скривилась, стоило Стилински упомянуть это имя.  
\- Всё равно отцу бы доложили.  
\- Дерек рассказывал вам про кочевников?  
Все беты закивали.  
\- Как оказалось, это оборотни-охотники, - Стайлз взъерошил ежик на голове, оценивая реакцию на эту информацию.  
\- Ну, и что с того? Хэйл влип – ему и выбираться, - Джексон беспечно пожал плечами.  
\- А то, что если он умрёт – вы друг другу глотки порвёте в полнолуние, пытаясь выяснить, кто из вас теперь альфа, - холодно припечатал его Стилински. – Вы стая, а значит, одна семья: он умрёт за вас, а вы – за него. Возможно, он вам этого не объяснил, но ближе, чем стая у вас никого и никогда не будет. Вы все связаны, и как бы ты сейчас ни плевался ядом, Уиттмор, ты чувствуешь, что с ним что-то происходит. Это сводит твоего волка с ума, что, в свою очередь, выводит тебя из себя. Вот только ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
Замолчав, Стайлз заметил, что все беты как-то вжались в свои места, стараясь выглядеть незаметнее, а в комнате повисла звенящая тишина.  
\- Не злись, - тихо попросила Лидия, положив свою руку на плечо парня, и того ощутимо отпустило.  
\- Даже если так, тебе-то какое до этого дело? – Джексон всё ещё продолжал упорствовать.  
\- Я его пара, - Стилински оглядел вытянувшиеся лица всех присутствующих, у Скотта даже, кажется, опять случился приступ астмы.  
\- Это делает тебя главным? – с вызовом спросил Уиттмор.  
Лейхе предупреждающе на него зарычал.  
\- Хочешь занять моё место – всегда, пожалуйста, Джексон, – Стайлз не сразу сообразил, что оскалился на бету своими человеческими зубами.  
Уиттмор сник, но тут же, видимо, нашёлся, что ответить, однако, Денни похлопал его по колену, и оборотень предпочёл промолчать.  
\- Значит, и охотники, и оборотни одновременно? – уточнила Арджент.  
\- Да, я не видел их альфу и не знаю, сколько их на самом деле, но сегодня утром мы столкнулись с семью оборотнями, – Стайлз поднялся со своего места и отошёл к окну.  
Парень не знал, что сейчас делали с Хэйлом, но оборотень испытывал ужаснейшую боль, от которой даже у Стилински темнело в глазах.  
\- Ты уверен, что он всё ещё жив? – подал голос Бойд.  
\- Жив, и частично цел, - Стайлз дёрнул плечом, не поворачиваясь к стае лицом.  
\- Если альфа умрёт, вы все это почувствуете, - подтвердил его слова Дитон. – Если они забрали Дерека с собой, а не убили на месте, то он им для чего-то нужен. Они не станут его убивать, во всяком случае, сразу.  
\- И зачем им мог понадобиться Хэйл? – Поинтересовался Уиттмор, которому, видимо, надоело молчать.  
Стилински покачал головой, наблюдая, как соседка выставляет на крыльцо ящики с тыквами.  
\- Завтра Хэллоуин? – Стайлз резко обернулся к бетам.  
\- Ну, да. – Денни пожал плечами.  
\- Шабаш, - одновременно выпалили Стайлз и Лидия.  
\- Значит, они решили провести какой-то ритуал, для которого им понадобился альфа, - Мартин задумчиво накручивала рыжий локон на палец.  
\- Точнее его кровь или сердце, возможно, печень, - поправил её ветеринар.  
Стайлз зло глянул на него, но промолчал.  
\- Нам нужно вытащить Дерека до того, как луна завтра войдёт в полную силу, - ведунья подошла к Стайлзу, обнимая его за плечи – ощущение чужой боли сразу же притупилось. – Времени у нас до одиннадцати вечера.  
\- И как мы это сделаем? – оглянулся на парня Айзек.  
\- Отец привезёт наработки полиции по недавним нападениям кочевников, надеюсь, из них мы узнаем место, где держат Хэйла. Туда мы и нагрянем, если повезёт, то в компании охотников, - Стайлз выразительно посмотрел на Элисон. – Я смогу переговорить с твоим отцом сегодня?  
\- Да, но я не уверена, что он согласится, - Арджент кинула на парня виноватый взгляд.  
\- Я постараюсь быть убедительным.  
\- А если тебя пошлют? – Эрика явно сегодня была не в самом лучшем расположении духа.  
\- Так или иначе, у нас будет Баргест, – Лидия вышла вперёд, сложив руки на груди.  
\- А что такое баргест? – нахмурился Скотт.  
\- Злой дух в виде огромной чёрной собаки с горящими красными глазами, увидеть его означает беду, – ответил на вопрос МакКола Бойд.  
\- А нам это нужно? В смысле, мы и так в заднице, может не стоит усугублять? – Лейхе перевёл взгляд с Мартин на Стайлза.  
Стилински лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Для оборотней Багрест является хранителем. Духи предков принимают его форму для защиты священных земель от обычных людей. Но призвать его специально… - Дитон задумчиво потёр подбородок, - это довольно сложно, хотя бы потому, что на установления связи с одним из предков потребуется определённое время. Того, что есть у нас, недостаточно.  
\- Я смогу, - уверенно заявила ведунья.  
\- Отлично. Тогда осталось уточнить стоит ли выписывать пригласительные на Криса и его охотников, - подвёл черту под обсуждением Стайлз.  
Элисон поднялась первой, за нею встала вся остальная стая.  
\- Вы все собрались ехать к Арджентам? – Стилински обвёл взглядом начавших собираться бет.  
\- Команда моральной поддержки, - Рейес хищно улыбнулась. – Айзек, милый, захвати помпоны.  
Лейхе только усмехнулся, следуя за своей парой.  
\- Я сегодня остался без Джипа, - пожаловался ведунье Стайлз.  
\- Ты начинаешь наглеть, Стилински, – Мартин изобразила недовольство на лице. – Ладно, пошли.  
Садясь в машину, парень отправил отцу СМС о том, что они направляются к Арджентам.

Стайлз вызвался быть единственным парламентёром от их делегации оборотней в этих переговорах, запретив остальным даже порог переступать. Честно говоря, он был несказанно рад этому своему решению. Разговор с Крисом и без оборотней был довольно бурным. И, если бы Стилински не окрикнул стаю, те бы ворвались в дом охотников, когда старший Арджент протирал им стену в гостиной. Парень уже свыкся с тем, что его используют в качестве полироли для вертикальных поверхностей. Зато стая разъярённых ворвавшихся внутрь волков, чтобы защитить его пока ещё не попранную честь, явно бы довела и без того раскалённую обстановку до температуры ядерного взрыва, закончив разговор полной неудачей. Однако прокричавшись на Стайлза, разбив пару декоративных ваз и вмолотив несколько раз со всей силы в стену, Крис пришёл к душевному равновесию.  
\- Джерард нарушил кодекс. Он связался с оборотнями и позволил им убивать невинных людей, а теперь собирается провести магический ритуал, - Арджент сидел на диване, сцепив пальцы в замок до белизны в костяшках, и невидяще смотрел в огонь в камине. – Ответственность за это лежит на нашей семье.  
\- Ну не только, там же ведь были и другие охотники, - попытался подбодрить его Стилински, потирая всё ещё болящий от удара о стену затылок.  
\- Нет, ни один уважающий себя охотник не позволил бы себе быть оборотнем.  
\- Вы что харакири делаете, если вас вдруг какой-нибудь оборотень тяпнет?  
\- Так гласит кодекс, мы следуем ему, – отчеканил Крис.  
\- Не то, что бы мне было приятно пинать лежачего, но сначала Кейт, теперь Джерард… Отец говорит, что один раз – это случайность, два – совпадение. И неужели, по-вашему, не нашлось ещё ни одного охотника, который сделал бы нарушение кодекса системой? – скептически хмыкнул Стайлз.  
\- Как он выглядел?  
\- М?  
\- Как выглядел тот, кто напал на тебя сегодня? – Крис был недоволен, но, по-видимому, согласен с парнем.  
\- Эммм, может на голову выше меня, тёмные с проседью волосы, серые глаза и шрам на пол лица.  
\- Шрам? – Арджент подобрался, как гончая, взявшая след.  
\- Да, от левого глаза до шеи, - описал Стилински сегодняшнего охотника-оборотня.  
Крис поднялся, начав расхаживать перед камином, задумчиво водя пальцами над верхней губой.  
\- Тим Бэт. Мы несколько раз с ним пересекались. Этот шрам ему оставил омега, которого мы загнали недалеко от Вашингтона. Но Тим умер два года назад – неудачная охота, – Арджент, наконец, остановился. – Если он всё же выжил и стал оборотнем, то у нас большие проблемы: охотником он был первоклассным.  
\- Объединим силы? – предложил Стайлз.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это будет разовой акцией: охотник оборотню не товарищ? – уточнил Крис.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда по рукам.  
Стилински тоже поднялся на ноги и пожал охотнику руку.  
\- Можете заходить, но только без сверкания глазами, - парень позвал всю остальную стаю.  
Вместе с бетами в дом вошёл и шериф. Обняв сына, он обменялся рукопожатием с Крисом, после чего Виктория пригласила всех в оружейную в подвале.  
\- У нас всего четыре убитых, все бездомные. Одного нашли в двух милях от границы города в заповеднике Бейкан Хилз. – Отец разложил свои бумаги поверх карты города и его окрестностей, отмечая маркером места нападения кочевников.  
\- Дерек сказал, что стая омег так даёт знать о своём появлении местному альфе, поэтому тело оставили недалеко от его дома, - Стайлз стоял рядом с шерифом, разглядывая полицейские отчёты.  
\- Ещё один труп мы нашли у самой черты заводского района, вот здесь, - старший Стилински отметил ещё одну точку на карте. – Третьего убитого обнаружили через день в пригороде, что в трёх милях от первого места убийства и в пяти – от второго. Рядом с ним Николсон нашёл отпечатки мужских армейских ботинок одиннадцатого размера с частицами извести в них, но эта версия не рассматривалась, так как коронер подтвердил, что причиной смерти стало нападение диких животных, – ещё один кружок на карте. – Последнего нашли два дня назад. Согласно показаниям бывшей жены, которая его опознала, мистер Уинлекс жил в одном из заброшенных складов деревообрабатывающего завода, что подтвердили несколько бездомных оттуда, которых опросили наши офицеры. Тело нашли опять же в черте города, на юго-западной окраине заповедника, – шериф отметил последнее место убийства.  
\- Четыре трупа, каждый на разных концах города. И ниточка к заводскому району, – подытожил старший Арджент. – Это около восьми квадратов координатной сетки… у меня хватит людей, чтобы прочесать каждый, но они не останутся незамеченными, а это может быть опасно.  
\- Известь, – Виктория стала во главе стола. – Позавчера, когда Джерард вернулся, он оставил следы на ковре. В Бейкан Хилз только один закрытый завод по производству силикатных кирпичей.  
\- Нужный нам ангар или склад назовёт любой бездомный за упаковку пива, - предложил Бойд самый простой вариант поиска.  
\- Для этого хватит и двух человек, - согласно кивнул Крис.  
\- Даже зная, где держат Хэйла, идти туда будет очень опрометчиво: Джерард и Тим прекрасно знают все наши слабые и сильные стороны. Если там группа подготовленных охотников, наделённых силой оборотней, даже с численным перевесом мы окажемся в невыгодном положении. Тем более, мы не сможем использовать весь арсенал, учитывая, что в этот раз с нашей стороны будут выступать оборотни. – Мать Элисон встретилась взглядом с мужем, и тот согласно кивнул. – Нам нужно преимущество.  
\- Я могу скрыть наше приближение до того момента пока мы не доберёмся до места, - предложила Лидия.  
\- Этого недостаточно, - покачал головой Крис.  
\- Баргест, - озвучил преимущество стаи Дитон.  
Оба старших Арджента моментально впились взглядами в Хранителя.  
\- Это возможно? – в конце концов, спросила Виктория.  
\- Да, - подтвердила Мартин.  
\- Крис, отправь людей – мы должны знать точное расположение стаи Бэта. Мисс Мартин позаботится о том, чтобы силовой перевес был на нашей стороне, а Стилински присмотрят за стаей, - подвела итог совещания миссис Арджент.  
Уже уходя, Стайлз столкнулся со старшим Арджентом.  
\- Мне вот всё было интересно: зачем ты влез во всё это, Стайлз? – спросил мужчина у Стилински.  
\- Не мог бросить друга и… И считал, что в моей жизни не хватает приключений, - честно признался парень.  
\- А теперь? Приключений для тебя достаточно? – с лёгкой издёвкой поинтересовался Крис.  
\- Мог бы даже поделиться с кем-нибудь, - в тон ему ответил Стайлз.  
\- В этот раз у тебя получилось заручиться поддержкой нашей семьи, а в следующий раз может статься так, что я буду целиться уже в тебя. Не повезло тебе, парень, быть связанным с оборотнем. – Арджент сочувственно похлопал Стилински по плечу.  
\- Ваша дочь связана со Скоттом.  
\- Моя дочь охотница…  
\- Я в курсе, - Стайлз скинул руку охотника с себя. – И ей всю жизнь предстоит убивать кровожадных монстров, жаждущих её крови. Разве плохо, если один такой монстр всегда будет на её стороне, готовый порвать глотку любому за свою пару. На дворе двадцать первый век, так что вместо того, чтобы точить вилы, разжигать костры и разыгрывать шекспировскую трагедию, уже давно можно было бы мирно договориться, – парень замер у самого порога, глядя прямо на Криса, потом поднял взгляд на стоящую на ступенях лестницы Викторию и, кивнув ей на прощание, вышел.

Ардженты уточняли координаты стаи Бэта и стягивали все доступные ресурсы, для завтрашней стычки с ним. Лидия и Дитон, забрав футболки пропитанные кровью Дерека, отбыли в неизвестном направлении, пообещав вернуться позже вечером. Отец о чём-то разговаривал со Скоттом и Элисон, расположившись в углу гостиной. Бойд и Лиза тихо перешёптывались, устроившись в креслах. Джексон громко жаловался с кухни на то, что в доме Стилински вместо заварки солома, но продолжал делать всем чай под чутким руководством Денни. Эрика и Айзек расположились по обе стороны от младшего Стилински на диване: Рейес прижавшись к парню бедром, копалась в своём телефоне, а Лейхе закинул руку на спинку, чтобы касаться, и своей пары, и Стайлза одновременно. Сам же Стилински прибывал в полной прострации – в настоящий момент от него ничего не зависело, и он больше не мог отвлекаться на посторонние дела, из-за чего полностью погрузился в ощущения Дерека. Лёгкая передышка перед новым приступом боли была уже не первой за сегодня, и Стайлз молился, чтобы новой боли не последовало.  
Парень вздрогнул, когда его легко хлопнули по колену: отец протягивал ему исходящую паром чашку чая.  
\- Выйдем подышать? – предложил он.  
\- Да, давай, – Стилински оплёл пальцы вокруг нагревшейся от кипятка керамики и пошёл вслед за шерифом.  
Выйдя наружу, они вдвоём уселись на крыльцо. Отец молча пил свой чай, а Стайлз просто грел руки.  
\- Значит, Дерек Хэйл? – спросил старший Стилински, когда чашка в ладонях парня стала уже едва тёплой.  
\- Да.  
\- Он уже не тот мальчик, что уехал в Нью-Йорк, но… Знаешь, не думал, что ты будешь встречаться с парнем.  
\- Я тоже. А теперь я… - младший Стилински замялся.  
\- Ты не гей, Стайлз.  
\- Нет… Да… Я уже запутался. Не то, что бы меня тянуло к другим парням, меня, в общем-то, и к Дереку не тянет. То есть не сразу… То есть я думал о сексе с ним, но это как-то на втором плане. Чёрт, - парень отпил чая, чтобы хоть так сгладить неловкость, - не представлял я себе этот наш разговор.  
\- Я тоже, не в этом русле уж точно, – шериф потянулся, чтобы поставить чашку на нижнюю ступеньку.  
\- Прости.  
\- Не извиняйся, - отец обнял Стайлза за плечи. – Ты мой сын, и я хочу, чтобы в твоей жизни всё сложилось так, как ты того хочешь. Счастлив ты – счастлив я, а детали не так уж и важны.  
\- Спасибо, па.  
\- Ты его любишь?  
\- Не знаю. С одной стороны я хочу придушить его своими же руками, а с другой - я бы… - Стилински замолчал, думая, как обличить в слова то, что он чувствовал к Дереку.  
\- Я знаю, - шериф понял сына и без слов. – У нас так было с твоей матерью. Она доводила меня до белого каления с пол оборота, но дороже Андреа у меня никого не было. Я не думал, что можно любить кого-то так же сильно, пока не появился ты.  
Стайлз обнял отца.  
\- Пойдём в дом, - шериф встал сам и помог подняться сыну.  
Стоило им переступить порог, как все беты сразу же начали изображать бурную деятельность и полную незаинтересованность обоими Стилински. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что те подслушивали, но у него не было ни сил, ни желания выяснять отношения. Парень просто дошёл до дивана и сел на прежнее место.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как входная дверь распахнулась и в дом вошли Лидия и Дитон, приведя с собой школьную учительницу французского и парня не старше двадцати пяти, коренного американца.  
\- Мисс Морелл? - Стилински встал на ноги.  
\- Анна, Стайлз. Мы ведь не в школе, - женщина улыбнулась. – Больше не ныряешь в реку к водным духам?  
\- Так это вы тогда были в том лесу? – парень неосознанно коснулся рёбер под сердцем, где остались тонкие шрамы после встречи с духами.  
Морелл кивнула, снова улыбаясь.  
Лидия кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Знакомьтесь, это Кэм, - ведунья указала рукой на индейца. – Он тоже один из Хранителей и согласился помочь провести ритуал призыва Баргеста.  
Кэм окинул Стайлза изучающим взглядом и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия:  
\- Так значит ты мать-волчица этой стаи? – на полном серьёзе спросил он.  
Джексон так и прыснул от смеха, но получив подзатыльник от рядом стоящей Элисон, сразу же затих.  
\- В каком-то роде, да, – Стилински потёр шею, пытаясь смириться с новым для себя статусом, но руку индейцу пожал.  
\- Лидия, пора, - объявил Дитон.  
Ведунья кивнула, указав Хранителям на гостиную, а сама, взяв Стайлза под локоть, повела в его комнату.  
\- Мы разбили ритуал на три части. Первую мы уже выполнили, теперь нам нужно создать связь между альфой и Баргестом, но, так как сейчас здесь нет Дерека, ты будешь передаточным звеном, – по дороге начала вводить парня в курс дела девушка.  
\- А это сработает? В смысле, со мной? – уточнил парень.  
\- Должно.  
Оказавшись в комнате, Мартин достала из кармана мел завёрнутый в пергаментную бумагу и начала рисовать на полу, какие-то знаки. Замкнув написанное в два круга, с внутренней и внешней стороны, Лидия указала Стайлзу на центр:  
\- Садись.  
Парень послушно опустился на колени, стараясь нигде не стереть мел.  
\- Скоро луна войдёт в полную силу, и мы начнём ритуал, – Мартин села напротив Стилински за внешним кругом. – Когда всё начнётся, тебя утянет на ту сторону, но это совершенно безопасно – тебе нечего бояться.  
\- Что означает «та сторона»?  
\- Мир духов, – Лидия посмотрела в окно, где сквозь тонкий тюль виднелся полукруг луны. – Нужно немного подождать.  
Стайлз кивнул и задал мучавший его вопрос:  
\- Неужели Марта тоже проводила что-то похожее?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ну, ты сказала, что всё это прочитала в дневниках предыдущих ведуний, вот я и подумал, - парень пожал плечами.  
\- Всё не совсем так, – Лидия задумчиво подёргала себя за прядь волос. – Когда начинаешь читать их дневники это как… Как если бы я сразу же скачала весь архив – знания сами появляются в голове. И не только о том, что делали другие, но и о том, чего они не делали тоже. Ты просто знаешь и всё. Здесь дело не столько в знаниях, сколько в силе.  
\- То есть?  
\- Я знаю множество ритуалов и заклинаний, но не на все у меня может хватить магии. Для чего-то масштабного ведуньи обычно накапливают силу, но у меня не было на это времени. Поэтому я и позвала Хранителей – они будут аккумулировать магию и передавать её мне, – Мартин перевела взгляд на Стайлза.  
\- Тебе хватит силы?  
\- Я надеюсь.  
Стилински потёл лицо ладонями, прогоняя усталость.  
\- Значит, хватит. Что мне делать, когда я окажусь на той стороне?  
\- Ничего, ты будешь лишь проводником для меня. Баргеста призову я, – Мартин снова посмотрела в окно. – Нужно начинать.  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, окинув взглядом комнату напоследок.  
\- Закрой глаза и думай о том, что тебя обычно успокаивает, - посоветовала ведунья, прежде чем начать напевно читать заклинание.  
Парень послушно закрыл глаза, представляя ночное звёздное небо. Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило, но потом голос Лидии стал затихать, и Стайлз почувствовал, как падает вниз. Небо исчезло, перед глазами была лишь темнота такая же, как и та, в которую провалился Стилински.  
Это было бесконечное падение в холодную пустоту. Если бы Стайлз мог хоть что-то разглядеть, то был уверен, что увидел бы облачка пара, которые он выдыхал. Холод сковывал всё тело, забирая остатки тепла. В голове гулом разносилось биение сердца, но по прошлому своему опыту парень не был уверен, что слышит именно себя. Возможно, это был сердечный ритм Дерека или кого-то из стаи.  
Падение как будто ускорилось, и в следующее мгновение он, наконец, упал. Удара как такового не было: по ощущениям Стайлз просто провалился в желе. Тёплое мягкое желе, плотно обхватившее его со всех сторон и пахнущее малиной, как любимое мыло его матери. Стилински хотел протянуть руку и ощупать его, но парень и глазом моргнуть не успел, как его выбросило наверх. Как будто он задержал дыхание под водой, свернувшись калачиком, и его вытолкнуло на поверхность. Осталось только поднять голову и вздохнуть, что парень и сделал.  
Вдох вышел судорожным и захлёбывающимся. Стайлз обнаружил себя лежащим на полу, всё тело скрутила судорога, а из носа по щеке текла кровь. Напротив сидела побледневшая Лидия, обхватившая себя дрожащими руками.  
\- Как ты? – рядом раздался голос Эрики.  
Парень повернул голову и увидел над собой лицо Рейес.  
\- Что случилось? – охрипшим голосом спросил Стилински.  
\- У тебя был припадок, как у меня раньше, – Эрика провела ладонью по его влажным от пота волосам.  
\- У нас получилось? – Стайлз снова повернул голову к Мартин.  
\- Да, - беззвучно ответила та.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, сын?! - перед парнем присел шериф, протягивая воду и салфетки.  
\- Я в порядке, - Стайлз взял стакан и чуть не расплескал всё его содержимое из-за тремора в руках.  
\- Не выпендривайся, Стилински, – подал голос Уиттмор. – Ты себя в зеркало видел? В гроб и то краше кладут. Мы уже думали, что ты тут и откинешься, не приходя в себя.  
Как оказалось, вся стая стояла у двери в коридоре, не заходя в комнату Стайлза.  
\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, Джексон. С того света меня выпроводили под белы рученьки и просили больше в гости не наведываться, - парень принялся стирать с лица кровь.  
\- Ритуал мы закончим завтра, - Лидия поднялась на ноги. – Отдыхай, Стайлз.  
Стая расступилась, пропуская ведунью. Стилински проводил её взглядом и, опираясь на руку отца, тоже встал.  
\- Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? – Скотт подошёл к другу.  
\- Да, приятель, – парень хлопнул МакКола по плечу, выдавив из себя улыбку. – Приму душ, лягу спать и завтра буду круче Бэтмена.  
Беты, удостоверившись, что со Стилински всё в порядке, рассосались, оставив коридор пустым. Стайлз облегчённо вздохнул, оставшись наедине с самим собой. Собрав вещи, он отправился в ванную, где с полчаса простоял под горячими струями, смывая с себя кровь, боль, страх и усталость.  
Добравшись, наконец, до кровати, Стайлз повалился на неё, не раздеваясь. Свернувшись калачиком, он уткнулся носом в подушку, на которой остался запах Хэйла и провалился в сон.

Утро началось с солнечного луча, пробившегося сквозь занавески прямо в глаза Стилински, и щекотки в носу. Назойливо пахло клубникой.  
Стайлз, щурясь, приоткрыл один глаз и уткнулся взглядом прямо в глубокий вырез декольте, из которого в направлении парня вздымалась от каждого вдоха шикарная грудь третьего размера. Может вчерашнее только привиделось Стилински, и парень так и остался в потустороннем мире, и попал в рай или, возможно, ад.  
Скользнув взглядом вверх, Стайлз увидел спящее лицо Эрики, чья светлая прядь всё ещё щекотала ему кончик носа. Блондинка спала, закинув ноги на парня так, чтобы они не свисали с изножья кровати. Сзади их обоих обнимала чья-то рука. Оглянувшись, Стайлз увидел спящего позади него Лейхе.  
Вот ведь, а Стайлз думал, что они с Дереком на этой кровати едва вдвоём помещались. Однако же, всё познаётся в сравнении. Над головой кто-то всхрапнул, и Стилински очень медленно поднял глаза вверх: Джексон спал, лёжа на боку, свисая с обеих сторон кровати и прижавшись спиной к полкам.  
Аккуратно, чтобы никого не разбудить, парень сел. Да уж, сейчас его комната напоминала лежбище морских котиков, или скорее морских волков. Скотт и Вернон спали сидя у изножья кровати, практически уткнувшись лбами в его колени. Слева за кроватью пол был укрыт пледами, на которых спали Денни, Элисон и Лиза. Видимо, Стайлз вчера выглядел совсем уж никаким, раз все остались проследить, не отбудет ли он в мир иной прямо во сне. Стилински бы ещё понял, если бы ночевать остался Скотт, но чтобы вся стая… Сказать, что он чувствовал себя сейчас очень неловко – ничего не сказать.  
Парень попытался бесшумно слезть с кровати, но та выбрала самый неудачный момент, чтобы громко скрипнуть. В ту же секунду пять пар золотистых глаз, распахнувшись, принялись оглядывать комнату в поисках угрозы.  
\- Стилински, какого чёрта тебе не спится, - прошипел Джексон, укладываясь обратно на своё место.  
\- Который час? – сонным голосом спросил Денни.  
\- Половина третьего, - Лиза дотянулась до своего мобильного, лежащего рядом с ней на пледе.  
\- Сколько?! – Стайлз соскочил с кровати, направляясь искать отца – они и так потеряли слишком много времени, необходимого для завершения подготовки их плана.

Дерек едва смог разлепить глаза. Сил, кажется, хватало только на то, чтобы продолжать дышать. Тело превратилось в один большой сгусток боли. Хотя, нет. Руки, за которые он был подвешен к балке, уже настолько онемели, что Хэйл перестал их чувствовать.  
Трансформатор, стоящий в углу, не гудел, направляя ток по контактам, присоединённым к телу альфы, но даже при отсутствии напряжения в несколько сотен вольт, Дерек не мог исцелиться. Раствор аконита, который ему ввели перед тем, как он окончательно отключился, был достаточно разбавлен водой, чтобы не убить его, но ослабил настолько, что Хэйл не то, что регенерировать, а пальцем пошевелить не мог. Поэтому сейчас оборотень разглядывал кровящие порезы на своей груди и животе и пытался собраться с силами, чтобы поднять голову. Когда ему это, наконец, удалось, то он увидел сумеречное небо в разбитых окнах под самым потолком ангара.  
Уже вечер? Неужели о нём забыли на целый день, оставив здесь одного? Мысли ворочались медленно, заставляя прикладывать усилия, чтобы фокусировать своё внимание на том или ином вопросе. Единственное, что Дерек сейчас чётко осознавал, было знание того, что Стайлз в полной безопасности. Хотя вчера Хэйлу показалось, что на несколько бесконечных минут он потерял со своей парой связь, однако, это могло быть игрой измученного непрекращающейся болью разума. Вчера его пытали, и оборотень уже успел потерять счёт времени, более-менее приходя в себя, только когда ему давали немного восстановиться и оправиться от самых серьёзных ранений. Его ни о чём не спрашивали, ни в чём не обвиняли, не просили ни в чём сознаться, просто продолжали раз за разом резать, бить, жечь и топить. Единственным, что он услышал от своих мучителей, было: «Передавай привет сестре, когда окажешься на том свете».  
Дерек не сразу вспомнил, откуда ему знаком один из этих оборотней. Однако лицо со шрамом всё же всплыло в его памяти – охотник! Он выследил их с Лорой в лесу в полнолуние несколько лет тому назад. Они думали, что ушли глубоко в чащу, чтобы не встретить никакого случайного отдыхающего, но стоило Хэйлам превратиться, как их начали загонять, как настоящих зверей. Они бежали через лес, надеясь уйти от преследования, но Дерека подстрелили и тогда Лора сорвалась. Она убила всех пятерых охотников, обратившись, спрятала тела, дотащила брата до машины, довезла до дома, обработала его раны и на несколько дней закрылась в своей комнате. Да они были оборотнями, но это не делало их убийцами, а теперь на совести Лоры было пять человеческих жизней, пусть даже это были и охотники. Дерек пытался поговорить с сестрой, но она выходила из комнаты, только когда он уходил из дома. Хэйл никогда не винил сестру в тех убийствах – они были на его совести: это он не смог бежать быстрее и подставил их обоих, это из-за него Лоре пришлось убивать. Всё, что произошло, было на совести Дерека.  
\- Они первыми нарушили кодекс и напали на нас. В том, что случилось, нет нашей вины – мы лишь защищались, - сказала ему сестра, когда, наконец, вышла к Хэйлу.  
Дерек видел, что те убийства продолжали грызть Лору изнутри, но она наложила вето на эту тему, и Хэйл подчинился воле своей альфы.  
Как оказалось, на счету его сестры было четыре жизни, а не пять. И сейчас Дерек не был уверен хорошо это или плохо.  
\- Оклемался, Хэйл? – тот самый охотник вошёл в ангар.  
Дерек напрягся. Он всё ещё не был способен бороться, но инстинкт приказывал ему сражаться за своё выживание, и оборотень пытался следовать зову волка.  
\- Чшш, – охотник прижал палец к губам, хищно улыбаясь. – Нет, Дерек, я не собираюсь тебя снова пытать. Порезвились и хватит. Что смотришь? Всё ещё не чуешь во мне оборотня? Не один ты знаешь, где взять нужные отвары, чтобы спрятать запах зверя.  
\- Если хочешь отомстить, то тебе следовало вызвать меня на поединок. Теперь ты оборотень, а мы решаем разногласия в честном бою, – альфа заставлял себя держать шею ровно и не отводить взгляда от своего противника.  
\- О, за этот дар, - охотник сверкнул на секунду синей радужкой, - мне стоило поблагодарить твою сестрицу, но, какая жалость, твой дядя уже успел располовинить её. Ей нужно было лучше удостовериться, что все пятеро из нас мертвы, в тот раз. Знаешь, что я подумал, когда пришёл в себя среди мёртвых тел своих товарищей? – мужчина выплюнул свой вопрос прямо Дереку в лицо, остановившись в шаге от него. – Лучше бы она меня убила. Охотник, став оборотнем, не имеет права на жизнь. И я прятался ото всех и вся, пока она снова не пришла ко мне. И знаешь зачем? Поиздеваться. Она не хотела, чтобы я стал оборотнем, чтобы я был её бетой. Она сразу же отреклась от меня, выгнав из стаи и сделав омегой. Я просил её убить меня, но она даже руки не стала марать, сказала лишь, что, если я хочу умереть, то должен сделать это сам – своими руками. Но я не хотел умирать! Я стал парией – изгоем среди своих бывших братьев и омегой среди вашего отродья. А знаешь, что я подумал потом?  
\- К какому психоаналитику стоит записаться? – Хэйл оскалился, изобразив улыбку.  
\- Юмор? Юмор – это хорошо, – мощный удар, заставил Дерека зашипеть, оставив раскачиваться подвешенным на цепях. – Нет, я подумал, о том, что мои навыки охотника остались при мне, а получив вашу силу, я открыл в себе новые возможности. Теперь я мог убивать оборотней с такой же лёгкостью, с которой они убивали обычных людей. Иногда я встречал омег, таких же жертв несчастного случая, как и я, которые хотели присоединиться, и посмотри – из нас вышла отличная стая.  
\- Большое достижение. Прости, что не аплодирую, руки немного заняты. – альфа знал, что за этим последует удар, но не смог удержаться и промолчать – будь его воля, он бы уже заканчивал то, что не доделала Лора.  
\- Не спеши. Аплодировать мы будем тебе, Хэйл. Ты ведь гвоздь нашей сегодняшней программы, - фыркнул охотник.  
\- Решили посмотреть, как старик Арджент запилит меня своим тупым мечом насмерть? Да уж, это зрелище будет получше вечерних стенд-ап шоу, что сейчас показывают на телевидении.  
\- Знаешь, Дерек, мне даже жаль тебя убивать – ты забавный. Однако ты не угадал: Джерард болен и ему нужен укус. Видишь ли, у людей нет панацеи от саркомы лёгких, зато всего один укус оборотня может излечить его за несколько секунд, - мужчина изобразил весьма наигранную скорбь на лице.  
\- Даже после нашей вчерашней прелюдии перед этим разговором я не стану его кусать, – Хэйл зло уставился на охотника.  
\- Ну что ты, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Ты здесь не для этого. Ты ведь знаешь, какая сегодня луна? Она сделает меня альфой, таким же, как и ты – урождённым, более сильным, чем мог бы стать любой обращённый оборотень. Нужно лишь выпустить тебе кишки и съесть твоё сердце, и я получу джек-пот.  
\- Для чего? Чтобы продолжать убивать бездомных?  
\- Ох, Хэйл. Ты ведь знаешь, что волки – это санитары леса. Никогда не проводил параллели с оборотнями? Волки среди людей, способные избавить мир от всей этой гнили и грязи, сделать наше общество чище и лучше.  
\- Тебе всерьёз стоит задуматься о психоаналитике, а лучше о полноценном психиатре. От этой твоей ереси за версту несёт сумасшествием.  
\- Глупая псина, - нож вошёл между рёбер с правой стороны, чудом не задев лёгкое. – Нельзя же всё время думать о себе – нужно стремиться к более высоким целям. Ты не думал, что…  
Дальнейшую часть самозабвенной речи об облагораживании общества Дерек прослушал. Единственными мыслями, которые сейчас остались в голове оборотня были короткие: «Стайлз здесь!» и «Стая!».  
Хэйл чувствовал, что Стилински был не более чем в полумиле от него. Вся радость от осознания этого факта сразу же померкла, когда оборотень понял, что это означает непосредственную опасность для жизни его пары. Даже то, что с ним была стая, не улучшало ситуацию – противник и по силе, и по количеству превосходил волков Хэйла.  
Однако, несмотря на то, что стая подобралась так близко, охотник, со всеми его приобретёнными способностями оборотня всё ещё не обратил на них внимания. Неужели за своей демагогией, он не смог расслышать приближение чужаков? Чего Дерек не мог понять, так это любви охотников к разговорам: они, словно герои дешёвых боевиков, принимались рассказывать о своих дальнейших планах пойманным противникам. Сам Хэйл из этих фильмов ещё в детстве сделал простой вывод: самый лучший враг – это мёртвый враг или, по крайней мере, неосведомлённый.  
О том, что что-то происходит, охотник узнал, только когда где-то за ангаром раздались выстрелы, рык и крики. Замолчав на полуслове, он опрометью кинулся туда, оставив Дерека снова одного. Хэйл бессильно подёргал цепи, зная, что разорвать их не сможет, однако, желание оказаться рядом со Стайлзом, защитить и закрыть от любой угрозы собой свою пару, заставляло его раз за разом напрягать руки, пытаясь освободиться.

Стайлз собрался за считанные минуты и, к своему удивлению, спустившись в холл, застал там слегка растрёпанную, но готовую выдвигаться стаю. Ещё двадцать минут были потрачены на дорогу, и Стилински в компании бет Хэйла и их пар оказался в доме Арджентов. Те, надо сказать, времени не теряли: количество охотников на один квадратный метр просто зашкаливало, туда-сюда сновали люди, грузящие в машины ружья, арбалеты, стрелы и прочее оружие на оборотней. Причём каждый мимо проходящий считал своим долгом окинуть стаю презрительным или подозрительным взглядом. Однако пока в них ни из чего не целились, Стилински и остальные ребята предпочитали не обращать на это никакого внимания.  
\- Стайлз, Джим, - Крис вышел из оружейной, встречая приехавших. – Мы вас ждали.  
Внизу уже собрались незнакомые Стилински охотники и Хранители во главе с Лидией. Бросив взгляд на стол, парень заметил помимо увеличенной карты заводского района чертежи некоторых зданий – кто-то, в отличие от Стайлза, провёл бессонную ночь.  
\- Один местный, разжившись упаковкой пива, - старший Арджент кивнул Бойду, - не только указал нам нужный ангар, но и смог назвать примерное количество оборотней в стае Бэта. К сожалению, порадовать мне вас нечем: там чуть более двадцати оборотней, натасканных в лучших традициях нашей школы. Мы раздобыли чертежи ближайших к ангару построек, и у нас несколько хороших точек для арбалетного огня, – Крис принялся показывать на карте нужные здания. – Машины придётся оставить вне предела их слышимости, а дальше, при помощи мисс Мартин оставаясь незамеченными, мы сможем зайти с разных точек и, не попадая в зону их видимости, взять ангар в кольцо.  
Все собрались вокруг стола, сначала слушая пояснения Арджента, затем обговаривая детали плана. Когда обсуждение закончилось, часть охотников ушла готовить машины к выезду, остальные стали собирать свою экипировку. Стайлз оглядел полки с оружием, мысленно примеряясь то к одному, то к другому, но, подумав, взял только небольшой складной нож. С арбалетом или винтовкой он бы не только выглядел глупо, но от него ещё и вреда было бы больше, чем пользы. Зато нож всегда мог пригодиться. Потом ещё немного подумав, Стилински стянул со стола канцелярскую скрепку, зажигалку и пулю с аконитом – мало ли, что могло пригодиться.  
Выйдя из оружейной, Стайлз заметил Лидию, прощающуюся с Кэмом. Индеец, подхватив сумку, с которой вчера ходила сама Мартин, кивнул ведунье и вышел.  
\- Он с нами не едет? – парень подошёл к девушке.  
\- Нет, он понадобится в другом месте, - Лидия обернулась.  
\- Сегодня ты выглядишь увереннее, чем вчера, - это значит, что ритуал у нас точно получится.  
\- Да, - ведунья улыбнулась, но выглядела при этом довольно грустной. – Я должна извиниться за вчерашнее.  
\- Всё же получилось? – Стилински удивлённо посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Да, но я обещала, что тебе ничего не будет угрожать, а ты чуть не умер у меня на руках.  
\- Хэй, ты же меня знаешь: со мной что угодно может пойти не так. Я сею хаос и разрушения, - Стайлз приобнял Лидию за плечи.  
\- Это точно, - фыркнула Мартин, хлопнув парня по ладони, которую он положил на её плечо. – Твоей стае сейчас не помешает немного хаоса от Стилински.  
Парень оглянулся на сбившихся в кучку ребят, которые вот-вот готовы были оскалиться и зарычать на следящих за ними со всех сторон охотников.  
\- А мне грамм двести виски, - Стайлз вздохнул, собираясь с духом.  
Речи толкать Стилински не умел. Он мог прекрасно заполнять собой эфир, сотрясая воздух о пустом. Но вот сказать что-то, что разом бы подняло всем боевой настрой и заставило бы сражаться до последнего – этого он не умел. Отец с этим отлично справлялся, вот только не шериф должен был позаботиться о стае, пока не было Дерека, а он, Стайлз. Поэтому парень просто встал рядом с остальными, чувствуя себя пятой ногой у собаки. Все разбились на пары, тихо перешёптываясь, а Стилински просто стоял рядом. Ожидая, когда можно уже будет поехать выручать Хэйла.  
\- Лейхе, ты, что там молишься, что ли? – Уиттмор оглянулся на Айзека, который, склонив голову, шептал себе что-то под нос, закрыв глаза.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что кому-то из нас сегодня может не повезти? – Эрика сделала шаг по направлению к Джексону, закрывая собой свою пару.  
\- И что? Мне в религию теперь удариться? – Уиттмор закатил глаза.  
\- Если это поможет тебе продержаться в бою – да, - влез в разговор Стилински.  
\- Может, мы ещё все за руки возьмёмся и дружно помолимся? – выдал очередную порцию яда Джексон.  
\- Отличная идея. Спасибо, Уиттмор, - Стайлз взял за руки Скотта и Лизу.  
Все остальные тоже соединились в цепочку по кругу. Джексон в знак протеста, засунул руки в карманы, однако, Денни просто положил свою ладонь ему на плечо, то же самое сделал и Бойд.  
\- Живущий под кровом Всевышнего под сенью Всемогущего покоится, - начал парень.  
И Вернон, Айзек, Элисон и Лиза тут же подхватили, пока остальные стояли молча, опустив головы.  
\- Говорит Господу: «прибежище мое и защита моя, Бог мой, на Которого я уповаю!»  
Он избавит тебя от сети ловца, от гибельной язвы,  
перьями Своими осенит тебя, и под крыльями Его будешь безопасен; щит и ограждение — истина Его.  
Не убоишься ужасов в ночи, стрелы, летящей днем,  
язвы, ходящей во мраке, заразы, опустошающей в полдень.  
Падут подле тебя тысяча и десять тысяч одесную тебя; но к тебе не приблизится:  
только смотреть будешь очами твоими и видеть возмездие нечестивым.  
Ибо ты сказал: «Господь — упование мое»; Всевышнего избрал ты прибежищем твоим;  
не приключится тебе зло, и язва не приблизится к жилищу твоему;  
ибо Ангелам Своим заповедает о тебе — охранять тебя на всех путях твоих:  
на руках понесут тебя, да не преткнешься о камень ногою твоею;  
на аспида и василиска наступишь; попирать будешь льва и дракона.  
«За то, что он возлюбил Меня, избавлю его; защищу его, потому что он познал имя Мое.  
Воззовет ко Мне, и услышу его; с ним Я в скорби; избавлю его и прославлю его,  
долготою дней насыщу его, и явлю ему спасение Мое».  
\- По машинам, - ошарашено сообщил Крис, оглядывая их импровизированный молебен.  
Стайлз смущённо почесал затылок под взглядами доброго десятка охотников, прибывающих в лёгком ступоре. Нужно ему учиться писать речи, а то это его поднятие командного духа через религиозные тексты вводило порядочных вооружённых граждан в состояние когнитивного диссонанса. Не каждый день охотникам попадаются стаи читающие псалмы хором. Да уж, Арджент явно не простит Стилински, если тот сломает его охотников. Парень, делая вид, что не замечает, как на них все смотрят, пошёл к входной двери.  
\- Отлично, закончится всё тем, что на Рождество мы все будем писать коллективное письмо Санте, - надувшийся Джексон обогнал его, первым направляясь к выходу.  
\- Чувак, не думал, что ты знаешь молитвы, - МакКол шёл рядом со Стилински.  
\- Это был псалом. Когда разбирали вещи мамы, я нашёл у неё псалтырь и… Я иногда читаю его.  
\- И ты веришь? Ну, в Бога? Знаешь, оборотни и магия… Как-то по-другому начинаешь смотреть на мир после такого, - Скотт задумчиво почесал затылок.  
\- Не знаю. Нужно же во что-то верить? – парень только пожал плечами.  
Люди всегда верили в какую-то силу, которая неким образом влияла на их жизнь и судьбу. На которую они равнялись, и которая, по их мнению, могла совершить чудо. Это мог быть Бог, отец, мать, Санта или Бэтмен, в конце концов, - Стайлз тоже был человеком, ему тоже нужно было на что-то опираться.  
\- А откуда Айзек знает этот псалом? – МакКол всё никак не мог отпустить этот вопрос.  
\- У него мама была очень набожной. Мы всегда видели его семью в церкви, когда туда приходили.  
\- Бойд?  
\- Он много читает.  
\- А Элисон?  
\- Приятель, твоя девушка мне как-то Искусство войны цитировала. Видимо, тоже любит духовно обогатиться, - Стилински пожал плечами.  
\- А Лиза? – не унимался МакКол, которого явно заботила собственная неподкованность.  
\- О, мой Бог! Скотт, да откуда мне знать? – не выдержал Стайлз. – Ты поедешь со мной или с Элисон?  
Бета, покачав головой, направился к внедорожнику, в который села младшая Арджент. Стилински, проводив взглядом друга, залез в машину.  
\- Готов? – рядом с парнем сел шериф.  
\- Не знаю, - Стайлз через стекло наблюдал, как прощаются Уиттмор с Макилани и Вернон с Лизой.  
Этих двоих было решено оставить в доме Арджентов на попечение Виктории.  
\- Вот, возьми, – старший Стилински протянул сыну револьвер.  
\- Это…? – парень неуверенно принял из рук отца оружие.  
\- Твоей матери, - подтвердил тот.  
\- Храните дома незарегистрированное оружие, шериф? – улыбнулся Стайлз, прокручивая кончиками пальцев барабан.  
Андреа была метким стрелком, с отцом их свело как раз соперничество на стрельбище. Младший Стилински помнил, как они иногда стреляли по банкам в лесу. Ему тоже пару раз перепадало спустить курок. Правда, тогда он едва справлялся с отдачей, а потом мама заболела, и поездки в лес ушли в небытие. Шериф, судя по всему, периодически чистил револьвер, поддерживая его в пригодном состоянии.  
Задумавшись об Андреа, парень не заметил, как внедорожник, в котором они ехали, остановился. Стоило Стайлзу выйти из машины и пройти пару десятков метров вперёд, как он почувствовал Дерека: то, как оборотень откликнулся на его присутствие. Дальше думать о чём-то было довольно сложно, единственной мыслью было вернуть Хэйла живым и относительно невредимым.  
Оставив стаю и охотников позади, Стилински направился к заднему выходу из ангара. Он знал, где Дерек, знал, как туда добраться, и дошёл бы даже с закрытыми глазами, а следующие за ним по пятам Рейес и Уиттмор увеличивали его шансы на успех в пару десятков раз.  
Грянул первый выстрел, раздались крики, и шум драки – Стайлз прибавил скорости: чем раньше он найдёт Дерека, тем быстрее всё это закончится. Парень не успел сообразить, что происходит, когда Эрика впечатала его в стену, закрывая собой, а Джексон с рыком кинулся на кочевника.  
\- Беги, - крикнула бета, сгруппировавшись для прыжка на второго, появившегося из дверного проёма, оборотня.  
И Стилински побежал – с этой командой он всегда справлялся на «отлично».

Дерек до белого шума в глазах от боли напряг руки, пытаясь порвать цепь, но эта попытка, как и предыдущие, не дала никаких результатов. Оборотень, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, повис на руках, переводя дыхание.  
Дверь в конце ангара с тихим скрипом открылась и в неё просунулась голова Стайлза. Парень воровато и настороженно оглядел каждый угол и, убедившись, что кроме Хэйла в ангаре никого нет, проскользнул внутрь.  
\- Волчья матерь, - Стилински, закусив губу, оглядел альфу с ног до головы. – Ты как?  
\- Жив, - коротко ответил оборотень.  
Стайлз, кивнув, забегал вокруг него, пытаясь найти способ опустить цепь. Хэйл лишь следил за ним, стараясь держать веки открытыми: стоило волку понять, что его пара здесь и ей ничего не угрожает, как резервный запас сил иссяк. После ещё пары кругов вокруг прикованного оборотня Стилински, наконец, понял, что ему не залезть на балку и не размотать цепь, и принялся хлопать себя по карманам.  
\- Да где же ты?! Чёрт! – парень хаотично засовывал руки во все карманы, раз за разом пытаясь там что-то найти. – О! Да! Есть!  
В пальцах Стилински сверкнуло что-то металлическое. Присмотревшись, Дерек понял, что это канцелярская скрепка. Подтащив какой-то ящик, парень взобрался на него ногами и, погнув скрепку, практически повис на альфе, пытаясь дотянуться до кандалов. Стилински сосредоточено свёл брови к переносице, сжал губы в тонкую полоску и даже прищурился, ковыряя замок.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал его Хэйл, руки которого уже не могли удерживать вес двоих.  
\- Не сейчас, волчара! – зашипел на него парень. – Я уже почти…  
Кандалы вдруг расстегнулись, и оборотень, которого ничто больше уже не удерживало в вертикальном положении, начал заваливаться вперёд, прямо на Стилински.  
\- Когда-нибудь у меня будет грыжа, - пропыхтел Стайлз, сумевший поймать оборотня.  
Перекинув руку альфы через шею, Стилински практически поволок его на себе к выходу.  
\- Стайлз, стой, - Хэйл замер, вынуждая парня притормозить. – Там остальные кочевники… Я не смогу их остановить, если…  
\- Не парься, там Арджент и Ко устроили маленький волчий Армагеддон. Остальным сейчас не до нас, - Стилински обхватил альфу за пояс, но сразу же отдёрнул руку. – Дерек, у тебя кровь не останавливается. Только не говори, что это снова аконит!  
Хэйл прижался лбом к виску парня, вдыхая его запах. Даже не смотря на страх, отчаяние и нервное возбуждение, бьющих по обонянию, Стайлз пах для оборотня успокаивающе, позволяя на несколько секунд забыть о боли и смертельной усталости.  
\- Выберемся живыми – убью! – процедил Стилински, становясь лицом перед альфой и придерживая того за плечи. – Нужно как-то остановить кровотечение. Ты и так еле ноги волочишь, а скоро вообще, наверное, отключишься.  
\- Я справлюсь, просто… - Дерек замолчал, услышав приближающиеся быстрые шаги. – Нужно уходить, Стайлз! Сейчас!  
\- И куда же вы собрались? – В дверном проёме, к которому направлялись Стилински и Хэйл, сейчас стоял кочевник со шрамом на лице.  
Альфа не успел глазом моргнуть, когда Стайлз, вытащив из-за пояса револьвер, нацелил его на противника.  
\- Не подходи, - предупредил парень.  
\- А иначе что? – охотник сделал шаг вперёд. – Выстрелишь? – ещё один шаг. – Просто уходи, мальчик. Оставь альфу нам, а взамен я отпущу тебя живым и невредимым, – Стилински угрожающе качнул пистолетом в руке. – Брось, мальчик, ты не нажмёшь на курок, – кочевник оказался практически в двух метрах от Стайлза.  
Выстрел многократным эхом отразился от металлических стен ангара.  
\- Это мой альфа, сука! Хрена с два, я его тебе оставлю! – зло рыкнул парень кочевнику, неподвижно лежащему на грязном бетонном полу.  
Дерек посмотрел сначала на напряжённую спину Стилински, затем перевёл взгляд на тело охотника, а потом в глазах потемнело, и оборотень начал оседать на пол.  
\- Воу-воу! – Стайлз придержал его под локоть, снова не давая упасть. – Давай, волчара, открывай глаза! Если ты вырубишься, я тебя не дотащу.  
Хэйл мотнул головой, не позволяя сознанию ускользнуть.  
\- Вот так, - парень снова водрузил руку альфы на свою шею. – Пошли.  
Через несколько шагов Стилински притормозил рядом с кочевником, и Дерек увидел, что Стайлз попал прямо в сердце.  
\- Я же его не убил? У меня были обычные пули, - парень носком кеда потыкал охотника в бок, но не добился никакой реакции.  
\- Нет. Час-полтора и он снова будет на ногах, - Хэйл зашагал дальше: к этому времени он надеялся оказаться подальше от этого места.  
\- Прям камень с души, – Стилински бросил последний взгляд на тело, следуя за Дереком.  
Они медленно шли вдоль ангара, направляясь на звуки драки. Судя по крикам и звериному рычанию, дела у охотников шли не очень. И альфа боялся, что у его стаи всё настолько же плохо. Он знал, что все его волки живы, хотя им и сильно досталось, точно сказать, в каком состоянии каждый член его стаи, Хэйл сейчас не мог.  
Вдруг по позвоночнику прошли волна жара, пробуждая волка внутри и запуская регенерацию. Стайлз, как будто почувствовав это, замер, удивлённо глядя на оборотня.  
\- Шабаш начался, - Дерек поднял глаза к небу, глядя на луну.  
В следующую секунду альфа уже сверкал глазами, прикрывая собой парня, выпустив клыки и когти. Раньше Хэйл думал, что выражение «от звука земля дрожит» всего лишь литературный оборот, но раздавшийся вой, наверное, слышал весь город. От звука действительно дрожала земля, а воздух как будто бы вибрировал. Громкий, протяжный, загробный, он заставлял волоски на руках вставать дыбом и холодил кровь.  
Впереди всё ещё были слышны редкие выстрелы, но их напрочь заглушали нечеловеческие вопли.  
\- У них получилось! – Стайлз, тоже напуганный, при этом умудрялся выглядеть довольным.  
\- Что?  
\- Баргест! Лидия завершила ритуал. Они смогли его призвать, - Стилински потянул оборотня на звук бойни.  
О, это действительно была бойня. Огромный монстр, размером, как минимум, с Джип Стайлза похожий на чёрного пса, с пылающими красными глазами без зрачков, метался по площадке, нападая на кочевников. Дерек, считал, что у него довольно крепкие нервы, но даже его замутило, когда он увидел, как Баргест рвёт тела оборотней, как если бы те были сделаны из бумаги. Правда, рвущаяся бумага не заходится в предсмертных криках, но, как ни странно, ни крови, ни внутренностей не было – убитые монстром просто превращались в чёрный дым. Пришедшие в себя охотники Арджента гнали оставшихся кочевников на пса, хотя те, кажется, были готовы умереть под градом пуль и стрел, только бы не от лап этого монстра.  
\- О. Мой. Бог, - прошептал Стилински, закрыв рот ладонью и глядя в одну точку.  
Альфа проследил его взгляд и встретился с невидящими горящими тем же красным пламенем, что и у Баргеста, глазами ведуньи. Она что-то говорила или даже пела, но за криками этого не было слышно. Рядом с ней, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и тоже что-то распевая, стояли уже знакомые по происшествию с водными духами два Хранителя: Алан и Анна.  
Закончив со стаей охотников-оборотней Баргест в один большой прыжок, проломив металлические ворота ангара, оказался внутри. Что ж, значит, не ожить тому кочевнику через час, но, не сказать, чтобы Дерек об этом сожалел.  
Видимо, покончив с последним оборотнем в стае монстр вышел обратно наружу и направился в сторону охотников, которые сразу же бросились врассыпную, однако, стрелять в пса никто так и не решился. Но Баргест даже не обратил на них внимания, он шёл к Мартин. Та протянула к нему руку, и пёс уткнулся в ладонь девушки носом, словно был её домашним питомцем. Глаза девушки потухли, снова став человеческими.  
Монстр развернулся и зашагал в сторону Хэйла и Стилински. Стайлз обмер, перестав дышать и мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в альфу. От него за милю несло страхом и… любопытством. Дерек постарался закрыть его собой от пса.  
Баргест остановился в метре от них, склонив голову вперёд, как будто отвешивал чинный поклон, а потом начал уменьшаться в размерах, превращаясь во всё тот же чёрный дым. Оборотень наблюдал, как он растворялся, пока не исчез совсем, оставив после себя полностью обнажённое тело.  
Альфа опустился на колени, переворачивая человека на спину.  
\- Питер? – присвистнул Стилински.  
\- Что он здесь делает? – Хэйл нащупал у своего дяди вполне себе стабильный для мертвеца пульс.  
\- Он был тем предком, которого я призвала, – к ним подбежала Лидия.  
\- Но он не мог возродиться – я похоронил его под спиралью, согласно всем традициям, – Дерек не мог поверить своим глазам, но те явно ему не врали: Питер был живее всех живых.  
\- Твоя магия против моей, - ведунья пожала плечами. – Алан, дайте, чем его укрыть, – Мартин обернулась к Хранителю, и тот протянул свою куртку.  
Окружившие их охотники целились, кто в Лидию, кто в Питера, а стая, побитая и едва держащаяся на ногах, закрывала этих двоих, а также своего альфу и его пару, собой.  
\- Вы ведь понимаете, что мы не можем позволить ему жить? – Крис взвёл курок, целясь Питеру в висок. – Не после того, как мы видели, на что эта тварь способна.  
\- Он не Баргест, – Мартин поднялась на ноги, уперев руки в бока и прямо глядя на Арджента. – Он искупил свою вину за совершённое, и духи позволили ему остаться.  
\- Да?! И где гарантия, что он не превратиться в того монстра и не придёт в мой дом, как только наши с Хэйлом дороги пересекутся? – Арджента совсем не убедили слова девушки.  
\- Можешь не верить ей, но ты знаешь, что я тебе не совру, - вступился за Лидию Дитон. – То, что ты видел – это сила духов. Питер обычный оборотень.  
\- Да, а ещё, если мне не изменяет память, он был психопатом убившим свою племянницу, несколько местных и мою сестру.  
\- Если ему разрешили остаться, то он не опасен, – веско сказал Хранитель, прежде чем при помощи Бойда поднять только что вернувшегося с того света оборотня.  
\- Ну а ты, что молчишь, Хэйл? – проиграв одну словесную битву, Арджент сразу же ввязался в другую.  
\- Если он будет представлять опасность для стаи, то я верну духам их «подарок» обратно, причём в весьма потрепанной упаковке, - бросил Дерек, прежде чем взять Стайлза за руку и пойти следом за Дитоном.  
Он устал, и разбираться с охотниками было последним, чем хотел бы сейчас заниматься Хэйл.

\- Па! – Стайлз обнял отца, а через секунду они отстранили друг друга за плечи, ища глазами возможные повреждения.  
Однако в этот раз Стилински повезло, если, конечно, заварушку с участием охотников, оборотней и адового монстра можно назвать везением. Оба были целы. Шериф притянул к себе сына, крепко обняв.  
\- Дерек, - старший Стилински кивнул Хэйлу, стоящему позади, всё ещё не выпуская из объятий Стайлза.  
\- Шериф, - отозвался альфа.  
Вокруг них собралась стая. Щенки всё ещё сращивали переломы и порезы, но, стоя рядом с Дереком, явно чувствовали себя куда как лучше. Джексон первым взял Стайлза за руку и остальные последовали его примеру. Последним был Хэйл, соединивший ладони со Стилински и Элисон. В этот раз никто ничего читать не стал: альфа просто встретился глазами с каждым из своих волков и у них получился этакий разговор без слов.  
Когда круг распался, и оборотни медленно побрели к машинам, а Дерека подозвал к себе Дитон, чтобы дать какую-то настойку от аконита, к Стайлзу подошла Лидия.  
\- Мы справились, - девушка улыбнулась, правда, улыбка была немного виноватой.  
\- Значит, Питер, - сразу перешёл к делу парень.  
\- У меня с ним была ментальная связь, – Мартин пожала плечами. – Нам не пришлось тратить время, чтобы найти и связать меня с кем-то другим из рода Хэйлов.  
\- Да, это оказалось кстати, - Стилински кивнул.  
Что бы ни говорила ведунья, но Стайлз знал её слишком хорошо, чтобы понять, когда девушка врёт или не договаривает всей правды. Однако сейчас было не самое время для разборок: последние несколько дней были не из лёгких и все заслужили отдых.  
\- Будем надеяться на то, что Дереку не придётся убивать его во второй раз. Но если что, ты знаешь у кого второе весло в нашей лодке, - парень подмигнул Мартин.  
Лидия рассмеялась и обняла его.  
\- Я пойду. Мы с Аланом отвезём Питера в старый дом Хэйлов, – ведунья на прощание коснулась губами щеки Стилински.  
\- Увидимся.  
Стайлз уже собирался пойти за Дереком и свалить из этого места, но тут его окликнули.  
В стороне ото всех стоял Кэм, который, видимо, выполнив свою часть ритуала, приехал узнать, как обстоят дела.  
\- Эм, привет, – Стилински помахал ему рукой, подходя ближе, и, вспомнив, что они уже виделись сегодня, добавил. – Ещё раз.  
\- Из тебя вышла отличная мать-волчица, - индеец похлопал парня по плечу.  
\- Это звучит немного… Эм… В общем, спасибо за комплимент, – Стайлз смущённо почесал шею, оглядываясь в надежде, что никто из стаи не услышал этот диалог.  
\- Лидия - молодая ведунья и её не в чем винить, кроме как в неопытности. Только это не дало ей увидеть опасность, – Кэм стал предельно серьёзен.  
\- Питер, конечно, та ещё сволочь, и я не питаю к нему тёплых чу…  
\- Я не говорю о волке родившемся дважды. Я говорю о тебе, – перебил парня Хранитель.  
\- И чем я в этот раз такой особенный?  
\- Тебя отметили духи, - индеец оттянул ворот худи Стайлза и ткнул пальцем в кожу под правой ключицей.  
\- Тут ничего нет, - Стилински скосил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть, что же такое на нём нашёл Кэм.  
\- В тебе нет магии, чтобы читать их знаки.  
\- Эээ, ладно.  
\- Тебе больше нельзя ходить на ту сторону.  
\- В смысле, в потусторонний мир? – уточнил Стайлз.  
\- Духи считают, что ты должен принадлежать им, но кто-то заплатил по их счёту вместо тебя. Отправишься туда ещё раз и можешь не вернуться. – предупредил индеец. – Твой альфа тоже отмечен, так что передай ему мои слова.  
Парень проводил взглядом удаляющегося Хранителя, стараясь понять, что именно он имел в виду, но метафоры Кэма оставались ему пока недоступны.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал Хэйл, - поехали домой.  
\- Я не поёду в развалины твоего дома, - скривился Стилински – сейчас он больше всего мечтал о душе и удобной кровати.  
\- Я говорил не о нём, - Дерек повёл парня за мисс Морелл, которая согласилась их подвезти.

Попрощавшись с отцом и пообещав звонить в случае чего, ну, и вообще звонить, Стайлз сел в машину Хранительницы рядом с Дереком. Он подумал о том, что у стаи, наверное, выдалась весёлая поездочка домой: всё-таки не каждый день несовершеннолетних оборотней охотники развозят по домам после совместной заварушки. Потом голова Стилински отключилась, и он просто всю дорогу смотрел в окно.  
\- Стайлз, - Хэйл потряс парня за плечо. – Мы приехали. Выходи.  
Стилински кивнул, вышел из машины и только тогда начал приходить в себя. Морелл высадила их перед жилым многоэтажным комплексом в одном из не самых дешёвых районов Бейкан Хилз и, махнув рукой на прощание, уехала.  
Пока оборотень, как на буксире, тащил его за собой, парень крутил головой по сторонам разглядывая всё, что успевал: просторный холл, консьержа, лифт с зеркалами и музыкой, ковровую дорожку в коридоре и дверь квартиры, которую Дерек отпер своим ключом. Стайлза втащили внутрь, щёлкнул выключатель и Стилински оглядел немаленьких размеров прихожую.  
\- Так ты здесь живёшь? – парень с удвоенной силой начал крутить головой.  
\- Ну, ты же не думал, что я живу на пепелище? – Хэйл оглянулся на Стайлза, разуваясь.  
\- Эээ, ну… – Стилински скорчил виноватую рожицу.  
\- Серьёзно, Стайлз? – альфа покачал головой. - Я в душ, а ты пока…  
\- …ничего здесь не трогай? – предположил парень.  
\- …осмотрись, – всё-таки закончил Дерек.  
Стилински хмыкнул, начав разуваться.  
Квартира была большой, но пустой. В комнатах практически не было мебели: телевизор, стоящий на полу, но даже не подключённый к сети, ноутбук и модем рядом с ним, несколько диванных подушек, при полном отсутствии самого дивана. Холодильник, плита, вмонтированная в стену барная стойка и несколько стульев к ней, пара кухонных шкафчиков, ещё не прикрученных к стене, вешалка, комод, напольная лампа и кровать. Ну, и огромная гора не распакованных коробок в углу прихожей. Хэйл либо переехал недавно, либо совсем не спешил с обустройством собственного жилища.  
Обойдя все комнаты, Стайлз вернулся в спальню и уселся на край кровати, глядя на дверь ванной и слушая шум воды. Не прошло и десяти минут, как оттуда вышел чистый, выбритый и одетый в свежую одежду Дерек.  
\- Я оставил тебе там полотенце, - оборотень кивнул на дверь позади себя.  
\- Спасибо, - Стилински быстро просочился внутрь ванной.  
Это, наверное, было самое обжитое помещение в квартире. На стиральной машине лежало полотенце для Стайлза, рядом с ней стояла корзина с вещами для стирки, неподалёку на полке были расставлены разные чистящие вещества, напротив был умывальник с кучей полочек, заставленных всякой нужной ерундой.  
Стянув с себя одежду, парень залез под душ и быстро ополоснулся, чтобы поскорее оказаться в кровати. Надев на себя всё, кроме худи, парень вышел из ванной, неся в одной руке байку, а во второй пистолет, который не стал снова засовывать за пояс. Дерек, уже успевший задремать в расстеленной постели, оторвал голову от подушки и кивнул Стилински на место рядом с собой. Стайлз оставил всё, что было в руках, прямо на полу рядом с кроватью и забрался в постель. Стоило парню залезть под одеяло и улечься на подушку, как он сразу же заснул.

Стайлз открыл глаза, уставившись в незнакомый потолок. Он в квартире Хэйла. В его кровати. И абсолютно ничему не удивляется. Возможно, что после недавних событий у него вообще отключилась эта функция. Что может такого произойти? Очередной пиздец? Это скорее вызовет не удивление, а обычную головную боль.  
Парень повернул голову, разглядывая спящего Дерека. Во сне, когда он не хмурился и не выглядел озабоченным, ну и, конечно, без своей ужасно колючей щетины Хэйл выглядел намного моложе. Стайлз дал бы ему может на два года больше, чем было оборотню, когда они виделись шесть лет назад. Если так подумать, всё то время после возвращения в Бейкан Хилз альфа был не злобным, а напуганным, уставшим, потерянным и одиноким. Место, в котором погибла его семья, явно не могло вызывать положительных эмоций, а Дереку пришлось проводить там довольно много времени. А потом хоронить сестру, убивать собственного дядю, возиться с подростками, ставшими стаей Хэйла и терпеть его, Стайлза. Хорошо хоть Дерек после этого не превратился в психопата, а просто стал ещё более хмурым.  
Это было похоже на щелчок прямо в голове: раз и Стилински знал, что оборотень проснулся. Хэйл всё ещё лежал с закрытыми глазами и размеренно дышал, но парень был уверен, что он уже не спит. Мысль щёлкнуть альфу по носу взялась из ниоткуда, но желания претворить её в жизнь это не уменьшало. Стайлз уже даже потянулся к лицу оборотня, когда мобильный в кармане тренькнул, сообщая о новой СМС.  
Отец прислал уже десятое сообщение, пытаясь узнать, куда пропал его отпрыск, и почему так долго не выходит на связь. Стилински быстро набросал шерифу сообщение, о том, что у него всё отлично, но парень не уверен, когда точно вернётся домой. Так как уже было шесть часов вечера первого ноября, и Стайлз не явился ни домой, ни в школу, ему оставалось надеяться, что отец не объявил его в розыск и не отправил на поиски национальную гвардию.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Хэйл, наконец, открыл глаза.  
\- Да. Наверное, – Стилински сел в постели, обхватив колени руками.  
\- Собираешься вставать?  
\- Нет. Не сейчас. Слушай…  
\- Да?  
\- Так это твоя квартира?  
\- Да.  
\- А… А почему ты тогда жил, ну, у меня? – Стайлз повернулся лицом к альфе.  
\- Во-первых, как я уже говорил, твой отец шериф, охотники бы не стали вторгаться на его частную собственность, а во-вторых, если бы я привёл их сюда, то у меня не осталось бы укрытия на крайний случай, – Дерек тоже сел, сонно потирая глаза.  
\- А сейчас не боишься, что они найдут это место?  
\- Им сейчас не до меня: Джерард был не последним человеком среди их общины, и он нарушил кодекс в угоду личных интересов. Незадолго до этого всплыло преступление Кейт , так что им предстоит долгое разбирательство, – оборотень пожал плечами. – Ты, кстати, быстро справился с наручниками. Всегда таскаешь с собой скрепку про запас?  
\- Да нет. Взял на всякий случай. Знаешь, учитывая мою везучесть, меня вполне могли поймать и приковать к чему-нибудь, допустим. Скрепка была бы в самый раз. – Стайлз только развёл руками, он даже был немного удивлён, что всё прошло относительно гладко.  
\- И откуда такие навыки?  
\- Ну, я же сын шерифа. Когда я был младше и отец боялся оставлять меня одного дома, он таскал меня в участок, где оставлял на других офицеров. А чем можно занять малявку в участке, учитывая, что рисовать я не любил?  
\- Стрелять там же научился? – Дерек с любопытством разглядывал Стилински: ведь сразу и не скажешь, что у парня такие скрытые таланты.  
\- Да, учился у офицеров, а потом отец узнал. Конечно, сначала был скандал, а потом ничего – он даже сам меня начал возить на стрельбище. Да и мама раньше, в смысле, до болезни, тоже стрелком была… Как-то так. Вот, – Стайлз смущённо потёр шею. – Кстати, когда я грозился тебя пристрелить, я ведь не шутил. Так к слову.  
\- Я уже понял, – альфа улыбнулся.  
Они вдвоём замолчали.  
\- Я… Хм… Как ты? После всего того, что случилось, в смысле.  
Неловкость – одно слово, описывающее всё происходившее в спальне Хэйла. Дерек был смущён, Стайлз тоже. Раньше всё было понятнее и одновременно неопределённее: оборотень прятался у Стилински, тот помогал, так как Дерек был альфой его лучшего друга, и у них как-то мимоходом завязались отношения. Такое иногда случается между людьми, которые вынуждены сосуществовать друг с другом в одном помещении какое-то неопределённо продолжительное время. Правда, в случае со Стилински и Хэйлом, как оказалось, они уже были прежде довольно хорошо знакомы, и между ними даже была связь. Очень сильная связь, надо отметить. Но тогда все их отношения были в подвешенном состоянии: ни сегодня – завтра могло начаться открытое противостояние между стаей и охотниками. А теперь? Теперь всё было относительно спокойно, на них не давили обстоятельства, а всё происходящее не зависело от случая. Сейчас был момент окончательного принятия или позорного бегства. Хэйл не решался переходить к решительным действиям, Стайлз этих действий всё ещё боялся. Поэтому им оставалось испытывать неловкость, сидя рядом и старясь не смотреть друг другу в глаза. Хотя зрительный контакт ничего не решал – не в их случае. Связь уже успела рассказать обоим об ощущениях друг друга, что делало момент ещё более неловким.  
\- Ну, честно говоря, я даже рад тому, что мой СДВГ вернулся. Вся эта ясность в мыслях и холодный расчёт пугали до усрачки. Быть Стайлзонатором оказалось круто, но не прикольно. Правда, я уже как-то привык к своей путанице в голове – она меня успокаивает. Знаешь, когда ощущаешь, чт…  
Дерек оборвал парня прямо на полуслове, поцеловав. Что ж хоть кто-то из них решился двигаться дальше. Причём Хэйл перешёл из стадии нерешительной неопределённости в наступление за считанные секунды. А Стайлз? Стайлз просто плыл по течению, как делал это всегда. Учитывая, с какой страстью целовался оборотень, это было даже не течение, а бурный горный поток.  
Стилински вцепился в майку Дерека, притягивая ближе. Альфа улыбнулся парню в губы, целуя краешек рта, огладил большими пальцами скулы, взяв лицо Стайлза в ладони. Немигающий взгляд светло-зелёных глаз напротив, ожидающий реакции парня, затягивал, как омут. Стилински обнял Хэйла за шею и, зажмурившись, потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
В этот раз всё было не так горячо: Дерек нежно коснулся губ Стайлза своими, начал покрывать его лицо поцелуями, и, уложив на постель, огладил ладонями бока. Губы скользнули по скуле, очерчивая подбородок, и Стилински непроизвольно закинул голову назад, подставляя шею. Хэйл, хмыкнув, скользнул языком от ложбинки между ключицами к кадыку, едва ощутимо прикусив зубами адамово яблоко. Кончики пальцев легко поглаживали оголившуюся кожу живота между поясом брюк и краем задравшейся майки. Стайлз порывисто выдохнул, сдерживая смешок – это было довольно щекотно.  
Оборотень улыбнувшись, сполз к изножью кровати, сменив подушечки пальцев на губы, зацеловывая полоску светлой бархатистой кожи. Парень засмеялся в голос и попытался отпихнуть Хэйла ногами, но тот пресёк этот его манёвр, поймав за лодыжки. Широкие ладони с нажимом двинулись вверх по голени, оглаживая сначала внешнюю сторону бёдер Стайлза, а потом и внутреннюю, заставив Стилински замереть.  
Парень судорожно сглотнул, наблюдая, как расширяются зрачки оборотня, когда тот втянул в рот кожу над его пупком, слегка прикусив. Дерек повёл носом, втягивая мускусный запах чужого наслаждения, и снова подался вверх, сминая уже немного припухшие от поцелуев губы.  
Стайлз задыхался: Хэйл, накрыв его своим телом, целовал так, словно хотел из Стилински высосать душу. На счёт души парень был не так уж и уверен, но вот самообладание и связность мысли явно куда-то испарились. Стайлз тихо стонал, цеплялся за альфу, стараясь притянуть того, как можно ближе, хаотично оглаживая сильную спину через мягкий хлопок футболки. Он знал, что Дерек хочет его, причём, определил он это не по выпуклости в джинсах оборотня – Стилински чувствовал это. Связь между ними делала это ощущение намного глубже, чем просто физическое влечение.  
Подцепив пальцами край майки Хэйла, парень потянул её вверх, и альфа послушно стянул её с себя, отбросив куда-то в сторону. Стайлз уткнулся Дереку в шею, вдыхая запах зверя, дурманящий голову. Обрисовав подушечками пальцев контуры рельефных мышц на животе, Стилински прижался губами к бешено бьющейся жилке на шее оборотня, а потом, решившись, втянул кожу в рот, ощущая на языке солоновато-пряный привкус свежего пота. Диафрагма под его ладонями завибрировала от полустона-полурыка, и Хэйл сжал пальцы на его затылке, поощряя продолжать. Вдохновлённый такой реакцией Стайлз принялся оставлять новые метки на шее альфы.  
Наконец, отстранившись, парень встретился глазами со своим оборотнем. Дерек внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, ища там что-то важное.  
\- Ты хочешь? – хрипло спросил Дерек.  
И Стайлз кивнул, твёрдо ответив севшим голосом:  
\- Да.  
Да, он хотел. Хотел так, что внутри всё скручивало в тугой узел от напряжения. Хотел, потому что знал, что это взаимно, и Хэйл, в какой-то степени, испытывает даже более сильные чувства к нему, и сейчас парень понимал, что отдаст за оборотня свою жизнь. Потому что любил. Потому что хотел быть всегда рядом, быть ближе, быть частью одного целого. Потому что знал, что, завтра Дерека могут снова забрать у него, и он не простит себе того, что не узнал, каково это быть связанным со своей парой полностью.  
Альфа кивнул, начав расстёгивать болты на джинсах, всё ещё не сводя со Стилински глаз. Хэйл слез с кровати, чтобы раздеться до конца, но замерев на секунду, кивнул сам себе.  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - Дерек направился к двери в ванную.  
Стайлз проводил его спину взглядом. Закрывшаяся за альфой дверь стала спусковым крючком для паники. Нет, Стилински всё ещё был решительно настроен насчёт своего первого раза с Хэйлом прямо здесь и сейчас, но для этого нужно было раздеться. Не то, чтобы парень стеснялся раздеваться при посторонних: он совершенно спокойно мылся после тренировок в общей душевой. Смущение было немного иного рода. Стоило Дереку снять с себя футболку и девчонки бы кипятком писать начали, потому что оборотень был ходячим воплощением секса – одни кубики пресса чего стоили. А Стайлз… Стайлз просто был Стайлзом. Стилински, конечно, себя родимого любил, но при этом оставался честным с самим собой, и прекрасно понимал, что сексуальная в нём только харизма. Парень отлично знал, что Хэйл находил его привлекательным, но хотелось нравиться альфе во всех смыслах, и в физиологическом тоже.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Дерек вернулся в комнату с флакончиком смазки, который бросил на кровать рядом со Стилински.  
Стайлз закивал головой как кролик на новеньком энерджайзере. Оборотень только поджал губы, скрывая улыбку, – его, видимо, нервозность парня по поводу их первого раза забавляла – и всё же снял с себя джинсы. Стилински окинул взглядом открывшуюся картину и поймал себя на том, что облизывает нижнюю губу, что заставило улыбнуться Хэйла уже в открытую.  
Да, парень уже видел Дерека в боксёрах, да и без них, прости, Господи, тоже, но тогда ситуации разительно отличались от нынешней. Честно говоря, Стайлз был не в курсе, что чувствовали парни, которым нравятся другие парни, когда видели перед собой нечто подобное – он как-то пропустил этот вопрос, когда гуглил на тему однополого секса с оборотнями. Однако практически раздетый Хэйл ему нравился. Очень. Очень-очень. Это было даже возбуждающе. Не так, как с девушками, которых Стилински иногда представлял в душе или разглядывал на сайтах для взрослых, но тоже весьма будоражаще.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал Хэйл, возвращая парня в реальность.  
\- А? – Стилински удивлённо распахнул глаза, не поняв, когда оборотень успел оказаться рядом и даже начать его целовать.  
Горячие поцелуи в шею повышали температуру тела чуть ниже пояса, заставляя парня коротко всхлипывать и сжимать ладони в кулаки до отметин от собственных ногтей. Стайлз стоически держался, стараясь не елозить бёдрами, но с каждой секундой идея потереться всем телом о Дерека становилась всё заманчивей и заманчивей. И тут оборотень начал задирать его футболку и Стилински напрягся, хотя точнее будет сказать – окаменел.  
\- Всё хорошо?  
Стайлз, сглотнув, утвердительно качнул головой.  
\- Если не хочешь прямо сейчас, то…  
\- Хочу, просто…  
Парень встретился глазами с альфой, и все слова сразу как-то закончились.  
\- Я знаю, - Хэйл был предельно серьёзен и, кажется, действительно понимал, что мучило Стайлза. – Не волнуйся об этом.  
Дерек снова потянул майку Стилински вверх, и тот послушно поднял руки, но взгляд всё же смущённо отвёл.  
\- Ты ведь даже не представляешь, насколько сексуально сейчас выглядишь? – оборотень провёл указательным пальцем от шрамов под сердцем до пупка Стайлза невидимую линию.  
\- Я? Ну, да, – фыркнул парень. – Посмотри на меня, потом на себя и найди пару сотен отличий.  
Альфа поймал подбородок парня, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
\- Тебе шестнадцать и ты не оборотень, так что тебе ещё рановато обрастать мышцой, – Дерек наклонился вперёд, застыв в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Стилински. – Но, поверь, лакросс делает своё дело.  
Тёплая ладонь легла на живот Стайлза, поглаживая по кругу.  
\- Значит, я тебя возбуждаю? – спросил парень, как загипнотизированный удавом кролик, не отрывая взгляда от лица оборотня.  
Хэйл прижался к бедру Стилински пахом, и тот судорожно выдохнул, почувствовав чужое возбуждение.  
\- Ещё один такой глупый вопрос и я покажу тебе, как ты меня возбуждаешь без подготовки и на сухую.  
Стайлз не знал, как Дереку удавалось рычать шёпотом, но от последней его фразы парень залился румянцем не только на щеках, но и на шее, и груди. Давление ширинки на эрекцию стало весьма болезненным – Хэйл умел быть убедительным. Оборотень прикусил зубами мочку Стилински, огладив руками грудь, и начал свой очень медленный спуск вниз.  
Горячее дыхание, жаркий язык и очень умелые губы не пропустили ни одной эрогенной зоны на коже парня. Хотя, учитывая насколько хорошо Стайлзу было от каждого прикосновения, он вообще на девяносто процентов состоял из одной большой эрогенной зоны. А уж когда Хэйл добрался до его сосков… Парень практически взвыл в голос, хватаясь то за подушки, то за простыни, то за кровать, то за Дерека. Оборотень лизал, ласкал губами, кусал, втягивал в рот и мял в пальцах чувствительную кожу, заставляя Стилински невнятно лепетать и постанывать в голос, подставляясь под ласки.  
Стайлз недовольно заворчал, когда оборотень продолжил спускаться дальше, но длилось это до того момента пока Хэйл не добрался до пупка – там у Стайлза снова отказала речевая функция и парень переключился на гортанные протяжные стоны.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня, молния, наконец, перестала давить на возбуждённый член, а брюки поехали вниз. Парень вскинулся, поняв, что его раздевают. Дерек, не дав ему опомниться, снял со Стайлза джинсы, кинув рядом с кроватью. Туда же отправились и носки.  
Оборотень погладил пальцами косточки на щиколотках, прижался губами сначала к одному колену, потом к другому и начал поцелуями подниматься к паху. Стилински задушено выдохнул, наблюдая, как его ноги сами собой разъезжаются в стороны.  
\- Омойбог! – выстонал Стайлз, когда Хэйл слегка сжал зубами его член через хлопковую ткань боксёров.  
Альфа, пальцами подцепив бельё парня за резинку, стащил его одним быстрым движением, оставив Стилински полностью обнажённым. Стайлз спрятал пылающее лицо в изгибе локтя, чувствуя, как от прилипшего к животу члена к коже тянется ниточка смазки.  
Было стыдно и хорошо одновременно, и поэтому парень чувствовал себя ужасно – его возбуждала ситуация и то, как Дерек на него смотрел сейчас. Даже закрыв глаза, Стилински чувствовал взгляд оборотня.  
Бедренную косточку обожгло сначала дыханием, а потом Хэйл принялся её вылизывать, накрыв ладонью стояк Стайлза. Парень забыл, как дышать, подстраиваясь бёдрами под движение руки альфы.  
\- Стайлз! – позвал оборотень.  
\- Нет! – Стилински протестующее замотал головой: убирать руку от лица он не собирался.  
\- Стайлз! – с нажимом повторил Дерек.  
Парень, фыркнул, но просьбу выполнил.  
Хэйл коротко чмокнул Стилински в губы, попросив:  
\- Смотри на меня.  
И Стайлз смотрел. Смотрел, как Хэйл склоняется над его пахом, как язык проходится по головке, как губы смыкаются на его члене, как оборотень, не отрывая от лица парня взгляда, опускает голову, заглатывая на всю длину. Как изгибается татуировка между сведённых лопаток, как …. Стилински со стоном, откинулся на подушки, сжимая волосы Дерека на затылке, подаваясь бёдрами вверх.  
Стайлз и минуты не продержался, выгибаясь дугой, громко вскрикнув и едва успев пролепетать:  
\- Дерек, я…  
Парень загнанно дышал, вцепившись руками в простыни. Он не то, что звёзды увидел во время оргазма, он на край вселенной слетал.  
\- Ты как? – Хэйл потёрся носом о его плечо.  
Стилински лишь промычал что-то невнятное, позволяя себе на несколько секунд отключиться от реальности.  
\- Это было… ВАУ!!! – Стайлз обернулся к оборотню. – Ты ведь…? Ну…  
Дерек лишь хмыкнул, облизав нижнюю губу, подтверждая догадки парня. Стилински на мгновение призадумался, а потом поцеловал оборотня, раскатывая на языке собственный вкус. Ощущения от происходящего и осознание только что случившегося пьянило – хотелось ещё больше попробовать, открыть, испытать, почувствовать и Стайлз потянулся к Хэйлу, желая оказаться ещё ближе.  
Парень, прижавшись бедром ко всё ещё каменной эрекции оборотня и, ойкнув, отстранился.  
\- Ты… ещё, ну, в смысле… Я… а ты… - пробормотал он, потирая шею.  
Альфа, хмыкнув, лёг на кровати: его всё происходящее смешило, правда, ещё и раздражало, однако, он терпел.  
Стайлз же застрял на перепутье, принимая для себя важное решение. С одной стороны, парень был не против любой сексуальной ориентации, он сам вроде как оказался би, с другой – трогать парней в «этом» смысле для него всё ещё было как-то дико, а с третьей – это же Дерек. Аргумент «это же Дерек» перевесил все остальные доводы, которые смог предложить разум, и Стилински, в конце концов, решился. Хэйлу стоило отдать должное: у него не только были крепкие нервы, но и стальные яйца – оборотень лежал, из-под полуопущенных ресниц наблюдая за парнем и стараясь дышать размеренно. Стайлз бы столько терпеть не стал, будь он настолько возбуждённым, так что Стилински чувствовал себя не просто смущённым, а смущённым эгоистом.  
\- Можно? - парень аккуратно коснулся предплечья оборотня.  
Альфа кивнул, улыбнувшись краешком губ, но двигаться не стал, давая Стилински полную свободу действий. Стайлз, устроившись рядом с Дереком, положил тому руку на плечо, прижавшись губами к скуле. Потом ладонь неуверенно соскользнула с плеча на грудь и оттуда на живот – что поделать, парня просто гипнотизировал пресс оборотня. Стилински подался вперёд и поцеловал альфу, получив очень даже горячий ответ. Немного осмелев, парень принялся исследовать губами шею, ключицы грудь. Последнее Стайлзу понравилось больше всего: стоило Стилински на пробу повторить то, что Хэйл вытворял с его сосками, как оборотень, взрыкнув, застонал. Парень поднял голову, с любопытством разглядывая альфу: открытого, немного потерявшего связь с реальностью и смотрящего на Стайлза так, что того в жар бросало.  
Всё это было довольно интимно, и не потому, что они оба сейчас голые оказались в одной постели, а потому что Дерек принимал ласку, тянулся за ней, позволял Стайлзу изучать, вести, учиться принимать их отношения и с этой стороны, не торопя. Это было странно и не привычно… и правильно.  
Парень снова поцеловал Хэйла, скользнув рукой ниже, забираясь пальцами под резинку плавок. Глаза оборотня распахнулись, став красными, стоило Стилински, обхватив член альфы ладонью и начать двигать рукой, но через несколько секунд снова приняли свой обычный светло-зелёный цвет. Дерек, поглаживая затылок Стайлза, потянул его на себя, прижимаясь и двигая бёдрами в такт движений руки парня. Стилински обдало жаром, а в паху сразу же потяжелело, когда оборотень застонал ему прямо в губы. Хэйл запрокинул голову назад, со свистом выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы, задвигал бёдрами быстрее, заставляя Стайлза ускорить темп.  
У парня дыхание перехватило от тихого сдавленного стона, от того, как затрепетали ресницы, когда у альфы закатились глаза, как дёрнулся кадык и заходили ходуном рёбра от сбившегося прерывистого дыхания. Сложно было описать словами, ощущение чужого удовольствия, пробегающее разрядами электричества по телу – оно просто накрывало с головой, разливаясь теплом.  
Стилински оставил Хэйла приходить в себя, задумчиво разглядывая свои пальцы, испачканные в чужой сперме, осмысливая только что полученные ощущения и размышляя на счёт того, стоит ли лизнуть свою ладонь.  
\- Салфетки под кроватью, - подсказал Дерек, слегка севшим голосом.  
\- А? Да? Точно, спасибо. – Стайлз потянулся рукой под кровать.  
Когда парень перестал возиться, запихивая пачку бумажных салфеток обратно, Дерек уже лежал на кровати абсолютно голый, потягиваясь.  
\- Это так и должно быть? – поинтересовался Стилински у оборотня.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ну, ощущения. Твои ощущения в моей голове – это попахивает шизой, – Стайлз пару раз пихнул оборотня в бок, устраиваясь рядом.  
\- Это связь, - альфа обнял парня, в свою очередь тоже устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- О, мой Бог! Опять она! Я что теперь даже чихнуть спокойно не смогу, чтобы ты об этом не узнал и не пожелал мне «Будь здоров», при этом находясь на другом конце города? – Стилински завозился, выражая своё недовольство ещё парой тычков Хэйлу под рёбра.  
\- Ну, я могу сделать это и из другого штата, – усмехнулся Дерек и, услышав недовольное пыхтение, добавил. - Как минимум.  
\- Ну, зашибись. Ты слышал что-нибудь о личном пространстве?  
\- Со временем ты научишься закрываться от меня, а я от тебя.  
\- О? Ну, ладно. А когда именно я этому научусь?  
Хэйл лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Обожаю, когда ты всё конкретизируешь, - Стайлз ущипнул оборотня за бок и зашипел, когда получил за свою выходку по пальцам. – Хотя знаешь, в данном конкретном случае это даже приятно. Очень странно, хотя, когда у нас по-другому было, но всё равно неплохой бонус к собственным ощущениям.  
Дерек чмокнул парня в макушку, поглаживая по плечу, но вдруг отдёрнул руку, как будто обжёгшись.  
\- Стайлз, - пальцы оборотня зависли над свежими шрамами, оставленными кочевником.  
Парень уж надеялся, что Хэйл не заметит или сделает вид, что не заметил, но оборотень так и впился взглядом в рубцы.  
\- Всё в порядке, – Стилински накрыл ладонь альфы своей, отводя её от плеча. – Не вздумай извиняться, - приказным тоном потребовал парень.  
Дерек, наконец, поднял на него глаза, удивлённо вздёрнув брови.  
\- Не один я не привык к связи? – фыркнул Стайлз.  
\- Болит? – оборотень выглядел так, как будто это его только что располосовали острыми когтями.  
\- Нет, Лидия пошаманила, и всё зажило, – Стилински дёрнул здоровым плечом.  
Хэйл погладил пальцами гладкую тонкую кожу шрамов, а потом нагнулся, целуя каждый из них по очереди.  
\- Это моя вина, - Дерек прижался лбом к плечу парня.  
\- Да? Я уж думал, что раз во всё это ввязался, то решения принимаю я и виню потом за них себя тоже я.  
Альфа явно был не согласен, но промолчал.  
\- Знаешь, мы лежим тут голые… Вдвоём, - заявил Стайлз после недолгого молчания.  
\- Заметил, наконец?  
\- Это был намёк, волчара, - парень лягнул оборотня.  
\- Вот как, - Дерек в мгновение оказался нависшим над Стилински.  
\- Сейчас на меня накатит очередной приступ смущения, так что тебе лучше поторопиться, - чистосердечно сознался Стайлз, прикусывая щёку изнутри.  
Хэйл лизнул его нижнюю губу, утягивая в долгий поцелуй, заставляя забыть и о смущении, и обо всём остальном.

Нет, конечно, Стилински в фантазиях рисовал себе горячие сцены первоклассного секса со всякими разными моделями, но, будучи реалистом, свой первый раз представлял довольно таки неуклюжим, весьма смущающим, быстрым, не самым приятным, а возможно даже смешным. В самом начале Стайлз действительно чувствовал себя неуклюже, и всё было довольно смущающее, но в остальном это было куда как лучше его фантазий о порно-моделях.  
Дерек не торопился, давая парню привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, медленно, нежно и постепенно доводя до такого состояния, когда Стайлзу уже было плевать на смущение, лишь бы только альфа не останавливался. Стилински вцепился в подушку мёртвой хваткой, пока оборотень растягивал его пальцами, готовя для себя. Непривычные ощущения довольно быстро стали приятными, и парень, каждый раз выдыхая со стоном, начал сам двигаться навстречу движениям Хэйла. Дерек на это лишь что-то довольно прорычал, вырисовывая какие-то ему одному понятные узоры на животе Стайлза языком.  
К концу Стилински уже готов был просить прекратить эту медленную пытку пальцами, но оборотень и сам уже был на пределе. Устроив под бёдрами парня подушку, альфа подхватил того под колени, разводя ноги Стайлза шире и одним движением плавно вошёл в него. Парень ожидал боли или хотя бы жжения, но их, как ни странно, не последовало. Непривычная растянутость и заполненность – да, но никакого дискомфорта. Опустив глаза, Стилински заметил несколько чёрных вен, змейками скользнувших от ладоней альфы, которыми тот придерживал парня за бёдра.  
\- Как ты? – Дерек оказался всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Стайлза, уперев руки в кровать по обе стороны от парня.  
\- Странно, - Стилински обнял альфу за шею.  
От первого толчка Хэйл прерывисто выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, хотя парень его энтузиазма пока не разделял. Дерек, как будто зная это, подтянул Стилински ближе, устраивая удобнее, и второй толчок выбил из Стайлза весь дух, оставшееся он потратил на громкий стон.  
У оборотня был свой бешеный темп, который доводил парня до исступления, заставляя кричать в голос, до хрипоты. Стайлз цеплялся за Хэйла: за сильные плечи, напряжённые каменные мышцы рук, скользил ладонями по покрывшейся бисеринками пота спине, царапал лопатки, и запускал пальцы во взмокшие волосы на затылке. В тот момент не было ничего естественней, чем подаваться на встречу альфе всем телом, выгибаясь, подставлять шею для поцелуев и ловить его губы своими, пробуя на вкус чужие стоны.  
Стилински было хорошо, и он знал, что Дерек испытывает настолько же сильное удовольствие. Его ощущения смешивались с ощущениями оборотня, соединяясь в одно целое и оглушая обоих. Оргазм Хэйла прошёлся сладкой судорогой по позвоночнику Стайлза, ослепляя на несколько секунд. Альфа ещё несколько раз толкнулся в него и парень, чувствуя, как внутри становится ещё горячее, сорвался вслед за Дереком, кончая тому на живот.  
Несколько минут они просто провалялись на кровати, переплетясь ногами и руками, приходя в себя. Потом Хэйл довёл Стилински до ванной, потому что парень никак не хотел расставаться с кроватью даже ненадолго. Насколько хорош был их первый раз, настолько же он был и выматывающим. Вернувшись в спальню, Стайлз кулем свалился на свежее постельное бельё и, завернувшись в одеяло на подобие ролла, заснул, как только за Дереком закрылась дверь в ванную.

Парень не знал, сколько бы он мог ещё проспать, если бы его не разбудило урчание собственного желудка. Хэйл, который всё то время, пока Стилински, устроив голову на его плече, дремал, закинув на оборотня конечности, лежал и не двигался, беззвучно затрясся от смеха.  
\- Кончай ржать, волчара. У меня растущий организм – ему нужны отдых и еда, – Стайлз попытался сползти с альфы, но его притянули обратно.  
\- Организм устроит пицца из микроволновки? – Дерек обнял парня за плечи.  
\- Устроит, но попытка юмора тебе не засчитывается, - буркнул Стилински.  
\- Когда ты голодный – ты злой, - альфа встал с постели. – Ну, хотя бы не кусаешься при этом, как в детстве, – Хэйл едва успел отдёрнуть руку, от клацнувших в сантиметре от неё зубов.  
Оборотень удивлённо уставился на парня, а тот, поймав его взгляд, начал смеяться, за что схлопотал подзатыльник.  
\- Не поторопишься – останешься без пиццы, - альфа быстро мазанул губами по виску Стайлза, прежде чем уйти.  
Стайлз сдержал глупую улыбку: это был его Дерек, тот, которого он знал шесть лет назад, а не хмурый волк, приехавший в Бейкан Хилз, чтобы разыскать свою сестру. Конечно, последний никуда не делся, но Хэйл начинал меняться в лучшую сторону.  
Парень тоже слез с кровати, и начал одеваться. Аккуратно затолкав ногой револьвер под кровать, просто на всякий случай, Стилински нагнулся за своей худи. Без Дерека, который был как печка, парню было зябко.  
Засунув руки в карманы байки, Стайлз нашёл там сложенные в несколько раз тетрадные листы, исписанные витиеватым подчерком Лидии. Видимо, девушка засунула их ему в карман, когда они обнимались, прощаясь.  
«Ты спросил меня, почему Марта разлучила вас с Дереком и я не смогла ответить тебе тогда. Боюсь, я и сейчас не смогу этого тебе сказать. И не потому, что хочу скрыть от тебя правду. Мне просто не хватит храбрости быть той, от кого ты это услышь…»  
На следующем листе, судя по всему, был перевод некоторых записей из дневника матери Хэйла. Стилински сжал листы в пальцах, немного смяв бумагу, углубляясь в чтение.  
Дерек, примчавшийся в спальню, нашёл парня на том же месте с письмом Лидии в руках. Стайлз невидяще из-за пелены слёз уставился в последний лист.  
\- Стайлз? – тихо позвал Хэйл, опускаясь на кровать рядом со своей парой.  
\- Кэм, Хранитель, сказал, что нам с тобой нельзя ходить в потусторонний мир из-за того, что духи считают, что мы принадлежим им, но кто-то заплатил нашу цену вместо нас. Я сначала не понял, а теперь…  
Парень, не поворачиваясь, протянул оборотню листы. Дерек быстро забегал глазами по ровным строчкам, пересказывающим содержание дневника Марты.  
\- Они умерли из-за нас, - Стилински обернулся к оборотню, когда тот дочитал письмо ведуньи до конца.  
Хэйл резко обнял парня, прижимая к себе и укачивая в объятьях.  
\- Она умерла из-за меня. Моя мама… - парень вцепился в Хэйла, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- …из-за меня. Я был там, когда она… Я…  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Если бы папа знал, что это я…  
\- Стайлз!!! – рявкнул Дерек, встряхнув парня за плечи. – Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня! – Хэйл взял лицо парня в свои ладони. - Посмотри и послушай: она сделала свой выбор. Она выбрала тебя. Андреа хотела, чтобы ты жил, как того хотела и моя мать. Да, они умерли вместо нас, но мы всё ещё живы и должны жить дальше. Понял? Стайлз, ты меня понял?!  
\- Да, - Стилински принялся тереть лицо. – Я понял и знаю, что ты прав, просто… Прости, я… У меня истерика.  
\- Я вижу, - альфа снова обнял парня. – Всё будет хорошо.  
Стайлз кивнул. Внутри всё жгло. Осознание того, что все эти шесть лет, потраченные им на глупости, его мать могла бы быть жива, что, возможно, Андреа заплатила слишком высокую цену за его глупое существование на этом свете, заставляли ненавидеть себя. Но Дерек был прав, мама никогда не простила бы ему того, что он вот так просто потратил её жизнь, возненавидев себя, застряв на стадии самобичевания. Он всё ещё был жив, у него снова был его оборотень, и они должны были двигаться дальше, чтобы прожить жизни стоящие их матерей. Его мама любила его и считала особенным, и Стайлз каждый свой новый день потратит на то, чтобы доказывать её правоту.  
\- Пицца остынет, - Хэйл похлопал парня по плечу, возвращая в реальность.  
\- Надеюсь, она не с анчоусами, - фыркнул Стайлз, вставая с кровати и направляясь на кухню, зная, что Дерек идёт следом.  
Они не будут говорить о случившемся шесть лет назад, по крайней мере, сейчас. Ещё многое нужно было обдумать и принять, прежде чем снова поднимать эту тему. 


	9. Эпилог

Стайлз сел на полуразвалившийся диван, который стоял там, где когда-то в доме Хэйлов была гостиная. Скоро должна была собраться вся стая – это был первый раз за полторы недели, когда они встречались все вместе. Нет, конечно, они пересекались до этого: в школе, на тренировках и по каким-то общим делам. Однако ещё ни разу с того происшествия с кочевниками стая не собиралась своим обновлённым составом. Оно и понятно, после всего того, что случилось, всем нужно было прийти в себя и решить немало вопросов.  
Конечно, большинство проблем легло на плечи Дерека и Стайлза, раз уж он был парой альфы. Правда, сначала им предстоял весьма напряжённый ужин с шерифом. Хотя надо отдать старшему Стилински должное, он ко всему отнёсся абсолютно спокойно, благословив отношения сына. Но для приличия удостоил Хэйла несколькими пристальными суровыми взглядами. Дальше пришлось сложнее: разговаривать с Крисом Арджентом оказалось не так уж просто, когда он был не в духе. А глава клана охотников в тот раз был на грани бешенства. Когда на его пороге нарисовались оба Стилински и Хэйл, он весьма дружелюбно сообщил, что у них на всё про всё двадцать минут, прежде чем Арджент их всех выставит. Так как времена вынужденного сотрудничества закончились, и охотники не друзья оборотням, чтобы те могли вот так запросто приходить на чашку чая. Дерек согласился, что охотники оборотням не друзья, а вот Ардженты теперь – да. Раз уж Элисон стала парой Скотта, то её родители автоматически стали частью стаи Хэйла. Вот тут-то у Дерека появился реальный шанс схлопотать пулю и не одну, но в дело вмешался шериф. Сам отец Стайлзу не признавался, но вот стая уже успела рассказать парню о том, что Крис как минимум пару раз обязан жизнью шерифу после той заварушки на заброшенном заводе.  
После того, как Дерек и старший Стилински, к которому, как оказалось, мистер Арджент испытывал уважение, и с которым у него завязались некоторые зачатки дружеских отношений, взяли Криса в оборот, им удалось договориться. Теперь МакКол и младшая Арджент могли беспрепятственно встречаться, а охотники и стая Хэйла сошлись на долгосрочном сотрудничестве, заключив перемирие. Конечно, было понятно, что сразу всё не наладится, и охотники будут продолжать косо смотреть на оборотней, на всякий случай, держа их на прицеле ружья или арбалета. Стая, в свою очередь, будет отвечать на это рычанием и сверканием глаз, и, возможно, без стычек не обойдётся, но начало было положено. И всё же то, что оборотням уже как-то пришлось прикрывать собой охотников, а тем помогать стае, было неплохим зачином.  
Следующей на очереди была Мелисса МакКол. Сначала Скотт поговорил с матерью, ввергнув ту в состояние шока. Потом шериф пришёл к ней, чтобы успокоить, а после, приняв и осмыслив информацию, Мелисса сама встретилась с Дереком. Всё-таки то, что отец Стайлза всё знал и был на стороне своего сына, очень помогало делу: Хэйл, конечно, был лидером для стаи, но для людей авторитетом был шериф. Альфа всё ещё виделся жителям Бейкан Хилз уголовником. Родителям остальных членов стаи ещё предстояло всё рассказать, но для этого нужно было найти к ним нужный подход. Однако полторы недели для подобного было явно недостаточно.  
Следующим вопросом, который, слава богу, не пришлось решать, стал Питер. После того, как ведунья и Хранители провели все необходимые ритуалы, состоялась первая встреча Дерека и его дяди, после воскрешения последнего. Это едва ли можно было назвать воссоединением семьи. Питер пребывал в какой-то прострации, а альфа всё ждал какого-нибудь финта с его стороны, давшего бы Хэйлу повод отправить своего родственника к праотцам во второй раз. Однако, вернувшись с того света Питер снова стал прежним собой: хитрым, едким, язвительным, циничным, с прекрасным чувством юмора, щедро разбавленным иронией, но без желания убивать, холодного расчёта, жестокости и сумасшествия – таким каким он был шесть лет назад, до пожара.  
Во второй раз они встретились уже в лесу на волчьем кладбище. Членов стаи всегда хоронили в священных для оборотней местах, к которым обычные люди, никак не могли подобраться, потому что их защищала магия. После пожара, когда оставшихся в живых детей Марты увёз Дитон, остальные Хранители Бейкан Хилз захоронили здесь всех погибших. Рядом с одиннадцатью могилами появилась двенадцатая – могила Лоры. Рядом с ней и стоял Питер, который пришёл сюда, судя по всему, задолго до Стайлза и Дерека. Тогда-то и случился их первый разговор. Питер раскаивался в убийстве племянницы. Дерек жалел, что они с Лорой не знали о том, что брат их отца выжил, ведь тогда всё могло сложиться совсем по-другому. Стилински же просто стоял рядом, держась за Хэйла и не давая тому, скатиться в пучину горя и скорби. За шесть лет боль от потери не исчезла, хоть и стала не такой мучительной. После того, как эти двое смогли, наконец, выговориться, альфе стало намного проще дышать, а вместе с ним и Стайлзу.  
Но за эти полторы недели успело произойти и кое-что хорошее: парень в кои-то веке начал наслаждаться отношениями. Дерек не давал ему и дня передышки, забирая после школы и увозя к себе. Секс с каждым разом был всё лучше и лучше, хотя только на этом они не зацикливались, проводя большую часть времени пытаясь наверстать упущенное за шесть лет и узнать друг друга получше. Связь, конечно, во многом помогала, но были вещи, которые необходимо было сказать друг другу вслух, даже если они и так были известны обоим. Было несколько неловких походов в кафе, вечерних прогулок и даже поход в кино. Правда, никаких поцелуев в последних рядах так и не случилось, да и как вообще можно целоваться, когда на экране показывают «Месть Хана». В общем-то, из всех полнометражных фильмов Звёздного пути только этот нравился Хэйлу, но он всё равно согласился пойти и на следующий субботний ночной забег по вселенной Стар Трека.  
Так что всё постепенно налаживалось, и стая была готова к воссоединению.  
\- Нужно сравнять это место с землёй, – заявил Дерек, стоящий позади Стилински.  
\- Этот дом, конечно, вполне подошёл бы для съёмок какого-нибудь фильма ужасов, но тут раньше жила твоя семья. Ты уверен? – Стайлз, обернувшись, поймал оборотня за шлевку джинсов, притягивая к себе.  
\- Да. Этот дом уже давно пора сносить, - Хэйл разглядывал обуглившиеся балки под потолком. – Стае понадобиться что-то побольше и попрочнее. И уж точно без запаха гари.  
\- Большой и серьёзный папа-волк, - рассмеялся Стилински.  
\- Кто бы говорил, мама-Стайлз, – Дерек нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать парня.  
Да уж, Хэйл не был таким уж хорошим альфой, и ему было далеко до своего отца в прошлом. Правда, парень вообще находил мало совпадений у своего оборотня с характером Рейнольда. Дерек в этом смысле больше пошёл в Марту, но так или иначе у альфы было много желания и достаточно времени впереди, чтобы стать лучшим вожаком для своей стаи.  
\- Фу, Стилински, я бы как-нибудь прожил без вот этой вот картинки в своей голове, - недовольно заворчал Джексон, заставший целующихся Дерека и Стайлза.  
\- Да ладно, а по мне так это было горячо, - фыркнул парень, довольно улыбаясь.  
Дерек в их разговор влезать не стал, лишь сделал суровое выражение лица, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
\- Ты явно себе льстишь, - Уиттмор сузил глаза, горделиво выпячивая грудь и подбородок.  
\- Да? Давай, может, у Денни спросим? – Стилински перевёл взгляд на Макилани.  
Однако одноклассник предпочёл тактично промолчать, посмеиваясь в кулак.  
\- Джексон опять плюётся ядом? – в гостиную вошёл Айзек, ведущий под руку Эрику.  
\- Ага. Я вот всё думаю уговорить его плеваться прицельно в какую-нибудь баночку, могли бы наладить выпуск лекарств на натуральном змеином яде, - Стайлз проигнорировал убийственный взгляд Уиттмора, притворившись увлечённо разглядывающим свои кеды.  
\- О, такими, наверное, можно было бы и рак вылечить после только одного приёма, - к разговору присоединился подошедший Бойд.  
Джексон, казалось, ещё немного и зашипит, поэтому Денни дал знак рукой, закруглять разговор, и все притихли.  
\- Всем привет, - Скотт нарушил повисшую тишину.  
Вошедшая следом Элисон тоже со всеми поздоровалась и уселась на руки МакКолу, обустроившемуся в кресле у камина. Эти двое напоминали Стилински сросшихся сиамских близнецов, так как после официального разрешения, полученного от Криса, не оставляли друг друга больше, чем на час.  
Последними появились Питер и Лидия. Скотт, Элисон и Джексон всё ещё смотрели на дядю Дерека с опасением, помня о том, как им пришлось его в прошлый раз сжигать. Остальная стая тоже чувствовала себя не очень спокойно рядом с воскресшим Хэйлом, так как совсем недавно им довелось видеть его в образе Баргеста. Стайлз же всё никак не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что Питер и Лидия – пара. Но это было так: волк старшего Хэйла выбрал Мартин, и девушка приняла его.  
На вопрос Стилински, почему же Питер не нашёл Лидию раньше, ведь она всё время жила в Бейкан Хилз и Хэйл, возможно, даже несколько раз сталкивался с ней, ведунья лишь пожала плечами:  
\- Я не фаталистка, но всё должно было сложиться именно так: Питер должен был инициировать меня, а я – стать ведуньей.  
Стайлз только покачал головой – логики законов вселенной он явно не понимал, но всё сложилось так, как сложилось, и парень был этому рад.  
По комнате разлилось ощущение тепла, спокойствия и силы – стая, наконец, воссоединилась и не потому, что они все собрались в одной комнате, а потому что собравшиеся здесь действительно ощущали себя стаей.  
С одной стороны, в конце концов, всё закончилось, а с другой – всё только начиналось. 


End file.
